


The Last King of Winter

by LadySunflower39



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 18:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 61
Words: 111,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10577058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySunflower39/pseuds/LadySunflower39
Summary: Jon Snow is woken from death. Daenerys Targaryen is striving for her throne which is held by a Mad Queen. In the North a King of Winter rises.





	1. The prince that was promised

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by the Game of Thrones TV series and the book series of George RR Martin. I gain nothing from this and all rights belong to HBO, George RR Martin etc...

**Chapter 1 - The prince that was promised**

Jon dreamed an old dream. He found himself again in the crypts of Winterfell. The Kings of old stared at him through the darkness as he stumbled along the high stone walls. He stopped when he found his grandfather´s solemn face illuminated by two torches. Next to him was Brandon Stark´s statue, handsomer and fuller in features. Jon always thought Robb favoured after him and that it were only his Tully colouring that hid his Stark features.

Then there was his father´s face, long and solemn like his own next to the statue of his aunt Lyanna. He then saw the girl again that sometimes haunted his dreams. Often enough he thought she looked like his little sister Arya, but now that he saw her he realized that she was a woman grown and not a wild little girl.

The likeness of the statue was unmistakable. The girl had the same heart-shaped face and the same almond-shaped eyes. Only her eyes were of a dark grey colour instead of the dull colour used to paint her statue. Her hair was also not as proper as her statue showed. It was a wild tangle of brown locks trailing down her waist. Even the simple blood-splattered dress she wore could not take away from her natural beauty.

On her head he saw the withered crown of winter roses and realized that this was indeed his aunt Lyanna. She looked at him with those grey wolf eyes, tears running down her cheeks. He wanted to say something to soothe her tears, but he could not utter a single word.

_Promise me. Promise me. Promise me._

He tried to touch her, but it was the darkness that swallowed him while the smell of blood and roses filled his nostrils and made him sick.

When he woke again he found himself in a wasteland of winter. The army of dead strutted silently through the woods lead by their King of Winter. He looked like an ancient man sitting on a dead horse, on his head a crown of ice glittering like a thousand diamonds in the pale sunlight. It was the same King who defeated him at Hardhome.

The King stared directly at him with those terrible blue eyes. Jon shivered from the cold, mist building in front of his mouth. He tried to find his sword, but he had none. Then the darkness swallowed him again the wasteland of winter disappearing in front of his eyes.

He found himself in a completely unfamiliar place. A desert stretched far and wide with a huge black dragon breathing fire as it flapped it´s wings. There in the desert kneeled a young woman with hair as pale as moonlight and her purple eyes filled with tears and despair as she stretched her hand towards the sky.

_Do not leave me_ , she whispered to the dragon.

He tried to touch her, but she faded away like the morning mist. Then there was only darkness and a heavy feeling on his chest. He could not breathe properly. His head hurt and everything blurred in front of his eyes. It felt as if he was burning alive.

When he opened his eyes he exhaled deeply and it felt like he took his very first breath. The sky above him was grey and dreary. Despite the cold so usual to the North he felt nothing of the icy wind as he found himself on a pyre of fire. He felt the searing heat on his body as the fire was eating away his clothes. He acted purely out of instinct as he jumped from the pyre into the snow.

When he finally came back to his senses he stood in the court yard of Castle Black his clothes torn and half-naked. His brothers stared back at him with wide eyes some of them silent as death and others whispering among each other.

His memories came back to him. Images of daggers in the night danced before his eyes and Ghost´s despairing howl ringed in his ears. _They killed me!_

He looked down at his burned hand flexing it. _I was dead and now I am not!_

A terrible feeling of fear overcame him and his limbs were weak like pudding. His breath was coming fast and he felt like collapsing. _I was dead! My own brothers killed me!_

He looked at them and no one spoke a single word. Only the Red woman stared at him with a wondrous look on her face.

“Born amongst salt and smoke, the prince that was promised,” the woman whispered, but Jon was deaf to her words. It was the old knight Ser Davos who finally dragged him inside and gave him his cloak to cover himself.

 


	2. Sansa - Reunion

**Chapter 2 - Reunion**

When Sansa saw Jon again she thought for a brief moment that her father came back from the dead. She clung to him like a drowning person clinging to a piece of wood as the waves tried to drag her away. She wept and wanted to tell him everything at once. She also wanted to apologize for the past. Yet her strength left her then.

For a week she travelled with Lady Brienne and Pod to Castle Black living only on dried meat. She felt beyond tired and the moment she touched the warm bed in Jon´s quarters she fell into a deep sleep. She could not say how long she slept and how much time went by until she woke. The first thing she realized was that her strength was back with her and that her mind was clear for the first time in moons since coming to Winterfell and marrying Ramsey Bolton.

She brushed her hair out and plaited it into a long braid. Then she put on a dress and washed her face. All the while she tried to sort out her thoughts. _What should we do now? Ramsey will be coming for us!_

Later Jon brought her some soup with bread and ale. They ate in silence and it was the first time that she could take a closer look at Jon. His once boyish face was gone and morphed into a face similar to their father. Only his nose was more graceful, his mouth fuller and his eyes a darker shade of grey. There were also scars littering his cheeks and a beard covering his jaw which only added to his gained maturity.

“I would like to hear your story,” he asked with a hesitating smile.

She nodded and recounted her tale from the beginning. She told of their father´s death and how they made her marry Lord Tyrion. She also told him how she was saved by Lord Baelish and how the same man made her marry Ramsey Bolton. She did not go into detail what it entailed, but from Jon´s stare of silent anger she could deduce that he would kill Ramsey without any hesitation.

Then Jon recounted his own tale. She did not know what to say. When thinking of such things as the white walkers she felt like a little girl again sitting in front of the hearth of Winterfell as Old Nan would spin her tales for them. However, it was more the fact that Jon came back from death that was very hard to believe.

“You don´t believe me,” he remarked at her distant look and silence.

“It is only a bit much at once. I will try to believe it,” she told him and took his hands into hers.

Jon´s gaze was full of melancholy and it made her regret her words.

”I am sorry Jon. I know that you are honourable like father. I know you would never lie to me. I believe you,” she insisted.

“Thank you,” he returned with a nod. Then there was again this terrible silence fostered by years of indifference between them. She also remembered now what she wanted to say to him the very moment she saw him again after so many years.

“There is more I want to say to you. I am really sorry for treating you like I did when we were children. I spent long thinking about it and I was wrong to do so. I hope you can forgive me,” she offered as an apology to leave the the past behind them.

“Of course I forgive you. I do not fault you for being a child. I was not much better brooding in silence as the rest of you played,” he told her, but she could see from the warm glow in his eyes that her words meant a lot to him.

He squeezed her hands.”More importantly is what we do now,” he remarked.

Sansa nodded. Her mind was set and her stomach felt sick knowing what she would have to ask of him. Jon saved the Wildlings from sure death and now she would sent them against a monster.

“There is only one thing we can do,” she said and looked at him directly.”We go home.”

Jon gave her a worried look.”I doubt Ramsey Bolton will leave on his own accord.”

“You told me you saved the Wildlings. I am sure if you ask them they will fight for you,” she said and Jon´s expression grew weary and serious like her father´s when something was bothering him.

“I can´t just ask them to fight for me,” he returned, but she grasped his hand only tighter.

“Ramsey will come here. He will kill every Wildling child to get me back. He is a monster if there ever was one,” she told him.

He looked at her for a long moment. His mouth opened and closed slowly. Then he stood. “I will think about it,” he said and left her there pondering in silence.

On the next day they sat for breakfast in the hall. Jon sat with a Wildling named Tormund at his one side and a former brother named Edd on the other. Tormund who was a big burly man with very bright red hair would occasionally steal looks at Lady Brienne who sat on the other side eating together with her squire Pod which seemed to amuse Edd greately.

Their peaceful meal was interrupted when a man brought a letter to Jon. From the shape of the seal she knew that her husband was calling for her. _I will never go back!_

Jon read the letter with supressed anger. Sansa did not blanch at her husband´s words at first, but when the letter mentioned her little brother Rickon being a hostage her heart nearly stopped. Sansa grabbed Jon´s hand seeking some comfort.

Memories of the last night she spent with him came back to her. Rickon was in her mothers lap and asked her to sing for him.

“Please we have to fight!” she pleaded with her brother, but it was Tormund who broke Jon´s stare of silence. He looked very angry when Jon read the threats against his people by her husband.

“How many fighting man does this cunt have?” he demanded to know from her. Sansa gulped and tried to remember.

”About six thousand men I think,” she told him.

“And how many do you have?” Jon asked. Tormund pondered for a moment.”Three thousand if we ask the spear wives to join our cause.”

“We can also ask the lords of the North to join our cause. I heard of small rebellions and dissatisfaction against Ramsey when I was in Winterfell,” she offered hopefully.

Jon laughed with a hint of bitterness. ”You think they will fight for a bastard and Lady Bolton after nearly all their men were killed in the south?” he asked.

Sansa tried to not feel hurt by his words for she knew it was his despair that was talking and the shock over their brother´s fate. “You are the son of Eddard Stark and I am a Stark too! I will vouch for you and we will tell them that our goal is to save the trueborn son of Eddard Stark!” she told him with as much determination she could muster.

From the defeated look on his face she knew that this small battle was won.”We will fight to get our brother back!”


	3. Jamie - Grief

**Chapter 3 - Grief**

Jamie felt sick as he made his way through the throne room. There he found his beloved sister. Her golden locks of hair were gone and she was dressed in black as if she knew it before he even arrived. Their child was dead and it was his fault.

He grieved his daughter on his long travel to King´s Landing, but he could not forget how she died in his arms coughing blood from some vicious poison.

He should have known not to trust any of the Dornish and he felt like a fool for thinking that Prince Doran Martell´s word alone would protect his daughter.

He should have realized that those Sand snakes were loyal to the Princess Arianne the moment he saw them swarm around her like bees around a pot of honey. It was only natural that such vengeful snakes would be drawn to such an ambitious girl who clearly held a grudge against her father.

“How did she die?” Cersei asked with an almost blank look.

“She died from poison and in my arms,” he told her in a shaking voice.

Her green eyes flared up in anger at his words.

“Now you know how it felt when Joffrey died in my arms,” she told him.

“Do you know who did it?” she demanded to know.

“I am not sure, but it seems to me that Prince Oberyn´s lover and his daughters are responsible. However, I do not think they acted on their own accord. I think it was the idea of Princess Arianne, Prince Doran´s heir.”

She grew very still for a moment like the sea before an impending storm. Jamie braced himself for what was to come.

“I want all their heads. I want the whole rotten family of theirs gone,” she flung her order at him as if he was no brother, but a mere servant. There was also a glint of madness shining in her eyes that reminded him of a King he once served, but he tried to push away those dark thoughts instead.

He made an attempt to touch her shoulder, but she pushed him away.

“Do not ever touch me against my will. You will get our army and bring me the head of Prince Doran Martell, his rotten daughter and the lot of the Sand snakes or whatever they call themselves,” she repeated her order to him.

Jamie was speechless. Instead he grabbed her by the shoulders forcing her to look directly at him. She tried to free herself and cursed at him angrily.

“You know it is not possible,” he told her.”We cannot afford another war. Apart from that, it is Tommen who rules."

She slapped him for his answer.

“Your Queen gave you an order,” she yelled at him and now finally hot tears streamed down her face.

Jamie held her for a long time as she cried. When she gained her composure he told her what he forgot to say earlier.

“Doran Martell is dead. Officially he died in his sleep sometime after my departure, but I think he is also a victim of his daughter´s plotting. When I was there the girl held a deep grudge against her father. Her brother Trystane who travelled with us here confirmed this.”

She pushed him away again.

“You are telling me you have the younger son with you?” she asked and her green eyes flared up with light like before.

“Then kill him instead and send them his head,” she ordered.

“Are you mad?” he asked in shock at her stubbornness.” He is our most valuable hostage. I put him under house arrest. I doubt the Dornish will allow their Princess to sacrifice her brother so easily,” he explained.

She did not give an answer, but left him standing there like the fool that he was.

 


	4. Jon - The lady of Bear island

**Chapter 4 - The lady of Bear island**

Two week turns were gone since he found himself resurrected from death. Now they arrived on Bear Island the seat of House Mormont a small island in the Bay of Ice.

After Jon showed Sansa the fierce letter written by the young lady Mormont to King Stannis she suggested visiting the young lady first.

So they set over to the small island and left the majority of the wildlings hiding in the Wolfswood, hoping that it would keep them out of the sight of Ramsey Bolton. Tormund and the important leaders joined them of course.

“Welcome to Bear Island,” Lady Mormont greeted them as they entered what was called Mormont keep. It was build out of huge logs with an earthen palisade surrounding it. Despite lacking any greatness it suited the harsh surroundings and the strong-willed people living on the island.

Even the young lady Mormont herself seemed to fit perfectly into her surroundings. She was a girl of maybe twelve years with a plain face, but dark eyes that shone with fierce determination.

“Thank you, my Lady,” Sansa returned the greeting with a sweet smile.

The girl seemed little impressed and began to whisper something to the two older burly man sitting with her at the high table.

Then she turned her attention back to Sansa.”You are welcome here of course Lady Stark or should I call you Lady Bolton?”

Then the lady shifted in her seat and looked directly at Jon.

”You as well Lord Snow,” she added.

Sansa paled a bit at her cool words, but her expression soon turned to defiance.”My marriage to Lord Bolton was a ruse and I did not come willingly to his bed. I assure you that I am a Stark and that I will always be a Stark.”

Even with this answer the girl´s expression remained unreadable to Jon.

“Now then what do you wish of me Lord Snow and Lady Stark?” the girl asked with little use of politeness.

“We request your help in our battle against Lord Bolton. My sister and I wish to remove him from our home. Surly you will not turn us away. We already have three-thousand wildlings at our disposal, but without the help of the lords of the north it will not be enough,” he explained.

The lady stared at him indifferently, her lips firmly pressed together. Then she whispered again with her two advisors.

“My mother and my older sister Darcy died for your brother Robb. It also is a fact that Lord Karstark and Lord Umber joined in allegiance with House Bolton. With those numbers on his side Lord Bolton has nearly nine thousand men at his disposal. Do you still wish to fight?” she asked.

Jon realized then that she was testing him just as she tested Sansa before.

His gaze wandered to Sansa who nodded reassuringly at him. It was all he needed.

“There is no other way. Our brother Rickon is in Lord Bolton´s hands. I could never face my father in the next world knowing that I did not try to save his trueborn son. Surly, you will not turn us away when we are trying to save your King.”

“That is all true, but I have only two hundred men that I can offer you. Even if the other minor houses join you will be outnumbered. Tell me do you still wish to fight?”

This time Jon had no fast answer. _Was he really able to do this? What if they lost? He would send men to their death for nothing gained._

A moment of silence passed, but it was Ser Davos who came to their help.

“My Lady may I speak?” he asked politely.

The lady wanted to turn back to her advisors, but Ser Davos interrupted her.”My name is Ser Davos of House Seaworth. I doubt you have heard of it. However, I came to know Lord Snow while residing at the wall. Your great-uncle Lord Commander Mormont made this man his steward and later he was elected Lord Commander himself. Lord Snow and your great-uncle both knew that the enemy are not a few quarrelling houses fighting for some ugly chair in the south. No, the white walkers have returned. Lord Mormont and Lord Snow both fought them. Let me tell you this. Winter is here and the dead are coming for us all.”

Jon smiled warmly at the older man as a moment of silence passed and the lady pondered the old knight´s words.

“Is that all true?” she asked Jon.

Jon gave her a wry smile.”Yes, I fought and I lost.”

The lady stood then as if she would make some grand speech. Others might have laughed at the girl who was trying to carry herself with such dignity, but Jon would never dare for he was thankful for any help they received.

“Well, Lord Snow House Mormont served House Stark for thousand years. We will not break faith today. I will pledge my men to your cause.”

Jon gave a thankful nod and felt relief washing over him. However, he could see from Sansa´s expression that she did not share his feeling. _I know it is not enough._


	5. Jamie - A new order to march

**Chapter 5 -** **A new order to march**

Jamie found Ser Bronn in his favourite position, with two girls in his lap and a goblet of good Dornish wine in his hand.

“Well, hello. How is it going with the Queen Dowager?” the knight asked in a joking manner. He drowned another goblet and urged the girls out of his lap. They giggled and walked away as another girl poured Jamie a goblet.

“We are off again,” Jamie returned.”My Uncle Kevan is sending us to the Riverlands with the Lannister army. We are to help the Freys to put down a rebellion let by the Blackfish himself,” he explained and drowned the goblet. The fruit-like taste in his mouth was little soothing as it only remembered him of the death of his sweet daughter. _Fuck the Dornish! Fuck the Tyrells! Fuck the Freys!_

The knight laughed and seemed very amused.”Well, fuck me. Is there anything those Freys can do on their own? First they needed your father to get the Westerling family to set their daughter up with the Stark King and now they can´t even control the Riverlands? I think your father underestimated the stupidity of these people."

Jamie did not smile. He found little comfort in the knight´s words. No, he had a very bad feeling about this. He did not want to leave now. Margery was now free, but Cersei was not well and all of them were still in the hands of the High Sparrow _. If I go now, everything will go to hell._

“They are up against the Blackfish, a legend,” he returned. _Idiots up against an honourable man and he had to help the idiots. Maybe this was his punishment for breaking his oath and killing Aerys. To be a disgraced knight forever._

“True, but we will have to kill this legend,” he returned putting is goblet down.”Well, how long will this take and how much will this add to my future reward for helping you with this again?” asked with a wide grin.

”I promise you I will find you a highborn lady and a title soon," he promised with a frown.

Bronn kept smiling.”Well, as long as I get enough wine and women while we make this trip I am all for it."

“How long until we depart?” he added.

“In a few days if it is convenient for you?” Jamie returned.

“Well, it will be nice to get the smell of shit out of my nostrils,” the knight remarked and ordered another goblet of wine.

It was late when he returned to the Red Keep. The moon was full and a few stars flickered in the distance. He was terrible drunk and vomited out his dinner after he left the tavern.

It was then that he decided to visit Cersei. She was kept under guards, but now that Margery was free the Septa was at least following the girl instead of his sister. So he bribed the guards with wine and gold. He had luck that the High Sparrow too sure of himself to send his own men to guard Cersei.

“What do you want?” she asked coldly when he entered. She was still angry with him for denying her the head of Trystane Martell who was now kept under guard as a hostage to keep the Dornish off their back.

The alcohol made him ignore the pain her cold words caused him.”I came here to apologize,” he told her.”I should have been there for you."

She turned around, her green eyes beautiful in the flickering candle light. Then she smiled and stood up her long dark silken skirt swishing on the ground.

She only smiled like a cat and kissed him on the mouth. She tasted of Arbor and fruit. It was a heavenly taste and made him forget the nightmares that did not let him sleep at night.

He knew it was wrong. He should be stronger, but he was a man and not a sparrow and so he gave in.

It was late into the night when he left, the guards asleep from the sleeping powder he had put in their wine. It was something they had often mixed into the wine of Robert Baratheon if they needed time for themselves.

He made his way to his own chambers and slept for the first time in a long dreamless sleep. When he woke the sun hung high above the city and he took his leave from Tommen and his uncle Kevan. He hoped Cersei would come as well, but the High Sparrow would not allow it. _Fuck them. When I return I will end this madness!_


	6. Sansa - Not enough

**Chapter 6 - Not enough**

The wind was cold and hard on her skin as she walked through the camp filled with wildlings and northern lords.

There was Lady Jonelle Cerwyn, a plumb and homely lady of thirty-two who joined them with eight-hundred men. Her brother Clay and her father were both skinned alive by Ramsey when they weren´t able to pay the taxes the new lord of Winterfell demanded.

Then there was lord Liddle with his second son Morgan who brought another seven-hundred men to their cause. Old Lord Locke with six-hundred men and Lord Brandon Tallhart with three-hundred men joined as well.

She also hoped they would be able to convince Lord Glover, but he declined them after making clear that joining them would mean a vain death for his wife and children who like many relatives of the northern lords were held as hostages in Winterfell.

_It is not enough_ , her desperate words from earlier ringed in her ears. She didn´t mean to speak harshly with Jon, but it had been her despair talking.

Jon was working day and night preparing the coming battle, but she herself could not shake off this feeling of deep-seated fear. _She could not go back to Ramsey!_

Her gaze wandered again over the bustling camp and the guilt that haunted her the last few nights came back to her. For she received a letter from Lord Baelish shortly before they departed from Castle Black, informing her in flowery words how he would bring the Knights of the Vale to win back Winterfell for her.

_Now you want to save me after selling me like a whore?_

She knew of course what taking up this tempting offer would cost her. If she were to agree, it would only be harder for her to get away from this man. She hated him and cursed him many a night when she was tortured by her husband, but somehow he would always worm his way back into her life.

She wanted to curse him for putting her into such a difficult situation. She knew that he probably planned it all along and if she were to tell Jon about the offer he would take it hoping he could deal with the man.

Yet she knew the man better than anyone. For him people were only pawns to use in his game and she wouldn’t allow that Jon would join her as one of his pawns.

So she kept quiet and the only valuable information she could give him was that her great-uncle Lord Bryden Tully took back Riverrun from the Freys. Of course it was Lord Baelish who gave her this information.

She felt happy when she heard this, but even she knew that there was little hope that Lady Brienne and Pod would return with the Blackfish in time to help them. The winter storms were harsh and they wouldn´t be able to wait much longer or their men would starve like those of King Stannis.

She stopped at the edge of the camp and leaned against the dark bark of a tree. It felt like coming home walking in the snow with the smell of wood in her nose. It gave her a clear head and despite her lack of sleep she could think again.

Lord Baelish told her in his letter that he was waiting in the Neck with Lord Reed, who only allowed them passage after Lord Royce assured him that they were coming to aide Sansa Stark in reclaiming Winterfell.

She remembered her father talking about Lord Reed once a long time ago. He was a loyal man and saved his life during the rebellion. _Why didn´t Lord Reed just drown Lord Baelish in the swamp!_

She sighed and realized it was a useless waste time to dwell on dreams and wishes. She learned that a long time ago when she was a prisoner in the South.

She knew it was the only way or so she tried to tell herself to feel better as she made her way back into the camp. She scribbled the words as flowery and with as much affection she could muster for this man and sent it off before the night was upon them.

The same night she found little sleep and spent her time stitching a banner in the colours of her house.


	7. Jon Umber - The Lord who did not bow

**Chapter 7 - The Lord who did not bow**

The wind was cold and merciless as it bent the trees. Lord Jon Umber stood and watched his men prepare for the coming battle. He poured down the ale which he carried in a bearskin on his side to banish away the memories that were still haunting him every night.

His son died in front of his eyes as he tried to protect his King from traitor’s hands. He watched how thousands of good northern men were killed by the Freys. He could not forget the smell of blood and burned flesh even when he was outside in the fresh air.

And now he had to fight for this cunt, the bastard of Bolton. It was the only way for him to escape imprisonment. To bow down and ask the cunt for forgiveness was the worst dishonour he ever commited. Gods, the scarred face of Lady Stark often visited him in his sleep and made him ache with guilt.

But, soon this game would be over he tried to tell himself. Yes, he hated the Wildlings, but he hated this bastard more. He did what the bastard wanted and brought him nearly three-thousand men, but little did he know that those men would never fight for him. _No, soon you will see the truth, bastard!_

This made him laugh and go back to the camp that lay on a hill looking down on the battlefield the bastard chose for his mad game. What angered him even more was how Cregan Karstark, the nasty turncloak strutted around like he was the King in the North himself. Jon had always respected old Rickard Karstark, even when he killed the Lannister children and was executed. However, his nephew who who usurped the Lordship by marrying Alys Karstark against her will made him want to strangle the man every time he squeaked his words of treachery. Not to mention it  was his idea to dress up a boy as Rickon Stark and sent him on the battlefield to die before the eyes of his half-brother and sister. The bastard only laughed with glee and happiness at the suggestion.

_Soon, you and your turncloak friend will see the truth!_

He laughed again and stepped into the tent were a young boy of maybe nine years sat on the floor, scrubbing a long sword.

The boy looked up, showing a round fine-shaped faced. He had cropped dark hair and his sky-blue eyes were filled with anger.

“When will the battle begin?” the boy asked.

Lord Umber laughed.”Soon, the bloodshed will begin!”

The boy showed no smile, but looked grimly in the distance.”My Lord, I ask you again. Let me fight with you. Let me have my revenge,” the boy asked pleadingly.

Lord Umber kneeled down and ruffled the boy´s hair.”You will have your revenge. I promise you. However, I cannot let you fight. I would never be able to face your father in the afterlife if I let something happen to you.”

The boy nodded then and kept his silence.

_Soon, the North will see the truth. For the North remembers._


	8. Jon - The battle of the bastards

**Chapter 8 - The battle of the bastards**

 

The battle was fought on a cool and misty morning. Jon urged his horse on in madness to get to his brother who was pierced by the bastard´s arrows in front of his eyes.

He knew he was a fool. The bastard tricked him just like Sansa warned him about the day before.

So the battle began as the cavalries of the northern lords clashed against each other. Horses collapsed, arrows flew and men were hurled through the air as Jon desperately fought his way along.

It was true what men said. His blood was rushing through his body fast and hot. His heart was like a beating drum in his ears as he dodged arrows and sliced through men like butter. Soon he was full of mud and blood, his gaze blurred and his hand heavy from the cuts he received during the fighting.

More and more arrows cut down one man after another. Among them were Stark supporters and Bolton soldiers alike plastering the battlefield in heaps of bodies. Their pitiful cries ringed through the air, but Jon did not hear them for the song of battle drowned out any other thought.

When his strenght was leaving him he thought of Sansa telling him that she would rather die than fall back in the hands of the bastard of Bolton.

He cut down another man. Then another his sword almost part of himself. _He had died before so what did it matter if he did again? At least he would fight until the end!_

When it started to snow a fierce coldness crept upon them as the battle continued. Soon he was no longer able to discern between the men he was fighting. Sometimes he saw a wildling an then a Bolton soldier. Only Wun Wun the giant was clear to him in the distance.

Then the horns of the enemy drowned out the cries of the dying as men with the banner´s of house Karstark encircled them with large shields and spears. Soon one man was tightly pressed against the other as arrows rained down on them again.

Jon felt his strength leave him again. He sported cuts on his arm and one deep gash at his side. His mouth felt dry and he was covered in sweat despite the cold wind and snow. He was dragged down and felt like he was drowning in the sea of men around him.

He tried to get up again, but it got only worse. He was pressed down gasping for air. For a moment he was lost in the darkness and in the pain.

Then the tightness of the encirclement suddenly loosened. Jon dragged himself up and saw Wun Wun breaking through the large shields, hurling up the Karstark men like toys.

He felt a jolt of hope as he saw this and soon he realized that the Umber men were cutting down the Karstark shieldmen. It seemed the Umbers had not forsaken them. No, they had been playing with the bastard as well.

Jon raised his sword and made his way towards the shieldmen. Soon the battle intensified anew as the Umbers joined the Starks supporters and the wildlings.

At last another horn filled the air and riders from the hills on the other side of the battlefield stormed down on what was left of the shield wall. Jon couldn´t believe his eyes as he saw the banner of house Arryn flutter in the air.

However, his attention was soon directed away fom the battlefiled to the bastard of Bolton who was fleeing now as the battle seemed decided in their favour.

Anger unlike anything Jon ever knew filled him. _You will not get away coward!_

Without another thought he stormed after the man over heaps of bodies and horse alike. 

The bastard did not get far. It was like a dreamlike appearance as a huge direwolf with black fur attacked the bastard´s horse taking it apart like it was nothing. It was Shaggydog, Rickon´s former direwolf. It seemed he came to take revenge for Rickon´s death.

Strangely the direwolf stopped once the bastard was before him on the muddy ground. It was then that Jon realized that Ghost was also here. His white fur was plastered with blood from the battle and the wolf growled at the bastard who desperately tried to pull out his sword.

All the while Jon stood there wondering why the direwolf did not simply kill the bastard?

“Your head belongs to me,” a familiar and youthful voice cried out at the bastard.

Jon turned back and found a young boy standing there. For a moment Jon´s breath stopped as he saw the boys face. He had Robb´s face and the blue Tully eyes of his mother. 

"He belongs to me," the boy repeated to Jon who obeyed not quite comprehending how is little bother Rickon was still alive. Had it all been a ruse by the bastard? Jon did not know wheter he wanted to weep or laugh.

As Jon kept silent the boy returned his attention to the bastard."Look well at me for it is the last thing you will see," the boy said and his eyes turned white. The black direwolf did not hesitate this time and tore the bastard apart limp and bones. Even for Jon who knew blood and war it was hard to watch, but Rickon forced himself to stare impassively at the bastard who howled in pain. Only the little tremor in his hand displayed something of the emotions that the young boy felt.

When the bastard was dead a moment of silence passed between them. It was a familiar voice that finally broke the spell of silence.

“Rickon, is that you?” Sansa cried out and hugged her brother tightly.

Then the boy´s facade broke and fresh tears streamed down his cheeks.

“Sister...I thought you were all dead...I thought you were all gone like Mother and Father,” he wept and clung to her waist.

Sansa cried too burying her head on his small frame.

Jon put his sword away and joined his sister. It was like seeing Robb again. Fresh snow was now falling and melting in Sansa´s and Rickon´s auburn hair. It felt like he was back again in the court yard of Winterfell giving his last goodbye to Robb. Rickon was now smiling like Robb had once and Jon felt himself smile as well. It felt like a heavy weight was lifted from his shoulders. He was home again.


	9. Jamie - First of her name

**Chapter 9 - First of her name**

 

Jamie saw it from far away. The burning carcass that was left of the Sept of Baelor told him everything he needed to know. Something terrible had happened.

It seemed Aery´s stocks of wildfire would never stop haunting him. _Cersei what did you do?_

He dismissed Bronn from his service and made his way back to he Red Keep.

He found Cersei perched on the Iron Throne, the cunt Qyburn on one side and the monster that was once called the Mountain at the other.

He stood at the feet of the steps leading up to the Iron throne and he knew she saw him standing there for her green eyes met his. _Green eyes like wildfire._

She sat there in a dress of dark silk and illuminated by the burning torches. Never did she seem so terrible and beautiful too him. Not even in her youth when she slipped into his bed every night and without much care that father could find out.

Qyburn put a golden crown on her head and declared her the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. It made Jamie shiver in terror. _Tommen was dead. Myrcella was dead. Joffrey was dead. All of them gone and because he failed._

He watched for a long time as the calls ringed in his ears. _Long may she reign!_

He drank too much again and it was only at night that he saw Cersei again as she crawled into his bed. She grinned at him widely and he realized she was naked.

She kissed him and for some time he savoured it. How easy would it be to loose himself to it again, but he could not. No, this time the meeting between him and Brianne was still in his mind. _What would she think of him seeing him like that?_ As much as he had once loved his sister, he was not sure anymore. What was left of her now that her children were gone?

So he pushed her away. She looks at him with eyes as if she doesn´t know him. Narrow green eyes full of burning wildfire. _Burn them all. Let him be King of charred bones and ashes._

_“_ You dare to deny the wishes of your Queen?” she asked angrily and attempted to slap him, but he stops her.

“You killed them all didn´t you? Your son´s Queen and Trystane Martell?” he asked.

She smiles as bright as a star.”They deserve what they got,” she tells him.”I made them pay."

He grips her hand tightly, making her cry out in pain.”Gods, Cersei what has happened to you? You doomed us all with your foolishness!” he yelled at her, all the pent up anger flowing out of him.”Without the Tyrell’s men and the the Martell boy as a hostage all the Seven Kingdoms will rise up against us!”

“You dare to call me foolish?” she snarls at him.”I was always the strong one. You with your dreams of knighthood will never understand". She struggled and tried to slip free from his grip, but Jamie did not let her go.

He did not know which words made him snap, but without a second thought he slapped her on the face. Her lip was bleeding as she looked at him in mad anger. Never had he seen her look at him like that. She looked at him now like she looked at Tyrion when Joffrey had died in her arms. However, what hurt the most was the fact that she disregarded all the sacrifices he had made for her.

“I did everything for you sister,” he said in a strained voice.

He wanted to punch something again.

”Did you know hat Robert Baratheon offered father to free me of my vows after the Rebellion? I could have had everything. A wife that loved me and children, but instead I stayed with you in this shithole were everyone despised me. Don´t you see? I did it all for you, but now I see clearly for the first time. You never loved me did you? The only person you ever loved was yourself? As I see it you did not even love your children did you? No, they were only as important as they were means to fuel your pride,” he told her in a voice so clear that it frightened him.

When he had said those words a long moment of silence stretched between them. Then she stood brushing the blood from her lips. Her eyes were cold and deadly.”From this day on I have no brother any longer. You may stay as the Commander of my armies, but never address me unless I call for you,” she told him and every word pierced deeper than any sword ever would.

Then she left and Jamie wept for the first time since his mother´s death.


	10. Arya - The North remembers

**Chapter 10 - The North remembers**

 

Arya Stark took the face of a servant girl. It was a pretty girl with pale skin and dark silken hair. She knew the girl was pretty for the men looked after her if she walked by or bowed down to help with the cleaning.

So she stayed and watched the Freys. Walder Frey was an old man with a taste for too young girls. His new wife was not much older than Arya herself and it made her feel sick whenever he fondled the scared girl as she sat next to him. Then there were his oldest sons Lothar Frey and Black Walder and numerous others. Both of them were rather stupid and especially the younger one loved to prey after the servant girls. _It will only make it easier to kill him!_

However, Arya had something different in mind. She knew the old lord loved his pies and she would make one for him as well to repay him for his crimes against her brother.

It was after the feast that was given by old Walder Frey to honour the Lannisters for helping them crush a rebellion against her grand-uncle the Blackfish. It took much of her self-control to listen to the arrogant words of the old man and how he spoke of her grand-uncle´s death while keeping her uncle Edmure in his dungeons. One night she went there as well to get a look at the uncle she had never met. He seemed an amiable man with red Tully hair and blue eyes that reminded her of her own mother and who asked everyday to see his wife and son. _First I will kill the Freys and then I will save you uncle!_

His wife was a young woman named Roslin who was rather pretty for a Frey. She was also the sister of Olyvar Frey who she found out had served her brother as a squire. Unlike the others he does not smile or laugh when they are joking about the Red Wedding or her brother. No, once he nearly punched one of his brother´s bloody when he joked about her brother Robb and how they had killed him. _King Robb was brave and kind_ , he had said. _Maybe not all of the Freys were monsters?_

It was a day after the Lannisters left the Twins when she began her work. It was easy to kill Black Walder who followed her into one of the many dark corridors in a promise of more than a kiss. Lothar Frey was put to sleep by a poison she got on her sea travel back home. It was a poison that could either lead to death or to a long and deep sleep if it was taken in small doses. Then at night she went to work and baked her pies. What was left she gave to the dogs.

The next day she asked one of the other servant girls to be allowed to serve dinner to their Lord which the other girl happily agreed to. After all, no one like the old man fondling them while serving dinner.

Before this the rest of the family ate and Arya slipped them the rest of her poison in small doses. She had no interest of killing the children or the women. No, it would be enough to put everyone into a deep sleep and allow her to get rid of those who were to be sacrificed.

So at night she watched happily as Lord Walder ate his pies. She had the urge to kill him right there and let him know about who she was, but she knew that night would provide a better opportunity.

It took only a few smiles and a little batting with the eyebrows before the old Lord asked her to come to his chambers for tonight. Happily she agreed and got Needle out of her hiding place.

The old Lord was already waiting for her. Strangely she was not afraid, but excited. She pulled down her dress and crawled on top of the old man who felt utterly safe in her hands. It gave her even more pleasure to know that he thought himself safe. _Just as Robb when he came into his halls._

However, it was no caress or kiss the old Lord received, but the sharp blade of the sword that her brother Jon gave her years ago. She had polished the blade for days and now she plunged it into the stomach of the old Lord. She twisted and turned the blade as the old lord grimaced in pain. She had her hand on his lips and pushed him down into the bed. He struggled and struggled and Arya enjoyed every moment.

Then when the last light of life was leaving him she leaned down and pulled the mask from her face.

“Look at me! Look at those eyes of mine! My name is Arya Stark and the last thing you will see is a Stark looking down at you!” she whispered. His eyes widened and then she cut his throat.

She put on her dress and left a bloody massage at the walls. _The North Remembers!_

Then like the ghost of death she went to work and killed all those she knew were responsible for the murder of her brother and his men. However, this time she made fast work and cut their throats. She had no interest in torturing them like their old Lord. No, his dead had given her enough satisfaction. _I don´t wish to be a butcher. My Lord father would not like it._

At last when her bloody work was done she washed her hands and felt oddly empty. She made her way into the dungeons and found her uncle sitting in the darkness. He had to press his haggard face against the bars to get a closer look at her.

“Who are you, girl?” he asked.”There is something familiar about you?”

She smiled.”You knew my father and my mother,” she answered.”My name is Arya Stark and I am here to free you,” she told him and opened the door.

He was pale as milk.”It can´t be. You are supposed to be dead,” he told her as he looked at her with wide eyes.

Arya did not care if he believed her.”I am here to help you. The Freys are dead and Riverrun is in need of a Lord. If you wish to take your wife and son with you we should seek them out now and leave soon,” she told him.

He did not say anything, but only grabbed her shoulders and looked at her face for a long time.”It is true. You have Ned´s eyes. You also have the Stark face,” he said his whole body shaking.

Then he wept. Arya stood in silence as he did so. She herself had no tears to weep. She had seen and experienced too much.

In silence she led him to where she knew Lady Roslin was sleeping with her son Little Walda as the old Lord insisted to call him, despite Lady Roslin insisting that he was called Brynden after the Blackfish.

When they entered the chamber the only one awake was her little cousin. He was a round-faced boy of maybe two with red hair and green-brown eyes. _Bryden suits him much better_!

Lady Roslin herself is in a deep sleep from the poison. Her uncle tries to wake her desperately, but Arya tells him that she will not wake until dawn. So she scoops up her cousin into a warm cloak while her uncle carries his wife. They steal themselves away in the darkness with Olyvar Frey still alive and sleeping a long and deep sleep.

It was dawn when they had made a good distance from the Twins and could finally take some rest. Her uncle helped her prepare some fire and they found something to eat. It was then finally that Lady Roslin woke. Arya had feared for a moment that she would not wake, but then when she finally did she felt deeply relieved. It was clear to her that her uncle held affections for his wife and son.

“Roslin, you are finally awake,” he said as she opened her eyes.

“Edmure!” she exclaims in shock and confusion.”Where are we? How?” she asks in almost panic.

Edmure holds her close.”Do not be afraid. Your son is here with us and we are away from the Twins,” he tells her and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

“How did we escape?” she asks again after she has her son back in her arms. It makes her look calmer and happier.

“My niece here freed me. Her name is Arya,” he explained to her carefully and too Arya´s surprise she listened quietly. However, he did not tell her that her numerous brothers are dead, safe for the innocent ones, Olyvar and the women and children.

“And what are we to do now?”

Edmure enclosed her tightly.”I will go home and take up the rule of Riverrun. I owe it to my uncle.”

“You will need men who can fight for you to take back Riverrun,” Arya remarked.

He nodded.”Yes, I will have to appeal to one of my former lords,” he returned, but looked little hopeful.”If they will not call me a traitor and kill me right there. I would deserve it I know,” he added.

“I know men who will fight for you. The brotherhood without banners," she suggested. She hated them, but they were the only ones that came to her mind.


	11. Sansa - Preparations

**Chapter 11 - Preparations**

Sansa braided her hair and smoothed her dress. It was grey and made of a fine wool which she had found deserted in one of lady Bolton´s rooms. All night she sat and worked on it. From what was left of the cloth she made Rickon a fine doublet which he was now wearing.

Sansa turned around and observed the two young ladies at work. They were from Winter´s Town and now serving as Sansa´s maids. One was brushing Rickon´s curled red-hair and the other was working on his pants which had to be fitted for him. They belonged to someone else a bit older than Rickon and were a bit too wide. Sansa didn´t have enough time for it in the morning and delegated to the servant girl who was now eagerly at work.

“Is that really necessary, sister?” Rickon asked frowning at the looking glass in front of him.

Sansa smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek.”You need to look like a true Lord when the Northern Lords assemble today."

He softened a bit and patted Shaggydog´s head who was resting near him. The girl who was brushing his hair jumped away as the direwolf came near, but Rickon smiled at her.

“Shaggydog is wild, but he won´t harm you without my consent,” he told the lady who bowed deeply and left to attend further duties.

As the ladies left Jon came into the room. Sansa wanted to roll her eyes as she saw Jon´s garb. He was all in black as if he had never left the the Night´s watch.

“I see you are nearly ready,” Jon remarked as he entered with Ghost at his heels. The large white direwolf trotted over to his brother and settled down.

Rickon stood and showed his doublet.

”Look, Sansa made a direwolf for me all in black. It looks just like Shaggydog,” he said with excitement. Sansa wanted to make a grey direwolf, but Rickon insisted that it had to look like Shaggydog at least. So she had relented and was glad to see that he liked it so much.

Jon smiled a little and ruffled Rickon´s curls.”It looks good on you.”

Sansa all the while listened contently to their blabbering as she went to retrieve the clothes she made for Jon. _He cannot run around like a man of the Night´s watch any longer._

It was a tunic made of dark wool with a white direwolf stitched in front. She took it from one of the Vale Lords she came to know during her stay there. With it came dark pants and finer boots.

“Jon, these are for you. I hope you will wear them,” she told him and he looked at her for a moment in silence. His dark eyes were fixed on the grey direwolf who was all visible to see. His lips opened slightly and closed again. She knew what he wanted to say. _I am not a Stark._

“You are a Stark to me and you will be recognized as such,” she told him as commandingly as she could muster.

Jon smiled slightly.”I will. Thank you Sansa."

“Is there something else you wish to talk about?” she finally dared to ask. They hadn´t spoken much since the battle ended. Guilt filled her again remembering her lie to him. She wondered if he was angry with her?

He nodded and she asked Rickon to leave them for a bit. He agreed and left with Shaggydog at his heels probably to frighten more servant girls.

She tried to smile.

Jon nodded and and sat down.

“I sent the Lady Melisandre away,” he finally said. He looked troubled.

Sansa nodded in understanding.”And why is that?” she asked.

“She did something unforgivable. She burned the Princess Shireen as a sacrifice to drive away the storms that threatened the battle for King Stannis. What is the worst of it is that Stannis agreed. I did not think him capable of burning his only child,” he said with sorrow.

”She was younger than Bran and such a sweet and kind girl. I understand why Ser Davos wanted her dead for her crime, but I had to return her favour in resurrecting me. Tell me did I act right?” he asked brushing his dark hair out of his face. Unlike before he wore it open for a change now.

She patted his shoulder comfortingly.”I don´t know, but we all commit errors. Mine was to not tell you about Lord Baelish and the Knights of the Vale."

Her heart was now beating fast in fear as she awaited his answer.

”I know why you did it. The knights of the Vale came for you,” he said and looked away.”It was only due to the Umbers and the Knights of the Vale that we won. I could not see through Ramsey´s trap and risked all my men,” he added with a bitter smile.

“The Lords of the Vale did not come for me. They came because Lord Baelish wants me in his bed,” she told him truthfully. She did no longer wish to hide it from him. He deserved so much.

Jon looked at her with wide eyes and tensed at her words.”He was once in love with my mother and thinks I will love him if he gives me Winterfell. However, I care not for Winterfell. When I was in King´s Landing all I wanted was to go home and I will not let him take it away again."

Jon took her hand.”I trust you, but if he goes too far I will not hesitate to kill him,” he returned darkly. There was no question he would do it. It gave Sansa a comforting feeling.

“We should go now,” she told him.

Jon nodded.”Yes, the Northern Lords await us,” he returned.


	12. Jon - The King in the North

**Chapter 12 - The King in the North**

It was a fortnight after the battle for Winterfell when the lords of the north assembled. The large hall of Winterfell was decorated richly in the colours of all the houses. The large hearths were warm and comforting against the winter´s chill and the smell of roasted of pork and chicken filled the air. Despite it being the best food he had since leaving the Night´s Watch Jon had little need for food. He felt too anxious as he watched Lord Baelish walk around as if he was the lord of Winterfell himself. The worst thing about it was that according to Lord Royce the very man owned the trust and love of Lord Robin Arryn of the Vale.

Sansa of course was in her element. She walked around holding conversation and smiling appreciatingly at the lords and ladies. Rickon sat on the high table of course with Lord Umber and Lord Royce at his side who were honoured guests for helping them in their battle against the Boltons.

However, the northern lords came not to celebrate, but to decide on the further course of actions. So there was no dance or music being held after the eating and drinking was done. Instead Lord Umber stood and called them all to silence.

Rickon tried to appear impassive for his ten years of age, but Jon could see the fear in his blue eyes as he stood and addressed the lords and ladies.

"Before the War of the Five Kings my Lord father ruled and after him my brother Robb. Now I am grateful that my brother and sister are here to celebrate our victory over the traitor Ramsey Bolton," he began in a shaky voice which grew louder with every word he spoke. It were the words Sansa instilled into him after hours of practice.

Then he was silent for a moment and let his blue eyes wander over the northern lords seated in front of him."But without the help of those who fought with my brother this would not be possible. First I want to thank the wildlings who sacrificed many men to fight for us. I swear that as long as a Stark rules in Winterfell the wildlings will know friendship and protection among these walls. Second I want to thank the Lords of the Vale for the help they offered my sister. Third of course Lord Umber who protected and guarded me after the traitors took Winterfell," he said and gave a slight bow to the men in front of him.

When silence returned to the hall it was Lord Wyman Manderly who spoke. He was a fat man of sixty years and stood out next his younger son Wendle who was a lean man of strong build. There was also his widowed daughter-in-law Leona Woolfield in attendance of his two granddaughters Wynafried and Wylla.

“I thank you my young Lord for your kindness in allowing us in your halls,” he said and stepped towards Rickon.

“I am here to ask for forgiveness for not aiding House Stark in their greatest need,” he added and his face was very flushed as he continued and tried to bow which was very hard with his large belly. Snickering could be heard among the other lords, but Rickon flashed them dark look as if to silence them. Jon was very proud of his borther in that moment.

”I pledge I will never forsake House Stark again if you can forgive me my Lord” he added.

Rickon smiled.”I thank you Lord Manderly. My sister informed me that the bastard of Bolton held your two granddaughters at sword point, isn´t that true?" he asked turning to Sansa who smiled at him proudly. She schooled him well.

Lord Manderly nodded.”Yes, it is true.”

Rickon raised hand."I want all lords to know that I forgive anyone who didn´t fight for my cause, because their relatives were held hostage," he said and it brought a round of clapping for the young lord. It was Lord Umber who called them to silence again while Lord Manderly wandered back to his place in obvious relief.

It was now Lord Robett Glover who spoke.”As Lord Manderly asked for forgiveness I will do so as well” he said and bowed

“I pledge to serve House Stark again with all my strength until my death,” he said in a booming voice for all to hear.

Rickon smiled.”You are forgiven Lord Glover,” he said.

”However, that is not the only reason you wished to speak is it?” he asked. Lord Glover asked for an audience before, but Sansa thought it better to hear him out in front of witnesses and the other lords.

“Yes, it is true for there is an important matter that I need to bring to the attention of the here assembled lords before we commence,” he began and turned to another lord who sat hidden at the back of the hall. It was a small short man with brown hair that was already heavily greyed, green eyes and with a lizard stitched on his doublet.

“May I introduce Lord Howland Reed of Greywater Watch. My brother Galbart was a guest in his home while the Boltons ruled the North. Now that they are dead and gone he returned with Lord Reed in company and brought with him an important document. It is the will of your departed brother,” he explained and turned back to Rickon who was at loss of words. It was something Sansa did not forsee.

A moment of stunned silence passed.

Rickon´s gaze wandered to Sansa who smiled at him encouragingly.

Rickon turned back.”Please speak my Lord. Tell us about my brothers will,” he said a bit unsure on how to act. He was after all still a young boy.

He nodded.”I and Lady Maege Mormont, Lord Wylis Manderly, Lord Edmure Tully, Lord Medger Cerwyn stood witness to the writing of your brother´s will. At the time your brother Brandon and you were thought dead while your sister was married to a Lannister. To protect House Stark from usurpation he named your brother Jon Snow his heir and legitimized him as Lord Stark in his last will," he declared his eyes resting on Jon who felt at a loss of words. _He a Stark?_ It was all he ever wished for. However, among the happiness he felt guilt. _No, I can´t take my brothers birthright!_

Jon knew now that it was his turn to speak. His mouth felt dry and his hand trembled as all the eyes in the hall were set on him.

“I see you speak truthful my Lord, but this will was meant for a time when my brother Rickon was thought dead. Surly, my brother would think differently when he knew him to be alive,” he returned.

“Lord Snow speaks sense, so what is this nonsense Glover!” Umber´s voice boomed through the hall.

”There sits the Stark´s rightful heir!” he declared.”The Lord of Winterfell and King in the North!”

Glover was silent for a moment before he answered.”What you speak is true my Lord Umber, but I also see boy of barley ten years. Winter is upon us and the South is now ruled by the Mad Lannister Queen and the Riverlands are still in the hands of the Freys. King Robb with all his mighty deeds could not lead us against the Lannisters and now you want us to be ruled by a mere boy? We need someone to take up the mantle before he is able to rule. We are in need of a King and no Lord of Winterfell and this King is Lord Snow or Lord Stark,” he declared his gaze resting again on Jon.

There was whispering among the lords some agreeing some disagreeing.

Rickon gulped and gave Sansa a helpless look. It was finally Sansa who spoke.”I ask for silence my lords and ladies!”

When there was silence again she stood.”I grant you Lord Glover that my brother is indeed in need of a regent which I thought could be fulfilled by myself and my brother until Rickon is of age,” she returned.

Lord Glover laughed bitterly at this.

”I do not wish to insult you my lady, but it is hard for me to trust your intentions when you were once married to a Lannister and now a Bolton. However, I trust your brother for I saw him risk his head in saving Lord Rickon even if it was a false one. A brother who cares for power would not have done such a thing and that is why I stand by my words. Your brother should take up the will of his brother King Robb,” returned.

Sansa paled and tried to hide the pain from the insult. Rickon seemed only more distressed by the fighting and spoke again.

"I agree with Lord Glover," he said and there was a hint of surprise on the older man´s face.

"But Lord Stark," Lord Umber protested.

"What I mean to say is that I think my brother should be King. I only wanted to revenge my family. I never thought to be Lord of Winterfell nor King in the North. I always thought it would be Bran if he returns, but I don´t even know if he is still alive. When I was fleeing Winterfell I was in company of a wildling woman named Osha who saved our lives. She told us about the dark things lingering beyound the wall. It made my brother Bran convinced that he needed to travel with the Reed siblings beyound the wall. What I mean is that my brother Jon like Bran really understands the danger which threatens us all," he explained in the words of a child, but it was enough to calm Lord Umber.

”So it is true? It is no mere tale for children?” he asked Jon who was grappling for some peace in his mind filled with doubt and guilt.

"Yes, it is true. I saw the White Walkers and the Night´s King. I saw their army of weights and fought them at Hardhome. Every wildling here was a witness to this. The enemy is waiting beyound the wall and we have to prepare," he said in a defeated tone. Then a thought full of treachery filled his mind. _You need them. If you were a King it would be easier to make them follow you. I would only be for a short time._

Jon took a deep breath.

"I will agree to your suggestion, but only if one condition is met. I will be King, but only until my brother is of age and this war is over," he explained and pull his sword out.

His gaze wandered over the assembled lords."I swear it here in front of all the assembled lords. My brother is my heir and will be King once this is all over. I swear it!" he exclaimed.

Rickon nodded in acknowledgement while Sansa sat in stark silence. Lord Umber frowned, but seemed less disapproving now.

It was Lord Glover who pulled out his sword and raised it."Jon Stark, the White Wolf. I pledge that House Glover will serve you in all the wars to come."

And thus all the northern lords stood and pledged their allegiance. Jon could not bring himself to smile. It felt like a heavy burden was placed on his shoulders. _Forgive me father_ , he whispered like a prayer.


	13. Bran - Homecoming

**Chapter 13 - Homecoming**

Bran felt a surge of happiness as the grey walls and towers of Winterfell appeared in the distance. Meera was holding him closely to her chest as she led the horse in front of her. Right and left they were flanked by soldiers carrying the banner of house Starks. It made his eyes misty to see the familiar colours dancing in the wind.

Nearly two weeks ago they arrived at the wall and the now acting Lord Commander Edd Tollet send immediatelly for his brother. They spent half a week living at the wall and recuperating. For the first time in years Bran and Meera could fill their bellies and sleep properly. The rest of the time he spent with Edd who listened attentively to his tales and told him in return what happened in his absence. Bran was more than suprised to find his brother now a King and his sister Sansa alive and well.

"Meera I am finally home!" he exclaimed against the sharp wind.

Meera beamed at him her face flushed from the cold.

"And there will be food and a warm bed awaiting us!" she added enthusiastically. 

However the smile on her lips faded soon."I only wish my brother could be here with us," she added.

"Jojen knew what would happen," Bran returned weakly. He remembered the dark days after her brother´s death when she cried herself to sleep every night. Bran felt guilty for surviving back then, but now he felt it was meant to be like this.

His gaze then wandered to Summer who was padding after them through the snow. Hodor´s face was dancing in front of his eyes and a new wave of sadness was threatening to overcome him. _You made it back. That is all that counts._

When the large doors opened and Bran rode inside the castle of his childhood a shiver ran down his spine. Then he saw them.

Sansa was still as beautifully as he remembered her. Her fine-shaped face, red hair kept in a long braid and her blue eyes glistening with tears.

Next to her was Jon, tall and graceful like always. His face lost the softness of youth and was now riddled with scars and framed by his windswept dark hair. His dark eyes shone with tears.

Rickon his wild little brother was the first one to rush forward with Shaggydog at his heels.

“Bran! Bran!” he exclaimed loudly and slung his arms tightly around his neck. One of the soldiers lifted him from his horse with the help of Jon.

“I told you I would be back,” he told Rickon and tried to smile. Sansa was torn between laughing in happiness and shedding some more tears as she patted his back and ruffled his hair.

“I searched for you little brother, but I couldn’t find you,” Jon said and handed Bran some ale to drink. It was bitter, but tasted better than anything he tasted in a long time.

Meera herself was preoccupied clinging to her father Lord Howland Reed who was invited to dine with them.

“So tell us dear brother were have you been all this time?” Sansa asked softly.

Bran gulped knowing that it was now time to spill the truth. His gaze wandered from Sansa to Jon who looked at him with great expectations.

“I was with the Three-Eyed-Raven and the last Children of the Forest. He showed me things and visions of the past. Then the Night´s King found our hiding place and killed them all. Even Hodor,” he explained carefully.

“He saved us all, he truly did,” Meera added tears glistening in her eyes.

“I did not know him very well, but I am thankful for his bravery,” Sansa said smiling back at Meera.

“And what visions did he show you?” Lord Reed asked.”My Jojen had such visions too,” he added with a sorrowful look in his green eyes.

“Yes, Jojen told me about it. Without him we would have never made it there,” Bran apologized.

The small man smiled gently.”It is not your fault, my boy. Jojen always knew it would be like this. He was always wiser than any of us,” he explained wistfully.

This made Bran feel lighter.”Thank you Lord Reed. And it is true he showed me the White Walkers or to be exact how they were created. It were the Children of the Forest who created them to protect themselves against the First Men who burned down their forests," he explained.

"And in those visions did you see a way to kill those monsters?" Jon asked with curiosity. Sansa seemed rather sceptical, but smiled nontheless.

Bran pursed his lips and nodded.”Yes, I did in some way. I saw things that I cannot explain in words to you. If you are willing I can try show you what I saw."

“Is it even possible to see these visions for someone else?” Jon asked in surprise.

Bran nodded.”I am not sure, but I could try. It is not very pleasant and I need a weirwood tree."

Jon agreed reluctantly and on the next they when the sun had barely risen they set out to visit the godswood. Fresh fallen snow covered the branches and everyday the sun seemed to grow weaker.

"I want to come with you," Rickon declared as Jon placed Bran on the ground beneath the weirwood tree.

"I will not go anywhere," he said his eyes fixed at Sansa who looked rather worried.

"Please take care little brother," she said and kneeled down to give him a peck on the cheek.

He smiled."Thanky you. Should I or Jon not be able to wake up Meera will know what to do," he explained as he turned back to look at Meera. She kneeled on the ground next to him, her dark eyes shining with worry. He wished he could hug her like he had done when they huddled together under the furs in Castle Black.

Instead she gave him a warm smile. “Don´t you worry, Bran. I will make sure you come back to us,” she said and made space for Jon to kneel next to Bran on the ground.

Then Meera handed them both the bowles with the red weirwood paste. Jon grimanced as he tasted it, but Bran drank it without hesitation. He was used to the taste by now.

"Close your eyes," he told Jon."Trust me and never let go of my hand," he added and felt Jon´s tight grip on his hand.

The darkness blurred in front of him and changed it´s shape. Bran concentrated hoping he would find the vision again. _It will make it easier for Jon to believe me._

When he opened his eyes he found himself on an island with weirwood trees around them. The sky above them was a blue spring sky and the sun was warm on their skin.

“Where are we Bran?” Jon asked as he took in his surroundings with awe.

Bran´s attention was instead drawn to the group of people huddled under one of the weirwood trees.

Bran knew who they were. There was Sir Arthur Dayne in the white cloak of the King´s guard. He was in company of his brothers to bear witness to the young couple standing under the large tree giving their vows to the Septon in front of them.

The man was tall and graceful with long silver hair and dark indigo eyes. The woman was a young maid who looked so much like Arya that it took Bran a moment to accept that this was his dead aunt who he saw dying in the tower.

Bran turned to Jon who observed everything with a confused look. Of course he would not be able to make anything of this.

”It is part of what I wanted to show you Jon. Do you recognize the man?” he asked.

”Father told us about him. He is Rhaegar Targaryen and the maid he is marrying is my aunt Lady Lyanna,” Bran answered his own question with a slight tremor in his voice.

”So it was all a lie? She was never taken by the Dragon Prince, but married him?” he asked.

"It is true. They were married," he added and hoped Jon would draw his own conclusions.

"But tell me what does this have to do with the White Walkers?" his older brother, no his cousin asked.

He squeezed Jon´s hand."Come and I will show you," he said and closed his eyes again. Then the vision vanished and they found themselves in a small room where Bran witnessed the birth of his cousin.

Rhaegar Targaryen held his harp and played a sad tune while Lyanna sat on the bed with tears in her eyes.

”How could you not tell me?” she asked angrily.”Why did you not tell me that your mad father butchered my brother and father?”

The Dragon Prince turned to her his gaze somber and sad.”If I had told you about their death´s you would have wanted to leave and you know that my father would want your head and harm our child," he explained referring to her swollen belly clearly visible through her nightdress.

This did only enrage the young woman, her stubborn look similar to Arya and Sansa.”Sometimes I think your love is not true and you only care about your pretty prophecy!” she yelled and new tears welled up.

The Dragon Prince gave a pained look and hugged her tightly.”I never once deceived you. My love for you is true, but this child is important and I will not let harm come to you or my child,” he explained and kissed her on the cheek. She struggled and then leaned in to the kiss. Bran felt slightly embarrassed to witness this intimate moment.

”You have to stay here while I ride out to battle. Promise me that you will not make it difficult for Arthur. Before the moon is full again I will be back for you. I promise,” he added as he held her close.

“Can you promise this to me?” he asked affectionately. Lyanna´s face softened and she broke into a small smile.”I promise. And know that if you will break yours I will haunt you forever,” she told him and he chuckled a little.

“I will not forget,” he said and smiled. It was a strange smile, tinged with sadness like everything about this Prince.

Jon was deadly pale now.”What prophecy is he talking about?” he asked almost in a whisper.

“I witnessed many of those visions, but he speaks of a promised Prince who will bring back eternal spring. The dragon has tree heads or so I heard him say more than once,” he offered.

"Three dragon heads you say?" Jon repeated his gaze distant and strange."He might be talking about Daenerys Targaryen. I know she hatched tree dragons. Maester Aemon talked about her several times before his death."

Jon looked like frozen and hardly able to move."The Red woman called me the promised prince when I woke on my own funeral pyre," he continued to whisper. Bran felt Jon shivering from head to toe.

There was horror and shock written all over his face.

"You always wondered about your mother didn´t you?" he asked in a mere whisper. It pained Bran with every word to break his world apart.

"You said....you said...my aunt didn´t you?" he asked in a strained voice."She had a child didn´t she?"

“Yes, I saw her give birth and ask father to protect the child,” he offered and it took a lot from him to keep his tears at bay. _Yes, you are not my brother, but a cousin._

Jon grimaced and Bran felt his tight grip on his hand.” Please tell me it is a lie? Please tell me this is all a lie and I am nothing but a bastard?” he almost pleaded with Bran.

Bran gulped and nodded.

”I am sorry," he confirmed. It was like a heavy weight was lifted from his shoulder for a moment, but then he saw Jon shielding his face with his free hand and tears running down his cheeks. It made Bran ache to comfort him, but he knew there were not words to heal this wound.

“I am sorry Jon,” he apologized and hugged his brother.”But know you will always be my brother no matter who fathered you,” he added as the vision disappeared and they found themselves back in the godswood of Winterfell.


	14. Daenerys - Dorne

**Chapter 14 - Dorne**

The sun was soothing on the skin and the sky wide and blue. There was nothing to be felt of the coming of winter in Dorne. Daenerys straightened her black silk dress with the red stitching of a three-headed dragon inlaid with red rubies. Her brother always told her about her brother Rhaegar wearing rubies as such on his armour and so she wanted to honour him properly. _I wish I knew you._

“It seems they have been waiting for us,” Lord Tyrion, Hand of the Queen remarked. He was dressed in black and red to show his allegiance with House Targaryen.

Before them was Sunspear a massive city with three high winding walls and high towers overseeing the sea. There at the port Dornish spearmen in company of the now ruling Princess Arianne of Dorne greeted them.

“Be welcome here, your Grace!” the Princess greeted and bowed to Daenerys.

”I prepared a feast for your people,” she added with a smile. The Princess herself was a lovely woman with tanned skin, dark hair and green-brown eyes. However, there was a hint of sadness in her whole demeanour which was only confirmed by her demure black dress. _Yes, her father died a few moons ago._

Daenerys offered her a gracious smile.”I am thankful for your kindess. It would be lovely to taste some Dornish food. Lord Tyrion here would love to have some of your fine wine."

The Princess nodded and did not betray any anger regarding the presence of a Lannister.

“Please follow me,” she simply said.

The Dornish food was wonderful indeed. It was spicy and completely different from anything Daenerys ever tasted and she needed a lot of wine to keep her mouth from burning. Even the wine tasted fresh and spicy. _At least something Viserys told me was the truth._

After the dessert was served all settled in a secluded solar with fresh flowers and a small pond of water. With her was of course Tyrion. Greyworm had been tasked in taking care of the soldiers and the Greyjoy siblings preferred to stay behind and take care of the fleets. Daenerys was thankful for she knew the Greyjoys would not bring her many friends among the Dornish.

The Dornish Princess asked for more wine to Tyrion´s delight before addressing the very topic they came here together to discuss.

“As I said in my letter my ten-thousand Dornish spears will be at your disposal anytime,” she said.”I know it is not much, but we Dornish are fierce and will do anything to help you ascend the Throne,” she added her eyes searching for Daenery´s attention.

Then she turned back towards the door.

”Apart from that, I can also offer you the possibility of another allegiance,” she offered which got Tyrion´s attention.

Daenerys raised an eyebrow.”Of course,” she said.”Are they here?”

The Princess nodded and turned to a servant who opened the large painted door.

An older woman entered the room together with a tall and handsome man with golden-brown hair. Both of them were dressed all in black and the man was walking with the help of crutches. Then at last a familiar face entered. It was Lord Varys who gave a graceful bow and greeting to Daenerys. Daenerys nodded in acknowledgement _. This was his work._

Still Daenerys did not know the other two people and her gaze wandered to Tyrion who looked like hit by thunder.

“May I introduce Lady Olenna Tyrell and her grandson Lord Willas Tyrell the now ruling Lord of Highgarden and my husband,” Arianne introduced. _Tyrell? Aren´t they in allegiance with the Lannisters?_

“Well, what a lovely surprise to find you here Lord Tyrion?” the old lady Tyrell remarked with sarcasm.”We all thought you dead, but it seems were proven wrong again."

Tyrion was staring in silence at the old woman. It seemed as if he was fighting with himself to return the remark in a similar manner, but then the dark look he only carried when speaking about his family crossed his face.

“I wish it were better circumstances that we meet again, but let me be so bold and ask what my sister did to alienate you?” he asked.

“She killed me sister and brother,” Lord Tyrell answered angrily.”They say she burned them all with wildfire in the Sept of Baelor."

Deanery’s was speechless, a shiver running down her spine. _So my father´s wildfire is still in use._

Tyrion stared at him in shock and unable to form a sentence.”Is she mad? Why would she do this?” he asked more himself than Lord Tyrell.

"It seems your sister is a worthy successor of the Mad King. However, if you wonder why she did it? Well, the High Sparrow made her walk naked through the streets and she burned him and his fellows as well," the older woman rambled on. The grief and loss made her look more muderous with every word she said.

Daenerys swallowed some of the wine and tried to ignore the remark regarding her father. _Yes, he was mad, but he was my father. He was a King. A monstrous King._

Then the old woman´s gaze wandered to Princess Arianne.

She looked up her green-brown eyes burning with silent anger.”It is not her only crime. My brother Trystane burned with them,” she added.

“So it was revenge? That seems more like Cersei,” he remarked and grabbed the wine out of the servant´s hands pouring some more for himself and Daenerys. _It seems they would need it._

Daenerys emptied her goblet before answering."I am not my father and I do not know any of you for a long time. I cannot bring back any of your loved ones, but I can help you defeat those who have wronged you," she told the old Lady Tyrell and Lord Tyrell.

Lord Tyrell smiled a little.

”My father was the first one to raise his army when Robert Baratheon went to war against your father. My family were loyal supporters of your father for years before that, but then after the rebellion my father started to dream of making my sister a Queen. First he married her to Renly Baratheon and wanted to help him to take his brother´s throne. Then he made her marry Joffrey and after him his younger brother Tommen. In the end it was all a delusion and we paid dearly for it. What I want to say is that I am not my father and I intend to renew our allegiance with House Targaryen,” he explained calmly.

Daenerys was pleased by this.

”I agree to this Lord Tyrell. However, I wonder about one thing. How can Lady Cersei call herself a Queen when she still has one child left? A girl right? Her name is Myrcella and Lord Tyrion told me she is here in Dorne?” she asked hopeful. For having the daughter as a hostage would make negotiations possible with the Lannister Queen.

Princess Arianne looked suddenly slightly pale and sick.”Is everything alright, Princess?” Daenerys asked.

Tyrion gave only a curt understanding nod.”She is dead as well?” he asked and there was a sad look in his face. Daenerys knew how fond he was of his niece and nephew who he told her were sweet children.

”Ellaria Sand, my uncle Oberyn´s lover poisoned the poor girl before she left for King´s Landing. She also plotted my father´s death with her bastard daughters. I had her executed and my cousins are in custody awaiting their punishment,” she explained.

Then her gaze lingered on Tyrion who looked nothing but angry.”Good. Myrcella was not a girl who deserved to die. I never thought that I would feel pity for my sister,” he said with a bitter laugh.

Then he turned to Lord Tyrell.”And what of Tommen? How did he die?”

“It was said that after my sister´s death he jumped to his own death,” he said with pity in his voice as he regarded Lord Tyrion.

Tyrion laughed again.”How convenient for my sister!”

“Now that we are finished with all this babbling I would like to hear your plan before we head into battle against a mad lioness” Old Lady Tyrell demanded to know.

Daenerys felt like a humbled child under the firm gaze of this old woman."My first goal is to take Dragonstone. It is my family´s home and then I plan to address the other Lords of Westeros. Afterwards I planned to take King´s Landing by force, but it seems things are more difficult now."

“From what I remember there are hundreds of barrels of wildfire in King´s Landing. An old reminder of your father´s madness, your Grace,” Tyrion remarked.

Daenerys understood his warning look. _What of the smallfolk?_

"Dragonstone will not be difficult to take. The Lord the Lannisters appointed is weak. Apart from that, not even the Baratheons could eredicate the Targaryen loyalists there," Lady Olenna remarked.

Then the old woman regarded first Tyrion and then Daenerys with a sharp look."In regards to taking King´s Landing there will be no way to avoid bloodshed. Cersei is clinging to her crown and she will never surrender. She is a woman who has nothing to loose, but herself. This makes her the most dangerous kind of person."

"My brother is still a reasonable man. He won´t allow her to burn down the city," Tyrion returned.

The old woman laughed."Your brother my lord is your sister´s pawn. Everyone with clear eyes can see that. Maybe if Aerys had golden locks and a cunt he wouldn´t have killed him."

Daenerys did not voice her real thoughts, but tried to smile instead.”I will decide later, but now the first step is to take Dragonstone,” she told the others, but especially the old woman.

Lady Olenna raised her goblet.”Let us go to work then!”

Daenerys looked at Lord Varys who had been silent all along. He carried a content smile on his lips as if nothing in the world could worry him. The man was a mystery to her.

She turned back to the others.

“Yes, let us go to work then!” she returned and drowned her wine.

 


	15. Arya - Nymeria

**Chapter 15 - Nymeria**

It was a cool morning with a few stars still flickering in the distance. Arya woke early as always seeing the fire had nearly burned away and only a few embers and smoke were left. Her Uncle Edmure was awake as while his wife Roslin was still sleeping next to him and warmed by thick furs and little Bryden at her chest.

“We should move on,” he said. ”I heard wolves howling all morning."

Arya grew curious. Wolves? This night she dreamt of being a wolf again. She had those dreams before and only when she was with the faceless men they disappeared. _Could it be? I left Nymeria here in the Riverlands. Maybe she searched for me?_

“Where?” she asked.                 

“South from here,” he explained.”Why do you ask?”

Arya ignored his concerned questions.”I have to go and find them. Nymeria my direwolf could be among them. I haven´t seen her in many years,” she explained and pulled her cloak tighter. Then she crawled on the horse.

“Are you mad, girl? They will devour you!” Edmure exclaimed in shock.

Arya frowned.”Nymeria would never harm me,” she told him.”Please uncle, let me do this. When I return it will not be far until we reach the Hollow Hill. There we will be safe.”

Edmure looked at her and back at his wife.”Take care of Roslin!” Arya told him. He nodded and with this she left.

She rode south for what seemed and eternity until she heard the familiar howls. She followed the howls, nearly getting lost in the thick forest. _Hell, Nymeria where are you?_

Then suddenly the underwood started to rustle and a brown wolf appeared. It was not Nymeria however. Then another one appeared, smaller and brown and with black flecks. Then another one and a good dozen of them followed in different colours. Every other person would have been frightened by them, but not Arya. For years she had dreamt of haunting with them through the woods. _It feels like coming home._

Then at last there she was. Nymeria was bigger than a horse now her grey fur wild like her own hair and her eyes shining like gold. She stood like a Queen among what seemed like a hundreds of wolfs. _She found her pack!_

Arya stepped forward trying to keep her fast breathing at bay.”It is me Nymeria. Do you remember me?” she asked the Wolf Queen who looked at her with golden impassive eyes. Then she took another step and the younger wolfs growled at her.

“I am sorry that I left you Nymeria. I needed to protect you. Stupid Prince Joffrey would have killed you. I promise I will never leave you again!” she said as she was now nearly in front of the large wolf. She felt tears stinging in her eyes and her outstretching hand trembling.

“Please forgive me!” she begged.

 Then the Wolf Queen suddenly bowed down and licked Arya´s face. Her salty tears were brushed away from her faces by her warm tongue. Then more tears came. For years since the day her mother and brother Robb died she had not been able to cry. No, she had felt like someone had left her with a black whole in her heart. Not even when she killed the Freys she could fill this void. Now,she knew what she had searched for all the time. Nymeria, her other half had been lost.

She buried her face in Nymeria´s warm fur and cried and cried until there was nothing left in her. Then the wolves started to howl long and grievously as if to help her bury all the bad memories she had accumulated over the years.

“I thank you, Nymeria,” she told her and the wolf looked at her with her golden eyes as if she understood every word Arya had told her.

It was morning when she returned to her uncle perched on her horse. At her heels was her pack of course. Arya could feel their presence in the distance. They will follow she knew. 

Edmure looked visibly relieved and so did Roslin when she came back.”Gods, we thought the wolves ate you.”

Arya flashed him a smile.”No, they will not harm me. They obey Nymeria and Nymeria trusts me.”

Edmure seemed little convinced.”Well then we should get on.”

They rode for nearly half of the day until Arya saw the high stones and weirwoods trees which hid the caves and tunnels were the brotherhood once held Sandor Clagane´s trial.

It did not take long until a man greeted them. He was armed with a bow and looked rather shabby.

“Who goes there?” the man asked.

Arya did not flinch.”We want to speak with Lord Dondarrion,” she said commandingly.

“And why would he want to speak to a girl?” another man asked who sat hidden on a tree.

 Arya gave a whistle and the branches rustled. Nymeria stepped forward not making a sound, but it was enough to frighten the two men.

“What the fuck is ...? Is that a wolf?” the shabby man asked his eyes wide in disbelief.

 Arya nodded towards her uncle who led his horse forwards his wife and son in front of him.

“Yes, it is my direwolf. I am Arya Stark of Winterfell and I am here to speak with your leader. This here is my uncle Edmure Tully, rightful Lord of Riverrun, his wife Roslin Frey and his son and heir Brynden Tully. Walder Frey and most of his sons are dead and now we are here to ask the brotherhood in aiding us to take back Riverrun,” she explained.

The man stared at her with his mouth wide open.

Nymeria growled at them. The shabby man still stared and the other man looked utterly frightened.”Well, come along girl and keep your wolf away from us,” he told her.

 Arya gave a satisfied smile and followed them through the winding tunnels.


	16. Sansa - Alys Karstark

**Chapter 16 - Alys Karstark**

Sansa sat at Jon´s side with Rickon next to her. For hours Jon had been patiently listening to all the lord grievances. There was much to set right after the Bolton’s ruled the North for nearly three years. Sometimes it made her skin crawl to listen to the punishments the Boltons gave to those lords who disobeyed them. She realized how lucky they were that a few lords were brave enough to rise up against him.

It was late now and she saw how tired Rickon was. She offered him to take some leave before, but he insisted to stay and learn for the day he would be Lord of Winterfell. Sansa felt both proud and sad at his words. In a few years he would be old enough to rule and what will become of her? Will she end up as an old widow or will she marry again? Thinking about Ramsey did not make the prospect easier, but she buried those thoughts away turning her attention back to Rickon. _He is a child and needs some fun as well._

She leaned towards Rickon.”You were very admirable today, little brother. If you wish you could take a walk with Shaggydog and later we have dinner with Bran, Meera and Lord Reed?” she offered with a small smile on her lips.

Rickon´s face lightened up.

”I thank you sister. I will see you later,” he said and gave her a kiss on the cheek before departing outside. He will probably seek out Bran who spent most of his time with Meera in the godswood. When he returned Jon offered him to take up his place as Lord of Winterfell, but Bran refused saying he was now the Three-eyed raven. Sansa did not know what to make of his abilities. Whatever Jon saw in those visions it made him more broody and sullen than before. She wanted to ask about it, but Bran told her that it would be better until he told them himself. Sansa could respect that.

She turned her attention back to Jon, who was sitting together with Lord Baelish, Lord Reed, Lord Umber, Lord Glover, Lord Manderly, Lady Cerwyn, Lady Mormont, Lord Royce, and his second-in-command Lord Harrold Hardyng. Now after hearing out the minor Lords their talk mostly consisted in planning how to strengthen the Wall or to rebuild their forces. It was something Sansa did not know much about. Nonetheless, she forced herself to listen. _I need to learn for Lord Baelish is already lurking in the shadows._

“The wall certainly needs more men,” Lord Royce explained.”My son served at the wall and he always wrote me how few men they had,” he added which Jon acknowledged with a thankful nod.

”If it would only mean to strengthen the wall I am sure Lord Hardyng could dispatch some of his men to aid the already offered men by Lord Manderly?” he asked the young Vale lord who seemed to disapprove of his men being sent to the wall. Sansa heard much about this tall and blond-haired knight while she resided in the Vale. He was after all Robin Arryn´s heir should he die childless which was not unlikely since the young lord was rather unstable and not very healthy.

“If the King wishes it will be done,” the young Vale lord said and raised his blue eyes at Jon who seemed to realize the disapproval by the man.

“I assure you your men will be relieved of their duty after some time and safely returned to you,” explained and the young man nodded in understanding.

“And what of the Bolton lands now, your Grace? We should send some man there as well,” Lady Cerwyn remarked.

”No we should keep our men here. I will send Tormund´s men to take the Dreadfort for their own. They deserve a gift for their help.”

Lord Umber seemed to disagree with this, but if Rickon was here he would support Jon in his decision, after all it was the wildling Osha who had saved them.

“There is also the question of Cersei Lannister and the Riverlands. The Lannister Queen will certainly not tolerate us as we are," Lord Manderly remarked.

“Certainly not. I know the Queen better than anyone. Once she finds her strength back she will certainly attack us,” Lord Baelish remarked, his eyes resting at Sansa. She knew what he wanted and all he did was working to achieve his goal.

“So what shall we do, Lord Baelish?” Jon asked his gaze cold as ice.

Baelish smiled.”Gather your men and together with the Lords of the Vale we can take back the Riverlands. While the Blackfish may be dead like Lady Brienne told us the Freys will stand no chance against our combined numbers. In the end we might even free Lord Edmure from his imprisonment and if he ends up dead Lady Sansa could take up the title with support of us. We would have the Riverlands, the Vale and North and weren´t it those who defeated King Aerys?” _What is he doing now? Does he want to make me Lady of the Riverlands? And then?_

Jon did not agree.”We don´t have time to fight wars in the South. Apart from that, the Freys have the support of the Lannisters. If we attack them they will attack back. I agree that we need to protect our borders, which is the reason why I will dispatch men to Moat Cailin. Even if they attack us they will never win a war on our own land. Winter will certainly kill them.”

“I agree with this,” Lord Royce said.”Then there is also the matter of Daenerys Targaryen landing in Dorne."

Lord Manderly laughed at this.”You surly don´t believe she has dragons as the rumours say?”

Lord Royce seemed a bit insulted by the notion.”Why not? Just because they were gone for hundreds of years. According to your King the White Walkers are true as well,” he defended himself.

Lord Manderly paled a bit and apologized to Jon who dismissed it a small smile.

“So what will we do if she comes to our doors with big fire breathing dragons?” Lady Mormont asked rather impatiently.

”King Aerys is long dead and was punished for his crimes. I harbour no anger towards Daenerys Targaryen. Apart from that, Cersei is her enemy too. If she calls for me I will go and talk to her. If she truly has dragons she might be able to aid us against the White Walkers,” he explained.

“And what if she is as mad as her father? Who knows what she did to get those dragons? My mother told me once they burned down their castle in Summerhall to hatch dragons, but they all got killed instead. Would you kneel to her then? Will you be the next Torrhen then?” Lady Mormont asked rather sceptical.

Jon frowned.”I have not intention of kneeling to her. I want an alliance and I will do my utmost to keep the North independent.”

“Well spoken. I hoped I could talk about another matter which was brought to my attention while you were away,” Sansa remarked. Sansa was not someone who talked much, but rather preferred to observe, but now was the moment to bring up the matter which she wanted to approach all day. Yesterday when Jon was still away inspecting Moat Cailin lady Alys Karstark arrived here with a small guard and heavily pregnant. As the last Karstark she was the heir to the lands and despite her father´s and uncle´s treachery Sansa could not bring herself to send her away. _It was not her fault that her uncle forced her to marry him. Surly Jon will see reason._

Jon gave her his full attention now.”What is it?”

”Yesterday Lady Alys Karstark came to see me. She carries her uncles heir and hoped I could help her.”

“You cannot think to give the Karstarks their lands back. It will set a bad precedence even if she was innocent,” Lord Manderly remarked.

Lord Umber seemed little convinced.”Or is it just that you hope to get those lands yourself?”

Lord Manderly flushed red at this.”Of course not,” he defended himself.

“Enough with this,” Jon called them out.” I wish to speak with her. Would you bring her here?” he asked.

Sansa nodded and brought Lady Alys back with her. Lady Alys was a tall, skinny girl with a long face, grey-blue eyes and long dark hair kept in a braid. She did not falter nor cry as she walked into the hall looking at the lords which her father and uncle betrayed.

“May I introduce Lady Alys,” Sansa introduced her.

Alys curtsied.”I am thankful to be received your Grace,” her grey-blue eyes fixed at Jon. Jon smiled and offered her to sit.

“I know why you are here. You wish to take up the lands of your father?” he asked not unkindly.

“What interests us more is where your loyalties lie?” Lady Mormont piped in.

Alys looked a bit surprised by the girl’s forwardness, but regained her composure soon.”I despised my uncle. He took my father´s lordship the moment he heard about my brother’s death. I tried to runaway to escape the marriage, but they found me and locked me up. And so here I am with child and alone. I am thankful that you got rid of my uncle, your Grace. I know I cannot say more than this other than that I will raise my child loyal to House Stark and will never forsake House Stark again. I am willing to swear it,” she said loud and clear for all to hear.

“May I make a suggestion to solve this matter of loyalty?” Lord Umber asked.

“And what would that be?” Sansa asked.

“I only meant if the Lady would be prepared to marry a loyal man it would be easier to regain trust,” he suggested.”Of course it would only be a man that your Grace would suggest,” he added.

“I will do anything to upkeep my father´s legacy,” she said.”Any other man can´t be worse than my uncle,” she added with a look of disgust.

Jon nodded and pondered a moment over this.”I would know someone who is free to marry yet. He is an old friend of mine and a good man if a bit rough,” he explained.”Of course you will meet him first and give your acceptance later."  _It is Tormund isn´t it?_

“May I at least know his name, your Grace?” she asked.

“Tormund Giantsbane. He is a wildling and with this he could even take your name. Your children would be Karstarks,” Jon explained further.

“I will do it. Let me see him and I will do it,” was all she said determination shining in her eyes.

Jon looked at Sansa. She smiled back encouragingly.


	17. Jon - A wedding and the truth

**Chapter 17 - A wedding and the truth**

It was a simple marriage feast that was held in Winterfell for Lady Alys Karstark and Tormund Giantsbane. At first Tormund did not wish to marry for he lost his wife only a few years ago. He even had two daughters.

They were all assembled in the godswood of Winterfell. Lady Karstark was dressed in a fine wool dress in the colours of her house with flowers from the glass gardens braided into her hair. Tormund was gifted some better clothes by Sansa who insisted that he should marry the lady like a proper lord. There were of course the other Lords attending. Lord Umber, Lady Cerwyn, Lord Royce, Lord Hardying, Lady Mormont and Lord Baelish all watched as they exchanged their vows in front of the weirwood tree that Bran used to show Jon his mother. _My mother who ran off with the Dragon Prince._

His gaze wandered to Sansa as the well known vows ringed through the silence. Sansa was dressed in a white silk dress her red hair braided in the northern style and a single winter rose in her hair. There was not emotion on her face as she watched the proceedings. _Maybe her own wedding to Ramsey was still on her mind?_

“Are you well?” Bran asked him.

Bran like himself was dressed in a grey wool tunic and residing in a wooden wheelchair built for him.

“Yes, I was just thinking how well the ladies look. Even Tormund´s daughters and spear wives to the bones look like pretty ladies,” he remarked his gaze wandering to the maids in honour at Lady Karstark´s side. There was also lady Meera and some other ladies all in white who were named as such. They were all dressed in white  dresses some borrowed and some sewn fastly for the wedding.

 “I have never seen Meera in a dress,” Bran remarked wistfully, looking at the pretty daughter of Lord Howland Reed. And indeed the young lady looked well in the white dress and smiled brightly at the bride’s side.

“You are very fond of her?” he remarked and Bran flushed. Jon did not consider himself well-versed in love, but even he understood the longing looks Bran was giving her.

 “You should tell her, for we may not know how long we will be on this world,” he remarked. Bran nodded.”I will,” his brother only said.

 “You should tell Sansa the truth of what we saw in the visions,” Bran whispered.

Jon nodded. _But how would he do it. How tell her that he was only a cousin?_

Then as the vows were exchanged they returned into the great hall to feast. It was Lord Umber who organized a bard and some musicians for the wedding for without music a wedding was not done properly or so the Lord insisted. So there was food, wine and the familiar songs ringing through the hall.

Jon and even Rickon had to dance with several ladies before he could finally settle down again next to Tormund and his bride. Among the guests were of course several wildling leaders and their wives. Even Sansa was dancing with Lord Hardyng and laughing at some joke he made.

It made Jon smile. _It is good to see her happy like this!_

“Lord Snow,” it was the familiar voice of Lord Reed who spoke to him. All this time Jon had wanted to approach him about his mother. He had a thousand questions, but he could not bring up the courage to do so. It was hard for him to accept the fact that Eddard Stark was not his father. Apart from that, he could not go around proclaiming his true birth in fear that the Northern Lords would leave him. He needed them until the White Walkers were defeated. Afterwards he will gladly give his crown to Rickon or Bran. _And what will Sansa say?_

I wondered if we could have a private word?” the small lord asked with a slight smile.

Jon nodded.”I need some fresh air. Maybe we could take a walk?” he asked.

“Yes, that would suit me very well,” the short lord answered.

 Outside the snow was no longer falling. A clear nightsky spread far and wide and half a silver moon lightened their way.

 “What is it you wished to speak with me Lord Reed?” he asked.

 Lord Reed laughed.”I am sorry, but your brother Bran told me you were interested in my time at the side of your father in the rebellion. He told me you know the truth about your mother,” he explained carefully, looking around that there was no one spying at them.

 “It is alright,” Jon said, exhaling deeply.”It is just very hard for me to accept. I loved Lord Stark.”

 Lord Reed nodded.”Maybe we should visit your mother?” he offered and Jon agreed following the Lord to the crypts at Winterfell.

They walked through the darkness the Kings of Winter following at their every step. Then there was her grave. Old withered winter roses hung on her statue. Lord Reed took the old ones away and put a new garland around her neck.

“They were here favourite,” he explained to Jon.”The Prince also gifted her with a crown on the tourney. She held it in her hands until she passed away,” he added sadly.

 Jon´s mouth felt dry.”It is hard for me to think well of a man who left his wife,” he explained.

 Lord Reed nodded in understanding.”It is all more complicated as everyone thinks. Let me explain it to you. Your mother was my friend. On the tourney a group of squires hurt me and your mother took part in the tourney disguised as the Knight of the Laughing Tree to defend my honour. In the end she did it and the Dragon Prince was sent by his father to find this daring knight.  The Mad King was raving mad even back then and would have burned your mother the moment he found out. Instead the Dragon Prince brought him her shield. Then at the tourney he crowned her as Queen of Love and Beauty to honour her for her deeds. I do not think it was to anger his wife. From what I saw of the Prince I think he was a good, but very troubled man,” he explained.”But do not doubt it. Your true father loved your mother.” “But they were both selfish. If my mother just married Lord Baratheon...;” he began, but Lord Reed cut him off.

“Your mother was willful and stubborn. She did not love Robert and I do not think he did love her. He was infatuated with her beauty, but would have left her for the next girl that came along his way. Your mother would have been miserable with him,” he explained.

Jon did not know what to say. _Yes, they would have been miserable, but alive._

Lord Reed touched his shoulder.”I think there was more to this than just a doomed love. The Dragon Prince was a very well-read man and I think he had the sight, like the Targaryens of old. Before your mother died she told Ned that her child was the only one left to fulfill Rhaegar´s dream of spring. She said that you are the prince that was promised and that your name is Jaehaerys Targaryen. Ned of course gave you another name and made you a Snow to protect you, but I think what is now happening only confirms what the Dragon Prince foresaw."

“So it was all meant to be like this. All this death and blood taken for me to come into this world?” he asked with bitter acceptance of the truth.

Lord Reed smiled a little.”The gods are cruel and wicked and often like to play with us. I do not know what is destined to happen or not, but I know that Ned loved you and all his children above anything. I also know that your mother would have loved you just as much and that the Dragon Prince would have loved you as his son. Lyanna was not a woman who would have loved anything other than a true and good man. So I recommend for you to make peace with the past,” he said.

 A moment of silence passed between them.”There is another thing Lord Reed?”

 “What is it?” the small lord asked.

 “Why did you not say anything when they declared me King in the North? I am not Ned´s son?” he asked.

The Lord smiled.”For me you are just as much Ned´s son as of the Dragon Prince. Apart from that, I think it is just as it is meant to be. You are our King, because we need you. Then there is also the vow that I made to Ned to never tell anyone about your true birth,” he added.

 Jon nodded, offering the lord his hand.”I do not know what the future holds, but I thank you for telling me the truth. My heart is lighter now,” he said.

“It is a pleasure,” he answered, shaking his hand in return.


	18. Jamie - Planning

**Chapter 18 - Planning**

Jamie woke with a headache. He spent the night in the brothel together with Bronn. He wanted to get away from the Keep and forget things for a bit. Now he pulled on his armour and was asked to attend the Queen´s council meeting. Not that there was much of a council left. There was only Cersei, the cunt Qyburn and himself left after all. It would be better if Cersei would get rid of it altogether. At least he wouldn´t have to see Qyburn´s face.

“You are late,” Cersei remarked her green eyes filled with displeasure. She grabbed the goblet and drank deeply.

Then she turned to Qyburn her new Hand.”You may speak,” she began.

“Thank you your grace. However, the news might not bring you much pleasure. Maybe you wish to break your fast first,” he returned with a forced smile. _Just spit it out, you cunt._

“Speak,” she told him simply.

“There are news from the North. It seems that Roose Bolton and Ramsey Bolton are dead,” he explained.

Cersei´s face showed anger.”How? And who?” she asked.

“It seems Jon Snow, Ned Starks bastard is now King of the North. He and his sister Sansa Stark apparently took back the North with the help of the Knights of the Vale,” he added.

Cersei did not say a single word, but only flung her half-filled goblet after her Hand who ducked out of the way in the right moment to not get hit _. Impressive_ , he thought. Back then when he met the bastard he thought him a broody fellow, but now he felt a lingering respect for the boy. In fact, he felt somehow satisfying. _Roose Bolton was a traitor and his son was a monster. The gods will not weep for them._

“I should have known it. Littlefinger betrayed us. He asked me to give permission to go North with the Knights of the Vale to punish the Boltons after marrying Sansa Stark. Next time I see him I will have his head,” she snapped angrily.

Jamie escaped a laugh.”And how will you do this? We have no men. The Lannister Army cannot take two enemies at once. Apart from that, they are fresh and untouched by war. I urge you sister to come back to your senses. Let us make peace with the North,” he exclaimed, becoming impatient with Cersei´s delusions.

“Well, I disagree my Lord,” Qyburn returned.”This morning we have received an offer of an allegiance by Euron Greyjoy. He is now in control of the Iron Islands and offers a fleet of three hundred ships. Then there are the Stormlands who are deserted. We could name a Lord to take power and so we would have the Stormlands as well. Another possibility I have in mind would be to bring discord to Highgarden. The only Tyrell left is Willas, a cripple from what we know who is now married to the Princess of Dorne and is in open support for the Dragon Queen who is now in Dorne. There has always been enmity between Dorne and Highgarden. There will be a number of Lords not happy that their Lord married outside of the realm. I would suggest to give Highgarden to Lord Tarley and his family. Maybe it will bring him to our side?” he explained.

Jamie laughed at this.”Randyl Tarley is an unfriendly fellow, but not a traitor. A better choice would be Lord Alekyne Florent. He is now residing with the Hightowers. After all, his sister is married to Lord Hightower. If we name him Lord of the Reach the Hightowers will support his claim. Apart from that, the Florents are not known as Targaryen friends. They never forgave the fact that the Targaryens granted the Reach to the Tyrells instead to them who had a better claim,” he explained.

For the first time in days Cersei did not look at him with anger.”Ser Jamie speaks sense,” she said.”Proclaim it today, that we strip Lord Willas Tyrell of his titles. He is now a traitor to the crown and Lord Florent is the rightful Lord of Highgarden." _She does not even call me brother anymore._

“And what of the allegiance to Euron Greyjoy?” Qyburn asked carefully.

 Cersei smiled.”I assume he wants something in return for his help? Let me guess he wants to marry me?” she said sounding almost bored.

Qyburn nodded.”Yes, indeed. He suggests an attack on Dorne,” he added with an amused chuckle.

Cersei nodded.”Write him to do as he says. When he returns alive I will agree to this marriage,” she added with a knowing smile.”If he survives those dragons that is. At least he will do some damage to the Dragon whore´s army. Meanwhile how is your invention going?” she asked Qyburn.

“Very well my Queen. In a moon it will be done,” Qyburn explained smiling and showing his unruly teeth. He seemed ecstatic about his new invention.

Jamie knew not what he was speaking about for he had avoided the council meetings until today.”What weapon?” he asked.

Qyburn´s eyes glowed.”A weapon to kill a dragon!”

“And it will be you who will be the first one to test it, Ser Jamie,” he added with a knowing smile.

This was enough. Jamie felt hot burning anger rise inside of him.”Tell him to get outside!” he yelled at Cersei.”We need to speak alone,” he added his face all bright and red.

Cersei flashed him a look of disgust, however she complied.”Leave us,” she told Qyburn who obeyed.

 Jamie paced the room and turned back.”You want me to sacrifice our man against those dragons?” he asked.

“If you are afraid, I can dismiss you as my Commander,” she told him and her words hurt him even more _. I am only a tool for you, sister. I see that now._

“It is not that. I don´t trust Qyburn nor do I trust this Greyjoy. Gods, I don´t know anything anymore,” he muttered exhaling loudly and standing still before turning around.

He looked at Cersei kneeling down and trying to take her hand. However, she slipped her hand away.”I have told you not to touch me again,” she snapped at him.

“Gods, Cersei. Do you really think we stand a chance against them?" he asked.

She looked at him like Brienne had looked at him in Riverrun when he helped the Freys to take it back from Brynden Tully. _Traitor. Kingslayer._

“What do you want me to do? Give up my crown to the dragon whore? Make peace with the wolf bitch and her bastard brother who took my Joffrey away?” she asked bitterly.

“No, I can´t. For I am with child again and no one will ever take this away from me. Not my crown and not my kingdom. The whore can try, but if she dares I will burn this city to dust,” she continued. Jamie felt a shiver go down his spine as he remembered the Mad King on his throne cursing his enemies. _Let Robert be king over cooked meat and charred bones._

She looked at him with her green eyes so like his mother´s.”Are you prepared to desert the mother of your child?” she asked tears shimmering in her eyes. If they were fake or true he did not know, but it destroyed his resolve.” _I can´t leave her. If I do she will end up like Aerys. And a child? His child. How could he desert her now?_

“I am at your service,” was all he said.

 She smiled then, wide and brightly like a star. _Gods, what am I doing?_


	19. Arya - The brotherhood without banners

**Chapter 19 - The brotherhood without banners**

Lord Beric Dondarrion was almost unchanged. Only a few scars here and there marked his handsome face, though Arya wondered how many a death he saw since she departed from here. With him was of course the priest, Thoros of Myr and his young squire Edric Dayne who gave her a polite nod when he recognized who she was.

“Welcome, Lady Arya and Lord Edmure,” he greeted them and offered them some soup with bread and ale to pour down the meagre meal.”We thought you dead, but it seems the gods have a different plan in mind,” he added with a crooked smile.

If she didn´t need their help she would have given him his final death for he had sent Gendry away with the Red Woman.

“And this is your lady I assume,” the lord asked turning to Lady Roslin who had her son in her lap.”A Frey, though never have I seen a Frey so fair of face,” he added with a smile. Some of the man gave her dark looks and whispers could be heard.

“She is no Frey, but a Tully and her child is named Brynden and my heir,” Edmure insisted and showered those men with a dark look as well.

“Hear, hear!” Beric added.”Well, then what brings you here my Lord and Lady?” he asked.

Arya let her uncle explain, after all he was the Lord of Riverrun and not her.”Walder Frey is dead and so are many of his sons. Olyvar Frey now holds the castle who was a squire to Robb. Yet, Riverrun is still held by a Frey lord. I owe it to my uncle to drive those Freys out of my home and restore the Tullys as lords. I promise once this is accomplished I will all reward with what little I can offer. I humbly ask therefore for your help,” he explained and everyone listened in silence.

A moment of silence reigned before Lord Dondarrion spoke.”I have not more than a few hundred men to offer you my lord. I doubt we would be able to take a castle with them,” he explained, but there was a hint of disappointment on his face. _He wants to help us, but he feels not confident enough._

We need not more men, my lord,” Arya piped in.”I can make sure we get in and the rest will all be with you. All we need is to kill or capture the Frey lord and his men will flee,” she explained.”I am sure my uncle knows the castle well enough the lead you into battle,” she added smiling at her uncle who gave her an understanding nod. _Thank you_ , he was saying to her.

“And how will you accomplish that, my lady?” he asked almost amused by her plans.

“I killed Walder Frey in his bed. I pretended to be a servant maid and I killed him sticking needle into his stomach. So, my lord I think I will be able to handle another Frey lord. All we need is a bit of patience and luck,” she added her gaze fixed on Lord Dondarrion who looked at her in shock and wonder as if he could not quite believe her words.

There was a moment of silence until Lord Edric Dayne the young squire broke the silence.

He was a youth of sixteen namedays with fair hair and the purple eyes of House Dayne. He grew quite a bit since she last saw him. He was now at least a head taller than her, with strong arms and an athletic build. _Maybe one day he will wield Dawn, like his uncle before him._

Instead of Dawn he drew his blade out of it´s scabbard and flung it in front of her uncle.”I am no knight, but I am willing to fight for you and your lady. Let us free Riverrun and kill the Frey lord,” he said in almost too serious manner for a man so young.

Then he turned to Lady Frey looking apologetic.”I am sorry,” he added and the Lady smiled a little as tears glistened in her eyes.

“No reason for your sorrow, my lord. I bear no love for my father. What he did was wicked and against the laws of the gods. He blemished the guest right and now his name will be cursed forever,” she said with tears in her eyes as she rocked her child.”My brother Olyvar held no love for him either. He liked King Robb and they had him locked up during the wedding so he wouldn’t warn. I am just telling you my lord that not all Freys liked what our wretched father and grandfather did,” she explained and Edmure held her hand.

Arya turned to Lord Dondarrion with a smile lingering on her lips. _Now you will have to help us, or you will be known a coward forever._

The Lord stood then and flung his blade in front of Edmure.”Well, I already died six times a seventh will be fine with me,” he said grimly.”I will not be named a coward,” he added turning to his men who followed their leader and all swore to help her uncle.

“I will too help you kill that Frey fucker,” a familiar voice suddenly startled Arya. She looked and before her stood the Hound his burned face as ugly as ever. Still Arya couldn’t keep from grinning.”I didn´t think you are still alive!” she exclaimed and the man laughed.

“Well, it seems you can´t strike me off your list yet girl!” he added.

She nodded.”Sorry to disappoint you for I put you off that list sometime ago,” she told him and he patted her back nearly knocking her over.

“I sure hope the Lannister Queen and my brother are still there on your list,” he said in an almost joking manner. Arya had never seen him in such a good mood. It seems the prospect of bloodshed made him happy.

“Yes, of course,” she told him.


	20. Daenerys - Dragonstone

**Chapter 20 - Dragonstone**

Daenery´s breath nearly stopped when she first laid eyes on the castle of her birth. Tall and high the citadel of Dragonstone rose over the wild sea. The castle was made out of dark stones and it´s tower looked like dragons ready to strike at her command. It was like Viserys told her once along time ago when they were children and living in exile. _Dragons in stones are watching over this castle of our forefathers._

There was not much resistance like Lady Olenna told her back in Dorne. The Lord surrendered soon after good number of her Unsullied and Dornish spearman aided by Lord Tyrell´s knights cut down his men one after another. First she wanted to use her Dothraki, but lord Tyrell and Lord Tyrion advised her to keep the wild men for real battle  when their cavalry would be best used _. A Dothraki is little use against the armour of a knight_ , Ser Jorah once told her.

On the same day she called for the vassals of the Lord of Dragonstone and only two days later Lord Sunglass and Valeryon came to swear allegiance. Then a few days later came Lord Bar Emmon and Lord Celtigar. All of them brought gifts and words of flattery in good numbers, but what was more interesting to her were stories about her family. So she feasted with them and Lord Valeryon told her about her brother Rhaegar and what a fine friend he was. Lord Sunglass boasted about her mother´s beauty comparing her to the former Queen which made her ache for the mother she never knew. _They call me mother, but I never knew my own._

On the next day Lord Tyrell arrived with his wife Princess Arianne. Lady Olenna returned to Higharden with a part of her army to rule for her grandson until he would return. They held their war council and assembled in the chamber of the painted table where her ancestor Aegon the Conqueror was said to have planned his own invasion. _I will be a conqueror If I must, but there will be no field of fire. I will never be my father._

“The first thing I wish to do is to call the other Lords of Westeros to bend their knee with an offer of forgiveness for everyone who does so,” she started her gaze wandering over the assembled group of people.

”The Lannister Queen included,” she added. After their last talk she pondered for a long time if she should attack King´s Landing, but now she was not sure anymore.

Lord Tyrell nodded gravely and was for sure not happy about her words. His wife showed her anger more open and for the first time Daenerys realized that Arianne Martell was with child a small belly showing under her silk dress. _A good thing for house Martell and Tyrell._

“And who suggested that?” Arianne said her gaze turning to Tyrion.”Was it the dwarf?” she asked angrily.”Do we Dornish not deserve revenge for what the Lannister´s did?” she added almost yelling.

Tyrion sipped on his wine and gave an apologetic look.

”I understand my lady, but it was the Queen´s decision and not mine,” he said turning to Daenerys who understood the anger of Arianne well. Oh, how she had hated the usurper when her brother told her stories about Princess´s Elia´s untimely death and that of her children. _I still have to think of the common folk. If I will only bring fire and blood they will not want me be their Queen. This is what Tyrion told me in Dragonstone after our first war meeting._

Dear wife,” Lord Tyrell called out to her.”Calm your wrath for the Queen speaks true. If it is true that the Lannister Queen is mad as they say and that she has more wildfire she might burn all us all to death. I am sorry that I didn´t voice my thoughts more openly before, but I didn´t wish to upset my grandmother who is still very angry. Margery was her favourite grandchild after all and she had high hopes for her,” he explained.

Arianne nodded.”Well, then how long will we give those lords to bend the knee?” she asked.”Won´t the rest of your barbarians and the Greyjoys not grow impatient?”

”The Dothraki obey my command. In regards on how long it will be for me to decide,” she added in a harder tone to make clear that she was in command.

“Now that is settled we should talk about who else is more likely to join our side?” Tyrion asked in the round of people.

“What news are there Lord Varys?” he asked the bare-headed man in pink silk.

“My little birds tell me that the North recently crowned a new King,” he announced.”Jon Snow the bastard son of Eddard Stark now rules it seems,” he explained which made Tyrion nearly splutter his wine over the ancient painted table.

“Jon Snow a King? How is that even possible? The last time I saw him he was still in the Night´s watch,” he said.

“They say his brother the now dead King Robb named him his heir in his will and freed him from his oath,” Lord Varys explained with a smile.”Others say he was murdered by the other brothers of the Night´s watch and came back to life through the magic of a Red Priestess. Then he took his wildling army south and killed Ramsey Bolton who was said to be married to his sister Sansa. The Vale lords have also declared for him it seems,” he explained further.

Daenerys did not know what to think. She held no fondness for the Starks, despite Tyrion telling her otherwise. Well, it did not matter for she had to make peace with them if she wanted to rule. However, she did not like the sound of another King ruling despite how honourable those Starks were according to Tyrion.

“Tell us more about this man, Jon Snow. You knew him? Is he a good man and reasonable?” she asked.

Tyrion put his goblet down.”A good man indeed, but I don´t know how he might have changed after all these years. Back then he was a sullen boy and now he is a King,” he explained. ”However, if it is true what Lord Vary´s tells us we should ask him for a meeting. With the North behind us and the Vale as well Cersei might concede without a fight, or at least I hope my brother will be reasonable enough to do so on her behalf."

“So we are still putting our hopes on your Kingslayer brother?” Arianne asked rather annoyed.

Tyrion glared at her.”As I said before without my brother King Aerys would have burned the whole city to embers,” he defended his brother like he did before to her. Daenerys did not know about it back then and she doubted even Viserys knew about it. When Tyrion had told her first about it she nearly dismissed him, but then she remembered what good Ser Barristan told her about her father and his madness. Since then she did not ask Tyrion again about her father for she feared what was lurking in the darkness of her family´s past.  _When the time comes I wonder what I will do with the Kingslayer? Maybe I will send him to the Wall if he lives?_

“I agree we should invite King Snow or Stark to speak with us. In regards to the Lannister Queen we will be vigilant until we know more,” she said.

“So we sit and wait?” Arianne asked.”And what if the Queen attacks first?”

Daenerys tried to appear self-assured.”If Queen Cersei wishes to attack me she is welcome to try, but I will of course prepare a plan to fight,” she returned.

And with this one of the many council´s she would hold in the coming moons ended. In the end it was only Tyrion and her as she stared out at the stormy sea.

“I did not speak out against you during the council,” he began and sounded quite sober.”But I think with my sister it would be better to attack fast and do it as painless as possible."

She turned around.”Yet only a moon ago in Dorne you advised me not to attack King´s Landing?” she asked her purple eyes shining in the candlelight.

“I am not talking about King´s Landing,” he told her.”Attack Casterly rock and give me the Lordship. With luck this will lure Cersei out of her hiding. She will not be able to resist sending my brother to get her inheritance from her wretched little brother´s hand.”

“You are also hoping that your brother might become reasonable once he sees there is no point in resisting?” she asked carefully. She knew he was fond of his brother and she did not wish to steal this hope from him.

”I owe that to Jamie. He saved my life and I killed our father in return. I know he hates me now for he loved our father, but I do not wish to see him burned to death for my sister´s folly,” he explained softly. Daenerys felt jealous for the bond those two brothers had for there was seldom a moment when Viserys was kind to her. _Still he was my brother and I honoured him in naming Viserion for him._

She patted his arm.”I will do as you say."


	21. Sansa - Joy and Shadows

**Chapter 21 - Joy and Shadows**

 

Sansa laughed as Lord Hardyng stumbled along a bit too drunk from the wine that was served at the wedding. They had danced even more and now they found themselves taking a walk outside. The stars were bright and the moon was a silver half-circle on the distant horizon. She pulled her fur cloak tighter and rubbed her shoulders against the cold. Everyday the days grew shorter and the nights longer. _Winter is here._

“Are you well, my Lady?” Lord Hardyng asked.”It is colder than before,” he added with a smile on his lips. He was a handsome man she had to give him that. And while he certainly was a rather simple man she found herself enjoying his company.

“Would you perhaps show me your weirwood trees, my Lady?” he asked politely and offered his arm.”They say you have the biggest weirwood trees here up in the North."

“Is that so?” she asked with an amused smile dancing on her lips.”I never thought about it,” she added and took his arm.”Of course I will show you, my Lord. If you care about a bath one day I could also show you the hot springs too,” she explained and she could see from his look that he was rather surprised by her forwardness.

All her life Sansa had been poised to be a good lady and a mother, but now after two marriages she had doubts about what she wanted for herself. If she ever were to marry again it would be a man she knew before in more than one way. _I am no longer a blushing maid and as Margery once told me great pleasure can be found in the marriage bed._

She looked up not hesitating to look in the Vale lords blue eyes.”It has been years that I took a bath there,” she said.”When we were children I often went swimming with my brothers and sister, but when I grew up my mother thought it not very appropriate for a lady to do,” she explained.

He smiled and took her hand rubbing it carefully.”Well, you have a lot of luck having so many siblings. I only had a sister who died very young,” he added with with a hint of sadness.

“Surly, you had friends?” she asked softly, feeling suddenly a bit too warm. Her eyes darted to his lips. She wondered what it would feel like to kiss them. She had only kissed Joffrey once and Ramsey only ever showed her violence. She shuddered banishing away those dark thoughts. _They are both dead and gone. I will no longer give them any thought._

“Yes, I had friends,” he said.”Yet, it´s different from having a sibling. My sister was tree years younger than me and died when she was eight years old. I still remember her being the sweetest girl I have ever known. She had a voice like honey and she always called me straw head for my hair. That usually made me angry, but now I miss her,” he said and there was a distant look in his eyes.

Sansa felt her heart go out for his loss and squeezed his hand. _It is not right when children die so young._

“Your hair still looks a bit like straw, if you don´t mind saying so,” she said hoping it would lighten up the mood.

He laughed and his face flushed a bit.”Oh, yes is that so?” he asked jokingly and suddenly they stopped. He looked around  the Weirwood trees standing in their never ending silence. The wind made the red leaves flutter.

His face lit in awe at the sight.”Those trees are truly magnificent. No wonder they are worshipped as gods,” he began his eyes darting back to her. The wind was cold and he stood in front of her shielding her from the icy wind.

“My father always said the same. Robb too. They loved walking through the godswood,” she told him softly. His gazed at her for a moment in silence his hand touching her shoulder hesitatingly. It made her shiver in an unknown feeling of excitement.

“I am sorry for your father and brother. Lord Royce always spoke very kindly about them,” he added drawing closer. Sansa felt her heart flutter wildly. She did not know if she wanted to give in or just run away and hide in her room forever. Memories of those terrible months with Ramsey danced before her eyes. _No, enough. I won´t let him destroy my life. He is dead and gone. I will not be afraid._

So she smiled and pulled him down so she could reach his mouth. It was a harmless kiss, but it filled her with warmth among the coldness that surrounded her. When she broke away she brushed her red hair away from her face and grinned.

“So about the hot springs?” she asked, grasping for the blue winter rose in her hair. She pulled it from her hair and smelled at it before handing it to the lord who stared at her with glassy eyes.

“If you ever wish ask one of the servant girls to contact me,” she told him with a smile on her lips.

He was speechless for a moment before he regained his composure. He touched her cheek carefully.”My lady, I know you might have heard about my rather rambunctious youth, but I am a man grown now and heir to the Vale. My mother would have my head if I ever dishonoured a highborn lady like yourself. However, if you mean a harmless evening in your company I have nothing against it,” he explained.

Sansa felt a bit disappointed, but also somewhat relieved.”Sure,” she said.”Whenever you have time my lord.”

And so they walked back in comfortable silence. She departed from the Vale lord in the courtyard and made her way along the long hall leading to the sleeping quarters. She could still hear the laughter of drunken men and the songs of the bards filling the air.

“There you are,” a familiar voice snapped her out of her comfortable state of mind. She turned around and recognized Lord Baelish appearing out of the darkness. _Gods, did he follow me?_

“I was worried Lord Hardyng took more liberties than he should,” he added in a far too kind voice. His green-grey eyes glowed with an intensity that made uncomfortable. _I am not my mother. I only have her looks. I will never love you._

All those things she wanted to tell him, but she could not for she feared about what he will do to Jon, Rickon or Bran.”He behaved,” she told him forcing herself to a fake smile. _All of them are better liars than you._

He nodded.”I understand that sweet girl. However, you should be wary of him. He is known for his ways with women. From what I know he has already fathered two bastards on some merchant daughter,” he said drawing closer. _Do not get closer_ , she wanted to say. _Do not touch me._

She answered in the most innocent way she could muster so fastly.”Thank you, Lord Baelish. I will heed your advice. I just thought it would be wrong to send away the heir to the Vale.”

He brushed his hand through her red hair and looked satisfied with her answer.”You are learning fast sweet girl. Yes, his trust is important to us, but for now you should keep your distance,” he said leaning down and kissing her on the cheek a bit too long for her taste. She felt herself shiver in anger and disgust. _I don´t want anything form you._

Yet, she smiled like she had always done when Joffrey paraded her around.”What are your plans for me?” she dared to asked.

He smirked, leaning closer to her ear.”There will come a time when your bastard brother will leave. The ravens came this morning. Daenerys Targaryen called all Lords to swear allegiance to her. Then once your brother is gone I will help making you the Queen Regent for your brother Rickon. The boy so young is still impressionable enough and he cares for you. It will be easy convincing him. Then we will go and retake the Riverlands from the Frey’s with the help of the Vale lords. It is in fact quite good that Lord Hardyng is giving you his attention. Even back then I was hoping to arrange a betrothal for you with the boy. Then once you have a child or two by the man it will be no problem to get rid of him and of Robin. One will make a vile lord and the other is as bright as a horse. I doubt the Lords will weep for either,” he explained his plan. _Was this his plan all along? And what comes then? The Iron Throne like you said to me?_

Sansa kept on smiling her face feeling frozen into place.”I understand this my lord, but how will you make me Queen Regent? Jon was named King by all the lords. Why would they suddenly change their minds?” she asked carefully. It was like balancing over a deep abyss for she always feared he would know her true thoughts. Even in her letter she had never let down her guard and promised him her affection.

He leaned back and smiled.”Oh, don´t worry about this sweet girl. Your brother will for sure name you Regent when he leaves. He is such a man who trusts his siblings,” he explained.

She remembered it then. His smile when Lord Glover insulted her on her marriages to the enemy. Back then she felt hurt and angry. Yes, she had been infatuated with Joffrey, but once he took her father´s head she only had scorn for the prince and the marriage to Ramsey was a ruse from the very beginning. _You stupid girl_ , she thought. And it was true for she had resented Jon for some time after he was named King. It was also the reason she avoided him. _Of course. He saw this and wants to use it to turn me against my brother._

_No. Never. I will not be a pawn in your game._ She took a deep breath and tried to remember the day when her father was killed. It was enough to bring tears to her eyes and she broke into a sob. _Good, I will show you how well you thought me to lie._

His gaze softened and he held her close. She wanted to push him away, but leaned her head against his shoulder.”It hurt, Petyr! I hated Joffrey for what he did and Ramsey was a monster! How dare they treat me like this? Am I not my father’s trueborn child?” she asked with tears burning in her eyes. In her stomach she felt sick for the lies, but she knew it was the only way. _He wants you and that will be his downfall._

“Do not worry for soon Winterfell will be yours,” he whispered to her and brushed her tears away. _No, soon you will be out of my life forever._

Then he leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Sansa complied, thinking back on Lord Hardyng´s kiss. When it was over she smiled thinking how he would finally pay for what he did to her. _Do you think I forgive you for selling me off like a whore? No, I might only be a girl, but I will find a way to take you down. You will never hurt anyone again._


	22. Arya - Riverrun

**Chapter 22 - Riverrun**

Arya smiled sweetly as she served the wine to the Frey Lord now ruling Riverrun. She wore her own face this time, but doubted the Lord would recognize her. _Arya Stark hadn´t been seen in years!_

He was younger than she thought with the weasel-like Frey face and the dark eyes that reminded her of old Walder Frey. However, the young man possessed little of the intelligence of his grandfather.

“I haven´t seen you before,” he remarked with a sly smile his hand wandering to her hip. Arya smiled down at him twirling a strand of brown hair.”What is your name sweetling?” he asked whispering in her ears.

She grinned at him like the woman in the brothels of Braavos smiled at men.

”They call me Nym. It comes from Nymeria like the Dornish Princess,” she explained.

He seemed to like the name for his hand wandered upwards towards her breasts.”I like the Dornish. They have the best songs and wine. However, you don´t look Dornish,” he added.

”Yes, my Lord. It is true that I am not Dornish, but my mother liked the name,” she explained innocently.

He cupped her breast and would have probably kissed her right there while dinner was served, if it wasn´t for Jeyne Heddle to get her out of this uncomfortable situation.

"Do you wish for some more broth or meat my Lord?” she asked with an innocent smile. Jeyne was was a pretty maid with pale skin and long dark hair which she kept in a long braid falling over her shoulder. Her dark eyes twinkled like starlight as she smiled at the lord. At first Arya didn´t wish to take her with her on this mission, but Lord Beric insisted on it and so they were here three weeks living in the castle of Riverrun and mixing among the servants. _After all who would think that a skinny girl and a maid would work to bring down the Castle!_

The lord seemed to delight in the presence of another pretty girl.”Well, it seems all the pretty girls are living here in Riverrun. I should probably thank my old departed grandfather that he sent me here,” he said and took some meat from the plate Jeyne was offering him.

Arya and Jeyne bowed then, but the Lord called after them.”I may call for you my sweetlings!” _In your dreams!_

Arya made a gagging sound while they walked down the hall and Jeyne giggled at her look of disgust.”And to think that my mother wanted me to marry a Frey twat,” she remarked in a whisper. Jeyne smiled knowingly in return.

“We have to get more of your good wine,” Jeyne remarked carefully.”Not everyone had a drink,” she added.

Arya frowned at this.”Don´t worry the plants we collected will make them sleepy. It will all work out I am sure. Then we only have to get them inside and the rest will be taken care of by our men,” she whispered back to the other girl.

”I hope you are right,” she said.”I have enough of the petty Frey lord.”

Arya nodded and so they went to work. They served a good number of bowls of wine until the people departed from the hall. Some of them of them were already asleep right on their tables. Among them was the petty Frey lord.

After their work was done they went back to their rooms and donned warmer clothes and cloaks.

They made their way outside towards the Water Gates where a good number of the watchmen were asleep. However, to their bad luck some of them were not. _Shit, their lord probably kept them from drinking!_

“I will distract them while you get one of the boats and get our men here,” Jeyne suggested. Arya frowned not quite happy, but it was the only way.”Take care,” she said and Jeyne smiled at her encouragingly.”You too."

Arya walked along the walls, hiding in the shadows. There she took one of the tied boats and paddled through the Gate. She dared to look back and heard the laughter of the men in the distance. _Be careful Jeyne!_

Arya did not know how long she paddled her way only lightened by the stars and some distant torches.

She tied the boat and walked through the darkness to the woods in the distance. It was quite cold and mist was building in front of her. She grasped for Needle which reassured her a bit and calmed her fast beating heart.

“For fucks sake where have you been? I am freezing off my balls out here!” The Hound complained and Arya would have laughed if she wasn´t so out of breath.

“It took some time to put the men to sleep, stupid!” she returned jokingly.

“How many a men can be put on that boat of yours? And more importantly are there any guards there?” Lord Beric asked his face hidden in the shadows.

“Maybe ten or twelve. Jeyne is distracting them, but we have to hurry. I doubt more than ten men fit on that boat” she explained.

Lord Beric nodded.”Well, then ten of us go first and kill those guards. Then the rest of us will follow and take the castle,” he explained.

Arya nodded and wanted to turn around, but she felt her uncle’s hand on her shoulder.”Niece are you sure those plants of yours will work?”

Arya nodded.”It will work, but not for long so we have to hurry. I trust you know your way in your own castle uncle?” she asked.

He chuckled a little.”Oh, that I know!”

And so they made their way back to the boat. Her, Lord Beric, Thoros and the Hound and and four other man paddled the boat back through the Water Gate _. It is good that the Frey Lord is an incompetent twat or we might not have such an easy play!_

They found Jeyne sitting in the laps of the men singing to them the Dornishmen´s wife. _The Dornishman´s wife was as fair as the sun and her kisses were warmer than spring. But the Dornishman´s blade was made of black steel and it´s kiss was a terrible thing._

Her voice was as sweet as honey and the men clapped in appreciation. Arya drew Needle and beside her the Hound did the same.

“The girl sings as sweetly as the little bird,” the Hound remarked with a whisper. _Yes, Sansa always had a sweet voice. If I ever see her again I will ask her to sing. She will like that._

Some of them could not even draw their swords before they were killed.

When it was over Jeyne smiled in relief.

”I was worried something happened,” she said to Beric who patted her on the shoulder.

“You did well, Jeyne!” he said and turned to the other men.”Get our men over here with those boats and take the lady with you,” he ordered the men.

Jeyne followed them, but turned back to Arya winking at her.”Good, luck!”

It was not long until they were joined by her uncle and the rest of the men. They unarmed the sleeping soliders and locked the enemy lords up in the dungeons. When they were finished it dawned with the sky tinged in pale pink.

They had a small breakfast in the hall were yesterday the Frey lord feasted. Now above the heart the sigil of House Tully could be seen. Arya did not eat much for she was terrible tired. She fell into her bed and slept way into midday.

It was Jeyne who woke her.”Lady Stark your uncle wishes to speak with you,” she told her and Arya only frowned at her name.”I am no Lady. Call me Arya as always,” she told her.

Jeyne laughed and ordered her to put on some proper dress. Arya only did it, because Jeyne asked kindly, but underneath she still wore her rugged trousers and her boots.

She found her uncle in the former study of his father. He sat on his table reading through a number of papers with Lord Beric at his side.

He smiled at her entrance.

”Niece you look well-rested,” he remarked and ushered her to sit down.

“I have news that might interest you,” he said and offered her some food.

“What is it uncle?” she asked washing it all down with a goblet of ale that was poured by Lord Beric.

“It seems your bastard brother is now the King in the North. Your sister Sansa is also alive from what I could gather and it seems the Vale has declared for them and helped them retake Winterfell from the Boltons,” he explained which made Arya nearly spit out the ale. _Jon is a King! And Sansa is alive!_

“Easy, easy!” her uncle chided her.”I sent out raves to all the lords who might still be loyal to me and informed them about the death of the Frey lord. With luck the Riverlands will be back in our control with in a few week turns."

Arya smiled brightly. Suddenly she felt lighter and happier than she had felt in years. _I can finally go home!_

“Will you aid Jon, uncle?” she asked.”He may be a bastard, but he is as honourable as my father. He will protect you,” she told him.

”I am thinking about it, but there is more,” he continued.”It seems Daenerys Targaryen landed in Dragonstone and is now asking all the lords to come to her to swear allegiance,” he explained.

Arya´s mind reeled with all the possibilities. _The Dragon Queen will need to take King´s Landing to get her crown! No, Cersei is mine she thought! And what if she hurts Jon with her dragons? She has three of them if the sailor´s are right!_

_“_ What is on your mind, niece?” her uncle asked.

Arya ignored his question and pondered. _What if we go to Dragonstone? I could help her take her crown and then she might look favourable on us?_

Her grey eyes widened and she looked up at her uncle.”You will need to talk to her uncle. Would you mind if I go for you and act as your emissary?” she asked.

Her uncle looked at her with wide eyes.”You are a young girl barely sixteen namedays old,” he reminded her, but it only earned him a stubborn frown.

“So what? The Dragon Queen is also quite young from what I heard,” she defended herself.”Apart from that, I will take the Hound with me and Nymeria too if she is willing,” she added.

“A direwolf is no match for dragons!” he told her.

Arya bit her lips in frustration.”I doubt the Queen will harm me if I bring her the Riverlands,” she told him.

His eyes widened.”So you want me to declare allegiance to the Queen?” he asked a bit surprised.

“Yes,” she said.”I know my brother Jon. He will not fight the dragons for our true enemy is the Lannister Queen,” she explained. _Soon Cersei will pay for her deeds!_

A moment of silence reigned between them.

"Please, trust me on this!” she asked of him.

He sighed.”Well, without your help I would have neither freedom nor a lordship. I owe you, but I also owe Cat to keep you safe. You can go as my emissary, but you will take with you knights to protect you."

 “I agree,” she returned.

 


	23. Jon - Meeting the Dragon Queen

**Chapter- Meeting the Dragon Queen**

Their travel to Dragonstone took them nearly half a moon. With Jon were Tormund and Ser Davos and about a hundred Stark men. Before leaving he granted Sansa full authority to rule, but he was still worried about Petyr Baelish. _Yet, it can´t be helped. I need the Dragonglass and the help of the Queen!_

When Jon stepped outside the wind was soothing on his skin and helped to forget the sea sickness. Ser Davos would only laugh whenever he vomited out his food. Tormund was just the same, but he was at first a bit more terrified about the fact that they were surrounded by water.

“There you are, your Grace!” Davos greeted him politely. Ghost was at his heals and Jon frowned at the use of formality.

“Jon will do Ser Davos!” he said and the knight nodded. Tormund gave a booming laughter.”Don´t worry I will never call you by a kneeler title!” the wildling said and patted Jon on the shoulder.

”I would never worry about that,” he returned as his eyes widened at the sight of the island rising up before them. There was Dragonstone like he imagined it from all the stories he read as a young boy about the Targaryens of old. The dark stones suited well to the dragon pillars rising up over the wild waves whipping against the cliffs.

“Fuck me those are huge dragons,” Tormund remarked in awe.”Hopefully the real ones are like that. With creatures like that the Night´s King will get his arse served to him."

 Jon gave an amused smile. _I hope your words are true!_

Then he felt it. It was like a tingle on his skin. It was as if he knew the creature was there before he saw it _._

A huge winged creature with green scales and wings took flight above them. Then another appeared with cream-coloured scales and flecks of gold. However, the biggest of them all was all black with flecks of red on his horns. _Balerion the Dread reborn!_

_"_ Gods be good those are real breathing dragons!” Ser Davos exclaimed.

“Well, the Queen...what was her name...she gave so many in her letter...promised us dragon fire if we don´t bend the knee, right?” Tormund remarked his red hair whipping around his face.

Jon nodded in agreement, but he had no intention to simply kneel to the Dragon Queen. He would not give up their freedom so easily after it was achieved by so much death.”Her name is Daenerys Targaryen,” he explained.”And I am here to talk to her and not fall into the dust."

Tormund laughed.”Well, maybe you should have taken this little bear girl with you. She is rather convincing,” he said and Jon laughed. _Yes, Lady Mormont would scare even the Queen!_

Jon felt a deep sense of relief when he was back on solid ground. Ghost seemed happy as well and Tormund just as much.

“Jon!” a familiar voice exclaimed. It was the dwarf lord Tyrion who waddled in front of a group of Dothraki and men with the sigil of House Martell and Tyrell.

Jon felt the urge to smile as the little lord offered his small hand to shake.”It is good to see you, Jon!” he exclaimed again a wide smile on his lips.”Or should I call you your Grace now? Look at you all grown up and I see you earned some scars yourself!”

“That I have,” he returned and turned to Tormund and the rest of his men who accompanied him.

“May I introduce Ser Davos and Tormund Giantsbane," he introduced them.

“It is a pleasure,” the little lord said bowing to the two men.”Your men will be taken care of course. Please follow me,” he said.

Then they walked up a long winding path of stone and dirt.

“It was quite a surprise to me when I realized that you are with the Dragon Queen, Lord Tyrion!” Jon remarked.

The little lord laughed.”I was also surprised to find you a King. I wish I could have seen my sister´s face when she found out!”

Jon turned rather serious now.”What does your Queen think of my Kingship? From her letter´s she was rather clear on what she expects of me!”

Tyrion ruffled his blond hair.”The Dragon Queen wants you to kneel, but she might change her opinion after meeting you. I am sure we can come to a satisfying agreement. As you can see even a Lannister serve now as Hand of the King," he explained.

“If you say so,” Jon remarked, but was worried nonetheless.”So you know I have no intention to kneel so easily. I am here to speak with the Queen and not to be commanded. My people would never forgive me if I just give away our freedom,” he explained his own thoughts on the matter.

“I understand your worries. The Northmen are rightfully angry at my family and if it helps I am deeply sorry,” he returned.”Most of it was Joffrey´s and my father´s doing. It is only sad for you that both of them are dead and so it is too late to take revenge!”

"Winterfell is free again and that is all that counts for me,” he said as they finally reached the castle. It was a steep walk and the wind made him worried that they would be carried away and thrown down into the sea by the fierce wind.

Tyrion referred them to their rooms and informed Jon that the Queen will await him for supper. He was quite surprised that the Queen wished to talk alone with him, but Jon would not go against the will of a woman with fire-breathing dragons at her command. _I wonder what kind of person my aunt is? How strange that sounds!_

Of course he would not tell her about what Bran showed him. The Queen might either think him a liar or a threat to her crown which he did not care for in the first place. _No, I want her help and not her crown!_

As the hours went by he made use of the water to wash himself properly and to put on a fine grey tunic and a finer pair of pants and boots. Then he spent the rest of the evening with Tormund and Davos drinking some of the pisswasser wine as Tormund described it colourfully.

It was already dark when Tyrion called him towards a smaller secluded room. Pictures of dragons showed at the walls and the sigil of house Targaryen was displayed above a table in the middle of the room. Ghost followed inside and rubbed himself against his knee as he stood in the room to greet the Dragon Queen.

 She was a short woman with a delicate face, long silver hair and purple eyes that shone with pride and determination. Her dress was made of white silk and around her neck was a silver necklace of a dagon pair embracing each other.

“May I introduce Jon, the King in the North,” he introduced Jon. The Queen nodded her expression unreadable. She seemed very tense.

“Be welcome,” she said in a strong voice that carried authority. _Such a small woman with so much power!_

Jon took a moment to realize that silence reigned between them which Tyrion finally broke.”Well, I could use some wine now and some food,” the little lord remarked and climbed on one of the chairs.

It was all that Ghost needed to leap forward towards the table. In Castle black he often sat under Jon´s table and would be fed, but now he feared the reaction of the Queen.

Strangely she seemed not afraid of the white wolf. Instead there was a hint of curiosity in her eyes.

“Is that one of the famous direwolfs?” she remarked and leaned down carefully touching the wolf´s soft pelt.”You are very beautiful. Your eyes are just like rubies,” she remarked and the direwolf nudged her cheek. She gave a small smile and clapped her hands together."It seems we will have to feed you too."

Then she turned back to Jon.”Please sit down,” she said and called for one of the servants to bring some meat for Ghost and serve them food and wine.

“What is his name?” she finally asked as she sat down and poured herself some wine.

Jon was surprised by the question.”Ghost,” he said.”He is always quiet and I thought it would fit."

He was rather unsure how to react to the Queen. _If Ghost likes her she can´t be so bad!_

She nodded.”That is a very fitting name,” she remarked and drank some of the wine.

Jon poured himself some wine as well. He would need it he realized.

“Well, maybe we should come back to the reason King Jon is here, your Grace?” Tyrion asked.

The Queen nodded and grew more serious and tense.

”Of course,” she said her purple eyes fixed on Jon.”As you could gather from my letter I intend to take the Iron Throne from the Lannister Queen. From what Lord Tyrion told me she is also your enemy and I wish for an allegiance with your people. If you support my claim to the throne I will be very generous with your people and all animosity of the past will be forgotten!”

Jon had a hard time to see through her riddled speech. He was not a man from court and preferred directness.”I have no animosity towards your family your Grace. Your father is dead and gone. In truth I care not who sits upon the Iron Throne, but Lord Tyrion assures me you are the right person and have the army to do it. If that is so I am willing to assist you in your ambitions and I might also be able to bring the Vale to swear allegiance to you,” he explained carefully.

”But there are conditions you might not like,” he added.

Then there was silence for a moment.”What are those?” she asked.

“I cannot kneel to you. You may have my allegiance, but not our independence,” he explained.

She looked at him in silence and her eyes wandered to Tyrion who only shrugged as if there was some misunderstanding between them. Then she frowned and tried to smile, but failed. _It seems Lord Tyrion told her something different!_

She leaned forward.”My problem is this. I don´t really have a problem with your independence, but more with the fact that your people call you a King. For if I allow you to name yourself King others might as well. Apart from that, your family still betrayed my mine in giving the crown to Robert Baratheon. If I allow you too much leniency my kingdom might fall apart right after winning it,” she explained.

Jon frowned.”Excuse me your Grace, but wasn´t it you who talked only moments ago to keep our animosities in the past! As you might well know your father was a madman and my father had good reasons for rising up against him,” Jon said and sounded slightly bitter even if the bitterness was more directed at himself. _It was my mother and father who caused this! All this that I could come into this world! No, it was the mad King who burned my grandfather and had my uncle killed!_

She suddenly froze her purple eyes turning darker and her look blank. It seemed to him that she was not used being talked to like that.

“I grant you that my father was a madman. However, there was no reason to kill my brother´s children!” she returned angrily her body shaking.”They were butchered in their crib!”

Jon did not dare to flinch.”My father had nothing to do with the children´s death. On the contrary, he was very angry with King Robert who he named a friend all his life. They didn´t speak for all those years, because of this. My father was not a man that approved of murdering children,” he defended his father. _Should I even call him that?_

Daenerys was speechless for a moment. She turned to Tyrion.

 “It is true what he says,” Tyrion told her.”One of the reasons Robert named Lord Stark Hand of the King was to mend their friendship,” he explained.

 She nodded and her cheeks were slightly flushed. She looked angry and a bit humbled. _She also has quite the temper!_

 “Still he rebelled against his King, because his sister ran off with my brother!” she said with a hint of bitterness in her voice.

 Jon did not know what to say. He was confused. _How does she know that my mother ran off with her brother?_

“I am sorry your Grace, but my father told me that Lyanna Stark was taken by force,” he lied for he wished to draw out the truth.

 ”Lord Barristan who knew my brother all his life told me that he loved Lady Lyanna,” she insisted.

_So is true what Howland Reed told me! Still that was not the reason why my father rebelled against the King!_

“So tell me, do you think this was worth a rebellion?” she asked angrily and it was Tyrion who looked confused too. Didn´t she know what her father did to his grandfather and uncle?

“Your Grace,” Tyrion addressed her carefully.”Did Ser Barristan never tell you what your father did to Lord Rickard Stark and his son?”

She froze in shock her eyes widening.”No, I don´t think so?” she asked almost to quiet as if she was afraid of what the dwarf would say.

So Jon decided to take it upon himself.”My uncle Brandon went to King´s Landing after his sister was taken by your brother. He demanded her back and your father had him arrested. My grandfather Rickard went to help his son and demanded trial by combat, but your father burned him alive and let my uncle Brandon watch while he was strangling himself to death desperately trying to reach the sword that was placed in front of him to free his father,” he recounted the tale that every Northman knew.

Daenerys stared at him her purple eyes wider than before. She covered her mouth in shock. Jon´s anger was washed away in an instant. _So, she didn´t know!_

She closed her eyes and took a long breath before answering ”I am sorry. When I grew up the only one who told me about the past was my brother Viserys and he loved our father dearly. I didn´t have Ser Barristan long enough in my service to come to know everything about my father. I didn´t know the extent of his crimes, but now I do,” she explained in a shaky voice.

“There is no apologize needed if you didn´t know,” he returned.

 She shook her head.”No, I should have asked, but I was afraid. It is still hard to accept for me that he was a monster,” she explained.

 Jon understood her better than she could know. _All my life Lord Stark was my father and now my true father is a stranger!_

He gave her a reassuring smile.”Perhaps your Grace it would be better if we continue our talks tomorrow. I am sure there is a lot for you to process and I do not wish to urge you to a decision you could not think about properly.”

 Daenerys nodded in agreement.”I agree,” she said and as he wanted to leave she addressed him again.”King Jon!”

 He turned back.”What is it?”

 She pursed her lips before speaking.”I will think about your conditions,” she said.

 ”Thank you,” he returned.


	24. Jamie - The lioness and the sand snakes

**Chapter 24 - The lioness and the sand snakes**

Cersei threw the goblet through the room and it landed in front of Jamie´s feet. He picked it up and put it on the table.

 Her green eyes were now fixed on him and they were full of anger.”You will take the Lannister Army and take Casterly Rock back from the Dragon whore!” Cersei commanded him.

  _And what if I say no? What will you do? Command your monster to kill me like you kill a hundred of people in the last weeks?_

He brushed those thoughts away _. No, I have to bring her back to reason._

_“_ Even if I take all men it will not be enough. We need more men. Ask for men from the Crownlands and the Stormlands,” he said and did know that it would not be easy to get those men. The Crownlands will surly comply with a bit of pressure, but the Stormslands have grown rebellious against the lord Tommen put in power. They did not like the fact that a Lannister Queen rules now.

She ignored him and turned back to Qyburn.”Where is Euron? He promised me the Dragon Queen´s head, but there is no answer yet. Die he get himself killed?”

“We received word from him this morning, your Grace. Apparently he was successful in raiding Sunspear, but not so much in bringing you the promised head. He instead sends another price for you, your Grace!” he explained and a group of men came inside. They brought two young women inside both of them of dark skin and hair.

Both of them were struggling against the grip of the soldiers, but it was no use.

“He sends you two of the Sand Snakes who murdered our Princess!” he explained in his always calm manner.

Cersei´s look grew dark and dangerous, but then she smiled.”How wonderful of the Dornish to make a visit here,” she remarked in a cooing tone as she walked towards the girls.

The oldest girl gave a battered grin as blood ran down her lips. Her face was all blue and full of bruises, but she had a defiant stare nonetheless.

“Fuck you Lion bitch, I know what you will do with us! Everyone knows that you have the Mountain as your executioner!” she yelled and laughed.

Cersei did no longer smile. The insult must have washed away her good manners for she slapped the girl right on the face.

The girl did not cry out, but spit at Cersei instead. Then she laughed again.”If that is all you can do Lion bitch I am not very impressed!”

The other laughed too. Her mouth showed a few missing teeth and there was a terrible scar on the right side of her face.”We are the daughters of Oberyn Martell and we are not afraid of a lion bitch like you!”

Cersei stared in blank anger at the girls as she ordered the soldiers to put them down. They slapped them hard on the shoulder and back with the blunt blade of their swords. They cried out again an again. Blood was running down their battered backs and for a moment all the anger he had for those girls was washed away. _They killed my child! They poisoned her! Yet, did I not nearly kill the Stark boy? And for what? A sister who only cares about her crown?_

He pulled out his sword and repelled the blow of the soldier.”Enough of this madness! It was the mother of theirs and the Princess Arianne who killed her,” he told Cersei.

Then he turned to the girls kneeling on the ground.”Tell me where is your mother?” he asked.

The younger girl looked up  her eyes two slits of darkness. He saw tears in her eyes mixing with the blood.”Our mother is dead! The Princess Arianne had her executed for the murder of her father and the Princess!” _So it was the mother alone who poisend my child? Or was it only a planned sacrifice by the Princess to put herself above suspiciouns!_

The other girl nearly leaped at her sister in anger.”How dare you tell them! They are the enemy!” she exclaimed angrily.

The younger girl nearly collapsed, but kept herself upright.”I don´t want to die Obara! I don´t want to end up like our aunt Princess Elia!”

“I can grant you a worse death...you little...” Cersei snapped, but Jamie turned to her giving her a glare that he only reserved for the battlefield.”Enough of this! If the Princess did not execute them she must have some attachment to them after all. We will keep them as hostages and not kill them. I have enough of your rash decisions and if you harm those girls I am gone!” he yelled at her and took a deep breath trying to regain some calm.

 Cersei only stared in blank anger back at him.

“One more question. It was your mother who planned all this? The murder of the Princess and the murder of Prince Doran? Tell me and I will make sure that you are treated well,” he offered and the younger one nodded.

“Yes, it was all mother. She wanted Princess Arianne to succeed, because her father would never go to war. So she poisoned him and Arianne was made Princess. However, the Princess did not know about this plot and was very angry with mother. So  she had her executed and us imprisoned for it,” she explained slowly.

Jamie nodded in understanding. _So, it was the revenge of loosing her lover to this monster!_

His gaze wandered to the Mountain and he felt sick. The memories of the Targaryen children´s battered bodies came back to him. And then there was the poor Princess Elia raped and murdered.

His gaze wandered back the the Mountain who hovered behind his Queen like a dark shadow. _What if she sends him against me? What will I do?_

Cersei looked at him long and angry. For a moment he thought she would really do it and order his death.

“Very well, put them into the Black Cells,” she ordered sat down to pour herself some more wine.

 Now that all the yelling was done Qyburn turned back to the next topic.

“Now that Euron Greyjoy has given us such a gift he also wishes some reward,” Qyburn explained.

She drowned the goblet as a whole and put it down with force.”Who does he think that he is! He promised the Dragon whore´s head, but gave me the two snake whores. Tell him if he destroys the Queen´s fleet I might consider a marriage,” she told him and Qyburn nodded in understanding.

“I understand. I will be done,” he said.”However there is more. We have received another letter that might anger you, you Grace,” he added.

“What is it?” she asked her gaze more distant now.

“We have received a letter from the Hand of the Dragon Queen. It is someone you all are very familiar with I fear,” he explained.”It appears Lord Tyrion is alive and now serving the Dragon Queen. Now that they have taken Casterly Rock it also seems that the Dragon Queen made him Lord the Westerlands and Casterly Rock itself,” he explained.

Cersei´s face turned from anger to madness. She grabbed the goblet and threw it against the wall. Then she paced the room throwing chairs over and ranting in anger all the curses she knew. Then she wept and cried until her eyes were red.

Jamie tried to calm her down, but it was no use.”Why does this little monster still draw breathe! Why can´t he just die! Will he always be a bane in my existence!” she wept almost hysterical. _Gods,_ _Cersei if you ever tried to love Tyrion you might not have suffered so much._

However, he did not say those words. _He killed our father after all!_

He brought her into her rooms and told Qyburn to give her some sleeping drought. Then he took Qyburn to the side and decided the make use of this situation.

“What should we do now my Lord?” he asked.”The Queen asked you to go to war and win back Casterly Rock,” he added.

_Careful you cunt or I will send you to war_. He took a deep breath and pondered the situation for a moment.

“I would be suicide to take it back. The only way to gain a victory would be to lure the Dragon Queen into a trap. You said you have a weapon to kill a Dragon. Yes, that is it. We will set a trap for the Dragon Queen,” he mumbled on all of it taking shape in his head.

Qyburn frowned.”A trap?”

Jamie nodded.”Did you get word from Lord Florent?”

“Yes, he answered that he is thankful for granting him Highgarden and that Lord Hightower is prepared to support him in his claim,” he answered.

Jamie smiled then.”That is good. Now what I suggest is that we take Highgarden instead. If we take the seat of one her most powerful allies the Dragon Queen will not hesitate come for us,” he explained.”She has a huge army to be fed and the Tyrells are surly those who supply her with it."

"How do you know that she will not just attack King´s Landing?" Qyburn asked.

"If she wanted to do that she would have done it a long time ago," Jamie returned with a glare."Now tell me about this weapon?"

Qyburn nodded."I will," was all he answered.

 


	25. Jon - Truth and lies

**Chapter 25 - Truth and lies**

Jon woke too early. The sun was rising and painting the sky in bright pink and orange. The air outside was icy and for the first time snow started to cover the ancient castle of House Targaryen. Winter is coming for the south.

After him, Tormund and Ser Davos were served breakfast they were asked to join the Queen in her solar. Today she was dressed in rich red silk and at her side was a dark skinned girl of fair face who he remembered being named Missandei. Jon knew that Princess Arianne and Lord Tyrell were also residing in the castle, but he was not yet allowed to walk free. _I feel almost like a prisoner._

The Greyjoy siblings were also there. At first he did not even recognize Theon for he looked aged beyond years and there was a broken almost empty look in his eyes. _Good. That is your punishment for betraying Robb. I would kill you if it wasn´t for Sansa._

 Jon calmed himself and avoided to look at the man who betrayed his family.

"Good morning," the Dragon Queen greeted them and they were offered wine and sweets.

Jon returned the greeting and settled down. He felt not hungry and declined the food.

The Dragon Queen´s gaze wandered to his two companions.

“May I introduce Lord Davos and Tormund Giantsbane,” Jon offered to the questioning look of the Queen.”They are friends and loyal to House Stark.”

She pursed her lips and put her goblet down."Lord Varys informed me about your two companions. Ser Davos was in the service of Stannis Baratheon wasn´t he? I wonder if I should question your choice in advisors when he changed his loyalties so easily?" she asked with a small smile dancing on her lips. _Is she japing with me?_

Jon returned her smile."I could say the same thing about your advisors, your Grace. Lord Tyrion´s family is your enemy after all."

Jon expected a sign of displeasure on her face, but instead her smile only brightend.

"Good answer," she said and turned back to his two companions."Be welcome here."

Ser Davos gave a respectful nod and Tormund stared a bit too directly at the Queen, but if she was bothered by it she she did not show it.

“I thank you for receiving us again. I hope we will be able to put our differences behind us,” he said politely.

The Queen nodded brushing her long braid of silver hair over her shoulder.

"I want this settled as well. I pondered over your proposal and came to a decision," she told him.

"May I hear your decision then, your Grace?"

"Support my claim to the throne and I will accept your wish for independence. You may name yourself King if you wish. Consider it a gift and an offer of forgivness for your grandfather´s and uncle´s murder," she returned with a smile. This time it seemed almost sincere and not part of her mask playing the mighty Queen. It suited her far better.

"I thank you and agree to your offer," he returned. He felt a bit lighter knowing that he would at least not return with empty hands. The North would be free even if the Queen would not not believe him in regards to the white walkers.

When thinking of the white walkers lurking behind the wall his heart started to beat faster. He looked up and realized that he had been silent for some time.

The Queen´s purple eyes stared at him with confusion."You look unhappy? Is there more you wish to say?" she asked.

Tormund´s eyes bored into his urging him to finally spit out why they really came here for.

"There is more you should know about the North, but I couldn´t tell you before I knew you were sincere," he explained and poured himself some wine. _How am I going to word this? There are ice monsters behind the wall ready to butcher us all!_

"What do you mean? Tell me?" she asked rather confused.

His gaze wandered to Lord Tyrion who sat in silence next to the Queen with Lord Varys behind him."When I served in the Night´s watch I saw dark things. They are called the white walkers and they are coming for us all," he explained.

Daenerys looked helplessly at Tyrion.

Tyrion shrugged and turned to look at Jon."Surly that is a joke? Jon?"

"No, I saw them with my own eyes. I fought them at Hardhome. The Night´s King and his army of weights are waiting behind the wall. It is also the reason why I allowed the wildlings to cross the wall. If I let them fall victim to those monsters they would only become part of their army of the dead."

Tyrion looked at him with wide eyes and in deadly silence as if someone poured cold water over his head.

"What exactly are those white walkers?" Daenerys asked her gaze resting on Tyrion."You seem to know what he is talking about?"

"They are an old northern legend. It is said that they come during the long night and bring with them death and ice. I forgot much of it, but if I remember they were defeated by an ancient hero and driven back into the land of always winter" Tyrion replied.

Jon nodded."Yes, an that is why I need your help for those monsters can only be harmed by Valyrian steel, dragon glass and fire," he explained."Your dragons are a natural solution to this, your Grace."

Daenerys looked at him long as if searching for a lie in his words.

"You do not sound like a liar," she remarked."Yet your story sounds unbelievable."

"Other people might say the same about you. There were no dragons for a hundred of years after all. I know it sounds insane what I am telling you, but I know it is the truth. I am only asking you to bring your dragons North once you won your crown. Then you can see with your own eyes," he returned.

The Queen regarded him with a guarded look. It reminded him of their first meeting. Then she turned again to Tyrion."Do you believe him?"

Tyrion nodded."I do not believe Jon would lie about such things," he remarked and was silent for a moment. It looked as if a thousand thoughts flickered through his mind. Then he snapped his head around and looked at Theon.

Theon´s eyes met Jon´s then. He shivered and bit his lips."You resided in the North for years, Lord Greyjoy? Tell us is his story convincing?" Tyrion asked.

"I would not know. Some northeners would certainly believe his story. However, I have known Jon all my life. He would rather cut off his limps than lie about such a thing. What I mean to say is that the Starks are not known for spinning tales and lies for confusion," he returned in a cracked and broken voice.

Jon felt anger mixing with gratefulness. _Yet, I cannot bring myself to forgive you._

The Queen pondered this for a moment."Very well. I will think about it, but you must understand that it is hard for me to believe this. Once I defeat the Lannister Queen I will decide if my children are necessary in this war of yours." _She does not believe me. She thinks me mad._

_"_ Then get your ware done fast or it won´t matter who sits on your southern throne!" Tormund suddenly spoke out in anger.

"How dare you speak to her like this?" Asha Greyjoy exclaimed in disgust.

Tormund growled back at her."Fuck you, girl. I care not for your southron manners. I am a wildling an I saw my people die. There is little left of the Free folk and while you all play our pretty games the living death are waiting for you all."

"Tormund, calm yourself," Davos said and patted his shoulder.

Strangely the Queen did not look at him with anger. No, she looked unsure as if the pleading of this wildling filled her with doubts.

"I apologize your Grace, but  we all saw terrible things in the last years," he aplogized to the Queen even if he inwardly agreed with Tormund.

"It is all well. I understand your fear Lord Tormund," she replied with politeness."As I said I will keep my promise and come North once the war in the south is done."

“I am no Lord and no kneeler,” he growled.”But if you keep your word I am satisfied.”

 Jon felt not satisfied. He could see her doubts. It felt like a promise she did not mean.  _There needs to be a way to convince her. Maybe I should tell her the truth about my mother and her brother´s believe in prophecy. No. It would only anger her more if I told her who I am._

His mind reeled with all the possibilities. Then it hit him like thunder. _Of course. I do not need to tell her about myself, but she surly would believe another member of her family. Maester Aemon._

"There is someone else who would believe me if he was alive and here," Jon told her."Maester Aemon who served as Maester in the Night´s watch and who was also your last living relative. He spoke about you I remember."

Her eyes widened at his words and there was some hidden emotion shimmering in her eyes. Was it sadness?

"Maester Aemon. My brother mentioned him...he was King Aegon´s older brother I remember," she remarked all her attention now back on him.

"Tell me about him. What did he say about me?" she added eagerly.

"He said that he regretted not being able to aide you in his old age. He said a Targaryen alone in the world is a sad thing," he recounted the words of the old man.

The Queen covered her face for a moment hiding the pained expression crossing her face."Tell me more. Tell me what was his opinion on those white walkers?" 

Dispite their differences Jon felt sympathy for her. For a long time he believed himself to be the only Stark left in the world. _One day I will tell you that you are not the only Targaryen left. Maybe it will soothe your anger at the world and your enemies._

"He told me to do what I think is right in regards to the wildling problem. He believed me. No, he was one of the few who believed me. He is dead now, but his writings are still in Castle black. He kept correspondence with your family I think. He mentioned that your brother Prince Rhaegar himself believed in an old prophecy regarding a three-headed dragon who will defeat an ancient evil," Jon returned. _It is not the complete truth, but the old Maester would surly agree with it if it meant to save them all._

"A three-headed dragon you say?" Daenerys asked startled by his his word."Is that really true?"

Jon nodded.

"Very well, your story seems more believable now. I will come with you to Castle black and see with my own eyes. I swear to not break this promise," she assured him.

Then she turned to Asha Greyjoy who had been listening paitently all the time and seemed to wait for something important.”I thank you for being so patient. As we spoke yesterday you may go now and fight your Uncle. Take with you some of my Dothraki. Take as many as you need and free Sunspear from this Lord Euron Greyjoy."

The almost constant sour expression of Asha Greyjoy lightened up."With pleasure."

Then the Queen sighed and her gaze wandered back to Jon."I am tired from all this talk and need to consult with my council. I will call for you soon and we will settle the rest. I also allow you to roam the castle freely now. We are allies and I wish to treat you as such."

"Thank you, your grace," he returned politely and felt somewhat lighter that all this talking was over.

 


	26. Sansa - Masks

**Chapter 26 - Masks**

Sansa read the letter again before turning back to Rickon, Meera and Bran who expectantly waited for her to tell what Jon wrote about the Dragon Queen.

“Is Jon well?” Rickon asked.”Did the dragons hurt him?”

Sansa chuckled.”No, Jon is well. He sends his greetings. The Dragon Queen is prepared to grant us Independence if we support her claim to the Iron throne. Jon also promised her that he would try to convince the Vale to do the same thing,” she explained.

Bran leaned forward his red hair spilling into his face. Meera brushed it affectionately away which earned her a smile by Bran.”Do you think Lord Baelish and Lord Royce can convince our cousin Robin to agree to this?”

Sansa was sure that Lord Royce would not disagree, but she did not know what Littlefinger will say about this. _He is playing his own game after all._

Sansa gave Bran a reassured smile.”Don´t worry I will speak with Lord Baelish and Lord Royce. In fact I plan doing so today,” she explained.

“Did Jon also write about the Queen helping us against the white walkers?” Meera inquired.

“Yes, she apparently agreed, but voiced her doubts too,” she returned.

Bran nodded.”Well, it is hard to believe.”

They spent the rest of the evening together before Sansa decided to put on a prettier dress and seek out Lord Baelish and Lord Royce.

Lord Royce occupied one of the lavish guestrooms in the castle for he was after all the Commander of Knights of the Vale. She looked inside the room and was greeted by a friendly smile. The older lord always had a grandfatherly air about him which made Sansa feel save and welcome.

“Lady Sansa, how may I be of service to you?” he asked.

“My brother wrote a letter from Dragonstone,” she informed him and handed him the said letter. He unfolded the paper carefully and read it under the sparse candlelight.

When he was finished his blue eyes darted back to her.”This is good news is it not?” he asked.

“Indeed my Lord. However, my brother worries that the Vale might not declare for the Queen” she returned.

The older man sighed.“Yes with Lord Baelish everything is possible. He may have declared for the North, but it doesn´t mean he will declare for the Dragon Queen,” he remarked.

Sansa bit her lips pondering over the whole dilemma.”I am aware of that, but I hope I might be able to convince him. He is very fond of me after all and it would be the best for the Vale. I see no reason to send soldiers to die. The Dragon Queen is certainly better than the Lannister Queen.”

“If you are indeed able to convince Lord Baelish I have no objections about an allegiance with the Dragon Queen,” he agreed.”However,  if Lord Baelish agrees someone will have to go to Dragonstone to speak with the Dragon Queen personally."

Sansa smiled.”Well, I was thinking it could be you Lord Royce. After all you are the Commander. Lord Baelish is better kept here in Winterfell,” she explained.

He gave her a knowing smile in return.”I agree. If you can convince Lord Baelish I will go to Dragonstone. While I am gone Lord Hardyng will be my substitute if you do not mind,” he added.

And so it was done. _Only Lord Baelish is left now._

She sought him out in the library where he decided to have his permanent headquarters. He was dressed in a long coat with a silver mockingbird around his neck. His dark hair seemed a few specks greyer than before. He smiled at her when she entered. She wore a dress in the colours of House Tully her hair braided like her mother would often wear it.

“You look lovely as ever,” he said.”How may I be of service?”

She granted him a bright smile.”I have an important matter to speak about,” she said leaning forward and brushing her hair over her shoulder.”My brother wrote me that the Dragon Queen wishes for an allegiance with the North. She also wants the Vale to support her claim,” she explained.

His expression was unreadable for a brief moment, but then he smiled this fake smile of his.”I see why it would be a problem. It seems your brother is not the fool I thought him. It is good for him to let the Queen destroy our enemy for us. After it is over we can still paddle back from anything promised afterwards. I agree to this. However, there is the question who will speak with the Queen?”

Sansa smiled innocently and took his hand in hers.”I already spoke with Lord Royce. I think it will be good for us if he is gone for he does not look very favourable on you, my Lord.”

There was a glint in his grey-green eyes as he regarded her carefully. He squeezed her hand affectionately.”I see you have been paying attention. It is a good idea, my Lady” he complimented and kissed her knuckles.

Sansa tried not to wince and smiled trying to keep up the mask she had to keep in place at all times. _My time will come._

 


	27. Jon - Meetings

**Chapter 27 - Meetings**

Daenerys pulled the pelt tighter around her shoulders trying to banish away the cold. _Winter is coming_ , the Starks say.

She stared fascinated at the snow covering the world in a white cloth. As a child she would have delighted in the concept of snow, but now she felt slightly anxious. _Is it really true? Do these white walkers really exist? Well, I will see with my own eyes once I go north._

It was midday when she retreated back into the castle where she found the King of the North lingering in the room of the painted table. Now that they agreed upon an allegiance she could not deny him to walk free in the castle or speak with her other guests. Yesterday she introduced him to Princess Arianne and her husband Lord Tyrell. Strangely, it was no surprise to her how well he got along with Lord Tyrell for they were of a similar quite nature. Even the Princess Arianne who is far more lively than her husband thanked him when he gave his condolences for the deaths of her family members. _I know how it feels_ , he said.

Tyrion told her what happend to the Stark family. How his father was beheaded and how his brother the Young wolf was betrayed and murdered at the Red Wedding.

He acknowledged her presence with a nod his dark hair spilling over his shoulders. For a change he wore it open and his beard was freshly trimmed. It made him look slightly younger.

"Greetings your Grace," he said before his gaze darted back to the letter in his hands.

"Are there news?" she asked with curiosity. 

"My sister wrote me. She informed me Lord Baelish is likely to convince Lord Arryn to support your claim. She also sent Lord Royce here to speak personally with you," he explained.

“Lord Arryn is the lord ruling in the Vale I know. He is only thirteen from what I heard? Is this Lord Baelish his regent? And who is Lord Royce? Is he an important person?,” she asked.

He nodded in affirmation.”Yes, Lord Baelish is the regent. He was married to Lady Lysa Arryn the widow of the deceased Lord Jon Arryn. Lord Royce commands the army on behalf of Lord Robin Arryn."

Daenerys tried to remember everything Tyrion and Varys told her about the Vale. Lysa Arryn she remembered was actually a Tully and sister to Lord Stark´s wife. However, she did not know much about this Lord Baelish. She would have to ask Lord Varys about it when he returns with Lord Tyrion from Casterly Rock which was taken by her knights and Unsullied weeks ago.

"Would you tell me more about this Lord Baelish?" she asked.

Jon frowned indicating he held little sympathy for this man.”He was fostered at Lady Stark´s home in Riverrun. My sister told me Lady Lysa always held affections for the man, but was forced to marry Lord Arryn during the rebellion. She also told me Lord Baelish was actually infatuated with Lady Stark. At one point he even duelled my uncle Brandon for her hand in marriage, but was merciless beaten. Later Lady Stark married my father after my uncles death. You may wonder why this is important, but it explains a lot about this man. He is someone who had many allegiances in the past and changed them on a whim whenever it suits his purpose. To be exact he is a man not to be trusted and I wish there was a way to get rid of him," he explained.

”And you are sure he will not betray us? Do you think he will really convince his Lord?” she asked now rather doubtful.

Jon´s frown was quite telling.”There is more. You must understand my sister looks very much like Lady Stark and this Lord Baelish has an obsession for my sister. She told me herself that he wants her in his bed. I do not like to admit it, but I wish I could throw him out of Winterfell, but he gave me the Knights of the Vale and so I need to be courteous with him.”

Daenerys pondered over this for a moment.”Is he liked among the Lords of the Vale?”

Jon eyed her with curiosity.”Not that I know. Those Lords I met wish him gone, but Lord Robin Arryn is very fond of him according to Sansa.”

Daenerys gave him an impish grin."Then there is hope for you. While you have to be courteous to him I have no intention do do so. I certainly won´t let him play with me."

"I would pay to see that. Maybe you could introduce him to your dragons," Jon returned with an amused smile.

Daenerys laughed too and suddenly realized how she was behaving. _I shouldn´t be too friendly with him or he might think me weak._

However, it was hard when he gave her this sincere smile of his. She could also not deny that he was a handsome man. In fact she did not expect him to be this young when she heard he was a King. No, she did expect some cold and hard man from the north. Instead she got this young man with no hint of falseness about him.

“I am glad to be of service,” she finally replied after a brief moment of silence.

For a moment she pondered if she should leave, but she decided against it in the last moment. _Tyrion told me I should get to know the important lords of Westeros after all. The King in the North included._

"Speaking with Lord Tyrion I realized I don´t know much about the North. Might you tell me more about your family?" she asked.

He looked surprised by her question, but answered nonetheless."What do you wish to know?"

“You have a sister in Winterfell. Her name is Sansa I remember? What is she like?” she asked.

"She is a true lady and always polite. I think you would like her," he said fondly."Then there is my younger brother Bran. He fell from a tower and can´t walk, but his mind is fast and quick. My youngest brother is named Rickon and he is a bit wild and loves to play, but I am sure he will make a good lord one day. Then there is Arya but we don´t know where she is."

"Then tell me what she was like?" she offered sensing the sadness in his demeanour.

"She was always very adventorus and hated needlework. She also looked like me all dark-haired and grey-eyed."

"Needlework really sounds dreadful," she remarked and grew herself a little sad. _I wish I had siblings like that._

For a moment she wished she could sit here all day listening to his heartwarming stories about his family, but it was Missandei who interrupted them.

Her young handmaid was wind-swept and flushed as she addressed them.”Your Grace. Lord Tyrion and Lord Varys have returned and brought a guest."

Jon gave her a questioning look.

Daenerys nodded.”Please bring the guest and ask the servants to serve some food and wine,” she returned Missandei who dipped in a bow left. As her handmaid left the room she saw a small smile dance on her lips. It seemed she received news from Greyworm.

Moments later Lord Tyrion and Lord Varys entered in company of a young woman. She was of a slender posture with a heart-shaped face, brown eyes and chestnut curls. She wore a green dress and a travelling cloak.

“May I introduce Lady Jeyne Stark,” Tyrion introduced the Lady.

_Stark?_ Daenerys turned back to Jon who looked at her with wide eyes his mouth closing and opening slowly as if he was trying to find some words.

”You are Robb´s wife?” he asked in a shaky voice.

_Of course. She is Robb´s widow. The one he married instead of the Frey girl. The woman he died for._

”Yes,” she answered lowering her gaze to the ground."I am sorry for what happened to your brother. He was so kind to me and they killed him because of me," she added tears running down her face.

Jon drew closer taking her hand."I am sure you are a kind person too if my brother married you."

The young widow wept a little and then laughed.”I am not a good person at all. I should have told him to go and marry the Frey girl, but he insisted on it. I was a foolish girl."

Jon gave her a sad smile in return."A wise old man once told me the death of duty is love. It seems your are only one of the many people who broke this rule. I did it too."

She looked at him with wide eyes."I thank you then."

Jon gave her a tender smile in return."I cannot bring my brother back, but I promise you will be protected."

Not even Daenerys could hide a sad smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To avoid confusion for those who did not read the books: Jeyne Westerling is the girl Robb marries in the books. I am not a fan of the whole Talisa love story in the show, because it makes Robb look extremly selfish. In the books he sleeps with her after he was wounded and found out that Theon betrayed him and his two brothers died. He sleeps with her out of comfort and feels guilty for taking her maidenhead. So because he marries her to save her honour and not because he is a love-drunken fool. It is also implied that Tywin Lannister made a deal with her mom/family to set up Robb with their daughter in exchange for good marriages for her younger children. Also the Westerlings are Westerman like the Lannisters. She doesn´t die at the Wedding, because Robb left her in Riverrun. Later she is imprisoned and sent home to the Crag. I changed it so she is imprisoned in Casterly Rock instead. And the most important thing: She is innocent and didn´t know about the whole plotting. Her affections for Robb were real.


	28. Jamie - The Queen of Thorns

**Chapters 28 - The Queen of Thorns**

The old brittle little lady sat in her quarters and was as still as a statue.

Her twinkling golden eyes pierced him as he entered the room.

"It is good to see you in good health Lady Tyrell," he remarked not unfriendly. He held not anger for the old woman nor did he approve of what Cersei did to Margaery Tyrell or Loras. They were valuable allies once and Cersei threw them away out of her own pride.

She pursed her lips and the anger in her eyes was palpable.

"So what will you do now Ser Jamie? Or should I call you Kingslayer? Well, what will happen with me? I am old and I doubt I would last long in any torture your mad sister might conduct on me," she replied in bitterness.

He settled down and dismissed the guards leaving him and the old woman alone. It had been hard to take Highgarden, but the fact that the majority of the Tyrell soliders were with the Dragon Queen helped. Now the castle was in their hands and with it all the supplies it provided for the Dragon Queen´s army.

"I have no interest in harming you, Lady Tyrell. You are also a valuable hostage even in your old age," he replied politely.

"So you have a mind of your own after all. Does your sister allow you some freedom to think for yourelf?" 

Jamie ignored her biting comment.

"I only serve my house as you do yourself," he replied even if he had his own doubts to fight with.

The old woman laughed."All I saw was that your sister destroyed your house and mine. My daughter would have made a precious Queen and Tommen a good King with a proper hand. Instead your sister burned my Margaery and Loras to dust. No, good Ser. I die knowing that I had no help in prolonging your mad sisters reign. It is only sad that I won´t see her demise."

Jamie stared at her in shock realizing only now what she was talking about.

The small old woman was shaking her eyes red-rimmed and sweat running down her brow. Her breath was laboured too.

"I will laugh at you all from the seven hells while the Dragon girl preys the crown from your dead sister´s head," she said and smiled.

Jamie felt a shiver run down his spine.

"No," he protested, but the old woman laughed and laughed.

The shaking intensified and blood was running out of her nose and mouth.

She fell back in her chair leaning against the table.

"Did you really think I let you use me as a hostage against my grandson?" she asked in a cracking voice.

He  himself could only stared at her in shock and silence.

She took a deep breath and more blood rushed out of her mouth.

"There is one more thing that needs to be said Ser Kingslayer," she continued in her weakened voice."Tell your mad sister who killed her precious monster of a son. Tell her it was not that dwarven brother of hers. Tell her it was me who got rid of that little monster. Tell her....," she wanted to continue, but faltered.

She coughed blood and then there was only silence.

Jamie could not speak a word. He felt like someone slapped him hard against a stonewall. There was a mixture of anger and guilt in his heart.

He remembered the day Joffrey died as clear as few things in his life. Back then he felt strangely relieved when the boy died. He never held any love for him nor did boy for him and there was this hope in him that Tommen would make a proper King. Even his father preferred Tommen over his older grandson. Only Cersei saw the precious boy she held in her arms when he was a babe. No, she never saw the monster he was.

His gaze wandered back to the dead old woman. Was it not natural that she wanted to protect her grandaughter?

No, he held no hatred for the old woman. Yet, he could not forsake his sister. If not for him who would keep Cersei from herself?

He asked one of the servants to prepare a proper burial and returned to Bronn who sat under a shady tree staring out on the thousand of flowers planted in the gardens.

He looked strangely content knowing they would face a woman with fire-breathing dragons in the near future. Jamie wished he could carry himself with he same calm attitude.

"How is the old woman?" Bronn asked giving him a questioning look.

He sat down and poured himself some wine drowning it at once.

"The old woman is dead. She poisoned herself. A sly old woman she was indeed," he remarked.

Bronn nodded in acknowledgement an amused smile on his lips."Then all is left for us is the poison from Qyburn?"

"Yes, Qyburn told me this poison is able to slowly kill a dragon if the creature is exposed enough with the liquid," he explained.

"I see, that is why we gathered all those scorpions and bowmen," Bronn returned.

Jamie nodded grimly."Yes, we will dip the bolts of the scorpions with the poison and hope it will be enough to kill at least one of those beasts."

"And what of the Dragon Queen?" Bronn asked.

"What of her?" Jamie asked."We will kill her too if we can. She has no heir and if we are successful her allies will fall apart thus ending this war."

Bronn only gave him a doubtful look in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The scorpion Jamie refers to is a weapon which was actually used in real life by the Romans. You can find more information about it on wikipedia. In Westeros they also have something called a scorpion. It actually killed one of the three Dragons of Aegon Targaryen and his sister-wifes. It was the Dragon Meraxes who was killed by a bolt to his eye during the First Dornish War in the Wars of Conquest in Hellbolt in Dorne. Rhaenys Targayen also died during this battle. You can find more info about it on the wiki of a song of ice and fire.


	29. Sansa - A view into the past

**Chapter 29 - A view into the past**

Sansa sought out Bran in the morning finding him in his usual place in the godswood. He sat under the weirwood tree with Lady Meera at his side.

She settled down next to the girl and they waited sometime until Bran returned to them from his trance-like state.

He opened his eyes and was slightly surprised to find her here.

"Sansa, what can I do for you?" he asked.

“Could you show me your visions too?” she asked in a low voice. Around them the large weirwood trees fluttered in the wind. It felt as if they were whispering to her.

Bran wrinkled his brow in confusion.

"Jon said you showed him visions of the past. While I am patient enough to wait until he tells me himself what he saw in those visions I hoped you might be able to help me to visit a moment in time relevant for us all or should I say relevant to Lord Baelish," she explained.

Bran nodded and gave her a placid smile.

"You are a Stark and the blood of the first men runs in your veins. The fact that you owned a direwolf indicates that you are possible a warg. I could try finding those visions with you, but I can´t assure you that it will work," he replied.

"It is worth a try," she countered.

Bran nodded."Well, then I should rest a bit and later we can try."

And so they did after having a warm meal.

It was late afternoon when they returned into the godswood. Meera handed her the bowl with the red weirwood paste. She shuddered before drinking it.

It tasted bitter and made her head swim, but it was certainly not the worst thing she ever tasted.

Her fearful gaze wandered to Meera who gave her a reassuring smile in return.

”Do not worry, Sansa. I will keep watch,” she said grabbing for her spear.

Sansa took Bran´s hand and kneeled down on the cold ground.

Of course she told Bran during dinner what she hoped to find.

“Close your eyes. Forget everything and let yourself drift away,” she heard Bran´s comforting voice. Then the blackness in front of her eyes shifted and she suddenly found herself in the darkness of a small room.

A young man lay in a bed. He was so wrapped in white cloth that at first she did not recognize his face and those familiar glowing green-grey eyes. _Lord Baelish._

A girl with red hair was at his side, weeping. When she looked up, Sansa recognized her. _Aunt Lysa._

Yes, it was her Aunt Lysa. However, she looked different. Her face was fuller and healthier almost as beautiful as her mother once was. She had little of the bitter woman Lord Baelish flung through the moon door.

She caressed his hair.”Oh, sweet Petyr. Look what this brute did to you!”

Lord Baelish looked feverish and pulled her down with a whisper of words Sansa could not hear.

Lysa smiled as bright as a star as she returned his kiss.

”Oh, my sweet Petry I will make you forget the pain,” she cooed softly.

She pulled the nightdress from her shoulders and slipped under the bedding. Then everything disappeared and they found themselves in a large hall. A man with red and grey-streaked hair regarded her aunt with a look of disappointment.

“You are a Tully. What are the words of our house?” he asked in a hard voice.

Lysa was in tears and her gaze was fixed on the floor.”Family, Duty, Honor.”

“Yes,” he said.”And that is why you will drink the moon tea and get rid of the child begotten on you by this boy."

Lysa fell to her knees and wept her eyes red from the tears. Sansa felt sympathy for her despite all the horrible things her aunt did to her. _She went mad from the grief._

“I will not! I love him!” she yelled back. However, there was no way to fight back. Her ladies forced her to drink the tea nonetheless. _Poor woman._

“I already knew this,” she told Bran who regarded the scene with a stoic look.

He squeezed her hand tightly.

”There is more. I can feel it,” he said.

This time she was in a familiar place. It was King´s Landing. Her aunt looked now more similar to the bitter woman Sansa knew.

”The fat King wants to send my boy away to the lion´s den. I will never agree to this,” she said angrily.

Lord Baelish smiled seductively.”Oh, do not worry my sweet girl. I already have a plan,” he said and handed her a small bottle.”Put tears in the old man´s drink and he will finally be gone from your life. Then after he is dead take Robin back to the Vale and wait out for me to come for you,” he whispered in her ear.

She grinned widely her tears glittering in her eyes.”Oh, Petyr. We will finally marry?” she asked.

Lord Baelish kissed her on the cheek.

”Of course,” he said, but she saw the dark shadow in his eyes. _He is only using you. Your are just his pawn._

She gripped Bran´s hand tightly.”So, he killed Lord Arryn too,” she remarked.

“Yes, he did. This is only one of his crimes,” Bran said in a mysterious voice."The last vision is one I visited myself several times."

“Show me,” she demanded and Bran complied.

In the last vision she found herself in the the Red Keep. High pillars rose right and left with the Iron Throne looming above them all like a dark shadow. On the hideous chair sat Joffrey, golden-haired and scowling as always. Next to him the Queen mother and all the other courtiers she knew from her time at court. 

Then her father entered while Joffrey was declared King. With him were a good number of gold cloaks. To her shock there were also Lord Baelish and Lord Varys.

“I want the council to make all the necessary arrangements for my coronation. I want to be crowned within a fortnight,” Joffrey demanded from her father.

Her father only sighed deeply and pulled a parchment out of his pocket. He addressed Lord Barristan to read the document which named her father Lord Protector of the Realm.

Cersei ripped the document apart and demanded her father to kneel instead.

Then her father spoke the words that would damn him forever.”Your son has no claim to the throne. I name him a bastard.”

A battle ensued, but the gold cloaks betrayed her father. However, what made her stare in horror was Lord Baelish holding a dagger to her father´s neck. _Gods, it was him all along. He all planned it all from the beginning._

As the vision disappeared Sansa started to shake and tears threatened to overcome her.”Gods, I trusted this man. He sold out father. I...” she said her voice broken. They were now back in the godswood.

“Gods, Bran!” she yelled and nearly vomited her meal out on the snow. She felt herself shaking and Meera gave her soothing pat on the shoulder.

“It isn´t your fault sister. You were a child. There was no way you could have known,” he said in a pained voice.

The same night she couldn´t find any sleep. She pondered over the visions.

She walked to the window looking out at the starry sky.”Gods, I wished I did not send Lord Royce away. He would have wished to know about this and would have supported me.”

_So, there is only Lord Hardyng left. He is Robin´s heir after all. Maybe I can convince him to aide me?_

She nodded.”Yes, he will have to do. I have to try at least. Even if I die I have to make it up to father.”

In the morning Sansa asked one of her maids to contact the said Lord. To her luck he asked her to ride out with her. To make it look less suspicious she took Rickon and Shaggydog with her.

Rickon stayed in company of Lady Brienne as she and Lord Hardyng distanced themselves a bit from the rest of the group.

The Lord smiled at her in appreciation. _He thinks this is only about courtship._

_“_ I hoped we could be alone for some time,” he said and kissed her hand.

She smiled.”My Lord. I wished for this as well.” _And it is true. I like your kisses._

“However, there is more I wished to speak with you about. It concerns Lord Baelish,” she said in a whisper so only he would hear her.

His face grew serious.”I and both Lord Royce are worried about his influence on Lord Arryn,” he remarked in return.

”What if I told you he is the most dangerous man in Westeros? What if I told you he has committed countless crimes against the Vale?” she asked and feared he would cut her down right there.

Instead his eyes widened and he grabbed her shoulder tightly.

”What crimes would that be my lady?” he asked in a low voice.

“You must understand that Lord Baelish is lusting after me just as he was after my mother. You may know the story of him duelling my uncle Brandon. However, there is more. Since their childhood Lady Lysa loved Lord Baelish. He used her and bend her to his will. She was loyal to him more than she ever was to Lord Arryn,” she explained.

“What are you implying, Lady Sansa?” he asked in an almost impatient voice. The air was so thick you could have easily cut it with a knife. Sansa shivered _._

“He told me everything. He told me that he asked Lady Lysa to poison Lord Arryn," she said in a shaky voice.  _It is a lie. Lord Baelish never told me, but didn´t Lord Baelish lie all the time?_

He stared at her with wide eyes and shock. His mouth opened slowly. She touched his hand carefully.

"Did he mention which poison it was?" he asked her quietly.

Sansa pondered a moment trying to remember the words Lord Baelish spoke to her aunt in the vision. _Put these tears into the old man´s wine._

"He mentioned that he told aunt Lysa to put tears into Lord Arryn´s wine," she returned carefully wording her sentence.

The Lords eyes widened and his mouth grew firm. Then his eyes lightened up with understanding.

"Of course...Tears...Tears of Lys...a very expensive poison. It eats away the bowels and the belly and appears like a common illness. Lord Arryn reportedly died from something similar," he continued.

"We could ask one of Lord Arryn´s former guards who often accompanied him to King´s Landing. They might be able to prove your story," he added and smiled a little.

Sansa could not smile. She had to tell the whole truth even if it meant possible harm for herself. _For father._

”There is more. I am a liar too,” she confessed conjuring up some tears.”I lied about Lady Lysa´s murder. It was Lord Baelish who flung my aunt out of the moon door. You must understand. He may be a criminal, but he saved me from Joffrey. I was a stupid child trusting the man who sold me out to a monster,” she explained.

There was a moment of silence, but then he spoke with more gentleness than she expected.”I understand. It seems this lord has fooled us all. However, this is the end of his games."

“How will you go about it my lord?” she asked filled with hint of both curiosity and fear.

"There is only one way, my lady. We have to confront him in front of all the assembled lords. We have to catch him of guards and then we will need a confession from you," he laid out their plan of action.

"He trusts me. I kept up my play promising him affections all this time," she returned.

He squeezed her hand."That is good. It will make him feel secure. I will speak with those Lords loyal to me," he said.

Sansa took a deep breath."What if they doubt my words?" she asked.

He gave her a reassuring smile."There are some lords who are surly bought by Lord Baelish, but such accusations cannot be easily brushed away. Apart from that, even those who are bought don´t hold a particular liking for this man. There are many who would like to see him gone."

She understood what he meant, but she was still fearful. _Petry Baelish is not a man easily played._

"Might he not harm you, my Lord?" she asked.

He nodded."He can try, but with me it will be harder than with other lords. I am the heir to the Vale."

Strangely this answer curbed her nerves a bit.

"Well, then when will we act?" she asked.

"Soon," he returned.


	30. Jon - Preparing for battle

**Chapter 30 - Preparing for battle**

The Dragon Queen paled at the sight of Asha Greyjoy who returned with a half-destroyed fleet from Dorne.

"I apologize, your Grace" Asha Greyjoy said her head heavily bandaged and burns marking the skin on her arms."It is my fault for falling into my uncle´s trap."

Jon felt sympathy rise inside him for the woman who looked like a beaten dog. That Theon died left him strangely conflicted. His hatred for the man would propably never disappear, but now he realized he could not quite shrug off the fact that this man had grown up with him. _Robb saw him like a brother. For me he only had scorn._

He brushed those thoughts away and turned his attention back to Asha Greyjoy and the Dragon Queen.

"Tell me about it," The Queen demanded, but not completely unkind in her bearing.

"It was all planned. It seems my uncle is now in an allegiance with the Lannisters. A good number of the ships sported the lion on a crimson field," she told them her gaze rising from the floor and looking at the Queen who clasped her throne quite a bit to tightly turning her knuckles all white.

The Queens nodded."Please tell us everything."

Asha Greyjoy´s face turned grim and angry."When we arrived in Sunspear he only had a small part of his fleet raiding the city and it was easy for us to take it back. I should have realized that this was far to easy, but in my pride I was to disappointed that I did not find him there to kill him myself."

She flexed her bandaged hands and tensed."As you commanded I left parts of the Dornishmen there to protect the city and left with the rest to return to Dragonstone. When we arrived at the Stepstones a storm suddenly came upon us which is nothing strange in these parts of Westeros. I sailed there before many a times and we did not expect what would come next. Suddenly there was a small part of my uncles fleet. The ships looked damaged and aimless as if a storm had ravaged them. One of them was my uncle´s main ship the _Silence_. I would know it from among a thousand ships. So of course we wanted to investigate. I ordered a landing party to do so....and then...," she explained slowly her voice failing at the last part.

"What happened then?" the Dragon Queen asked rather impatiently, although a guilty look crossed her face when she realized the woman in front of her lost her brother and half her fleet.

"The ships had no men on-board. Only dead rotting bodies and some crazy fools my uncle likes to keep in his company, but I wouldn´t call them human anymore. They probably displeased him and so he left them there on the ship. So when my brother and his landing party landed on the ships green fire engulfed us in a hot blaze of fire. It ate at our ships and burned my men alive. Then as were confused and wounded my uncle ambushed us and those of us who were unharmed made it barely out alive,"she told them through gritted teeth.

Jon felt sick, despite having heard about the Battle of Blackwater from Ser Davos himself. _Gods, those poor men._

Daenerys´s face changed anger and she turned to look at Tyrion who sat in silence in a smaller chair next to her.

"I have enough of this madwoman," she snarled."I will not have her slay more of my men."

Tyrion did not flinch in fear. He only sat up and poured himself some wine.”I understand your sentiment, but do you not realize that this is exactly what my sister wants,” he explained.”She wants to draw you out, because she knows that she will never win with conventional ways.”

Daenerys bit her lips and leaned back in her chair.”And what of Higharden? I assume that is part of her plan as well. If we attack it will it not also be a trap? So what does it matter?”

Only a few days ago word eached them that Higharden was sacked by the Lannister army and part of reach lords who support Lord Florent in his claim for Highgarden. After all the Lannister Queen stripped Lord Tyrell of his title and gave it to the said Lord Florent only moons ago.

Jon´s gaze wandered to the Lord of Higharden who sat on the other table with his beautiful dornish wife dressed in orange silk.

All the while he had been silent, but now his golden eyes blazed with anger.”If it doesn’t matter let us take the battle to Highgarden. Lord Florent may now have my title, but Lord Tarly and many of my lords are still loyal to me. Bring your army and let us finally destroy the Lannister army. Apart from that, if we don´t fight we will soon run out of supplies if we let Lord Florent take the Reach," he explained. His wife took his hand in hers, but not even her soothing gesture seemed to quell the silent anger burning in his eyes.

Daenerys gave both Tyrion and Lord Varys a questioning look."What do you say to this proposal?" she asked both at once.

Lord Tyrion nodded in affirmation."Lord Tyrell speaks the truth. We need the Reach and without it not only we, but also half of Westeros will strave in the coming winter."

"I agree with Lord Tyrion and Lord Tyrell," Lord Varys added.

“Let me bring my remaining fighters too. I want my revenge as well,” Asha Greyjoy added with determination.

"No, you will stay here and guard Dragonstone, Lady Greyjoy. You are wounded and you will need a fleet if you wish to take the Iron Islands one day in the future."

Asha Greyjoy seemed disapleased, but nodded in understanding.

Then the Dragon Queen turned back to the rest of the asselmbled group of people."I will take Highgarden back and destroy the Lannister army back. If the madwoman brings wildfire I will answer it with dragonfire", she told them with determination.

Jon felt a shiver rund down his spine. _We have to be careful. Or there will be nothing left._

Despite this he agreed with her. They needed to face it or it will never end. _The white walkers will not wait for us._

"I agree with Lord Tyrell. I don´t have many men with me to offer for your fight, but you have my sword if you care, your Grace" he offered.

A surprise look crossed her face."You intend to fight yourself?"

Jon did not know what she expected of him. That he would hide behind castle walls while his men went to battle?

"Yes, of course. As I said I support your claim and I stand by my word," he explained.

"Then I thank you," she said a small smile dancing on her lips before she turned back to Asha Greyjoy. 

“I don´t fault you for what happened. You could not foresee the future. I am sorry for your brother, but I promise we will revenge him soon.”

Asha Greyjoy gave a brief nod.”Thank you,” was all she said, but Jon could see the pained look on her face _. Theon was a turncloak, but his sister loved him._

“Without him I would be dead. He offered to investigate the ships instead of me,” she explained.

Then the council was over. Lord Tyrell and his wife left soon. Even Lord Tyrion who looked not quite happy did not linger longer than for a few words with the Queen. Only Asha Greyjoy stood there lost in silence and grief.

Jon decided to wait for her and give her his own condolences.

”I am sorry too. I never held much love for Theon, but I grew up with him,” he offered, but he could not quite say what he wanted to express. _I hate Theon with all my heart for what he did to Robb. However, I also understand your pain. I have siblings left, but you are alone._

”For whatever it is worth, I thank you,” she muttered and left.


	31. Sansa - Catching of a Mockingbird

**Chapter 31- Catching of a Mockingbird**

Sansa woke early and dressed slowly. Then she had breakfast with her two brothers and Lady Meera. _Today is the day._

“Are you alright?” Brandon asked with a concerned smile. She did not tell him exactly what she intended to do, but she was aware that he knew more than he let on.

“Yes,” she said and ate a bit from the broth mixed with honey.”All will be well I hope."

Today there was a meeting set by the Lords of the Vale to speak about the letters her brother send to them. _Only this will be more than a meeting._

It took place in the great hall with it´s warm hearths and burning fires. She wished Bran would attend too, but he preferred spending his time under the weirwood trees with his Lady Meera.

However, there were still Rickon and Lady Brienne and of course Lord Hardyng.

Rickon grabbed her hand and let his hair get ruffled by her.

”You look pale, sister?” he asked with a concerned look so similar to Bran. Shaggydog was as usual at his side. _If only Lady was here with me. Things would be easier._

She gave him a faked smile.

”All is well. I didn´t sleep well tonight,” she offered in return and her little brother seemed satisfied with her answer.

Lady Brienne appeared next to her, dressed in her polished armour and her mighty sword at her waist. The very blade which was forged out of her father´s sword.

“Do not worry my Lady,” the Lady Knight assured her with a smile.

Sansa gave her a thankful smile in return and greeted Lord Hardyng who appeared in company of several other Lords.

He kissed her hand and gave a greeting to her brother.

”Shall we begin,” he said and Sansa knew what he really meant. His face was strangely blank as if he was hiding all the emotions shining behind his blue eyes. 

"Yes, let us begin,” she said with repressed emotions. She tried to curb the fear, but failed. She felt herself shake as she walked inside the hall.

Lord Baelish was of course the first one to belittle Jon´s allgiance with the Queen.”Hasn´t the Vale saved the battle against the Boltons? Didn´t we sent our men to King Jon´s help? And now he wishes us to ally ourselves with the Dragon Queen whose father was more than mad? How do we know that we will not just end up with another Mad Queen?” he asked throwing out all those accusations out there to poison the air that was already changing since the day her brother left. Sansa was more than aware that he spent his time whispering in the lords eyes and setting them up against her brother. _To make me a Queen._

It was what he always did. Trying to confuse his victims and seeding chaos.

“Forgive me Lord Baelish, but the Dragon Queen sounds quite sane according to King Jon,” Lord Hardyng returned.”And the King´s suggestion is quite logical. He only suggested that we support her claim, but he did not make promises.”

Lord Baelish did not betray any emotions at the words of the heir to the Vale.”That may be true, but King Jon is not a man who knows the southern ways.”

Sansa was surprised he would be so brazen to voice his opinion so openly. It seemed her show of growing affections made him more bold.

Lord Umber grumbled at this.”What are you saying Lord Baelish? That our King is a liar? That he is not sound of mind? Apart from that, it was not the Vale army alone who won this battle. Many a Northman also fought the Boltons.”

Lord Baelish gave one of his elusive smiles in return.”I never had the intention of insulting the King, but was merely suggesting that as a man who spent most of his life north he would have problems with the subtler ways of manipulations so common in the south. After all, the northmen here are quite honest compared to southern Lords,” he explained, but the sour look on Lord Umber´s face did not speak of approval. Lord Glover next to him seemed to agree with Lord Umber and Lady Mormont was glaring openly at the Lord.

“So what you are implying is that we northmen are stupid,” Lady Mormont remarked as blunt as ever.

Sansa would have laughed if she wasn´t so afraid.

Her gaze wandered to Lord Hardying who gave her an understanding nod.

She gulped and took a deep breath. _Now, it is my time to tell the truth._

“I agree with Lord Hardyng,” she said as loud as possible.”My brother is of sound mind and his offer is reasonable."

Lord Baelish turned back to her and from his wide-eyed look she could see that this was something he did not expect.

“Lady Sansa...,” he wanted to return, but Sansa cut him off.

”Apart from that, I rather wish to talk about something else,” she began her gaze wandering over the assembled lords.”It is something that concerns the Vale and all the assembled lords here.”

“Speak, Lady Sansa,” Lord Hardyng remarked not unkindly.

Her gaze wandered back to Lord Baelish who stared at her in silence.

”I want to confess, for I have not told the truth about Lord Baelish,” she said her hand shaking.

”Back in the Vale when Lady Arryn died it was not suicide. No, the Lady was flung through the Moon door by Lord Baelish,” she continued and closed her eyes for a moment to block out the accusing faces looking at her.

“Is that true?” one of the Vale Lords asked in a shocked voice. He was an older lord whose name Sansa escaped now that her heart was beating so fast.

“I was there. The other details I told were true. Lord Baelish kissed me against my will and the Lady saw it. She was angry and jealous and threatened to shove me out the Moon door. Lord Baelish talked to her and flung her out instead. I am truly sorry for my lie, but back then I was alone and I felt gratitude to Lord Baelish for saving me from King Joffrey,” she explained.

She took a moment to calm herself. _I have to tell it all._

She mustered all her willpower and looked up.”However, this has changed now for I need to speak the truth no matter the consequences. And so be it. This is not Lord Baelish´s only crime. He ...he not only killed Lady Arryn he also convinced Lady Arryn to poison her husband."

They all stared at her in shock. The worst of them all was Lord Baelish. If looks could kill Sansa would be dead now.

“How do you know all this?” Lord Umber asked in a booming voice.

She nodded and looked at Lady Brienne.  Her presence made her feel safe.

"Lady Arryn confessed it when she had her argument with Lord Baelish. I was there and she said that she put tears into his wine and that she did it because Lord Baelish told her to do so," she returned.

"Tears in his wine?" another Vale Lord asked."The only poison what comes to mind would be the Tears of Lys....of course it fits. I was there as a guard when Lord Arryn died in King´s Landing. This poison eats away at the bowls and the belly and it is the very thing that killed our Lord," he continued to elaborate for the others.

"But why would she kill her husband? Did she say why?" another Lord asked.

"She only said that Lord Baelish told her to do so. Maybe she wanted to get rid of him to finally marry Lord Baelish like she wished for so long," Sansa offered daring to look up at the Lord.

"It makes sense," Lord Umber remarked."Wasn´t there a scandal including the Lady Lysa and Lord Baelish?"

Lord Glover nodded."You mean when Lord Tully sent the boy away. I remember Lady Stark mentioning it once."

"Still you don´t have any proof for this, Lady Stark," another Lord said. Sansa knew him for he was often hovering around Lord Baelish. He was one of his people.

Lod Baelish used this moment to fight back.

”Exactly, do you think the assembled Lords will believe the words of lying girl?” he asked with venom. Sansa felt a shiver go down her spine. _Gods, I never heard him speak tso angrily. This is his true face._

Sansa stood and gave him a determined look her lips trembling and tears shimmering in her eyes. She thought about all the terrible things her family experienced. It was easy to cry now. _I will show me how you thought me how to lie._

“Have you forgotten Lord Baelish? All the promises you made to me? Promising me revenge and making me Queen in the North? Did you forget the nights you told me about your past when we were drinking wine?" she asked.

”I told none of those things. You must have gone mad, dear girl!” he yelled and stormed towards her.

Lady Brienne stepped forwards and grabbed for her sword blocking his way.

”One step closer and you are dead, my Lord!” she told him with authority.

“Get out my way ugly wench!” he snarled at her, but it was now that Lord Hardyng finally spoke.

“Enough of this, Lord Baelish!” he commanded and turned to Sansa.

"The Lady accused you, Lord Baelish of murdering not only Lady Arryn, but also Lord Arryn himself. The story of the poison and and the confirmation by Lord Arryn´s former guard is a proof enough for me to question your authority and I am sure Lord Royce would agree with me. I fear I have no other choice than to strip you of your power," Lord Hardyng told the Lord. His face was blank without a hint of sympathy for Lord Baelish. 

There was whispering among the lords some clearly disagreeing while others nodded their heads in approval.

Lord Baelish only continued to glare at Sansa.

“Lying girl. This was your entire plan,” Lord Baelish shouted again, but the two knights held him down."You think you can touch me! Lord Robin Arryn trusts me and will have all your worthless heads if I demand it!"

Lord Hardyng did not flich from his threats."Lord Arryn is a sickly boy who loved his mother. He will not like the story of his mother being murdered," he returned.

The the Lord of the Vale smiled."Also, as I remember he is quite fond of Lady Sansa too."

Lord Baelish blanched at his words. Then glared at her again as if judging her for her lies.

She braced herself and looked at him with a blank face before turning her attention back at Lord Hardyng. _This is for betraying my father._

"Lord Baelish I imprison you. Of course you are offered to confess, face a trial or ask for trial by combat. Until this day comes you will be put under custody."

And so the Master of Lies was dragged away from her. Sansa sighed and felt a hundred times lighter now.

 


	32. Daenerys- Highgarden

**Chapter 31 - Highgarden**

The battle for Highgarden began six days after their arrival. They placed themselves daring in front of the enemy army in the hope of drawing them out.  Yet their idea stayed a mere illusion.

_My brother will not attack us. He knows this not a way to win_ , Tyrion told them during their last war council. The others in the council agreed with him of course. Even Daenerys who had little knowledge of warfare could see that the enemy prepared something for them. Why else bring the majority of their army out here to Highgarden and wait for her?

It was on the third day when the first small attacks on their camps started. She knew it was to lure her out which she granted them gladly with a call to attack.

And the enemy army was better prepared than they expected. They hid themselves behind shield walls and placed themselves between two wooden areas.

So the battle raged for hours and the enemy died, but did not give in. It was like a constant back and forth between her men and the enemy. When they attacked the enemy retreated hiding behind their lines and peppering them with a constant rain of arrows.

Daenerys observed this from the distance sometimes climbing on Drogon to get a better look. Sitting here and waiting patiently as her people died made her only more impatient. Yet every time she remembered the words of her advisors.

_The only way to win is to kill you_ , Jon had said and all had agreed with him _. You are without an heir and if you die your army will fall apart. Therefore you must keep out of the fighting._

And so here she was like a little girl being kept protected by knights while here men died. It is is not how she thought this would go.

“You look unhappy, your Grace?” Tyrion asked with a concerned look.

She nodded gritting her teeth.

”How can I? We have been fighting for hours? The men are tired,” she remarked gripping her seat.

“ Battles can take days your grace,” Lord Varys remarked.

She nodded biting her finger.

”But we don´t have time for this. I heard of snow falling in the Riverlands and soon winter will come here too. We need to end this. They have cut our supply line and my Dothraki need to be fed. They will not tolerate this for a long time and I need to keep them in control."

”I was so sure my brother would see reason,” Tyrion remarked with a distraught look.

Daenerys felt anger rise inside her. She had been tolerant and offered peace and forgiveness, yet there was no sign of his brother seeing any reason. _Did he wish for fire and blood so much?_

Still Daenerys reigned her impatience as she remembered Jon´s words about what her father did. _He burned my grandfather alive while my uncle strangled himself trying to reach the sword to save his father. No. I will not be like him._

And so the battle continued way until late midday with no decided winner. When she ordered a retreat in orderly fashion the enemy did not even pursue them, but retreated back into the castle.

It was night when she called for another council of war.

“I want to use my dragons,” she finally said after long hours of discussion.

All the eyes in the room were now fixed on her.

“This will harm the castle, your Grace. I doubt Lord Tyrell will be happy if you burn his home,” Lord Varys remarked.

”I know that, but he will probably be more happier to simply get it back. We can´t afford a battle lasting for weeks.”

Lord Tarly stood his face grim and determined.”I am no friend of dragons but it would be the fastest way. Our supplies are running low and if we retreat they might weaken us more. We have to break their lines and defeat them.”

“I see what you mean, but that is probably what they want. They want to draw you out your grace,” Jon remarked.

“I know that,” she said with determination in her voice. _I already heard this a thousand times._

”But better this than to face wildfire in King´s Landing” she replied and Jon nodded his head in silence.

“You know what that means your Grace?” Tyrion asked his eyes fixed on hers with worry.

She jerked her head in his direction her stomach a bit anxious.”Yes, I will ride Drogon. I need to keep my other two children in check or they might attack our own men.”

“There are scorpions and bowmen placed on the walls for sure. Have you heard what happened with the dragon Meraxes which was killed by a bolt through the eye?” Tyrion returned voicing his concerns.

She felt sick thinking of one of her children being harmed, but she also wanted to prove herself. _My children will bring me victory. I know it._

“I know the story of the Conquest, Lord Tyrion. However, there was a lot of luck involved in killing Meraxes. The aim of scorpions is unreliable if they just hit the dragon´s body it will not necessarily kill him. Did my children die from arrows in Meereen?"

”I remember your Grace, but ...” he wanted to protest, but she cut him off.

“I know what you mean to say, but my children are bigger and stronger now...,” she returned louder than intended.”It is enough.... I made my decision.”

Tyrion paled and looked at her as if she just slapped him. _I am sorry. I know you want to protect your brother, but my patience is at an end._

Her gaze wandered back to the assembled group of people. There was clear approval and disapproval, but she did not care.

_No, tomorrow I will end this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any unlogical strategies used in my story. I am not an expert on medival battles nor on strategy or tactics either.


	33. Jamie - Highgarden

**Chapter 33 - Highgarden**

Jamie felt the exhaustion in his bones as morning dawned bright and orange. From far he could see the Dragon Queen´s army moving ready to strike again. For days they sat there waiting for them to attack.

Finally he decided to attack the camps. It was the right thing for the Dragon Queen returned their attack eagerly, but with little success in breaking through their lines.

He was surprised she didn’t deploy her dragons immediately, but he felt that it wouldn´t be too long anymore. _It seems she already surpassed her witless father. Or maybe it is your doing, brother._

Like before his men lined up in a shield wall ready to defend their position against their enemy. Again the song of words filled the air.

Jamie felt like standing over a deep abyss facing a sea of soldiers beneath him. How many men already died in those countless wars and how many more countless wars would be fought after his death he did not know, but it filled him with an empty feeling of dread.

_The things we do for love_ , he remembered those words he said when he shoved the Stark boy from the window. It was a simple thing that might have brought him to this here.

Maybe it was true what some men say. _Nobody can escape fate._

He smiled despite it. It was the only thing he had left. The laugh at the world´s foolishness.

“There,” one of the soldiers standing with him at the high walls exclaimed raising his hand.”There, my lord. A dragon!”

“Fuck me this is a real dragon,” Bronn said his face in awe. They knew of course about the dragons, but seeing them was a different thing altogether.

Jamie nodded and felt his heart beating fast and touched the hilt of his sword to calm himself.

“Prepare,” he addressed his men who looked like they wanted to get back to their mother´s tits. Not that he did not feel for them. He himself was scared shitless.

The largest of the dragons was like a shadow made of black and red-coloured wings. His brothers were smaller, one cream and gold coloured and the other green and bronze coloured.

His eyes followed the creatures riding on the sky. There he found the Dragon Queen. Upon the black dragon sat a woman her silver hair whipping in the sharp wind.

Underneath them another attack by the enemy soldiers made the ground shudder. Closer and closer the dragons came and Jamie felt his heart steadily drumming in his ears.

He swallowed down his fear and turned back to his men.

“Nock!” he yelled raising his sword.

He watched and timed the approach of the dragons.

“Loose!” he shouted and a shower of bolts was unleashed on the creatures.

Yet it was a failure. The Queen moved her dragon out of the way flying higher up so the bolts did not hit her while her other two children followed close after her.

Jamie felt his heart sink. He turned back to his men who were already preparing the next round of bolts.

So while his men were still preparing the bolts for the scorpions he turned back to his bowmen. He gave the sign and a shower of arrows was unleashed upon the dragons. They sticked like needles on their scale-like skin. Yet they did not falter. The Dragon Queen let flames dance upon his soldiers roasting them alive on the lower defense wall beneath them.

Jamie who tried to calm himself suddenly felt Bronn´s hand pressing his shoulder.

“Now,” the other man shouted snapping Jamie out of his frozen state of shock. Jamie nodded and turned back to his men.

“Nock!” he yelled raising his sword.”Loose!”

Jamie held his breath as one of the poison-dipped bolts flew towards the black dragon. _That´s it._

Yet his hope was slashed in a thousand pieces when the smaller cream-coloured dragon flapped it´s wings and propelled itself up in front of the Queen as if it knew what danger the bolt possessed.

It was a terribly wail that filled the air and made Jamie´s hair stand at his back. It sounded like a child crying for his mother and even from the distance he could see the blood tinging the creatures white wings as it fled the battlefield.  _I missed. I failed._

His heart nearly stopped and his mouth felt dry as the black dragon all raging in anger unleashed fire upon them. He heard the cries of his men and felt the heat upon his face. Everything blurred as if the world disappeared in flames of orange and red.

All he heard was Bronn desperately calling the bowmen to order. Smoke filled the air mixing with burning flesh. Jamie felt like vomiting. He sat up and found himself on the floor burned corpses all around him.

Above him the black dragon sat it´s scales into stone wall. The Dragon Queen sat on her monster like the Targaryens of old her eyes full of burning rage. She reminded him of Cersei after Joffrey died. _A mother slashing out at her enemies for hurting her child._

He got a hold of himself an clasped the stone pulling himself up. Through the smoke he saw Bronn still alive with a small number of the bowmen behind him.

Bronn nodded at him as he saw that he was still alive. His voice was like a distant whisper he could not understand. Yet when he saw the men fetching their arrows he knew what Bronn wanted to do. 

He grasped his sword and moved forward. Bronn smiled at him and gave the order to his men to shot another round of arrows directly at the Dragon Queen.

Like needles the arrows peppered the dark-scales of the black dargon while two of them hit the Queen throwing from the back of her dragon.

Jamie knew that was his call. He carefully made his way towards the young woman while her dragon hovering above her like a dark shadow.

Another round of arrows were unleashed upon the creature despite it´s hot flames killing more and more of his men. _Soon only ash will remain._

Jamie felt as if his armour was melting from his skin, yet he did not flinch. Finally as another round of arrows hit the dragon he fled when his rider shouted a command in a language he did not understand.

He made use of this moment moved towards the young woman who was desperately trying to pull herself up. One arrow was sticking out of her shoulder and the other in her right feet. Her silver hair was ragged and her eyes red-rimmed from the smoke.

It surprised him that she looked directly at him. She had no sword and no dragon. Despite that she stood her ground.

Jamie had his sword raised above her ready to strike her down.

All the time her purple eyes were fixed at him and she laughed.”Are you coming for me Kingslayer?” she asked her voice hoarse and distantly ringing in his ears.

It felt like a slap to his face. And it was this moment of hesitation that would cost him forever.

Out of nowhere the green-coloured dragon came upon them. Yet what surprised him more was the fact that a young man sat clasping at the dragon´s scales. His face was all bloody and full of dirt and so he could not say who the man was, but the fact that he was riding a dragon scared Jamie shitless. _Another Targaryen?_

So Jamie could only stare frozen in shock frozen as the dragon unleashed a sea of fire.

The last thing he heard was Bronn´s cry and someone shoving him on the ground. Then he felt no more and darkness took him.


	34. Arya - Brother and Sister

**Chapter 34 - Brother and Sister**

They travelled for several weeks until they finally reached Dragonstone. Like Arya promised to her uncle she brought with her several knights, Nymeria and the Hound.

When they made their way to the castle they found a group of soldiers guarding the beach. One of them was dressed in fine armour carrying the golden rose of house Tyrell. Next to him was a another man with the sun of house Martell and several others all of dark skin and armed with long spears.

“Who goes there?” the Tyrell soldier asked his eyes widening at the sight of Nymeria.

Arya dressed now in the colours of her own house and in practical riding garb straightened herself as she approached the men.

“I am Arya of House Stark and I come here as an emissary of my Uncle Edmure Tully the rightful lord of the Riverlands,” she said with as much authority as she could muster.

"Forgive me for asking this, but why would Lord Tully send a young maid as is emissary?" the Tyrell soldier sceptically.

Arya ignored the comment and handed him the letter written by her uncle with the crest of House Tully in front.

The man read it carefully and bowed his head as if to apologize."Forgive me Lady Stark...but it is quite a surprise to have another Stark coming here," he explained.

Arya´s heart nearly stopped. _Another Stark?_

 _“_ What do you mean another Stark?” she asked hopeful.

The man smiled at her stunned expression.

”Your brother King Jon is here in Dragonstone,” he explained.

Arya beamed.”Will you bring us to him? I am sure he will be able to confirm who I am if you are still unsure about me.”

The man nodded and he led them along a winding path up to the castle.

“It seems this Queen is at least not as mad as her father or your brother would only be a heap of ashes on the ground,” the Hound remarked, but Arya ignored him. She touched Needle instead, thinking about the time her brother gave it to her the last time she saw him. 

Waves of emotions washed over her as they made their way through the castle. Every room held pictures of the old Dragon Kings and every wall was littered with the familiar sigil of House Targaryen.

Arya recognized Jon immediately. He was still tall and graceful his long solemn face framed by dark hair like hers.

He stood when they entered talking to a woman sitting on the other side of a table.

”The Queen is still sick...,” he began, but then his gaze darted towards Arya. Arya was at first not sure if he would recognize her. Her hair was after all longer now and she was all grown up.

However, when he stood still as if hit by thunder and his eyes widened with wonder she knew he reconized her and her heart felt ten times lighter.

A moment of agonizing silence followed before Arya flung herself at her brother as if her life depended on it.

He held her tightly ruffling her hair like he always did when they were children. She felt her tears fall and cuddled closer to her brother.

“Gods, Arya!” he muttered full of happiness.

”We thought you dead,” he continued and put her back down on the ground to get a better look at her.

"Look at you are now all grown up," he added with misty eyes."But how did you know that you would find me here?"

Arya grinned up at him."I was with uncle Edmure. We took back Riverrun and I suggested to him to send me here as an emissary to speak with the Dragon Queen," she explained realizing the Hound was lingering behind her like a dark shadow. In their teary-eyed reunion she almost forgot about him.

Jon´s whole bearing changed the moment he saw the scarred man who he probably remembered as Joffrey´s loyal Hound.

Arya grabbed his shoulder to divert his attenion."This is Sandor Clegane...you might remember him," she began, but Jon cut her off.

He stepped forward and to Arya´s utter surprise he offered his hand to the man.

"Sansa told me how you helped her in King´s Landing," he said."It seems loyalties change these days like night and day."

The Hound took his offered hand reluctantly and snorted."The Lannisters are full of shit. It is good that I left them when I still had the chance."

Then he smiled a little."Yet I did not mind helping the little bird...I mean your sister," he replied.

Jon nodded and turned his attention back to Arya.

"You must be hungry from the travel. I will ask for the servants to bring some food for you and Ser...," he began, but the Hound interrupted him.

"Do not pay me any heed. There is only so much of this sweet reunion shit I can take. I will go and take care of your uncle´s knights and will join you later," he replied and left.

Soon they were served some food. Arya ate greedily for their were little opportunities for her to enjoy a good meal since leaving Riverrun.

When she was finished she finally reconized the curious look the unknown young woman was giving her. She was a girl with brown hair and dark eyes. In her hands she held a needle and was working on some clothing.

Jon gave the woman an encouraging smile and she put down her needle work.

"There is someone else you should meet," he said his eyes wandering back to the woman."This is Lady Jeyne, Robb´s wife," he introduced her.

Arya remembered it now. _She is the girl Robb married instead of the Frey girl._

Even uncle Edmure mentioned her once and told her the Blackfish had her protected in Riverrun while Robb went to the wedding at the Twins.

Arya was unsure how to react to this lady she never met before, especially when it was her marriage to Robb that led to the Red wedding. Not that Arya blamed her directly. The Freys were cowards and didn´t deserve her brother´s loyalty. Sometimes she wondered if they wouldn´t have betrayed Robb either way once their chosen Frey bride had a child of him.

Also Jon showed no outward hostility towards the lady which convinced her this Jeyne couldn´t be a bad person.

So she smiled as kindly as possible."I am glad to meet you, Lady Jeyne!"

The lady smiled shyly, but despite her smile there was something utterly sad about her that made Arya immedially soften towards her."Oh, it is wonderful to meet you, Lady Arya. Your brother Robb often spoke about you and your mother she tried everything to get you back from the Lannisters."

Arya´s heart grew heavy at the mention of her brother Robb and her mother, but she smiled despite the sadness. She didn´t wish to upset her.

"Please, call me Arya...I don´t think of myself as a lady," she remarked and Jon laughed at her comment.

"Well, if you insist I want you to call me Jeyne," the lady returned and Arya decided right there she would not hold any grudge towards her. _I can see why Robb liked her._

And so they talked a little more until Jeyne excused herself leaving Jon and her alone.

After she was gone Jon looked at her for a moment.

"Does it displease you that she is here?" he asked carefully.

"No, why would it?" she replied."She seems very nice and if Robb married her she is also a Stark."

Jon nodded."I hope Sansa will see it that way too."

Him mentioning Sansa made her feel a bit nervous. She wondered how much her sister had changed from the last time she saw her. _Will she be angry with me? Will she still dislike me._

"How is she, Sansa I mean?" she asked carefully.

A grim expression crossed his face."She went through a lot, but she is no longer the girl dreaming about princes and knights. She is very different now and  I am sure she will be very happy to see you again, little sister."

This made Arya feel more hopeful. She would even dress properly and braid her hair. _Yes, that will make Sansa happy._

"I will be happy too," she replied which seemed to satisfy Jon.

"Well, how about your story?" he reminded her.

Arya took a deep breath and started her tale. It began with the murder of their father at the Sept of Baelor. Then continued with her fleeing King´s Landing and how they were captured and brought to Harrenhall. However, the worst part was the Red Wedding. At first she wanted to leave it out, but Jon deserved to know the truth. If there was one person in this world she was comfortable enough with to tell the tale it was Jon.

Yet it was still hard to watch Jon´s pained expression which only intensified with every word she spoke. In the end he did speak, but simply ruffled her hair affectionately. They understood each other without any use for words.

Finally she told him the rest of the story, although she kept some of the things which transpired in Braavos, at the Twins and Riverrun more vague. From his distraught look she could see that even this vague version displeased him greatly.

Suddenly as silence build between them she felt fearful. _Does he think me a monster?_

"Are you angry with me? Do you think me a terrible person for killing those people?" she asked in a shaky voice.

Jon gave her a hurt look and hugged her tightly."Nonsense. What makes you think that? You are my little sister and I could never hate you. Anyway I also did things I am not proud of. I am only happy that you are back," he stated.

After he let Arya out of his embrace she looked up her eyes fixed at him.

"I don´t regret it though. Old Walder Frey deserved to die," she told him honestly.

Jon nodded in understanding. She felt lighter now as if a heavy burden fell from her shoulder.


	35. Jon- Revelations

**Chapter 35 -  Revelations**

After the battle of Highgarden was won the Dragon Queen drifted between life and death for weeks. If it wasn´t for her resiliance and the capable Maester residing in Highgarden she would have probably died.

Now after weeks of slow travel they were back in Dragonstone. All the while Jon tried to wrap his head around what happened.

It was in the midst of battle the green-coloured dragon came to save Jon´s life. It was a strange feeling he had in regard to the creature itself. It was some sort of companionship which felt similar to Ghost.  _Is that my Targaryen blood speaking?_

Jon smiled wryly trying to forget the feeling of fear he felt when the dragon propelled him through the air and remembered Tyrion´s word of thanks for saving the queen.

Jon wanted to laugh at how redicilous it was.  _It wasn´t me who saved her. I could hardly keep control of the dragon. It was all the dragon. I makes one wonder how smart these creatures acutally are. Did the dragon know that she was in danger? What did Tyrion call the dragon again? Rhaegal?_

_Well, now there are probably only two dragons left,_ Jon muttered and wanted to punch something.

He poured himself some more wine and drowned it again.  _At least the Lannister Army was destroyed!_

“Jon,” Jeyne snapped him out of his wirl of thoughts and gave him a good-natured smile.

”Shall I take a look at your wound?” she offered.”I know a bit about healing.”

He nodded and from the look in her brown eyes she seemed happy to do something. So he let her wash his wound and bandage it up with fresh linen.

"Where is Arya again?" he asked after she was finished.

"Your sister is with the Hound. They are sparring. She said she needs to keep in form," Jeyne returned with an  amused smile.

Jon laughed."If Lady Stark could see her now she would probably want my head."

When Jeyne grew sad at the mention of Lady Stark he wanted th slap himself.

"I am sorry, I should not have mentioned her," he apologized.

She smiled instead banishing away the sadness in her eyes."It is alright. It is just that I remember something she said about you. She told me a story about how you got sick and she felt horrible how she treated you. I admit I didn´t know her very well, but I got the feeling she felt what happend to her children was because she mistreated you," she explained and Jon stared at her in shock an silence.

"What I want to say is that I felt she regretted in the end how she treated you," she added.

Jon did not know what to say so he decided to change the topic."You mentioned earlier that Lord Tyrion spoke with you?" he asked.

"Yes, he said he wishes to speak with you in the liberary."

Glad that he could find a reason to forget the topic of Lady Stark he left to find Tyrion who spent these days of waiting sitting and reading among the dusty shelves in the liberary. Some nights he would sit there for hours until the candles were burned down.

"There you are Jon," he said and put his book away.

"How is your Queen?" Jon asked in return and sat down.

Tyrion sighed."The Maester said she will survive. However, he explained she would probably feel those wounds for years to come," he answered.

Jon nodded in understanding. _I still feel the pain from the arrows Ygritte gave me._

"And what will we do afterwards?" he inquired further.

Tyrion´s face grew dark."We will have to confront my sister and brother," he said with a bitter tinge in his voice."With Viserion missing or dead the Queen will demand fire and blood I guess."

"And the wildfire?" Jon asked.

Tyrion sighed.”I am not sure. All I know is that it will be bloody. My only hope his that Cersei will see reason, but I doubt it.”

Jon nodded.”The way you described her sounded not very reasonable. And your brother, well I think not very highly of him.”

Tyrion shrugged and the lack of words by the dwarf made Jon nervous. He remembered how the Queen tried to save her children during the battle how she was hit by two arrows. They shot her from the sky like a bird. It was quite humbling to see how those dragons, both human and scaled could be taken down.

Not that it mattered anymore. The Lannister Queen´s army was gone and dead, most of them burned or killed in battle.

The Dothraki took some losses too and they also lost Lady Olenna who took poison when Higharden was sacked, but in the end they won.

_Now we only need to take King´s Landing and then I can go home._

"There is something else I wanted to ask you," the dwarf asked reluctantly.

Jon already had a feeling what he wanted to ask. In fact he was surprised the dwarf waited so long.

"What is it?"

"Did your father really never make any mention about your mother?" he asked.

Jon tried to smile, but failed."He said he would tell me about my mother once he returned, but he never did."

Tyrion sipped from his wine his two eyes glinting in pale candlelight.

"Yes, Joffrey he liked to ruin things for others," the dwarf joked and put the goblet down."Well, to come back to the topic at hand I spoke with Lord Varys about the matter and he suggested your mother might be Ashara Dayne. Has your father ever made a mention of her?"

"He might in passing, but why are you asking. Lady Ashara Dayne didn´t have old Valyrian blood. It is because the dragon allowed me to ride him. That is why you ask," he returned vaguely. _Should I tell him? Or should I rather tell the Queen first? She might be angry otherwise. Well, Jon you got yourself quite into some deep shit._

"Yes, indeed. I also have the feeling you know more than you admit to say," the dwarf replied with an amused smile."To be honest I only brought up Ashara Dayne to test you a little."

Jon tried to keep a blank face."I see," he began carefully."However, I wish to talk about this with the Queen first. I hope it does not anger you."

The dwarf laughed."No, I respect your wishes."

Jon felt a deep relief at that."Thank you."

"Well, then I should get some sleep and you yourself could use a little aswell," Tyrion said and patted his shoulder."Tomorrow we might know more."

Jon reluctantly agreed and went to bed after having dinner with Arya, Tormund and Ser Davos,  although he found little sleep. Again and again he dreamed of the crypt in Winterfell, the eyes of the dead kings following him and his dead mother calling for him.

When he awoke a sheen of light fell through the windows. He looked outside and found a pale violet sky dawning.

However, there were no news about the Queen. So to get his mind off his problems he asked Tormund to spar with him on Arya´s suggestion.

They trained hour upon hour until Jon´s wound started to hurt. Tormund looked happy when he could finally retire.

_When you are bored, you fight like a madman,_  Tormund told him before he departed.

When they returned to the castle Tyrion awaited him in company of Lady Jeyne. It was not the first time that found the lady in the dwarf´s company. One day Jeyne even mentioned how witty she found the little lord and how she liked that he was able to make her laugh.

Not that Jon minded.  _My brother is long dead._

"Good news, the Queen is awake" she said as he and Arya entered.

He felt a deep feeling of relief wash over him. His memories of dragging her body from the battlefield as Drogon burned men left and right came back to him.

Arya wished to speak with her as well, so Jon assured her he would introduce them soon enough.

When he entered she sat propped up against a good number of cushions. Her wounds were bandaged and her face was ashen pale.

She looked quite weak, but her purple eyes shone with the ever burning determination.

He gave her a respectful bow.”I am glad to see you are awake,” he said. 

She tried to smile, but it never reached her face. There was a deep sorrow in her features. It was hard to describe. She looked like someone who lost some part of herself.

_Not unlike me when I returned._

“I regret your loss,” he added simply.

She looked away rubbing her face with her good arm. Then she laughed.”You probably think me a stupid little girl crying like that,” she remarked.

“No, never. Why would I think that?” he asked perplexed. _I cried myself when Robb and my father died,_ he wanted to say but kept silent.

She laughed despite her sadness.”Those dragons are the only children I will ever have,” she explained and there was such an anguish in her words it pained Jon´s heart, despite not quite understanding what she meant. He wanted to asked, but stopped himself.  _That is none of my business._

"You will get your revenge. The Lannister Queen´s army is destroyed and you still have two dragons your grace," he returned carefully.

She nodded her whole demeanour changing."Yes, I still have two dragons and one of those was quite taken with you according to Lord Tyrion."

Jon nearly froze. He breathed deeply and turned back to her, his heart beating fast. _It is time is it not? To finally tell the truth._

"It seems so," he replied neutrally.

She only gave him a silent look as if urging him to finally speak the truth.

"It has to do with my mother," he added.

"Lord Tyrion told me Lord Stark didn´t tell you who your mother is. It makes sense. Maybe she had Valyrian blood," she offered as a possible explanation.

Jon´s mouth felt dry, but he was determined enough to decide right there that he wouldn´t lie to her.  _If I want her as my ally she needs to know the truth._

"No, she didn´t," he replied in a shaky voice."However, my father did."

She gave him a confused look."I don´t remember any Stark´s ever marrying into the Targaryen family or any family with Valyrian blood...," she continued, but Jon cut her off.

"No, but my mother did. She ran off with The Last Dragon," he offered in return his heartbeat drumming in his ears.

When he looked back at Daenerys she stared at him frozen in utter shock."I am sorry for not telling you sooner, but I didn´t know how you would react. I feared you might think I want your crown, which I do not. All I wish for is for you to help me defeat the white walkers," he explained.

She did not answer a single word and only poured herself some of the wine which was standing on a table next to her bed, before pouring it down in one gulp. Then she closed her eyes and took a long breath.

Then she started to laugh. It was a giggle first and then turned into a full-blown laughter. Jon only sat in silence. He did not dare to speak.

When she stopped she poured herself another goblet of wine and drowned it again.

Then she turned back to him her gaze harder.“I am sorry, but this sounds like utter madness. And then it makes sense if you think about it. All my life I hated the Starks, but now you tell me that your fath…nor your uncle protected you all your life. It feels as if the gods are mocking me.“

Jon was stunned into silence by her words. He expected a more angered reaction.

„This makes you my nephew then? Tell me how long did you know about this?“ she asked.

„Not very long which made it hard for me to accept,“ he returned carefully.

Then she gave another shaky laugh.“And you are not wrong. If you told me your story when first meeting me I would have reacted differently. However, I know you now and I believe you when you say you have no wish for the crown.“

Jon did not know could feel relieved yet.“So you are not angry?“

She frowned.“Angry? I can´t really place how I feel. This is all so sudden. The only think I know is that I am not the only Targaryen anymore.“

Then she was silent for a moment her gaze darting to the window.

„I will need sometime to think about this,“ she finally answered which he could accept.

“There is more,“ he added suddenly reminding himself about Arya´s wish.

„My sister Arya came here. I will tell you later how, but she wishes to speak with you about something important. She wouldn´t tell me what, but she asked to speak with you.“

Daenerys sighed.“Tell, her I will speak with her soon. I promise. I feel tired and should rest or the Maester might scold me.“

 Jon left, not quite able to comprehend his wirl of thoughts and feelings.


	36. Sansa - Last confessions

**Chapter 36 - Last confessions**

The cells were dark and dusty. Only a small stream of sunlight fell into the small cell were Lord Baelish was held. Sansa was dressed in grey the colours of her house and her red hair braided back. With her was Lord Hardyng to speak to Lord Baelish.

For days the Lord had spent in the cells refusing to speak a single word and Lord Hardyng was getting impatient.

Lord Baelish looked up when they entered his hair dishevelled and his face dirty.

"Are you here to kill me?" he asked his grey-green eyes blinking in the darkness.

Sansa kept her mask in place, showing him her blank face.

“None of us here is a butcher my lord. Lord Hardyng is here to make an offer to you,” she told him coldly.

He stood up and came closer to the bars.

He gave her a bitter smile.”What offer?”

“Confess your crimes and I will give you mercy. You may choose a quick death or take the black. The choice is yours,” the Lord Hardyng said.

He only laughed in return.”And what if I don´t confess?”

"There will be a trial of course," Sansa replied calmly.

Lord Baelish laughed even louder. It was a laugh so hollow it made her heart freeze."A trial I will certainly loose. Nothing about this trial would be fair. Half the lords in the Vale want me gone and the other half is bought."

At his answer Sansa felt deep-seated anger rise inside her."Fair? Where was the fair trial for my father..," she stepped forward hissing at him.

Then he stopped to laugh and only looked at her in silence for a moment.

“Now you care about your family? I remember when you only dreamed about getting a crown and birthing golden-haired children for Cersei Lannisters bastard boy? Do you remember?” he asked.

The question stung harder than Sansa wanted to admit, but the anger inside her washed it away.”It was you who betrayed my father. I know it. Tell me was it you as well who asked Joffrey to take my fathers head?” she asked in a shaky voice.

“All Joffrey needed was a few words and your father´s fate was sealed,” was all he said.

Then he grinned madly.”Don´t you see that all I did was for your mother? First she was nearly married off to your uncle Brandon. Oh, I am sure your father told you what a wonderful person he was. Let me tell you the truth. He would have made your mother unhappy. He would have fathered more bastards than trueborn children. Yes, such a man was that, not to say stupid as a horse. And then she had to marry your father. I wanted to free Cat and that is all. I loved her all my life. She was the only thing I ever wanted...” he explained.

Sansa backed away and bumped against Lord Hardyng who had listened to everything in silence. He patted her shoulder in a comforting gesture.

Sansa took a long breath.”No, Lord Baelish you destroyed my mother. She truly loved my father. My aunt loved you with all her heart and you used her as well. So tell me now what is your answer?”

He leaned his head against the bars.”I will not confess. I will not take the black and spent my life in this frozen wasteland. I choose trial by combat. Let your ugly wench fight against one of my people and let´s see how well she will hold against a real knight."

Sansa allowed herself to openly glare at him."Lady Brienne is a true knight. Well, then. Sleep well."

And so she left with Lord Hardyng wondering who would come forward to fight for Lord Baelish.

A few days later the day came dawning cold an with an icy wind greeting them in the morning.

Lady Brienne looked startling in her polished armour and her sword even more. _Oathkeeper it was named. Made out of father´s sword. Ice._

"I am sorry my Lady for letting you fight my battle," Sansa apologized to Lady Brienne.

Lady Brienne smiled a little."I am your sworn sword and it is my duty."

Sansa wanted to return something, but then Lord Baelish was brought before Lord Hardyng.

The blond Lord of the Vale glanced around among the assmebled knights.

”Is there anyone willing to fight for Lord Baelish to defend his honour?” he asked in a booming voice.

After some silence a knight stepped forward. He wore silver-polished armour and was of a worrier-hardened stature.

"Yes, I intend to defend Lord Baelish and fight against this...woman," the man said with a sneer looking at Lady Brienne as if she was some common tavern wench not worth his attention.

At his words a snickering and laughter could be heard from some and Sansa forced herself to keep calm. _Now they laugh, but they never saw her fight._

The battle started with the Lady Brienne and said knight encircling one another. The first exchange of swords was tentative as if to measure the enemy. However, soon the Vale knight proved more bold raining a solid barrage of blows against Lady Brienne´s shield.

The metallic clatter of blades ringed through the courtyard, but Lady Brienne´s arm was strong and so was her shield. 

Then making use of the moment Lady Brienne moved quickly despite her heavy-armour and thrusted her sword forward the tip of the blade piercing the other knight´s tight. Crimson blood trailed down his feet and he gave a pianful grunt while he deflected a blow which would have certainly pierced his side.

A fast exchange of brute force followed the gasps of the lady and the knight ringing in the air. However, the knight was not match against her Lady Knight. Soon his strenght was flaundering and he was staggering back from the sheer force of her blows. Sansa could only stare and wonder where she took the strength.

Then in one fast movement the knight lunged forward his strike again deflected by Lady Brienne. In this moment of vunerability she shoved her shield hard and made the knight fall back on the ground his sword slipping out of his grasp.

"Do you yield?" Lady Brienne asked her sword tip at his throath while the coutryard was filled with utter silence. Sansa looked at Lord Baelish´s ashen face.

_That is for underestimating the Lady Brienne who was send by my mother to be my sworn shield. Maybe it was justice that it was her who would bring you down. For father and mother and all the people you betrayed._

"I yield," the knight finally said in a hoarse voice.

Lord Hardyng addressed Lord Baelish one last time."Confess my lord and take the black. This is my last offer to you."

Lord Baelish refused to speak and only glared at Sansa. _He wants me to feel guilty._

Lord Hardyng gave a grim nod."Well, then Lord Baelish it is your decision," he said and turned to the Lady knight."With this you are found guilty for the murder of Lord Arryn and Lady Arryn."

Yet Lady Brienne only looked at Sansa and nodded. In the end it was quick and fast while Sansa watched and thought of her father.


	37. Daenerys - Final decisions

**Chapter 37 - Final decisions**

Daenerys hid her wounds under a long black silk dress. She walked in pain only doused by the milk of the poppy, but she would not budge. She was too proud for it.

She entered room of the painted table where all her people were assembled. There was Lady Arianne with her husband. King Jon with his newly arrived sister Arya and of course her own loyal people, especially Lord Tyrion and Missandei. And at last Lord Royce who arrived several days ago to speak with her regarding a possible allegiance with the Vale.

She stood and let her gaze wander around the group of people.”I thank you all for coming together. As everyone of you might have guessed I want to finally bring the battle to Queen Cersei. I am tired of waiting and I can see many of you are as well.”

Lord Tyrell clapped hesitatingly. He lost a good number of his men during the battle of Higharden and the death of his grandmother Lady Olenna only added to his tired and haggard look. He looked like a man tired of war.

“So how will we do it?” he inquired.

Daenerys sat down in her chair.”Simple. We will attack the city, but a siege will be unavoidable.”

“Is there really no way to keep her from using her wildfire?” Lady Asha Greyjoy asked.

Lord Tyrion gave her a defeated look in return.

”Not that I am aware of,” he replied.

”So it is unavoidable,” Princess Arianne muttered and covered her swollen belly.

Then she moved in her seat to look at Daenerys her dark eyes glinting with determination.”Whatever happens my spears are yours, your grace!”

Daenerys gave her a thankful smile and glanced back at Jon and his sister Arya. Jon seemed a bit absent while Arya carried a serious look with her mighty direwolf settled next to her. Ghost on the other hand lay propped before Jon´s feet his ruby eyes observing everything with wide eyes.

Daenerys glaced a little longer at Jon´s features trying to find the Valyrian blood. Sure his dark hair and this solemn face was all his Stark mother which was all the more visible as he sat there next to his sister...cousin. However, she found his eyes were darker and his nose seemed more graceful. _It is really hard to think of him as anything else than a Stark. Mayhaps it was his luck that he had no silver hair and purple eyes. The usurper would have certainly killed him like my other niece and nephew._

Embarrassed she brushed those thoughts away and turned her attention back to the assembled crowd, especially at the serious-looking lady  Arya Stark. _Still he lied to me. I will have to speak with him after the Lannister Queen is defeated._

Said lady was flanked by her sort of protector the Hound or also commonly known as Sandor Clagane. He was a more than hideous man who hardly spoke with anyone other than the girl. At first she wanted him imprisoned for she mistook him for his brother, but the girl assured her with a defiant look that he hated his brother more than anyone in his world. _He burned his face._

"I am of course aware of the wildfire problem, but Lady Arya here made a suggestion to me how we might be able to avoid the problem," she said and offered a smile to the girl.

Jon glanced at his sister in surprise and so did most of the other people in the room.

Not that Daenerys was surprised by their reaction. She herself was surprised how bold this girl came to her and proposed her plan. She is certainly someone who seems grown-up beyond her years. _Or just someone who experienced more terrible things than the average person..._

The girl gave a nod while her face showed an almost unreadable expression. She only brushed her braided brown hair out of her face and stood there resting her hand proudly at the small sword at her hip.

Her gaze wandered confidently over the assembled crowd of people.

"When I was still living in the Red Keep with my father being Hand of the King I often explored the keep on my own. What I found while doing so could be a valuable advantage to us," she explained.

"What valuable advantage are you speaking of?" Tyrion asked with curiosity.

The girl gave a smirk."Have you ever heard about the dragon skulls hidden under the Red Keep?"

Tyrion nodded and so did Daenerys."Yes, my brother told me about them. The skulls of the old dragons are hidden there, right?"

“Exactly, but there is more to found there. There are hidden passages leading inside and outside to Flea bottom. I don´t know who built them, but I might be able to find the way back inside. With this we might be able to infiltrate the city and take Cersei down before she can do anything stupid,” the girl explained carefully.

Tyrion looked relieved and smiled while Jon looked at his sister in tense silence. Daenerys however turned to Lord Varys who nodded in acknowledgement inclining his head towards Arya.

"These passages do exist and I have quite an in-depth knowledge about them. I might help you fabricate a map so you might find your way back more easily," he offered at which Arya smirked carrying an almost knowing expression.

"It is not a bad idea. We could have a small group infiltrating the city while we pretend to attack," Tyrion remarked.

"Exactly and I will be the one infiltrating the city for you," Arya declared boldly. She seemd like a little girl being handed a dozen of presents at once.

Jon on the other hand looked more displeased than she had ever seen him."Certainly not. It is far too dangerous. What if the madwoman burns down the whole city. You just came back to us. Sansa would have my head If I just allow you to put yourself into danger again," he replied tensely.

Arya gave him a stubborn look in return."I know Flea Bottom and I am the only one who can find the way, brother. Apart from that, I will take the Hound with me. You yourself know what I can do," she replied.

However, Jon looked equally stubborn. Daenerys understood his feelings, but then there was also the fact that she felt what the girl suggested was the right thing. _Maybe it is only me clinging to the fleeting hope that Cersei Lannister won´t burn the whole city?_

Jon stood abruptly."Then I will go with you," he demanded.

Arya frowned crossing her arms in front of her."You are the King in the North. If it fails I won´t have you dead like Robb."

Jon blinked and looked back at her in shock.

"I am not Robb. I promise I won´t die, but I can´t let you go alone," he declared.

Arya looked back at him her mask slipping and showing the emotions lurking behind her unreadable expression. _She looks hurt._

"After all I told you, do you not trust my abilities? Is it because I am a girl?" she asked.

Jon looked at the girl like someone slapped him.

"No, never..." he continued, but the girl cut him off.

"But you won´t allow me to make my own decisions?" she continued to ask not prepared to give in.

After a moment of heavy silence Jon fell back in his chair and gave a defeated sigh."I do trust your abilities. Alright, you can go, but promise me you keep away from enemies you can´t fight," he said in an almost whisper, but from the expression in his face Daenerys could see that he was focing himself to say those words.

Arya smiled brighter than the sun.”Thank you, Jon.”

"Don´t worry, I know how to keep the girl away from killing herself," she heard the Hound add.

So after the talking was finally done Daenerys clapped her hands together.”Well, then let us finally end the reign of the Lannister Queen.”

Since she came to Westeros she had felt aimless, but now she could see the future that was before her. She would take the crown stolen from her family so long ago and she would bring peace to the Seven Kingdoms. She had no living child, but a strange motherly feeling filled her when she thought of her people.

She knew it then. She would protect them against any enemy, be it the Lannister Queen or those White Walkers.

Fire and Blood would only be reserved for her enemies, but peace was something she wanted to bring back to this fractured land. It was the only thing she could do to mend some of the crimes her father committed.


	38. Arya - Infiltrations

**Chapter 38 - Infiltrations**

Kings Landing was easier to enter than they thought. Arya dressed herself in rags and the Hound hid his burned face behind a cloak. For them he was her father and Arya one of the many beggars coming to the city and searching for a better life. Now that winter was coming people were hoping to find protection from the cold behind the high walls of the city. 

However, as everyone in the city they soon found out that everyone lived in in constant fear of the Queen´s loyal gold cloaks who didn´t allow people leave the city once arrived.

They mixed themselves among the refugees in Flea Bottom hoping to gather some valuable information. After all the attack was planned in a weeks turn and if something important came up they could still call off the attack should it be too dangerous.

Their first visit was the prominent tavern called The Old man´s hovel. It was like most things in flea bottom a rat-infested shithole with ale like pisswasser, but the Hound told her that this is the place go to meet people.

A bard with a passable voice sang his songs while they settled on some old wooden table. They ordered some ale and ate some half-burned broth with bread. Arya did not care for she was used to far worse.

Arya intentionally dressed rather scantly in a dress revealing her still growing bosom and her athletic limps. Her hair was open for a change and it fell in wild locks to her shoulders. _If Jon saw me like this he would lock me up and never let me out._

The Hound told her some bawdy jokes and soon enough a group of other people joined their group. Some of them were men who seemed to enjoy her smiles and laughs while the women asked the Hound many a question about their travels.

“So you people are from the Riverlands?” one of the men asked. He was maybe sixteen name days and not ugly safe for his unruly yellow teeth. His name was Gale and he was a butcher.

”Yes, we fled all the way here from the cold winter,” she told him.

He drank from the ale and nodded.

”Is it true that the Frey Lords all died from poison?” he asked with curiosity.

”Well, those fuckers broke the gods guest right. Serves them right I say,” an older man added.

Arya smiled brightly.”Yes, that is what we heard. Also it seems Lord Tully is again in control of Riverrun."

“No wonder the Mad Queen is calling her remaining soldiers back here,” he whispered now.

“Yes and soon the Dragon Queen will bring her dragons here and burn us all to death,” the old man muttered.”Or the Mad Queen will burn us all. I have heard she is asking for more and more wildfire. Better would it be or us all to get away as soon as possible. Not that the gold cloaks would allow it.”

“Wildfire?” Arya asked innocently.

“Have you heard about the Battle of Blackwater and how the wildfire killed Stannis Baratheon´s army?” Gale asked.

“We did,” the Hound remarked pouring himself some wine now.”Tell us what the Queen intends with all the wildfire. Does she think she can fight dragon fire with wildfire?” he said with amused laughter.

“The fucking Queen wants to burn us all to keep the Dragon Queen from the city,” the old man muttered angrily.”Took my son-in law and killed him. They say the monster protecting the Queen cut him into pieces. My neighbour´s sister was raped by a band of gold cloaks,” he added and put his tankard back on the table.

“Isn´t there anything that can be done?” Arya asked again innocently.

Gale´s blue eyes widened at this in fear.”Careful, the city is full of spies for the Mad Queen. Her Hand has all the street children as his little birds. Took a good number of people in the last weeks and no one ever saw them again.”

“So you fuckers all kneel in fear of the Mad Queen? Don´t you see that her rule will not last for long? The Dragon Queen will take her crown soon. Haven´t you heard about her defeat at the Battle of Highgarden?” the Hound asked not caring for any consequences.

Gale looked insulted by his words.”We do all we can during the circumstances. Haven´t you heard about the Bull and his brave fellows?”

Now that sparked Arya´s curiosity.”The Bull? Is he some sort of knight?”

Gale smiled a little.”He tries to protect the people from the gold cloaks. Saved my cousin from rape a moon ago.”

_Now that is something we could use. They obviously don´t like the Queen. Maybe we could make some allies?_

The Hound understood immediately.”Could we meet this Bull? I once served as a soldier. I could be of help and I am itching to kill some of those gold cloak fuckers,” he remarked showing his teeth while smiling.

Gale nearly spluttered out all his ale. He took a moment to regain his posture, before leaning closer.

”Why would I trust you?” he asked suspiciously.”How do I know that you are not spies of the Queen?”

The Hound gave a bark of laughter.”Let us leave his place and I will tell you, boy.”

Gale looked at them in silence. Then he stood and they made their way outside. The night was upon them already and the smell of shit pervaded every street they walked.

“So what proof can you offer?” Gale asked.

The Hound pulled his cloak down revealing his face.

”Do you know of any knight with such a burned face?” he asked the boy.

The boy stared at him with wide eyes and his face so pale as if all blood was drained out of him.

“The Hound...the monsters brother!” he said in a hushed whisper.

The Hound frowned at this.

”My brother is still alive?” he asked.

The boy nodded.”Yes, he is the very monster that serves the Queen.”

The Hound gave a murderous smile.”Well, well this is even better than I thought. Maybe my brother and I will finally be able to settle our differences.”

”Now boy tell me what the Queen would do with a deserter if she knew I was alive?” the Hound asked.

The boy did not dare to speak.

”She would kill me of course,” the Hound told him and patted him on the shoulder.

Arya gave him an angry glare.”Stop scaring him.”

Then she turned to look at Gale.”Is that proof enough? We have important information that might help this Bull in his endeavour,” she explained and took his hand.

”I...alright. Follow me,” he explained in a whisper.

They followed him through dark streets into an unknown part of Flea Bottom. In a small house the boy lead them inside.

He was greeted by a group of young boys and girls in rags and armed with daggers and pitchforks.

“Gale, who are you bringing with you?” one of them asked. He was a tall thin boy with greasy black hair. His right eye was an empty socket and it looked like someone picked it out.

”I bring friends who wish to speak with the Bull," he told the boy who seemed some sort of a leader among the group.

The boy eyed them with an indifferent gaze.”You are lucky friends. He is here,” he explained and led them through a long dark corridor into the cellar of the building. The building itself was a ruin and probably an abandoned house. Half of the walls were burned and there were cracks everywhere.

In a small room without windows they found a dozens of those people similar to those they encountered before. Most of them were half-starved youths with self-made weapons.

“If those are the brave fellows I am surprised they are not dead,” the Hound remarked with sarcasm.

Arya nodded grimly. _Well, I also expected something different. Well, we have to work with what we have got._

“Bull,” the dark haired young man addressed a man sitting at the fire. He was tall and broad-built almost like a bear. He was dressed in commoners clothing and on his head he wore a fine helmet in the form of a bull. On his side hung a large war hammer.

She could not read his emotions as his face was hidden. However, the moment she came forward he stood suddenly very still.

“Arya...is that you?” he suddenly asked and Arya almost felt her heart stop. _Gods, this voice is so familiar?_

In a matter of seconds he pulled the helmet from his face and Arya was speechless for a moment.

Back at her looked a familiar face framed by sweaty dark hair and blue eyes like a spring sky.

“It can´t be. The Red Woman took you!” she exclaimed and hugged him without another thought.

He only smiled and hugged her back nearly lifting her off the ground.

”I escaped and now I am here helping the people,” he explained with a bout of laughter.

Arya laughed too. She felt lighter than in years.

“Gods I thought you were dead for sure,” he said and put her down on the ground. He looked at her face with wide blue eyes and brushed her wild locks out of her face. It was strangely comfortable and it made her feel all warm.

“You know these people?” the one-eyed boy asked with a surprised look.

Gendry grinned brightly from one ear to the other.

“May I introduce Arry an old friend of mine,” he said and it was now that he recognized the Hound who watched everything with a blank look.

Also the Hound seemed to recognize the boy.

“I remember you boy,” the Hound remarked.”So you are now playing a knight?”

Gendry´s face grew more serious.”I am no knight. I am a bastard born and raised in Flea Bottom.”

The Hound obviously wanted to return something, but Arya cut him off.

“Gendry, we may have important information for you. Maybe we can all calm down and I will tell you everything?” she asked grabbing him by the shoulder and giving him a hopeful look.

He turned back to look at her. The tension in his body subsided.”Yes, let´s talk.”

Arya smiled in relief.

They sat for a long time as Arya explained her plan to enter the Red Keep and ending Cersei´s mad reign. In the end Gendry sipped at his soup and looked rather serious.

"And you are sure this Dragon Queen is better?" he asked sceptically."Wasn´t her father mad and killed one of yours?"

"I met her and she seems fine with me. My brother formed an allegiance with her too. He is a King now," she explained with a smile.

All the other youths eyed her with awe.

"So you are a Princess then?" one of the younger girls asked.

Arya frowned."Don´t call me that. Do I look like a Princess to you?"

Gendry laughed."It seems you haven´t changed at all."

Arya returned his laughter."I seems so," she said."However, there is something far more important than taking down Cersei. We need to kill her Hand. He is the one putting wildfire all over the city from what we know."

"Will you help us?" Arya finally asked after a moment of silence.

Gendry nodded his dark hair fluttering around his face. He grabbed his war hammer and stood."Of course, you have my hammer for whatever it is worth."


	39. Jamie - The Hound and the Mountain

**Chapter 39 - The Hound and the Mountain**

The ships were seen in morning sporting the banner of House Targaryen. Jamie pulled his cloak tighter to ward of the cold wind. The sky was a dreary and the sun hardly showed itself more than a few hours each day now. Snowflakes were falling upon the city and it seemed winter had finally come.

_Winter is coming._ Old Lord Stark was seen as a fool for always repeating those words, but now Jamie felt a sense of remorse when he thought of the Lord who died because of his selfish bastard son.

Maybe it is punishment for his deeds _. For letting my sister sacrifice good men._

He carefully touched his face and flinched because of the pain. It made him think of Bronn who saved his life. Anger at himself and his sister arose anew.

He wondered what the Dragon Queen will do with him if she makes it here _. Will she burn me?_

_Well, it is over now._ He smiled weakly. _Even Euron Greyjoy was smart enough to abandon my sister. Smarter than you, fool._

He found the men of the Kings guard in their assigned room. They all tried to appear stoic and indifferent, but Jamie could see the fear in their faces. _Well, no one likes being burned to death._

“What do you want here Kingslayer?” one of them asked. Cersei exchanged them regularly now and he knew no one of the former members anymore.

“I am here to save the city,” he declared his hand resting on the hilt of his blade.”The Queen spread the wildfire in the city. She intends to kill the Dragon Queen and sacrifice the small folk. If we don´t stop her all of us will burn with her.”

“We are the Kingsguard and we do not flee,” the youngest among them replied. Jamie would have laughed at him, but he saw himself in the younger man. _The foolish child I once was._

“Then go and die,” Jamie replied.”Let your brothers choose for themselves!”

He looked at each of them.

”I know what you think of me. You see me as a traitor for killing Aerys. Well, I had my reasons for it. The Mad King wanted to burn the whole city women and children alike. My sister intends the same and I wish to stop her. I want your help, but I won´t force you.”

The oldest of the men showed outright contempt for his words.

”You forget that you are no longer Lord Commander. You are dismissed. We serve our Queen,” he declared.

”Anyone deserting from his post will be killed by my hand,” he added looking back at his men.

Jamie did not hesitate and drew his sword. The older man was fast as well, but had no chance against someone younger who had been honed by battle in the last moons.

He parried his blows and his sharp blade cut him in the neck making the older man collapse like a puppet without strings.

The remaining men looked at him quietly their swords ready to attack, but Jamie smiled back at them.

“Now who wants to be the next? None of you can defeat me and you know it. Listen now. I will give you one last chance to help me. Make your choice fast,” he declared.

The youngest one rushed at him and he parried the blow with his golden hand. The young man paled visibly as Jamie held his sharp blade to his neck.

“Why won´t you see reason?” he asked a bit frustrated by their blind loyalty.

“I won´t be named a Queenslayer,” the younger man replied in a desperate tone. Jamie understood then, far better than the young men could ever know.

Then it hit him like thunder. _I am no longer one of the Kingsguard. House Lannister claimed the throne._

He could have laughed at himself. _In all my sorrow I forgot one important thing._

_You are my only heir. My oldest son and heir._ Those were the words his father once spoke to him what seemed years ago. He had wanted him to give up his place in the King´s guard. Jamie agreed in exchanged for Tyrion´s life.

He was no longer a member of the King´s guard. He was free now. _I am the oldest son am I not?_

Jamie laughed loudly. All his life he wanted to be a knight and nothing more. _Maybe I have to become a King even if it is only for a short time?_

He let the younger man go.

”Tell me who rules in in your Lordship? Tell me is it your older sister who inherits before you?”

The younger man´s eyes widened in understanding.

”No, my older brother reigns before my sister,” he answered in a shaky voice.

Jamie smiled.”Yes, indeed. You see now my sister may have claimed the throne for House Lannister, but I am a Lannister too. As you said I am free of the King´s guard now. I am the oldest son. I claim the throne. Serve me as short as it may be. Let us save the city and it´s people. Once it is done I will free you all.”

The younger man still looked at him with wide eyes. A moment of silence passed and the younger man drew his blade and laid it in front of Jamie.

“I am at your service your Grace,” he said. His gaze wandered back to his brothers. They did the same probably more hoping to save their lives than caring about the throne.

Jamie wanted to laugh and laugh _. Do you see me father? I am a King now._

Hours upon hours passed. Then the ships could be seen from afar. There were the banners of House Targaryen, Tyrell and Martell.

Jamie touched his sword as if it would ward of the fear inside him. He felt slightly feverish and wished for sleep. Yet he knew what he had to do. So he made his way back inside to the throne room with two of the remaining King´s guard members. The others he sent to take Maester Qyburn and his servants captive or kill them if necessary.

Cersei sat like always perched on her beloved throne. She was dressed in red silk now her golden hair nearly reaching the nape of her neck again. Her green eyes blazed in the hundred torched illuminating the wide hall. At her side was her monster the knight Ser Gregor Clegane.

“What do you want?” she asked him coldly as he stopped in front of the stairs leading up to the ugly chair.

Jamie tried to cast away all the love he once held for her and braced himself for what was to come.

“You reign is over, sister. I will not let you burn the city. As the oldest son of House Lannister I claim the crown for myself,” he declared tiredly and lacking strenght. He felt so tired of this all.

Cersei´s eyes blazed like wildfire. She stood her fingers desperately grasping the throne. Blood was now running down from her arms as the molten blades cut into her skin.

“You would not dare!” she yelled back at him.

He grasped the hilt of his sword tightly trying to remain calm and composed.

”I dare,” he returned.

She grimaced and her face turned cold as stone. Her gaze wandered to Ser Gregor Clegane.

“Kill Ser Jamie,” she ordered her monster. Strong as the monster was Jamie knew it wouldn’t be easy.

He parried the first blow. Then the next and another. He was surprised how fast this monster was despite it´s massive size. Jamie then parried another with his golden arm. The strenght of the blow made his golden arm shake and ache terrible. He bit his lips trying to banish away the pain. I will not fail.

Another blow nearly gets him, but he ducks away fastly and bruises the monster at it´s tight.

Any other human would have felt the pain. However, the monster does not stop. Jamie feigns an attack, but the creature parried the blow again.

Jamie felt sweat build on his brow and his feet trembling. _No, I can´t fail!_

So he rushes back at the monster. He does not know how much time went by. Soon his arm felt numb, but it seemed to him this monster would never tire.

At one point his strenght left him unable to dodge the hard blow to his shoulder which fills his whole upper arm with a sharp stinging pain. He barely dodges another strike and stumbles back on the ground. Then the monster slashes his sword out his clammy hand.

_This is it. It is all over now. I failed._

He looked up seeing the monster lift his sword for the last strike.

Jamie closed his eyes, but the deadly strike never came.

When he opened his eyes again he saw a huge man standing above him and it took him a moment to realize who the man was.

It was the Hound, his face as ugly as ever. No there was no doubt about it. Jamie would have recognized his scarred face among thousands. _Is this a dream? Am I going mad?_

Yet, it was neither madness nor a dream this he realized soon.

“I see you are still alive brother!” the Hound barked loudly.”I will be a pleasure to kill you!”

And it seemed like a pleasure to the ugly knight indeed for his strikes were hard and without any hint of fear as he rushed at the monster.

All the while Jamie tried to pull himself up searching for his sword, but found himself stopped by a girl in company of a tall boy followed by a group of youths with ill-made weapons splattered in blood. His gaze darted to his King´s guard men who stood like fools at the sideline. Not that he faulted them for not wanting to fight against the monster.

Jamie grabbed the girl at the shoulder. He felt so tired and weary.

”The Queen has wildfire in the whole city. Maester Qyburn needs to be stopped!” he muttered.

The girl pulled her cloak from her shoulders and Jamie nearly fainted from the shock. It was as if Lyanna Stark came back from the death and decided to haunt him. _I am going mad._

The girl smiled and pulled something out of her bag. It was round and wrapped in a white cloth with blood seeping all through and dripping on the ground.

”The Maester is dead,” she told him.

Jamie felt a deep sense of relief wash over him. He grasped his arm. It was only now that he was really aware of the deep cut in his shoulder. His whole cloak was red and full of blood.

Trying to forget the pain he turned his attention back to the two knights slashing at one another.

The song of swords rang bright and clear that moment. The Hound´s dark eyes glinted with rage as he never saw before. 

The monster rushed at the Hound, but the younger brother parried each strike returning every single one with with equally fast strokes driving the monster back and back again. All the while the Hound taunted his brother with every curse known to men.

Truly no average knight would have withstood the Hound´s murderous assault other than the monster. More than once the monster warded of the slashes, even though Ser Gregor Clagane seemed far slower than his younger brother. However, this was balanced out by the sheer power of of his blows which would have ripped apart any normal man.

It could have gone on like this, each man slashing at one another until one would finally collapse. Jame was sure to know who that would be. The monster before him was no longer a creature of mortal flesh, but something twisted and murderous created by Maester Qyburn.

It should have been the end for the Hound. He slipped and although he recovered he was now open for attack. Fastly the monster lunged forward drawing blood from the Hound´s side. 

Then in a mad rush of blood the monster lunged forward barely warded of by the Hound who seemed to slip again.

However, to Jamie´s utter surprise the Hound did not slip at all, but merely pretended. It was this moment when the monster´s luck changed. The younger brother made use of the situation as the monster was now open for attack as well. The Hound acted fastly and brought his sword down on the monster´s neck nearly ripping away it´s head.

Yet, the monster still moved. Jamie froze in shock not believing his eyes. _Gods, will it ever end?_

The Hound seemed unbothered in his rage and swung his sword again this time hitting the neck so hard the monster´s head was flung through the hall.

Then the monster stopped and collapsed. It was finally over.

Jamie kneeled on the ground in his puddle of blood. He stared with wide eyes at the Hound who fell to his knees leaning on his bloody sword. His breath was fast and he clutched his side. Yet, he smiled and smiled. Jamie never saw the Hound smile like that. It made his blood freeze and made a shiver run down his spine.

"You should rest, Ser," the tall boy who accompanied the girl said pulling down his cloak and pressing it against Jamie´s wound.

Now as the boy´s face was closer to Jamie he felt like looking at a ghost again. It was young Robert Baratheon´s face mixed with the features of Renly Baratheon.

The girl with the dark hair and Stark eyes joined the boy and pulled out a small blade. The girl´s eyes darted to his sister who stood at her throne staring in shock at the unmoving corpse of her loyal servant.

The girl´s face changed to wicked smile. It was a smile demanding blood.

“Arya what are you doing?” the boy asked quietly, but the girl only looked at his sister.

Then for a brief moment she  turned back and looked at Jamie.

“Take care of him Gendry. Lord Tyrion will want to speak with him for sure,” she told the boy and stepped towards the throne.

Jamie knew it now. Arya Stark was back to take her revenge.

He lacked the strenght to continue fighting or stop the girl. _And why would he? The battle is lost. The reign of the Lannisters is over._

 So he forced himself to watch and let emptiness take him.


	40. Jon - Feasting

**Chapter 40 - Feasting**

Jon could not believe they took the the city without hardly putting up a fight.

"Your sister is a true magician," Tyrion remarked with an admiring smile. Jon did not know how he should react to this comment.  _If  Lord Stark was alive he would have my head for letting her do this._

Instead he smiled and admired the wide blue sea and the city rising in front of them.

When they finally left the ships they rode along tight long-winding roads while the small-folk stood at the side trying to get a look at the Dragon Queen.

Daenerys rode of course at the front on a horse as pale as her silver hair and her dress. Behind her were a good number of knights to protect her.

Jon was only shocked how miserable the small folk looked.  Most of them were half-starved and their clothing mere rags. _They would have never survived a siege._

Daenerys seemed happy enough. She smiled and winked and when a group of dirty little children brought her a garland of flowers she put them around her neck and thanked them kindly kissing each their cheeks.

Even Jon had to smile at the endearing picture. Sometimes the Queen was almost cold, but then there were moments when she showed an honest smile and looked very much like the young woman she was.

After a slow ride they arrived at the Red Keep. It was a massive castle made out of pale red stone with strong drum-towers crowned with iron ramparts. Almost invincible curtain walls surrounded this keep protecting it against it´s enemies. _Any army would have a hard time taking such a castle_ , Jon thought. 

Then they made their way to the Great Hall lead by Varys. Like Tormund and Ser Davos the Queen observed everything with a wondrous look.

Even Jon had to admit he was impressed. Heavy walls were carried by even higher pillars with large painted windows in crimson and gold.

Only Tormund seemed even more impressed. It looked like his eyeballs were hanging out. Not that Jon was surprised. When Ygritte saw a mill once she thought it was a palace after all.

Then at last there was the Iron throne. It truly was a monstrosity of spikes and twisted metal molten down into what looked like a very uncomfortable chair. It looked almost out of place in this beautiful built hall of gold and crimson.

_No Queen or King would never sit easy in such a chair_ , Jon mused for a moment, before his attention was suddenly diverted.

"Jon!" Arya exclaimed and engulfed him in a tight hug. He felt a hint of relief wash over him knowing that she was truly safe now.

However, Jon barely recognized her when taking a closer look at her for she wore a dress and her usually braided hair curled freely to her neck. She looked almost like a lady if it wasn´t for that impish grin of hers and the little sword hanging at her side.

He smiled down at her and she let go of his neck turning to the group of people behind her. Most of them were ill-fed youths who eyed the Queen and her entourage with great interest.

Then there was also a tall boy beside her. Jon thought he had a familiar face, but he could find no name in the spur of the moment.

"May I present to you the Bull and his brave fellows," Arya introduced them with a flashy smile."They helped me take down the servants of Maester Qyburn while the Hound killed the Mountain. He is a little hurt and the girls are taking care of him, but he said he would see us later."

Daenerys granted them a smile in return her gaze wandering over the youths who eyed her with awe.

"I thank you all for your bravery. Of course everyone of you will be rewarded and are invited to join in the coming feast in honour of this victory," she explained and earned herself some smiles and cheers.

Then the Queen turned to the boy who Arya urged to step forward.

"And who is this valiant young man?" she asked with a teasing smile at Arya. He was dressed in commoners clothing, but in his hand he carried a mighty war hammer.

"It is you, boy!" someone suddenly interrupted the scene. It was Ser Davos who stared in wide eyes at the boy who gave him a perplexed look in return.

"Good Ser," he started to mumble and looked suddenly afraid.

"You know Lady Arya´s friend?" the Queen asked with surprise.

Ser Davos nodded in affirmation."King Stannis had the boy brought to Dragonstone for his red woman who wished to burn the boy to perform her magic," he explained.

"Gods, what kind of monstrous magic is that? And why exactly this boy?" Daenerys asked in shock.

"Because....because I am the bastard son of King Robert Baratheon," the boy spluttered out.

From Arya´s confused face Jon could surmise she did not know about this. _But there was no mistake. The boy truly showed a great resemblance to the late King._

Daenerys herself was silent for a moment while the boy looked utterly frightened.

Then he bowed to the Queen."Fear not I have no interest in your crown. I only wished to help Arya," he explained in a shaky voice. 

Daenerys did not comment the boy´s words, but turned to Arya who was now at Gendry´s side.

"It is true. Without him I would have never been successful," she defended her friend.

Jon wanted to speak out as well, but the Queen suddenly started to laugh. She sounded almost amused as if the boy in front of her made a very funny jape.

"This get´s better and better," she muttered and turned back to Gendry.

"Please rise, boy." she told him and he reluctantly complied."Look here. I have both a Stark and a Lannister as my ally. I will certainly not harm people who are helping me. As long as you keep that hammer away from me I have no reason to harm you."

Gendry smiled in relief and gave another bow."Thank you your Grace," he replied.

The Queen nodded and as her gaze wandered over the wide hall it fixed for the blink of a moment on the ugly chair who seemed to loom like a dark shadow over all of them.

For a moment he thought she might step up the chairs and sit down, but instead she turned back to Arya.

"Where is the Mad Queen and her brother?" she asked.

Arya smiled knowingly."The Mad Queen and her Maester are both dead. We have their heads for you to see, your Grace. The Kingslayer is captured and you may speak to him once he wakes from his sleep. I send one of the girls to take care of his wounds."

Jon himself did not know if he should feel relief yet. However, he felt no pity for the Lannister Queen.  _All the people who died because of her will curse her all through the seven hells._

Daenerys gave an accepting nod while Lord Tyrion looked relieved.

Then she smiled again clapping her hands together."Well, then let us feast."

And so they did. Freshly baked bread and wine was distributed among the small folk while blazing fires were set up to warm the halls and the city. For the first time in moons the people of King´s Landing knew a measure of peace. _Yet winter is here_ , Jon mused. _It will be hard for many of them._

"Does your brother always look like he is attending a funeral after a victory?," Tyrion asked jokingly and snapped Jon out of his whirl of thoughts. Arya giggled while Gendry observed everything with great interest, but in silence. The boy was not one of great words.

Jon smiled weakly."I am worried about my home. It is a long time ago I received a letter from Sansa. I hope we will be able to return soon."

Tyrion softened at his answer."Don´t worry. After the Queen dealt with the situation here it will only be a matter of time until we turn North."

Jon did not doubt the Queen´s promise. However, he still needed to talk with her.

"This means we will all go, right?" Arya asked sipping from her ale. With all she meant the Hound and Gendry he realized then.

"Sure," he returned."Sansa will wish to thank the Hound for his service."

"And Gendry? What will she say about him?" Arya asked with a hint of doubt.

Jon smiled a little."Sansa is not the same Sansa you remember. She calls me brother instead of half-brother these days," he explained.

Arya smiled her wild curled hair whipping around her radiant face.

_Yes much has changed_ , he thought as he eyed Gendry.

Arya told him of the boy who travelled with her in the Riverlands, but this boy was now a full grown man and he was surprised how little he liked their closeness.

_Couldn´t you just stay the little wild girl you were_ , he wanted to ask. _Yes, everything changed so fast._


	41. Daenerys - The Kingslayer

**Chapter 40 - The Kingslayer**

Daenerys walked through the darkness followed by Tyrion who held a torch up in front of him. Ser Jamie was in one of the better cells in the Red Keep with proper bedding and candles to provide some light.

The Kingslayer truly looked like a Lannister. Tall and broad-shouldered he was with golden hair and green eyes like emeralds.

His sister looked very much like him Daenerys realized. She saw the head of Cersei Lannister only yesterday when Arya Stark showed it to her. They truly are the two golden twins.

When she stepped forward the face of the Kingslayer was almost unreadable in the sparse candlelight.

”So we meet again, brother,” he muttered his green eyes directed at Tyrion.

Tyrion´s face was full emotions and he granted his brother a small smile.”It is good to see you too, brother.”

Then his eyes darted to Daenerys.”May I introduce the Queen.”

He stood and eyed her through the bars. His red-rimmed eyes widened slightly and then he laughed.

”Good for you that you have your brother´s and mother´s looks,” he said and settled himself down again.

“Well thank you, but this not the reason I came for,” she told him.

He smiled showing his perfect white teeth.”I see. So will you feed me to your dragons then?” he asked in an almost mocking way.

”Is that what you want?” she asked returning his mocking question.

He laughed again.”I don´t care what happens to me.”

Tyrion seemed unhappy with this answer.”Stop talking such nonsense brother. Yes, Cersei is gone, but there are still things to live for.“

The Kingslayer narrowed his green eyes in anger.”Do you think I have forgotten what you did to father?”

Tyrion frowned.”Jamie listen to yourself! Father wanted to kill me! You know how he treated me all my life! He...” the little lord ranted, but was cut off by his older brother.

“He still was our father!” he yelled back.

Tyrion was silent for a moment.”Well, brother. For what it is worth the Queen wants to offer you mercy. She allows you to take the black in exchange for a favour,” he told him in a rather defeated tone.

He eyed them both in silence.”What favour?”

She leaned closer.”I want to know things from someone who was there during the Rebellion. Please tell me about my mother.”

He smiled a little and seemed slightly amused by her question.”She looked like you, but more fragile. She was very kind and loved her children above anything. For your father she held no love. She was forced to marry him. He raped and hit her daily. I was there when your mother conceived you. I will always remember her cries. That is one of the reasons why I am not sorry for the death of your father. He was a monster and deserves too burn in the seven hells forever.”

Daenerys felt a lump in her throat. She took a long breath.”Ser Barristan told me the same things so I believe you.”

She closed her eyes for a moment trying to banish all the hatred she once cultivated for this man.

_It always pained my brother to be named Kingslayer,_ Tyrion told her sometime ago.

She forgave House Stark and Tyrion so why was it so hard to forgive this man. _I want to leave the past behind. I want to start fresh._

She opened her eyes again and tried to smile.”I hate your father for what he did to my brother´s children. He murdered them in their cribs. You were there. Tell me why didn’t you at least protect the little children?

He looked at her with wide eyes and shock. It seemed he didn´t expect this question from her.

He looked pained and leaned closer.”They were already dead before I could act. I wished I could have done more, but I failed.”

His words were full of regret and pain. _Strangely, I  am inclined to believe him._

”As Lord Tyrion said I grant you a choice. Take the black or die a painless death of your choosing,” she offered.

He did not answer for a long moment. She could see the tears shimmering in his eyes.

“Well, I never thought I would end up in the watch. Once you know I made fun of Eddard Stark´s bastard son for wanting to join. Now it seems is him who will laugh. Very well I will take the black,” he replied.

Tyrion´s face showed relief.

Daenerys was also glad she did not have to shed further blood. She wanted to be known as merciful ruler, not someone bathing in the blood of her enemies.”I am glad I don´t have to order your death. According to King Jon the White Walkers are coming and the Night´s Watch needs every man they can get. We will soon leave for the North with an army.”

Jamie laughed at her words.”Maybe I was wrong in thinking you were sane. You truly believe this nonsense?”

She frowned.”Careful, do not insult me. I gave a promise and apart from that I want to see the North.”

He looked not convinced.”I don´t care about fairytales, but tell him I will be prepared."


	42. Daenerys - Honest talk

**Chapter 41 - Honest talk**

It was dark and dusty the pale torchlight lightening their path down whirling steps.

Daenerys looked at Jon who had sweat running down his brow despite the snow covered city outside. He looked like he wished he didn´t wear this warm fur cloak of his.

Daenerys herself was dressed much lighter as she preferred in a blue silk dress with small diamonds stitched at the arms and neck. They glittered like little stars in the comforting torchlight.

She lead him down the the bottom of the last steps where they finally reached their destiny.

A large spacy hall spread far and wide with high pillars and might skulls displayed in every free space of the room. Lord Varys showed it to her a day after they took King´s Landing. The skulls of her family´s dragons were resting here in all their glory.

She turned around looking at Jon who eyed everything with awe. His dark-grey eyes shone like gemstones of purple and violet against the light. It was like the fire brought forward his dragon blood.

His expression turned from awe to confusion. Daenerys realized she had been staring a bit too long and felt suddenly embarrassed a little. _You are Queen not a little girl anymore._

She smiled at him and let the torchlight dance against the wall showing their shadows in the corner of the hall.

“They are beautiful, don´t you think?” she asked trying to break the tense silence which reigned between them since their last talk at her sickbed. She knew why he kept his distance and she had to admit she was starting miss his quiet presence a little.

He smiled lifting his arms.”They are impressive,” he said calmly and folded his hands in front of him.”But why are you showing me this?”

“There is no special reason, but I thought we can speak here in private,” she remarked waving at the skulls around them.

“Apart from the dead dragons of course,” she added with a hesitant smile. She herself felt still unsure how she should approach her nephew. For years upon years she was the only Targaryen left and now her dead brother had a living son. Not to mention a son who had a better claim to the throne than her, despite him not outwardly desiring it. It truly was a marvel how the gods liked to play with mortals.

_Do I still wish for the crown? Should I still wish for the crown? Did I ever wish for the crown or was it all just an illusion I fallowed out of aimlessness?_

Those were all thoughts which haunted her those last nights. Even on the day they took the city from the Lannister Queen she did not sit down on the throne. All those years it was her only yearning and now it felt wrong.

“Your grace,” his voice snapped her out of her whirl of thoughts bringing it back to the present.

“I am sorry for being so forward, but I hoped we might settle our differences...,” he began, but she cut him off.

“This is not the reason I called you here. I want you to tell me everything first and then I will give my thoughts on the matter if it is alright with you?”

His eyes widened slightly and there was an unsure look crossing over his face. Yet he also nodded in affirmation of your wishes.

“What is it you wish to know, your Grace?”

She pulled her cloak from her shoulders and put it on the stairs settling down. She knew it would take some time and so she urged the King in the North to settle down next to her as if they were little children plotting some prank.

Strangely, he did not defy her and followed her wish.

“Tell me how this all came to be...how my brother and your mother met...you said you know about it.”

Jon sighed and brushed his dark hair out of his face.

“They met at the Tourney of Harrenhall. My mother dressed up as a knight to defend the honour of one of my grandfather´s banner men. The man´s name was Howland Reed and out of loyalty and friendship she defeated those nasty squires of House Frey. Angry with this unknown knight your father...and my grandfather King Aerys called for the knight to be found. Your brother was the man who was sent to find him, but he only found a lady dressed up as a knight. Your brother did not betray the identity of my mother that day and later crowned her Queen of Love and Beauty to honour her for her bravery. Then a year later she disappeared and was found dying in childbirth while birthing me,” he recounted the tale.

”And how do you know all of this?” she asked.

He paled a little at this question, but answered nonetheless.”The man Howland Reed told me the story. He was there at the tower with Lord Stark to retrieve my mother after the war was lost for the Targaryens. They found her protected by the King´s guard and defeated them,” he explained and suddenly ruffled his air as if he was a little anxious.

“Then there is also my little brother Bran. He is a Greenseer. He can see things through the Weirwood trees. Visions of the past, the future and the present... it is hard to describe, but he showed me a vision.”

“A vision?” she asked thinking back at her own visions in the House of the Undying many years ago. _The Iron throne covered in snow._

“It showed your brother, no my father and my mother being wed in front of a Weirwood tree at the Island of the Faces.”

Daenerys was silent for a moment pondering over this. It only confirmed what she thought.

“So he took her as his second wife then?” she asked more herself than Jon.”This means you are the King,” she added and Jon´s face paled even more. He looked like someone trembling under a heavy weight. He was flexing his hand fastly now and she grasped it to stop it. It made her nervous.

“I never wanted this...all my life I wanted to be the son of Eddard Stark...,” he muttered angrily his eyes swimming with emotions.

_And all my life I wanted more than to be Viserys servant sister_ , she wanted to say, but did not bring it over her lips.

_Do not wake the dragon little sister_ , he would whisper to her as he punched her bloody. Back then she was nothing, but a little child living under her tormentor. It was this humiliating experience which did not cause her to regret his death. _He would have never stopped_ , she thought. _No he was a fool and with him I would have never come here._

“You already told me you do not wish for the crown, but...even so alone your existence questions my own claim. Once others find out it will also question your claim to the North,” she explained laying out the matter for him and herself.

He chuckled bitterly.”I know that... once the North is safe from the White walkers I intend to give my crown to my siblings...maybe Rickon or Bran whoever of the two accepts it,” he returned looking directly at her.

Daenery felt a little anger rise inside. _Why do you behave so selfless? Your honour makes the guilt only worse._

Yet, she banished those angry words away.

“In regards to the Iron throne. I don´t want it. If you wish I swear to never openly tell anyone about my true birth. As long as you keep your bargain I am prepared to keep this secret forever.”

“And what will you tell your Northern Lords then?” she inquired.”Won´t they be displeased if you throw away the crown they entrusted you with?”

He furrowed his brow.”They will think of my as an older brother giving up my his crown to the trueborn son of Eddard Stark,” he explained, but Daenerys could not be satisfied with this.

“I can´t accept that,” she returned a bit louder than intended. Her voice echoed around them and she saw Jon wanted to retort something, so she raised her hand to silence him and let her continue the words she was trying to find.

“You are my brother´s trueborn son. The septons might disagree with this and they might not accept a second marriage, but in the eyes of a Targaryen you are a Prince. Also, I am tired of all those lies. And more importantly I don´t wish to be the only Targaryen left,” she explained and stopped for a moment to breathe.

She did not like showing weakness or fear for whenever she dared to do so in the past it only brought her pain and suffering. _Quit your pathetic whining for a dragon shows no weakness,_ he would tell her again and again. It was now like a well-known rhym in her head.

_No, he is dead and gone. If I look back I am lost._

She she tried to smile, but failed.”The truth is when I was a little child all wanted was to go home to the house we lived in with the old knight who used to keep us safe. It had a red door and a lemon tree outside. It was lovely and peaceful there. However, my brother would never give up his dream of going home. He went mad from begging and despite hating him for what he did to me everyday I believed him. He would be King and he would marry me like the Targaryens of old. It was a foolish dream by a mad man who my first husband killed for threatening the life of my unborn child. Back then my goal was clear. I was the only Tararyen left and now I do no know what to do. I do not wish to dishonour my older brother, but I also have to admit to wish for the crown,” she explained as truthfully as she could muster. It felt like a heavy burden was lifted from her shoulder. For the first time she could speak honest with someone.

She looked up hoping to find understanding in the man next to her.”Do you think it is wrong of me to desire the crown still?” she asked with a weak smile.

He looked at her in silence for a moment. She tried to search his feelings, but failed.

Then he broke into a smile. It was like warm sunshine after a long winter´s day and warmed her from the inside up.

“I don´t think it is wrong at all. I was always jealous of my brother Robb for being Lord of Winterfell. I wanted to hate him, but I never could,” he explained and once again Daenerys wished Visery´s had been different. What would the world look like now if he only had a little of what people called the the Targaryen greatness?

She sighed and Jon was silent again.

”So what should we do then?” he dared to ask.

She leaned back against the wall.”I can tell you what Lord Tyrion would suggest if he knew, but I don´t think you would like the idea very much,” she told him folding her hands in front of her.

“What is it?” he asked.

She laughed a little at his curious look.”To marry me of course. Thus your claim would be no problem and I could be Queen still.”

He looked a little embarrassed at her suggestion.

“It is really such a terrible prospect for you King Stark?” she asked teasingly which gave him an even more flustered look. If the situation wasn´t so complicated she would have continued her teasing for sure for she she enjoyed his flustered look quite a bit.

“No, of course not. However, I do not know what my people would think of this. Maybe after the war is done?” he suggested carefully.

She nodded in agreement.”There is more. It is a delicate matter I do not wish to be known so I hope you will not use it against me. I would never forgive it if you did so,” she continued.

“I sear I will never tell a soul,” he offered softly in return raising his hand as if to swear a vow to her.

She sighed and prepared herself to lay her weakness bare.”I do not know if I can have an heir. Since my first child was stillborn I did not conceive again even though I was married and had lovers,” she explained.”It would also complicate the matter for you. So a marriage might not be ideal,” she added.

He ruffled his hair again.”I see,” he said his gaze wandering over the skulls as if they would give him the answer they were seeking.

“I don´t need an heir,” he finally said.”My brothers and my sisters will be my heirs.”

Daenerys did not know why she felt so relieved at his words, but she brushed it all away trying to concentrate at the matter at hand.

“So what will we do then?” he asked again breaking the silence.

“I am not sure. We should go North first. I want to see those White Walkers you speak off. Once they are dealt with we can still talk about marriages and crowns. I know it now. I will not be crowned until there is peace. If I am truly to be Queen my reign will begin with peace and not war. Apart from that, what do we know? Winter is here. We might just all die.”

Jon smiled a little at the mention his house´s words.

He bowed his head in acknowledgement.”I agree with you, your Grace,” he said.”However, there is one more thing which might us even help to win this war apart from your dragons.”

She raised an eyebrow.”What would that be?”

He smiled back at her with a knowing smile.”Ser Davos told me there is dragon glass in Dragonstone. As I mentioned it is one of the few things which can harm the White Walkers.”

She only nodded in return.


	43. Arya - Heir to the Stormlands

**Chapter 43 - Heir to the Stormlands**

Arya woke suddenly, roused by foot steps on the ground. Sleep was hard for her now that she was residing again in the Red Keep. Her father´s memory was haunting her here in every room and she hoped they would be able to go home soon.

She slowly opened her eyes and sat up. There on the writing table she found Jeyne with a lit candle at her side. As the lady equally disliked the Red Keep Arya offered to share a room with the frightened lady. Although Arya would never admit it openly she liked having her around.

Jeyne was still dressed in her white night gown with her dark hair unbound and falling over her shoulders. Before her was a fresh parchment and she was scribbling way.

Before Arya could say a word Jeyne looked up and smiled at Arya.

”Oh, did I wake you?” she asked.

Arya was a little surprised the young woman even heard her. She certainly had a good hearing for Arya always tried to move silent as a shadow.

”No, I just couldn´t sleep,” she replied crawling out the bed.

The stone floor was cold beneath her feet and Arya immediatelly grabbed for her cloak to cover herself.

Jeyne gave her an understanding nod as Arya settled down on a wooden chair next to her.

“I can understand that. I don´t like this place either,” she returned quietly as it was still early in the morning.

Arya leaned forward trying to get a peak at what Jeyne was scribbling.

“Who are you writing too?” she asked after a moment of silence.

Jeyne brushed her hair out of her face and placed the parchment in front of Arya.

”Lord Varys informed me that my younger sister is still alive and now married to a lord in the Westerlands. My father and brother both died in the war and my mother passed away a year after Robb´s death so I am happy to know that at least one of my family members is still alive.”

Arya did not what to say. Through her time on Dragonstone she became quite fond of the older girl and she had hoped she might be able to live with them in the North. _Surly she wouldn´t wish to return to the Westerlands after what happened to Robb?_

“So what are you writing to your sister?” she asked.

“Actually my younger sister and I never got along well, but she is the only family I have left now. I hope to make peace with with her. Besides, I am the oldest and so our lordship would legally pass to me. I hope now that the war is over I could make a home there again. Only if the Dragon Queen and Lord Tyrion would agree of course," she explained.

Arya unterstood her now, but still she didn´t like seeing her leave just like that.

“So you won´t come with us to live in the North?” she asked rather bluntly.

Jeyne grew a bit guarded and and unsure, but smiled nonetheless.”Your brother asked me the same thing some time ago, but I don´t think the Northern Lords would wish me to stay in Winterfell. Also if I intherit my father´s lordship I will have to remarry and have some children. Do not misunderstand me. I loved your brother, but I don´t wish to stay a widow forever.”

“I understand, but I think you are wrong. I think Bran, Rickon and Sansa would love to meet you,” she protested.

Jeyne smiled and leaned forward to place a kiss at Arya´s head.”I thank you for your kind words. I will think about it. Robb always told me how beautiful Winterfell is and I really wish to see it at least once even if I can´t stay.”

”That makes me glad,” Arya replied and felt a little flustered by her display of affection. It was almost sisterly. Sansa and her were different, though not always hostile as some might expect. Sansa could be very nice to Arya if she was in the right mood. Then Sansa would brush Arya´s hair or even stich Arya´s dresses. Sometimes she would sing and tell her stories when she was ill. _I always liked her voice. It made me feel better._

Jeyne then turned her attention back to her work dipping the feather into the ink.

"I am glad too. Now how about hopping back into bed? The Dragon Queen´s council will be today won´t it?"

Arya nodded crawling back into bed.

She followed Jeyne´s advice and slept maybe two more hours before getting up to wash herself. Jeyne helped her dress properly and even braided her hair in a finer style more appropiate for the coming event.

For only a few days after taking King´s Landing the Dragon Queen called for a council to bring back order after the War of the Five Kings and the Reign of the Lannister Queen.

One of these problems was of course the inheritance of the Stormlands. Arya heard Ser Davos discuss it both with her brother and the Queen several times over the last weeks while they prepared for said council.

 _The boy is the last living Baratheon. Making him the heir might appease the Stormlords to your favour your Grace._ Those were the words of the old knight to the Queen.

Arya however did care little what the knight thought about the matter. What mattered was what Gendry thought and he seemed utterly frightened by the prospect of being a Lord when Ser Davos brought it up.

_"I can´t even write and read. How can I be a Lord?"  Gendry protested to the old knight´s words._

_"That is what a council is for, my boy. Apart from that, if an old man can learn reading and writing it won´t be a problem for a young man like you,"  the old knight replied._

Arya had hoped with all her heart the Queen would refuse the request. After all it were the Baratheons who once took the crown from the Targaryens. However, the Queen was practical enough to agree with the old knight.

With so much encouragement Gendry agreed of course for he obviously didn´t wish to disappoint the old man who saved his life.

Arya felt only disappointment about his answer. _Years I thought him dead and now the fool wants live in the Stormlands far away among those stupid lords who will play with him like a puppet._

Today she knew would be the last possibility to convince him otherwise and so she sought Gendry out knowing were he would hide.

As expected she found him all dirty and sweaty working on some sword. Like always with his work he looked lost in his own world. _He looks happy like that. Once he is a lord this will no longer be proper._

When she moved closer he blinked as if he did not recognize her for a moment. 

Arya was not surprised for Jeyne had a dress fitted for her. It is what Sansa would call practical and simple, but it was a dress nonetheless.

Her mother and Sansa always thought Arya hated dresses in general, but in reality it was the impracticality which made her dislike dresses.

However, this one was pleasant enough to wear. It was grey and not too tightly cut. It fitted well like a second skin and made movement easy.

“Arya?” he asked a bit surprised.

Arya rolled her eyes at his reaction.

”Are you blind now? Of course it is me,” she replied.

He laughed ruffling his greasy hair.

“Yes, all this dirt makes it hard to see,” he replied and continued to laugh.

”Where did you get this dress from and more importantly who turned your birdsnest into this?,” he mumbled on and pointed at her hair.

Arya felt her anger drain out of her at his laughter. It was hard to be angry with him when he was like that.

“Jeyne had it fitted for me and the hair is also her work,” she explained crossing her arms in front of her.

“Well, it looks well on you...better than this...what did this dress they made you wear in the Riverlands look like?” he asked.

Arya frowned remembering the ugly dress Lady Smallwood made her wear _. It had acorns on it!_

“That ugly dress had acorns on it,” she replied and Gendry broke out into another bout of laughter.

“Yes, acorns. However, this fits you well I guess. The wolf looks nice too,” he added and stepped forward taking a closer look at the stiching.

Arya gave him a slight slap on the head when he came to close and nearly had his grime drip on the dress.

“Stupid, you make it all dirty,” she scolded him teasingly.

He smiled in embarrassment.”Well, I still have to get used to all this nobility.”

She frowned at this.”Yet, you agreed to the Queen making you a Lord,” she replied.

He gave her confusing look.

”I admit I am a bit nervous, but Ser Davos assured me he would aid me with everything,” he explained.

Arya felt a little anger rise inside her. _So you prefer the old knight over me,_ she wanted to ask, but kept silent.

“Don´t you see they are only using you. It is not really what you want is it?” she asked bluntly.

He looked a little hurt by her words, but Arya didn´t care in the very moment. She wanted to draw out he truth.

“Ser Davos saved my life. I never knew my father or the family I belonged to and now I have a possibility to make a future. It is true what you say. At first I disliked the idea, but now I have to think back on my friends in Flea Bottom. I realized I could help a lot of people if I am a Lord.”

Arya was struck speechless by his words. It was so unlike him to speak so seriously. For the first time she saw no longer the boy which travelled with her through the Riverlands, but a man who had his own plans for his life.

It made her feel slightly guilty. _You are not a little child either_ , she reminded herself.

Gendry looked unsure by her silent reaction and stepped back.

”Are you angry with my decision?” he asked.

She pulled herself together and tried to smile.

”Yes, a little. I thought you might come with me to Winterfell. You could have been the smith there. I am sure my brother would have paid you well. Now you will be far away down in the Stormlands,” she explained her reasoning and felt a little stupid as she did so. _What did I expect? He refused me once before._

Gendry´s face lightened up at her words and it made her cheeks feel all too warm.

“So you will miss me then?” he asked smiling like a fool.

Arya wished she could slap him to get the smile from his face, but refrained from doing so.

”Yes, maybe a little,” she admitted hesitatingly.

“Then you won´t have to worry. If you think I will let you go alone fighting this war your brother is speaking of you don´t know me very well. I surly won´t sit here in the south waiting while you are fighting,” he replied with sudden determination.

A sudden feeling of happiness filled her.”So you will travel North with us?”

”Yes, the Queen agreed to it,” he replied.

Arya smiled, but tried to tone down her relief. He should not get to too full of himself after all.

“Well, then Lord Gendry you should get a bath before the council starts,” she remarked in a mocking tone.

"Of course Lady Stark," he teased her back.

She slapped his arm.

"Don´t call me that!" she reminded him and they both laughed.


	44. Daenerys - Council

**Chapter 44 - Council**

It was midday when the council began, yet the sky was still dark and the air icy cold. Even Daenerys donned a pelt now and wore warm wool dresses instead of silk.

It was now nearly a whole moon since she took King´s Landing. The city was back in order and slowly the Lords and Ladies from all parts of Westeros came streaming into the city.

For only a few days after taking the city she called for a council to settle the questions of inheritance before she would go North to aid King Jon with his fight against those White Walkers. While she would not be crowned now she also knew she could not leave things as they were. The Westerlands need to recongize Tyrion as the official Lord. The North will be officially granted independence while the Stormlands will receive a new lord if everything goes as planned.

At first she disliked the idea of the bastard boy becoming heir to the Stormlands, but after she saw what loyalty the boy displayed towards the Starks she knew the old Knight spoke true. Better to have an ally like this boy set up in the Stormlands than some stranger.

Daenerys felt all their fixed on her as she took her seat at the high table. I had been erected in the middle of the Great Hall for it was the only place in the Red Keep which allowed to harbour such a great number of people.

They also put up warm blazing fires warming against the cold outside while on every wall she had the banner of her House prominently displayed. _She wanted to let them know who ruled now._

At her side at the high table her allies were placed. There was Lord Tyrell in green and gold with his lady wife Princess Arianne in orange silk. Only a week ago the Princess birthed a healthy child by the name of Garlan and now the heir to both Highgarden and Dorne. The boy was of course with his wetnurse and so House Tyrell and House Martell consisted only of these two people. On the other side was of King Jon with his sister Arya. Even the Stark girl wore a dress today with her hair braided elegantly. Lady Jeyne´s work Daenerys figured for she knew the lady had a good hand for all kind of things be it tending to wounds or braiding hair. _Maybe I will ask her to braid my hair too_ , Daenerys mused before turning back to the matter at hand.

On the lower tables the rest of the Lords and ladies were placed. Most of them were from the Reach, the Westerlands, the Crownlands and of course the Stormlands. The North on the other hand was represented by King Jon while the Riverlands were represented by Arya as the emissary of Lord Tully who wrote he could not simply leave the Riverlands now that he only recently took it back. At last there was of course Lord Royce who spoke for the Vale and Asha Greyjoy who for the Iron Island, despite the fact that they were still in the hands of her uncle Euron.

Daenerys knew the fierce lady was quite displeased by this, but she assured her she would make her the ruler of the Iron Islands once things were settled in the North.

Daenerys took a deep breath before rising from her seat. It was this simple movement which silenced the whispering lords and ladies.

“My Lords and Ladies, I am thankful for all of you coming here to finally bring peace to this kindom fractured by war and disagreements,” she began her voice rising in strenght with every word and echoing through the spacy hall.

“I know many here still hold a grudge against my late father King Aaerys for what he did in his years as King. I hereby acknowledge him for what he was and apologize profoundly for his crimes against any of you,” she added and paused a little.

There was clapping by some and whispering by others.

Daenerys sighed and her gaze darted to Tyrion who sat next to Varys. Today the small imp was dressed in red silk with the lion all in it´s golden glory displayed on his doublet.

“But more importantly we came here together to plan the future of the realm. First, I wish to speak about the rulership over the Westerlands,” she explained her gaze resting on Tyrion who stood now on his chair so the other lords and ladies might see him properly.

Daenerys could see the displeasure in their faces of the lord´s of the Westerlandsg. Many of them did not like the idea of being ruled by an imp, but Daenerys had no intention of coddling them. The realm bled, because of the Lannisters and they would have to be satisfied with a dwarf.

She grinned and raised her hand pointing at her little Hand of the King.”As son of Tywin Lannister I propose Lord Tyrion takes up the lordship of the Westerlands. I know many of you might have hoped for Ser Jamie to take up this position, but he himself agreed to join the Night´s watch in exchange for his life. Also, Lord Tyrion is officially my Hand and trusted advisor which will bring great honour to the Westerlands and I am more than sure he will rebuild what was destroyed during the war.”

There was hesitant clapping, but Daenerys knew they would not rebel against her wish. Their army was broken in Highgarden and now they had little hope to make conditions.

Daenerys smiled satisfiedly and moved on the next matter which concerned the North.

Contend with the result she moved on to the next topic. The North.

“Secondly, I wish to make an important announcement regarding the North. For bringing me the allegiance of both the Vale, the Riverlands and service in my war against the Lannister Queen I officially grant the North full independence from the realm. Of course we will still be allies, but the northern lords have suffered enough through the southern lords and thus I grant them freedom,” she explained her voice loud and booming.

There was enthusiastic clapping by the few hundred men Jon brought with him when he came to speak with her. Jon granted her a sincere smile in returned while Arya´s was guarded as ever.

Then Jon stood and bowed respectfully to her.”Thank you, your Grace. The North assures you to fight for you again should there be need of it.”

”I thank you,” she replied briefly before turning back to the assembled lords.

“Thirdly, there is the matter of the Stormlands. I have been informed there is no Lord installed as the last one was killed in battle in Highgarden?” she asked the group of Lords sitting at the table on her right side.

An man with a yellow tunic and small black birds stitched rose from his seat. He was not old yet, but his face was covered in scars from the pox. His name was Ser Rolland Storm the natural son of the former Lord of Nightsong or so Tyrion explained to her in preperation of the council. He also once served Stannis Baratheon who named him castellan of Dragonstone.

“You may speak my lord,” she told him and the lord gave a thankful nod.

“What you speak is true your Grace. House Baratheon died with Stannis Baratheon when he perished in the North. Durning the reign of the Lannister Queen a fool of a Lord ruled installed by the Lannister Queen.”

Daenerys nodded in understanding.”I thank you for your confirmation of the state of affairs. However, Stannis Baratheon was not the last of the Baratheons for Ser Davos here brought to my attention a boy who shows a remarkable resemblance to the late King. He informed me also about the fact that this boy was brought to Dragonstone and identified as the former King´s bastard son by Stannis Baratheon himself.”

The Lord´s face widened in surprise and a lot of whispering could be heard among the other lords sitting behind him.

“Forgive me your Grace, but I was under the impression that boy died after he was freed by Ser Davos here. Before we can accept any such a lord we would like to see the young man to gain our own impressions,” he replied and Daenerys nodded in assent even if she was a little surprised the lord knew about the boy.

She turned to one of her gurads and urged to bring in Gendry and Ser Davos.

All eyes in the room turned to Gendry who tried to appear as serious and as lordly as he could. The new clothes certainly helped. He was dressed in a fine golden tunic with the stag stitched on his vest and displayed prominently so everyone would see. Of course he also carried his warhammer. Next to him was the old knight who had his hand placed on his shoulder as they walked towards the high table.

The lord speaking for the Stormlands stepped forward and stood frozen in wonder as he stared at the boy. His eyes seemed slightly watery and Daenerys wondered what kind of relationship this lord had with the late Baratheons.

Gendry looked more than pale as if he would vomit any moment on the older lord’s boots.

However, the older lord´s serious expression changed into a smile and he patted the boy´s shoulders.

“Gods, it is as if Lord Renly came back to us,” he muttered and Gendry tried to smile.

“I thank you, my Lord,” he replied politely and the old lord smiled only brighter. Then each of the other lords eyed the boy some with curiosity and others with distrust. However, it seemed that no one could deny the fact the boy was of King´s blood.

Finally when they all had their curiosity satisfied the old lord turned back to Daenerys who stood there with an expectant look.

“I assume you intend to offer him the rulership in the Stormlands your Grace?” the lord asked with hope in his voice.

Daenerys nodded.”Yes, my lord indeed, but not without conditions.”

“May we hear them, your Grace?” the lord asked a bit more guarded now.

“First, Lord Gendry will need a proper council which also needs to be approved by the crown. Second he will give up all claims to the Iron throne,” she named her conditions.

”Can you agree to those conditions?” she asked the lord, the men he was speaking for and the boy.

The Lords whispered and talked for a long time. She found herself smiling for she could clearly see from their faces that they would not refuse her. Her conditions were more than reasonable and if she thought about her brother Viserys he would have surly not shown such mercy. _No, he would have burned them all._

Finally the old lord turned back and bowed his head in acceptance.”We accept your conditions, Grace.”

Daenerys smiled satisfied with the answer and stepped down towards Gendry.

“I might not be Queen yet, but hereby I name you Lord Gendry Baratheon lord of the Stormlands," she announced.

The boy´s face was all flushed now his blue eyes filled with fear.

Daenerys smiled and patted him lightly on the shoulder.

"Please take your seat at the high table," she told him and he complied without another word spoken.


	45. Bran - Visions and Visitors

**Chapter 45 - Visions and Visitors**

Bran dreamed again. He always began with the first vision. He was beyond the wall, but instead of snow everything was full of green and lush forests surrounding a massive weirwood tree.

There the man struggled against the Children of the Forest as they drove a sharp obsidian dagger into his chest. His skin turned pale and his eyes started to shine like two stars of frost. _He was the first of the White Walkers._

Leaf told him they were once created by the Children to defend themselves against the humans who burned down their forests, but Bran never had the possibility to ask why they turned against their creators in the end.

_I have to go deeper,_ Bran reminded himself.

He breathed slowly letting himself drift away. Memories upon memories fluttered in front of him. Trying to find the right one was like trying to find a single coin in a vast ocean.

He took a long breath and then he let the visions play out in front of him like he had done a thousand times before and hoped he would find what he was searching for.

He saw a group of men staggering through the snow and all covered in thick cloaks clinging to their torches which provided the only source of light in the darkness around them. Then one of the men collapsed while the others watched in silence before leaving him to die.

Bran could not say how much time passed, but at last only one man remained. He reached a clearing with hundreds of weirwood trees.

There the man collapsed and Bran could hear his pitiful weeping. Then as if conjured the Children appeared all golden-eyed and armed with their obsidian spears. Their eyes glinted brightly in the darkness as they stepped towards the man.

In the blink of an eye the vision changed again. The same man stood now in front of a weirwood tree holding the hand of one of the Children as blood dripped from a wound on his arm.

Bran could not make out what they were saying, but he realized it was some sort of agreement. _The pact between the Children and the First men like in the stories of old,_ Bran mused.

Then the familiar feeling of sickness overcame him indicating he dwelt too long in the visions, but this time he was determined to find the truth. _I need to see it all_ , he told himself and continued his search as the shadows danced in front of his eyes.

The sky was again pitch black and there were no stars visible. He saw an army of corpses clashing with half-starved humans. Their swords and torches were the only light in a battlefield of darkness.

Bran shivered as the living cried out and were torn apart by walking corpses and ice spiders alike. Then they arose anew fighting against their former allies. It was a terrible sight, but Bran tried to calm himself to keep the vision steady.

He knew he needed to see this. _This is important._

Then he saw them. The White walkers sitting on their dead horses and their eyes blue as frost. In the midst of them rode their King with a crown of glittering ice.

_It is the same man. The First White walker_ , Bran murmured to himself as he watched the battle for dawn play out in front of him.

Finally, there was the Hero of old with his red blade blazing like a thousand fires. He drove it deep into the King´s heart. Black blood started pouring out of his chest and with a terrible cry like a very high lute tone the creature faded away in the fire of the red blade.

Then the weights dropped like empty puppets leaving only silence in their wake. Left of the King was only the obsidian stone in a buddle of black blood.

Bran´s heart was beating fast and he felt his strength waning. Yet, he knew this was not the end. There was still more to see. He needed to dig deeper. _So if the King was killed by the last hero who is the one leading the army of weights?_

So Bran gathered his remaining strength and let the visions continue.

The next place was familiar, but different to it´s present day state. Giants carried ice slabs helping to raise the barrier which stood even now thousands of years after it was erected. The Wall.

Among the toiling man clad in black and the giants stood a man with a solemn face and dressed in thick pelt. His grey eyes were dark and pale like those of his Bran´s father or his sister Arya.

Bran knew then who he was. _My namesake, Brandon the Builder._

Bran stepped closer, but then the vision disappeared again.  _Why show me this? What does it mean?_

He felt his head throbbing painfully, but he tried to compose himself _. I can´t fail._

Banishing away the pain once more he looked around and found himself in a wasteland of winter. There was a man clad all in black riding through the wilderness with the old ironwoods as his only companions. The wind whipped harshly throwing the man´s hood away from his face.

Bran froze in shock. His face was long and solemn as well. _A Stark face._

Filled with curiosity Bran followed the man through the storm until he suddenly halted his horse. An even harsher storm was now whirling around them making it hard to see farther than a few feet so Bran could not make out anything in the distance.

Then she appeared. She was incredible beautiful with skin as white as the moon and her two blue eyes shining like two twin stars in the darkness.

Her voice was so soft Bran could not understand what she sang to the man who stood frozen as if under a spell. The man then kissed the woman and to Bran´s shock they coupled right there in this storm of ice. They turned and rolled and Bran stared in horror as she drove a dagger of obsidian right in to his heart. Like the first White Walker his skin turned white and his eyes turned blue as frost.

Bran now remembered the stories Old Nan told him about the Night´s King and his corpse bride. _Her skin was said to be as cold as ice and when he gave her his seed he gave away his soul as well. He then brought her back to the Nightfort and after their unholy union he declared himself King and her as his queen ruling for thirteen years in terror until Brandon the Breaker and Joramun defeated him._

Bran closed his eyes for a moment to forget his ever growing pain.

The storm was now gone. He stood in the shadow of the Wall and an ugly castle in the distance. An army of men stood and watched as the castle burned with black smoke filling the air.

_Is this the Nightfort,_ Bran wondered.

Bran watched as the castle burned and only when the flames died down he dared to make his way to the ruin. His heart was now beating fast like a drum.

Dark corriodor after corridor followed until he found the Great Hall not unlike his home in Winterfell, but burned and the walls all blackened form the fire.

There he found the man from his previous vision. He cradled his corpse wife in his arms. She looked unmoving and dead.

Bran crept closer and realized the creature wore a crown of glittering ice like the first King killed by the hero with his blade of red fire. _Yes, it is the same fine crown of glittering ice._

_So the Thirteen Commander became the second leader of he White Walkers? So it is him? The one who attacked the cave and killed the Three-eyed raven?_

A thousand of these thoughts flickered through Bran´s mind as he observed the creature.

Even though Bran was not able to understand what the creature spoke he still felt the darkness and the anger in his bearing.

Finally, the creature rose and deserted the castle carrying away his corpse Queen being swallowed up by the winter storm.

_So he didn´t die_ , Bran realized.

_And now he is coming to take revenge?_

This last thought flickered at the edge of his mind as he was thrown out of his vision finding himself back in the godswood in Winterfell. He felt Meera´s warm hand on his cheek, but he felt too weak to speak as he drifted off into darkness again.

When he woke he felt warm again and was covered under fur with several candles lightening the room.

"Gods Bran!" a fearful voice exclaimed and a warm hand touched his head. It was his sister Sansa who looked down at him with a smile of relief.

"What happened?" he croaked feeling the weariness in his bones.

"You wouldn´t wake form your visions. For days you lay unconcious rambling nonsense," Sansa explained.

"I tried to find something," he tried to explain, but he could not find the words for it. He needed to rest first he realized.

"Well, now you need your sleep. Later I will bring you some food," Sansa told him and Bran had to smile a little as her serious expression reminded him of their mother.

And so he slept for half a day, before he felt well-enough to sip some soup with Sansa´s help.

Rickon was also there grouching at her side with Shaggydog while Summer rested next to Bran´s bed.

"Did you have bad dreams again?" Rickon asked with a concerned look in his youthful face.

Bran smiled weakly.

"No, I saw nothing. It was a nice change," he returned.

Sansa ruffled his hair and settled back against he wall."Meera will be glad to hear it. She hardly slept herself watching over you."

Bran felt warm and comforted by the thought of Meera watching over him, but he also felt slightly guilty. _I will never be able to repay her kindness._

"Did you get any news from Jon during my sleep," he asked Sansa.

"Yes, it seems he is finally coming home. He also brings the Dragon Queen, Lord Royce and...you won´t believe it..Arya is with him too."

Bran felt his heart flutter in happiness. _I was right. I saw a glimpse of her in the Riverlands._

"This is wonderful and good news for us," he replied.

"So Jon is bringing dragons?" Rickon asked with great interest.

“Yes, little brother. From what I saw of her she has more than one," Bran explained, but from Sansa´s face he could read that something was wrong.

"There are only two of them left now it seems," Sansa explained when she saw his confused look."Also, it seems the Lannister Army was defeated at the Battle of Highgarden and Queen Cersei is dead."

Bran nodded."This is good, at least we can now focus on the true threat ahead. If we don´t stop the White Walkers we will all be in danger."

Sansa gave him a hug and smiled."If you worry so much your hair will turn grey," she joked and Bran gave her a crinkled smile in return.

Then a servant girl came bolted into the room.

"Lord Stark and Lady Stark there are visitors for you. They say they know your brother the King!" she explained and Sansa ordered her to bring the guests after some discussion with Bran. She insisted he should sleep, but Bran felt he slept enough.

It were four people who entered the room. One was a chubby man in company of a woman and a small child at her hips. Then there was an older man with an unfamiliar face and dark eyes.

“Samwell Tarley isn´t it?” Bran asked with a knowing smile.

The chubby man laughed.”You are Bran if I remember correctly...I mean Lord Stark.”

Bran laughed.”Bran is enough. May I introduce my sister Sansa and my other brother Rickon. Tell us who you brought with you?”

“I brought my wife Gilly and my son little Sam. This here is...,” he started the introductions turning to the tall man.

The older man looked tense and uncomfortable.”I am Jorah Mormont and I owe my life to the abilities of Sam. I came here to offer my help against the White Walkers. We also brought a Valyrian sword which might help.”

Bran nodded in understanding and brushed his red hair out of his face.”Be welcome here Ser Jorah. I know about you and my fathers past, but do not fear. I saw how you suffered and I consider your debt to be paid. However, I would recommend to not seek out your niece Lady Mormont. She would not be happy to see you I fear. In general it would be better to hide your identity here. It might upset some of the other Northern Lords.”

Jorah Mormont nodded in acknowledgement.”I will heed your advice.”

"I hoped to find Jon here," Sam asked then after the talk with Jorah Mormont was finished.

"He is still in the South, but he will come home soon bringing with him the Dragon Queen," Sansa explained while Sam looked rathed disappointed by her answer.

"Of course you are our guests until Jon returns," Bran offered kindly.

Sam gave a thankful bow."I thank you then, Lord Stark...I mean Bran."


	46. Jon - Sailing home

**Chapter 46 - Sailing home**

Jon stared out to the darkness of the sea. Above him were a million stars twinkling like diamonds on an inky sky while the wind and the whipping waves drove the ship towards home.

Nearly ten moons ago he left for the south leaving Sansa in charge of Winterfell. Now he was finally coming home.

“You look troubled, brother,” Arya remarked appearing in a warm cloak of fur. She was back dressed in her leather and her hair whipped wildly around her face.

Jon smiled wryly. He should be relieved they were finally going home, but he could not rub off this subtle feeling of anxiety. He knew how terrible those creatures dwelling behind the wall were, but none of those soldiers or knights coming with them would be prepared for what he already knew. Not to mention most of them were never experienced cold winter like in the North.

 _Yet, we sill have two dragons_ , he tried to comfort himself.

He looked up for a moment finding Drogon flying above them his  dark wings spread wide. Rhaegal was not with his brother, but this was not unusual. He would often fly off to hunt.

Jon knew Daenerys hoped he might warm up riding Rhaegal, but the one time he did it nearly made him puke out his meal.

"Are you not happy? You have your army and the help of the Dragon Queen,” Arya continued trying to draw him out of his silence.

Jon could not quite place how he felt. Was he relieved? Yes. But happy? He was not sure.

To be honest he felt utterly scared. Not so much about himself, but for his family. How long until those creatures would strike?

He brushed those thoughts away and smiled at Arya who furrowed her brows at his silence.

“I am worried it will not be enough. Those southern knights and Dohraki are not exactly winter proof,” he explained and Arya nodded in agreement.

“There is something else, I can see it,” she added pestering him like she often did as a child. She was quite tenacious when it came to such things so he knew there was little use to hide it. She would not let him off the hook until he spilled the beans.

He sighed and brushed through his hair before leaning forward and resting his arms against the wooden railing of the ship.

“There is something I should have told you a long time ago,” he explained.

“What would you hide from me?” she asked and he could see the displeasure in her face.

He laughed a little.”I didn´t tell Sansa either.”

Her dark grey eyes were now boring into his and he knew it was the time to tell the truth.

“I told you Bran has certain abilities. Well, there is more. He can see the past, the future and the present. He showed me a vision which changed everything.”

“What is it? Spit it out already,” she demanded a little impatient.

He felt like there was a lump in his throat. He swallowed and then spoke.

”He showed me my mother,” he finally said.

Arya´s face lightened up with happiness. He knew it was for his sake.

”Well, this is wonderful news isn’t it?” she asked obviously a little confused by his lack of happiness.

“You know my mother too you know. You saw her statue in the crypt in Winterfell. It is the only woman next to grandfather and our uncle Brandon,” he mumbled to the darkness and averted his gaze from his sister.

A moment of agonizing silence passed between them and it took him some strength to look back at his sister.

Arya looked like her mind was working fast trying to deciper his words. Her brow was furrowed for a moment and then her grey eyes went wide in surprise.

She grasped his shoulder tightly for a moment. Then he knew she got it all figured out from the way her eyes lightened up with shock.

“Gods...Jon this means...father never...you are not my brother. You are my cousin,” she muttered and there was so much emotion in her voice it made his heart ache with pain.

“I sorry,” he replied helplessly.

Arya´s grip was still tight on his shoulder and another agonizing moment passed. There were a thousand emotions displayed on her usual guarded face as she seemed to ponder the meaning of all this.

Yet, in the end she smiled despite the hurt displayed in her face.

“Well, it explains why father never told you who your mother was, doesn´t it?” she asked with a sad smile.

He nodded his head in affirmation.”Yes, Eddard Stark made his son to hide my true birth. My father is a stranger and the blood of the dragon. Yes, my true father is Rhaegar Targaryen.”

It sounded still strange and foreign to him. Even the Queen seemed to believe him, but sometimes he still wished it was a lie and he could just go back being Eddard Stark´s bastard. His younger self would have laughed at him.

“It doesn´t matter,” she finally said.”I am sure father saw you as his son. It doesn´t matter who made you, but who raised you,” she protested and Jon smiled at her words.

“Your words are quite encouraging,” he said gratefully and she leaned on his shoulder.

“It doesn´t matter to me. You will always be my brother and my father will always be your father too,” she insisted.

“Will you tell the Dragon Queen? Arya asked then after another moment of silence.

“I did so already,” he returned.

Arya gave him a surprised look.”When?”

“After the battle in Highgarden I had not much of a choice. She was a bit angry at first, but now she seems rather accepting. More so than I expected. I think she is quite happy she is not the last Targaryen anymore,” he explained.

Arya smiled.”Well, I am just happy she did not burn you.”

Jon nodded.”Believe me I was very afraid she would take it the wrong way."

Arya frowned at this.”Still no one can prove who you are. Even if this Prince Rhaegar married aunt Lyanna most septons would not consider it proper. In their eyes you are a bastard still and so she doesn´t have to be afraid for her claim, right?”

“I made the same argument, but she didn´t really see it the same way,” he explained.”It also seems my mother married the Prince under a weirwood tree and became his second wife."

”She also brought up the possibility of a marriage,” he added feeling suddenly a little fustered by the thought. Most lords would gladly take this chance, but for Jon the Iron throne meant nothing. It was an ugly chair in the south which caused the death of so many of his family members on both sides. He also understood the Queen better than she might think. She wants to restore what was lost something Jon wished for the North just as much. Yet, he had to admit he felt now much lighter and comfortable around his aunt after they had their talk in King´s Landing. If she isn´t playing Queen her company is quite pleasant he found. And with taking the position as King he knew he might have to marry someday. At least none of his siblings would be forced into a marriage.

Arya´s face was full of curiosity.

"And what did you tell her?" she asked a little to quiet.

“I didn´t really say anything. She said we should settle this after the war is done. Well, I agree, but she also wants me to tell Lord Tyrion about my true birth first.”

Arya smirked.”And would that be so bad? The dwarf will probably choke on his wine.”

Jon ruffled Arya´s hair affectionately in return.”Well, thank you for your good advice.”

Arya brushed his hand away and laughed.”Well then be on your way. I will get back to Gendry and Ser Davos. He tries to teach Gendry reading and writing. Gendry hates it and it is quite amusing to see those two bicker.”

Jon gave a guarded smile at the mention of Gendry. He understood his sister liked this boy by the way she treated him. He also remembered that as a little girl she always insisted she would rather run away to the wildlings than marry some stupid lordling. Now he wondered if things might change with this boy.  _Lady Stark would probably throw a fit if she knew her daughter is interested in a bastard boy. The fact that he is a kingly basatrd and probably a future lord would not change the stubborn mind of Lady Stark he knew for sure._

Right there he decided he would not wait any longer. He needed to accept the past like Lord Howland Reed told him.

The Dragon Queen, no Daenerys as she insisted for him to call her some time ago after their visit to the dragon skulls in King´s Landing was in company of Lord Tyrion. There was also Missandei her lady-in-waiting. Usually she would linger with the Unsullied man named Greyworm, but today she followed the Queen around all day.

“Jon, please sit with us,” the dwarf greeted him and Jon complied.

Daenerys smiled her face a little flushed from the wine.

Jon drank some of the wine the little lord offered him and he listened to some of his amusing stories. A few hours passed by and the lady-in-waiting finally left. He wanted this conversation to be a secret between those two other people.

Jon decided it was now time to address Lord Tyrion.

“You once asked me about my mother, I think it is time to tell you the truth, my Lord.”

Tyrion smiled and poured him himsef some more wine his eyes shining with curiosity.

“Well, you drink a lot today,” Daenerys remarked with a smile dancing on her lips as Jon drowned another goblet.

His heart started to pound fast as her gaze lingered a little longer on him. It was more often these days that he felt this way in her presence. _Pull yourself together._

“So tell me Jon? What is this great secret Lord Stark has been guarding like a dragon his gold,” he asked in good humour.

However, he grew more serious the moment he saw Jon did not smile at his jape.

“Lord Stark had a very good reason hiding the identity of my mother, Lord Tyrion. The reason for this is that Lyanna Stark is my mother,” he said and his gaze fixed at a distant spot far away.

Tyrion nearly dropped his goblet while Daenerys gave an amused smile at her Hand´s reaction.

“You are joking?” the dwarf asked awestruck by the information.

There was a moment of silence, before the dwarf suddenly started to laugh.

Jon did not laugh nor did Daenerys, but the dwarf did so for a few minutes before he got a hold of himself.

“Forgive me,” he apologized.”But it is so obvious and no one of us ever questioned the honourable Eddard Stark bringing home a bastard from the war and raising him admist the eyes of his lady wife.”

Jon nodded quietly.”Yes, it saved my life.”

Tyrion turned to Daenerys.”And you did know of this? How long?”

She smiled knowlingly.”Some time."

The dwarf nodded in awe his gaze wandering between him and Daenerys. It was as if he wanted to say something, but in the end he did keep it to himself urging them to drink too the honourable Eddard Stark.

To this Jon gladly agreed.


	47. Jon - White Harbour

**Chapter 47 - White Harbour**

They arrived in White Harbour in the morning even if it was hard hard to tell what time of the day it was. Since leaving Dragonstone where they gathered all the dragon glass they could get the days grew bleaker and shorter. The sky was a constant sombre grey and it was hard to imagine that in the south there was once sunshine and warmth.

After several days full of storms Jon was gald to put his feet back on the Northern ground. Even Ser Davos who Jon knew was well-used to harsh sea travel seemed more than relieved to leave the ship behind him. Tormund looked more settled this time, though Jon could see he was more than eager to finally get back to his people.

Jon could understand him. The time in the south cost him enough time and he had feared upon his return he would find the north already vanquished by the White walkers.

Now he was back with an well-enough army.

Of course it proved not easy to convince Daenery´s allies for most of them thought of the White walkers as mere fairy tales for children. They were ready enough to support Daenerys to gain revenge against the Lannister Queen, but sending their soldiers into he barren North full of barbarians was not something most of them liked to hear.

Of course they could not outrightly refuse the future Queen who had dragons at her disposal not to mention many of them were tired of war and strife.

So in the end Willas Tyrell provided twelve-thousand men, the Stormlands some three-thousand and Daenerys her best Dothraki riders and one third of her Unsullied. Of course they had to be fitted with warmer clothing first which took them another half moon to accomplish.

Now several moons were gone and according to Sansa´s last letter she was fine and would be prepared for their arrival. Jon knew it would be hard to lodge all those men, but somehow he felt the battle would was not far away _. Without the Wall they would have killed us long ago._

White Harbour was like Jon remembered it when he visited it on his travel south. It was still a well-ordered town with wide straight cobbled streets and houses built of whitewashed stone.

As Lord Manderly was aware of their coming it was no surprise the lord expected them already.

And nothing had changed about the Lord. Despite the coming of winter he still had his massive girth and granted Jon one of his good-humoured smiles.

“Welcome to White Harbour!"

With him was course his younger son Wendel and his two daughters Wynafreyd and Wylla.

“I thank you Lord Manderly,” Jon wanted to reply, but not even a word was out of his mouth as the lord turned his attention to Daenerys.

“It is of course a pleasure to greet you here your Grace,” he piped out and kissed Daenery´s slender hand.

Daenerys smiled brightly, although she seemed a bit surprised by the open friendliness of the lord.

Lord Umber and many others would have probably snickered over the man´s eager display of friendliness to a Targaryen, but Jon knew he was doing it for his sake. He handled three years under Bolton rule without loosing his head by playing along and smiling. _No, he was no fool, but knew how to survive._

“Thank you for receiving us so kindly, Lord Manderly,” she replied politely.

The Lord seemed satisfied by her answer and turned his attention back to Jon who was now joined by Arya and Lady Jeyne.

As always Arya was dressed in her beloved leather and would have easily been mistaken for a boy if it wasn´t for her shoulder-length braided hair.

From the speechless look of the lord Jon deduced he realized who the girl before him was.

Jon smiled.”As you can see my sister Arya also returned with us,” he explained and it took the lord a moment to get his wits back.

He spread his hands wide and granted Arya a jolly smile.

”Of course you are all Ned´s girl. The same eyes and the same hair,” he remarked and kissed Arya´s hand as well. Arya complied out of politeness, but from the burning in her eyes Jon knew she would have liked to make him stop.

“Welcome home,” the lord added and Arya took her hand back as fast as possible once the the greeting was done.

At last the helpless look of Jeyne found Jon and he knew the lady would not dare to speak out of her own accord.

“And this here is Lady Jeyne Stark, my late brother´s wife,” he said loudly so the lord would not overhear him.

If the Lord was surprised he did not show it like he did with Arya. Instead he showed her a calm politeness devoid of the jolly laughter he had shown Daenerys. Jon knew this beforehand, but Jeyne did deserve to see the North if she so wished and he would not tolerate impoliteness to the Lady. Was it wrong of his brother to marry the Jeyne? Maybe, but what right did Jon have to judge his brother. Jon himself broke his vows with Ygritte.

“Be welcome here Lady Stark,” he replied more friendly as he saw Jon´s open affection for the late widow.

Fresh snow fell as they made their way to New Castle the seat of House Manderly.

Lord Manderly had a small feast prepared for them. Jon wished he would have refrained form doing so, but he was still King and he could not be ungrateful to the man.

The feast was held in the famously known Merman´s Court, a large hall with floors and ceilings made of wooden planks notched together and decorated with all kinds of fearsome creatures of the sea.

As the guests of honour Daenerys sat on the high table with Lord Tyrion to her right and Lord Manderly next to the small lord. Next to her sat Jon with Arya, Lady Jeyne and of course Gendry who at first didn´t even want to get from the ship. Only with Ser Davos goading did he finally get down to introduce himself.

Daenerys seemed to observe everything with keen interest and even laughed at the japes Lord Manderly was throwing at her. _The Daenerys from their first meeting would have never acted like this with a northern lord_ , Jon realized.

Even the food seemed to be to her taste. Eel, crabs and lobster with all kinds of sweet paste and broth.

“It seems to be to your liking?” Jon asked slightly amused by the way she clumsily tried to take apart that crab.

It was still strange how he felt now more comfortable in her presence. Daenerys herself seemed more jovial too. She smiled much more and not one of those fake smiles she carried when playing her role of Queen. No, it seemed the defeat of the Lannister Queen took away some of the pressure weighing on her shoulders.

She gave him a good-humoured smile and looked a little embarrassed.”Well, I am used to all kinds of food. I lived with the Dothraki for sometime and they eat horse balls. Once I even ate the heart of a horse all raw and bloody,” she replied jokingly.

Jon grimaced at that. _A raw heart from a horse?_ Not even Hobb the cook of the Night´s watch would have served them anything as ghastly as this.

Arya looked slighty impressed.

”And why would you eat that?” she asked leaning forward to get a better look at Daenerys.

Daenerys grinned.

”Well, it was some ritual. The Dothraki like rituals which include fighting and eating raw meat,” she explained.

“And when do they eat horse balls?” Jeyne asked timidly.

Daenerys laughed pouring herself some ale before answering.

“Well, they think it grants them prowess in bed,” she remarked and Arya rolled her eyes as if it was the most ridiculous thing she ever heard while Lady Jeyne giggled with embarrassment.

After another dish more black beer was served. White Harbour was quite famous for it and Jon remembered his father ordered it once for the feast he held in honour of King Robert. Thinking back at this time made him put away the beer for a moment.

Soon most men and especially Lord Manderly seemed well into their cups and even Jon felt his mind grow a little hazy.

Lord Manderly even had a minstrel attend to his guests. It was the same one who played at Lady Alys wedding ceremony and who was now apprently a permanent guest at Lord Manderly´s court.

Jon never had much interest in music or songs. Especially dancing was nothing he would consider himself talented in. Robb could dance well enough, but Jon never had a talent for it. Lady Alys even chided him for it on her wedding.

 _No, that was only something Sansa loved_ , he mused as the short sturdy man started to play the Bear and the Maiden Fair.

However, what surprised him a little was how much the music seemed to captivate Daenerys. She sat all still and listened with a content smile on her lips as the minstrel performed one song after another.

When she saw him staring she flushed a little and brushed a loose strand out of her face. 

“Ser Barristan Selmy told me once my brother Rhaegar loved singing. He said he had the most heavenly voice,” she explained with a small smile, but there was also sadness hidden there.

Jon knew about his true father´s gift for the harp, but he never considered it more than an occupation for leisure. _Well, I certainly lack any such talent for music._

Jon poured down the bitter beer and made an attempt to change the topic as he feared a wrong word might slip out of his mouth.

”Well, this minstrel isn´t bad either,” he remarked and Daenerys nodded in silence, but seemed a little disappointed by his answer.

Jon wondered if she was trying to see his blood father in him. The thought made him sad for he felt like there was nothing Targaryen-like about him.

 _Well, I am a  bit of a disappointment to you, right? No silver hair and purple eyes,_ he mused ironically turning his attention back to the song.

It was a song he did not know. It was both sad and sweet to the ears and the singer conveyed both tones well. Sansa would have certainly called it lovely.

_Life is brief, fall in love maidens_

_before the crimson fades from your lips_

_before the tides of passion cool within you_

_for those of you who know no tomorrow_

Hesitatingly he dared to look back at Daenerys who listened attentively her eyes shining with emotions.

It was also the first time in a long time that he really took a closer look at her for his mind had been maily occupied with coming home.

She looked different. Her dress was made of a warmer cloth almost wool-like and of a grey-blue colour. Around her shoulders she had a snow-white pelt and her usually long silver hair was braided and wound around her head. It was simple and similar to how the Northern ladies like to wear their hair.

 _Stop staring you fool_ , he reminded himself but failed. Something about this song made him ponder his life and evoked some emotions he hoped to bury away forever.

_Life is brief, Fall in love maidens_

_Before his hands take up his boat_

_Before the flush of his cheeks fades_

_For those of you who will never return here_

Like the scorn Lady Stark held for him and the pain it caused him. The envy he held for Robb for being heir. His hope for companionship in the Night´s watch and his hopeless entanglement with Ygritte.

 _I did my duty and they murdered me_. He tried to forget the pain those memories caused him, but he could not quite achive it no matter how hard he tried.

He gripped the table tightly as if it would relief him of the painful memories, but it failed. Sometimes at night he still saw Olly´s face dance before his eyes thrusting the dagger into his heart.

 _I died and came back, but for what?_ This he had asked himself a thousand times in the last moons. _Was it just a whim of this Lord of Light worshipped by the Red woman?_

 _How long until he takes away his gift again,_ Jon wondered. _Life is brief indeed,_ he realized bitterly as the first repeating strophe of the song rose again in a mixture of sweetness and melancholy.

_Life is brief, fall in love maidens_

_before the boat drifts away on the waves_

_before the hand resting on your shoulder becomes frail_

_for those who will never be seen here again_

_Life is brief_

He breathed deeply and felt a distant ache in his chest were his scars littered his body. _For the watch,_ they had whispered before they plunged their daggers into his chest.

It still made his hair stand at his back. _You are the prince that was promised born amids salt and smoke_ , he remembered the words of the Red woman.

 _Maybe it was all meant to be like this,_ he thought. _That I would bring Daenerys here._

 _And then_ , he wondered. Moons ago it was all so clear. He would bring Daenerys and her dragons north and defeat the White walkers. He never thought what would come after this.

He had not even considered death and thought of the terrible blackness which awaited him there. It made him freeze in terror and he did not even recognize how the last strophe was played.

_Life is brief, fall in love maidens_

_before the raven tresses begin to fade_

_before the flame in your hearts flicker and die_

_for those to whom today will never return_

_Life is brief_

Then silence reigned for a moment before clapping could be heard and Jon realized it was the last song played tonight.

He looked up and realized Daenerys was giving him a worried look.

“Are unwell?” she asked with raised eyebrows and Jon could only smile weakly in return.

 _Nothing is well ,_ he thought and he felt a little bit like a fool.

“I am well,” he said more coldly than he intended and excused himself.

It was also the first time in days they could all properly bath. Yet, despite the warm bath and the food he could not quite find any sleep. His scars were hurting him or maybe it was just his imagination.

So to get a clear head he wandered to the place were a Stark would always find some solace and comfort, the godswood.

The trees with their white bark stood silent as a cold biting wind whirled snowflakes into the air. It calmed his mind watching the crying faces even as a child. _Bran are you watching?_

“There you are,” someone startled him after some time. It was Daenerys.

He tried to give her a friendly smile, but failed.

”How did you know I would be here?” he asked instead.

She laughed.

”Arya knows you quite well,” was all she replied and stepped closer.

Then she grew more serious.

”Did I say something that offended you tonight?” she finally asked after a moment of silence.

Jon was a little startled by her question.

“No, of course not,” he replied.”What makes you think that?”

She looked slightly relieved and drew another step closer.”I don´t know...after I mentioned my brother you grew all broody again. Ser Davos even remarked it reminded him how you were...shortly after you left the Night´s watch and your...mhm resurrection or so he called it.”

He noticed her doubt about this resurrection.

Not that he judged her for it. Sansa could barely believe it when he told her and only when he showed her his scars did she really believe him.

“My scars hurt,” he finally said and she pursed her lips and folded her arms in front of her.

“So it is all true then? I was not only a story?” she asked her eyes shining with curiosity.

He laughed tiredly.”Yes, it is all true. They killed me and the Red woman burned me. However, instead of turning to ashes I came back,” he replied not looking at her.

“Fire cannot kill a dragon,” she muttered quietly as if it was prayer and he looked up giving her a confused look.

Then he realized what she meant and laughed before pulling the glove from his once burned hand showing it to her.

“It was only once. Before this fire harmed me like any person as you can see,” he told her, but she seemed not bothered by what she said.

“It is magic then. Like when I woke my dragons from stone,” she told him and touched his burned hand carefully. It made him feel all warm and forget the coldness and the pain in his chest.

_Yes, maybe it was magic._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics of this song are not from me. They are an english translation of the original text written in Japanese. The song is called Gondola no uta ( Gondola song) and is a popular song written in 1915 by Isamu Yoshii. In the west it is more famous through the movie Ikiru (To live) by Akira Kurosawa. I chose it because I found the lyrics beautiful. It is both a sad and sweet song at once.
> 
> The best version I could find is this one (in Japanese): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VFbzDKCz24E


	48. Daenerys - Winterfell

**Chapter 48 - Reunion of the Wolfpack**

Winterfell was a castle of grey stone with high towers and massive walls covered in a cloth of white snow. 

Daenerys was impressed as she led her horse in front of the long procession. _Winterfell was built by Brandon the Builder thousands of years ago,_ she remembered Tyrion´s words.

This castle felt like ripped right out of a fairy tale story for children.

_Or more like stories to scare children_ , she mused when thinking about the White Walkers.

She looked up at the sky which was still dark despite being way past midday. And it was not getting any better. It only grew colder every day.

Even at night wrapped up in her warm pelt she felt cold and longed to crawl on Drogon´s warm back.

She also recalled the snow storm they experienced shortly before leaving King´s Landing and wondered if this darkness had already reached the south.

_The Maesters wrote it would be the coldest winter in a thousand years._

_Are those truly the first signs for the coming of the Long Night as Arya and Jon called it?_

She felt a little like a fool now and became more restless as they drew closer to Winterfell. She certainly did not think of Jon as a man who would lie to her, but even to her it was hard to believe such creatures could actually exist. And now as more and more signs of winter are becoming apparent it was harder to ignore this reality.

_And those White Walkers...or what did Arya call them ...the Others?_

_The Others...Thousands and thousands of years ago, a winter fell that was cold and hard and endless beyond all memory of man. There came a night that lasted a generation and kings shivered and died in their castles. Women smothered their children rather than see them starve and when they cried their tears would freeze on their cheeks._

This story Arya shared with her a few nights ago after Daenerys asked for some stories about the North.

The way the girl told the story made her freeze even more. _And to think I will send my children against those creatures?_

_Still I gave a promise and will not flee. If I look back I am lost._

"You looked tired your Grace," Jon remarked not unkindly. Like his sister Arya he wore a thick brown pelt and looked all at home in those harsh lands full of snow and ice.

She tried to smile despite the fact that her face felt like going numb from the icy wind.

"To be honest I didn´t really get much sleep.The cold is creeping into my bones. I experienced many a cold night as I rode with the Dothraki, but this cold is different. It is true what they say about the North. If hunger doesn´t kill you up here winter certainly will if it doesn´t freeze your balls off first," she replied in an attempt to lighten up the atmosphere.

Jon´s expression changed to a hesitant smile. She felt a little proud of herself for having achieved such a feat.

"Sam said something similar when he came to the wall," he remarked.

"Sam?" she asked with curiosity. Jon usually only talked about his family, but hardly about the Night´s watch. She knew it was a sore point he preferred to avoid due to his death by the hands of his brothers.

"Was he a friend of yours?" she asked.

Jon´s face did not change it´s expression. There was still a little smile playing on his lips so she concluded this man was not one of those who betrayed him.

"Samwell Tarly joined shortly after I came to the wall. He is one of my oldest friends and is now in Oldtown. He trains to replace the late Maester Aemon," he explained.

At the mention of her grand-uncle she grew a little sad, but she brushed it away after all Tarly was a familiar name to her.

"Tarly...is he the son of...," she wanted to ask, but Jon gave a sharp nod.

"Yes, he forced him to join the Night´s watch on sword point. Forgive me if I don´t like the man very much...," Jon admitted and Daenerys remembered the serious demeanour of the man. A true worrier with a heart of stone. This was the impression she had of the man.

"Does he know what happened to you?" she dared to ask and realized her question made Jon still uncomfortable despite their talk back in White Harbour. For his smile turned back to his guarded expression immediatelly after her question.

She shivered a little as a moment of silence passed between them and the harsh wind ruffled the trees around them.

Jon led his horse closer to her.

"No, thanks to the gods he did not have to see it," he replied his words almost a whisper against the wind.

Daenerys shivered again, but this time because his eyes seemed almost black now.

"I am sorry I shouldn´t have asked," she said touching his arm hesitatingly.

Still he did not move away from her touch and she felt comforted by this.

"Does it frighten you?" he asked then his face twisting in pained expression.

At first she did not quite know what he meant, but then she realized he was referring to White Harbour.

She felt her cheeks grow warm, but not from the cold. The words of Tyrion flittered through her head. _A marriage is certainly the best solution your Grace_ , he advised her just as she expected after Jon told him about his mother. Yet Tyrion did not know that she was probably barren and will never be able to hold a child in her arms.

_No_ _I am the Mother of Dragons_ , she reminded herself. _Also my moon blood returned when I was wandering through the Dothraki sea_ , she continued her line of thought.

_If Jon Snow can rise from death why shouldn´t it be possible the old hag lied to her?_

"Your Grace," Jon snapped her out of her thicket of thoughts as his gloved hand touched her arm.

She smiled back at him her lips feeling dry from the cold.

"You might not believe me, but I have seen a lot of strange things while travelling through Essos. I am not afraid of you," she told him with a little more determination.

It seemed to work for he looked slightly relieved by her words. Yet she was not sure if it was enough. It still felt as if there was a perpetual shadow hanging over him. Maybe coming home will cure him of it.

"Mayhaps you will tell me about those strange things one day your Grace," he asked and Daenerys and felt herself wince not the first time these days by the mention of her title. At times she even forgot what her true name was.

Then a thought came to her and she pursed her lips into a smile."You know this your Grace here and your Grace there gets quite tedious the more often it is used. If you wish you can may call me Daenerys or if you prefer Dany. That is what they called me when I was a child."

Jon was silent for a brief moment, but then he smiled again.

"Dany is not a name associated with luck up here in the North," he remarked and Daenerys flashed him a confused look in return.

"We have a sad story in the Night´s watch about a girl named Dany Flint who dressed herself up as a boy and joined the Night´s watch. The story ended with her being murdered and raped by her black brothers," he replied and Daenerys wondered if Jon had been born with a hidden gift to sadden everything around him, but strangely she was not bothered by his words. _My brother was know to be very melancholic. Mayhaps he has more of Rhaegar than he thinks._

She flashed him a wide smile in an attempt to banish away the sadness."Well, then it is Daenerys. And I will call you Jon if you wish?"

He was struck silent for a moment. Then he nodded his dark eyes shining with emotions which made her heart flutter fast.

"Of course if you wish," he replied and his gaze lingered a bit longer on her than usual. However, then he tore his gaze away from her and grabbed the reign of his horse tighter. 

Daenerys realized then how close they were to Winterfell.

Beneath them was a small town with the high walls of the castle looming over it like a comforting protection against the harsh winter.

The smallfolk gawked curiously at the procession of Dothraki, Knights, Northmen and Unsullied.

As Drogon appeared some of them nearly collapsed in terror while children clung to their mother´s skirts.

"A dragon!" some of then exclaimed and pointed at the sky while others covered their faces in fear.

Only when Jon rode forward with the banner of House Stark fluttering behind him did they grow calmer.

All the while she kept her attention fixed on her two dragons ready to step in should they intend to frighten the smallfolk.

Finally, they rode through the large gate leaving behind the chilly road outside. Inside the castle a group of people awaited them. _It seems they awaited our arrival._

In the front stood a tall young woman with bright auburn hair and a young boy at her side. Like the young woman he had the same auburn hair and blue eyes. _Sansa and Rickon,_ Daenerys tried to remember their names correctly. _The oldest sister and the youngest brother. Or was he named Bran? No the one who can´t walk is named Bran._

Sansa seemed frozen in shock as her eyes darted to her younger sister Arya who crawled down from her horse.

"It is really true...you are alive," Sansa said mist building in front of her mouth. Tears were shining in her eyes and she seemed to be afraid to get closer as if she felt her sister would disappear the moment she touched her.

However, all the hesitation seemed to melt away as Arya flashed her one of her impish grins and embraced her older sister tightly.

"I am so sorry for what I said and did...I was so stupid," the older sister rambled on and on.

After some time Arya let go of her sister and rubbed at her own red-rimmed eyes.

"I don´t want to think of the past anymore," Arya answered and her sister smiled tearfully at her words.

_They are really unlike each other_ , Daenerys realized. One was tall an lith wearing a dress while the other was short and dressed in leather.

Jon joined them and gave them both a hug before moving towards his younger brother who whispered something about dragons.

After the reunion was done Jon turned back to Daenerys.

"May I introduce Daenerys Targaryen the Mother of Dragons," he introduced and the oldest girls gaze darted to Daenerys mustering her a little.

For a brief momentshe was quite, but then she bowed and broke into a polite smile.

"You are of course welcome here in Winterfell your Grace," she greeted and Daenerys returned her polite smile. Arya only rolled her eyes at the display of politeness.

"It is also good to see you again Lady Stark," Tyrion greeted flashing the young woman a cheeky smile.

The lady seemed surprised by his appearance, but she smiled nontheless. It seemed she liked the fact that Tyrion called her Lady Stark.

"It is good to see you again Lord Tyrion," she returned politely. Tyrion seemed satisfied by her answer.

Right behind Tyrion were Jeyne and the Hound. Jeyne looked a little pale while the Hound was hardly visible under the thick hood he wore over his face.

Jeyne seemed struck speechless and so Daenerys took it upon herself to break the silence.

"There is someone else who wishes to meet you, Lady Stark," she told Lady Sansa.

Daenerys urged Jeyne forward who complied only after a brief moment of hesitation. As she saw her face closer she felt a little guilty for Jeyne looked very tense and her eyes were all watery.

"May I introduce Lady Jeyne Stark late wife of our brother Robb Stark. Lord Tyrion found her captive in Casterly Rock and we brought her here so she might be able to see Winterfell. I hope it is not an inconvenience for you, my Lady."

A moment of silence passed between the two woman before Sansa spoke a word that broke the ice.

“Be welcome here of course... I almost forgot...Jon wrote about you,” she said a bit brought out of her perfect pose. She seemed not angry though and more surprised.

“I am truly sorry what happened to Robb,” Jeyne finally said tears shining in her eyes.

All eyes were now on the two girls. Sansa stepped forward and kissed the girl on the cheek.

“Nonsense, you are part of the family and if anyone here makes you feel unwelcome I will have them punished,” she whispered to the girl who laughed.

At this the Hound laughed and pulled his hood down revealing his ugly burned face.

"It seems you have really changed quite a bit little bird," he joked.

Lady Sansa seemed little surprised by his sudden appearance as if she had been aware of him all the time. _Well, he is hard to oversee._

She also seemed amused by his remark.

"Well, it seems you have not changed at all, good Sir," she replied in a chiding manner which made the Hound chuckle.

"Have you forgotten that I am no knight?" he asked and she nodded in understanding silence.

Then she turned back to the rest of them and clapped her hands together.”Now let us eat. It is only a small feast, but I hope it will be enough for your Grace.”

“I don´t mind,” Daenerys returned.

Daenerys felt suddenly much warmer and it seemed the chill was finally gone from her bones.

She knew this people hardly a few moments, but she felt strangely protective over them.

The White Walkers might be lurking behind the Wall, but she decided that she wouldn´t be afraid of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long I had a lot going on over the last week. I am also a bit struggling with the White Walker plot.


	49. Bran - Home

**Chapter 49 - Home**

Bran sat wrapped up in his cloak next to the warm hearth with Meera at his side. Beside him sat Samwell Tarly reading something to the small blond-haired boy in his lap while his wife Gilly was mending some old clothes for the boy.

Ser Jorah sat also with them his expression a little tense. Bran saw glimpses of his travels with the Dragon Queen and even he in his youth understood that the man held a great admiration for the Queen who was being greeted outside by his sister Sansa.

However, Bran had little concern for those small ills for he feared the greater evil lurking behind the wall. And the worst of it was he felt still to weakened from his illness to return to his visions. 

Then they were all roused out of their silence as the great wooden doors were opened by the servants and his brother Jon appeared smiling back at him. Bran felt deep relief wash over him for he feared his brother might perish in the south like his father once did.

"Jon," Bran exclaimed and Jon bridged the distance hugging him and ruffling his hair.

"You have grown quite a bit," another familiar voice said and it made Bran´s heart skip a beat. He found a familiar long face with brown hair and an impish grin smiling back at him. It took him a moment, but then he realized it was his older sister Arya all grown up.

"Arya," he said his voice faltering for a moment. For hours upon hours he had searched for her, but never found a glimpse of his sister. He was sure that she was dead, but now he knew it was not true.

"And you are still short as always," he japed which made her frown and pat him on the shoulder. However, her smile was bright and amused. 

Then she proudly touched her little blade."I have learned some tricks with the sword while I was gone. I heard you learned some magick tricks yourself," she remarked which made Bran laugh. It was seldom now that he laughed for his knowledge rested heavy on his mind these days.

"It is true," he admitted his gaze wandering to the other new faces in the room. Some of them he knew from his visions while others were unknown to him.

There was the Hound with his burned face who killed the Mountain. Lord Tyrion the little imp who was now in service of the Dragon Queen. Lady Jeyne the widow of his brother Robb and at last Daenerys Targaryen herself.

He saw her more than once in his visions, but seeing her right here in front of him was different. It felt like looking at figure from a historical tale. And Daenerys Targaryen was a Targaryen through and through. She had the fine-shaped features, the silver hair and the bright purple eyes marking her as one of the dragons of old. Bran saw a good number of them in his visions, yet he had to admit Daenerys Targaryen was one of the most beautiful ones.

Bran wanted say some words of welcome and thank her for coming here, but it was Sam who bolted from his seat and spoke first.

"It has been quite some time hasn´t it?" Sam addressed Jon with a jolly laugh hosting the little boy up into his arms who blabbered some gibberish.

Jon´s face lightened up in recognition of his old friend."Sam. When did you get here?"

"Nearly a week ago. Your brother and sister were kind enough to let us stay," Sam replied and turned to Ser Jorah who sat in the shadow of the room. Bran doubted Daenerys would reconize him now with his face all gaunt, his beard gone and his hair long and nearly reaching to his shoulders.

"There is another friend I brought with me from Oldtown," Sam continued to explain. Jorah stood from his seat and stepped forward. The Dragon Queen gasped in surprise.

"Ser Jorah," she said her eyes widening at his sudden appearance."So did you find a cure then?" she added and stepped closer to take a look at his bandaged arm.

He gave a pained smile."Yes, Kahleesi. Thanks to the help of Sam I am well to serve you again if you wish," he replied with a polite bow at which the Queen smiled.

Even Jon´s face lightened up in understanding and he smile his sword hand wandering to the blade at his hip.

"Ser Jorah Mormont...you are the son of Lord Commander Mormont then?" he asked offering his hand to the man.

Ser Jorah´s face paled a little at the mention of his father."You knew my father then...I mean yes the Lord Commander was indeed my father," he replied politely shaking Jon´s hand in return.

"He was a good man and I respected him. He made me his steward when I came to the wall and gave me this sword as a reward for saving his life from a weight," Jon explained pulling the blade out from it´s scabbard. Then he held it in front of Ser Jorah who was struck silent by his words.

His dark eyes roamed over the beautiful blade made out of Valyrian steel with the hilt formed into the form of a wolf.

"Longclaw," Ser Jorah muttered almost in reverence touching the blade hesitatingly. His eyes were a little wet as well. Then he grew tense again biting his dry lips together before looking back at Jon.

"How did he die?" he asked his voice sounding a little hoarse.

Jon grew a little sad."He was killed by traitors in a mutiny. I had them killed for what they did so do not fret for he was revenged. However, he told me once this sword was meant for your hands. I feel compelled to return it to you out of gratefulness for the Old Bear," Jon explained, but Ser Jorah flinched away from the blade as if it was poisoned.

"If he gave it to you it is no longer meant for me. I thank you for avenging my father´s death and serving him though," he returnd with an attempt to smile.

Jon nodded quietly in understanding and put the blade back were it belonged.

"I thank you Ser Jorah. I am also aware of your problems with my father regarding slavery, but do not worry I have no intention of sending you away," Jon continued his gaze flickering to Daenerys."Your Queen told me you have aided her in trying to abolish slavery. I consider your debt paid and so as long as I am King you do not need to fear any punishment, though I have to admit your niece will probably have my head for it."

Bran was a little surprised by Jon´s words for the older brother of his childhood would have never questioned one of father´s decisions. Not that Bran minded. He had not quarrel with the man and he was surly more valuable as an ally against the White walkers than just sending him away. Though Jon was right his niece Lady Mormont might think differently about the matter once she returned here to Winterfell.

Ser Jorah himself chuckled at the mention of his niece."I thank you then," he told Jon.

Now as all the introductions were over Bran had supper with his family for the first time in nearly six years.

He felt much lighter now that he was reunited with his family. There was Jon sitting between Arya and Sansa laughing at one of Arya´s stories. Next to Sansa sat Rickon eying everything with curiosity and asking Daenerys about her dragons. She seemed a little amused by the the fact that the little lord was so interested in them. _Most of them are rather afraid of them_ , she admitted with laughter.

Lord Tyrion on the other hand amused the Vale lords and Wildlings with stories of Essos and how the late Lady Arryn put him once on trial. The story made Tormund howl in laughter while Sansa nearly spluttered out her wine. 

Of course there were also the other people which were now their allies. There was Samwell Tarly fussing over his wife and little Sam. The Hound drinking himself deep into the cups with some other knights. Arya´s friend Gendry who smiled awkwardly as the old Lord Davos was hovering over him like a grandfather.

Even Ser Jorah looked now much more at ease among the lords after Jon assured him his security. Only the Lady Knight Brienne was nowhere to be found. Her squire Podrick sat alone among the Wildlings listening to their drunken singing.

Bran realized then where she probably was. He had seen her in his visions too fleeing with the Kingslayer to King´s Landing to fulfil her promise to his lady mother. _Of course she would go and visit him after so much time_ , he mused turning his attention back to Meera who was pouring him some fresh ale.

She touched his hair affectionately ruffling it while leaning closer to him.

"If you keep thinking so hard you will get yourself grey hair before you are twenty namedays old," she remarked in an amused tone.

"I just realized it is the first time in six years that I have my siblings here all assembled in Winterfell," he admitted in a whisper leaning closer to her.

"You know what I have been thinking about?" she asked her cheeks pink and flushed from the wine.

"What?" he asked. 

She grinned giving him a peck on the cheek."That you are in need of a proper haircut," she remarked.

"Sure" he replied squeezing her hand."However, I have to speak with Jon first about my last vision."

She furrowed her brows in worry her dark eyes shining in the candles.

"Surly this can wait a little?" she asked in a hushed whisper, but Bran gave her a serious look in return.

And so he did. Once supper was over he asked Jon to join him in his room. Sam knowing about what he wished to talk about asked if he could join too. Jon also asked if the Dragon Queen might join as well.

Bran had no objections for it mattered also to the Queen who brought her dragons to Winterfell to aid them.

"What is it you wish to talk about, little brother?" Jon asked settling himself in the wooden chair next to the window. Outside a snow storm was howling and making the window panes rattle.

Sam settled himself next to his bed carrying an oil lamp and and putting it down on a small table next to Bran´s bed. Meera sat on the bed with him while Daenerys Targaryen preferred to stand leaning against the wall.

"I had another vision," he explained."It was a vision of the Long Night and how the Night´s King was killed," he explained his gaze resting on Jon who gave him an attentive look.

 "I saw the Last Hero defeat the Night´s King piercing him with a red blade of fire," he continued."However, the most interesting thing about the vision was the fact that the weights stopped their attacks once their King was killed."

"So the leader needs to die," Jon remarked.

"But where do we find such a blade made of fire?" Daenerys asked then."I have never heard of such a thing."

"According to the old legend the Hero forged a blade of fire by killing his wife Nissa Nissa," Sam provided and Daenerys paled a little at his words.

"Surely no one needs to die to forge such a blade?" she asked in a shaky voice.

Sam looked a little embarrassed, but smiled."It is a very old story, no one knows what really happened," he explained.

Bran nodded feeling his tiredness coming back to him."I could try to find the vision, but it would be very hard. The further back a vision is the harder it is to find it," he admitted and Jon gave him a worried look while Meera grabbed his hand tightly.

"Remember what happened last time.  It is too dangerous," she told him her eyes wandering to Jon in a pleading look.

"No, we will handle those White Walkers without you needing to harm yourself little brother," he returned with a sharp look. Bran felt relieved and guilty at the same time. He wanted nothing more than to help them, but he also had no interest in dying at such a young age.

He smiled and decided to tell what else he needed them to know.

"There is more. The First Night´s King is not the current one. As I said the first one was killed by the Last Hero while the current one was once a man of the Night´s watch as far as I can tell," he explained at which Jon´s face darkened.

"I can see there is more you want to say," Jon urged Bran to continue.

"You surly remember the story Old Nan used to tell us about the Lord Commander who was seduced by the corpse bride and who reigned in the Nightfort. I saw him defeated and morning his wife. However, he did not die," he continued his explanation and Jon´s face shone with understanding as if he had a piece of information that even Bran had no idea about.

"Craster´s sons," Jon said then his gaze darting to Sam."You remember Craster´s sons being sacrificed. The Lord Commander from the story did the same thing. He was said to commit horrid human sacrifices which was the reason why Joramun and Brandon the Breaker rose up against him to end his reign. Maybe this is also his work, though I wonder what those White walkers do with those newborn boys."

"He turns them into White Walkers," Bran explained answering Jon´s question."I saw it in my visions."

"Well, I don´t care why this Night´s King wants those children, but we will have to stop this barbaric practice," Daenerys added with determination.

Bran felt relieved by her clear words. Maybe with the two dragons and the army it will be enough. After all Jon brought a lot of dragon glass and they had several Valyrian blades at their disposal. All he knew was that he needed to get better to be of use again.


	50. Jamie - A friendly face

**Chapter 50 - A friendly face**

Jamie knew he should feel grateful he had no longer to endure the cold wheather outside. Even if he was locked up here with guards before his doors he was at least warm and no longer freezing off his balls like on their never ending ride to the North.

He could have laughed. Actually he was supposed to join the Night´s watch, but the terrible storm made travel impossible at the moment. So the honourable King had to keep him as a guest until said storm would disperse.

Not that he cared what would happened to him. His sister was dead. His children were dead. He would never see his home again and felt a deep sense of failure which darkened his mood even further.

 _I should have asked the Dragon queen to kill me_ , he thought angrily drinking the bitter ale which made him miss the fresh summer wine he would often drink in Bronn´s company. His old friend would have laughed at him if he could see him now.

 _I even failed you_ , he thought _. I could never fulfil my promise in giving you a lordship and a good wife_.

_Well, not your first failure. You could not even stop your own sister. So much for the great knight I once wanted to be._

He emptied the last of the ale and threw the empty cup against the wall. The he let himself sink back into the chair before looking down at his black garb.

He wanted to laugh again at the absurdity of the situation, but then the door opened and he was struck silent by the sudden appearance of the person standing there.

Brienne of Tarth was hardly changed. Her time in the North did not turn her into a beauty, but this was never necessary for this woman to make a striking pose. No, she still had the same strong build. Only her face looked harder and her pale blue eyes shone with anger at him while her thick lips shuddered with emotions.

Jamie still found himself smiling at the first friendly face he found after coming North.

“It has been quite some time,” he remarked not attempting to stand up.

Brienne seemed unbothered by his unpoliteness.

“You are a fool you know...a bloody fool,” she muttered angrily.”If you just got over yourself and helped me in Riverrun and abandoned your mad sister things could have been much different. I am sure Lady Sansa would have spoke for you. Now look at you all in black. What will you do at the wall? Become like your dwarven brother and drink yourself into an early grave,” she continued wrinkling her nose at the smell of alcohol coming from him.

Jamie felt anger rise up inside him at her hurtful words. Deep inside he knew she was right.

Then his head ached with pain and for a brief moment he felt the need to vomit his breakfast out.

“I am sure you remember the story I told you about the Mad King and how he demanded my father´s head. Knowing this did you really think I would abandon my family so easily?” he asked her in a pained tone.

”I am a Lannister. Tell me would you abandon your family?” he asked accusingly.

Brienne laughed at this her face turning into an angry scowl.”Didn´t you know I abandoned my old ailing father to become a knight for Renly. Then I met Lady Stark and made an oath to bring her daughters to safety. Please don´t lecture me on my duties to my family for I at least know what is right and wrong. You always knew what your sister was and you still did not abandon her when you still had some of your honour left,” she returned and every word hurt more than the last.

Jamie bolted up from his chair and for a moment he did not know what he wanted to say as the anger at himself was consuming him. He did no longer know who he was or what he wanted from the future. He also wondered if she was right. _Would I have been happier if I helped her in Riverrun? Would I have been able to abandon Tommen and Cersei. Maybe or maybe not._

His breath was coming fast now and he clenched his fists in anger as Brienne kept giving him this unyielding look. He wished for her to say something comforting to him and to make him forget the pain, but he also knew she could not do him this favour.

He looked up his eyes burning.

”Tell me if your precious Renly was mad  would you have abandoned him? Or wouldn´t you have stayed at his side as long as he promised his love and devotion," Jamie said and regretted it the moment he saw this hurt expression crossing her face.

Yet, he knew he also won a small victory.

“Was my love for Cersei less than the one you shared for Renly only because she was mad. I knew her all my life and she was the first woman I loved. Do you think it is so easy to leave someone like that or my son who was still alive at the time we met in Riverrun,” he continued and Brienne´s face softened a little at his words despite the hurt still visible in her face.

At her lack of response he thought of this as his cue to continue.

“I see. At least you are honest about it. It is true then that you killed Stannis Baratheon to avenge your Renly,” he added to make his feelings clear to her. He wanted to make her understand how pressured he felt back then.

Her eyes widened at his words. If she wasn´t such a controlled lady he was sure she would have slapped him right there. Not that he would have cared.

“I killed Stannis because he murdered Renly with shadow magic. I was there and saw him die. He was my King,” she explained in a shaky voice and for a brief moment he thought she would cry.

Still a laugh escaped him."Renly was a fool and no rightful King. I never once liked Stannis, but he was still the older brother. What I really want to say is this. Are you really so much better than me? You aided Renly who was no rightful King and I aided my sister who was no rightful Queen.”

Yet, she did not look impressed by his words.

“Well, at least Renly never blew up a Sept with wildfire,” she snapped back and he would have applauded her if his hand was not gone.

“I was not there when it happend, but you can be sure that I would have tried to stop her even if my life depended on it. No, it was already over once I returned. Everything was lost before I could even do anything about it. And then Cersei was in power....I tried....to stop her you know. When the Dragon Queen came to take King´s Landing I knew she wanted to burn the city with wildfire. I tried to stop her and her monster, but in the end I failed even at that. It was the Hound and the younger Stark girl who killed them both and I had to watch...,” he rambled on his emotions overwhelming him. Tears were dripping down his cheeks now and he averted his gaze.

He felt like a little boy for crying like this.

He did not see her features softening and only felt her comforting arms around him. It felt like a heavy weight was taken from his shoulders as he cried.


	51. Sansa - Truth and Lies

**Chapter 51** **\- Truth and Lies**

It was icy cold outside and the sky was bleak and dark. There was no hint of sunshine and sometimes even the stars were distant and seemed more like fading candles. Inside of Winterfell it was warm enough, because of the hotsprings, but Sansa feared for the other lords in their castles.

Even with Jon back she felt more restless everyday.

She pulled her cloak tighter and made her way back inside. She made sure all the guests were lodged properly, before making her way back to Jon who spent now most of his time plotting with Bran in his rooms. Samwell Tarly was often with them and even the Dragon Queen would sometimes sit and listen what her little brother had to say about the White Walkers.

 _I wonder when Jon will go the wall_ , she wondered, but realized then it would take sometime before the lords would able to assemble in Winterfell. The streets were hard to pass these days and the harsh storm in the last days would keep them to their castles.

Today she found Bran sitting with Jon alone whispering to each other in the half darkness of the room. Only a small candle provided some light and gave Bran an almost halo like face. In general he reminded her little of the boy she knew running about in Winterfell. Bran seemed older than his age. It scared her a little and she sometimes wished her little brother would come back to her and give her one of his impish grins before climbing on a tree.

“Oh, did I bother you two?” she asked as she poked her head inside the room. Jon and Bran looked up in surprise, but none of them seemed startled by her appearance.

“Good morning... I brought you some food,” she said and placed the bowl with broth and bread on a small table next to Bran.

She put her hand on his head and was satisfied for his fever was now almost gone. Meera she knew would be relieved too. She was the one taking care of Bran in the first days after Jon´s arrival, but now as all her guests were lodged it was easier to get back in helping her take care of Bran.

“Oh, thank you I am hungry...,” he said with a small smile and Sansa felt deeply relieved by his answer. For days he hardly ate anything, but now with Jon´s arrival he seemed to get better everyday.

“Then eat,” Jon said and turned to Sansa. He looked a little uncomfortable and was generally very guarded around her since he returned. It felt like there was some invisible wall between them similar when they were children.

Sansa did not realize it at first, but now she thought it might have to do with the fact that Arya was back. They were always very close and of course he would spend more time with her younger sister.

It made her sad, but she did not wish to show it for it made her happy that Jon returned safely.

When he went south she feared he might end up dead like their father. After all the Targaryens were never really fond of the Starks before and after Robert´s rebellion. However, she was surprised to find the Dragon Queen being more than friendly to her brother. They would often spend their time walking outside in the godswood speaking about what only the gods could know.

When she asked Lord Tyrion about it he admitted it surprised him himself. For their first meeting was quite rocky and even later Jon was always quite guarded around her. However, shortly after the defeat of Cersei something changed between them or so was his theory.

Sansa had her own theory, but she would of course keep it to herself. It was quite simple actually. Her brother liked the Queen like boys like girls. There was nothing magically about it nor did it appear strange to her. Her brother was a King after all and a very affectionate person, even if a bit broody at times. He was probably the first man who did not seek after her crown or trying to gain power through her. _I know how this feels, for all of them only wanted me to gain Winterfell._

 _Even Lord Hardyng would have slighted her if she was just a common bastard_ , she realized then, but she decided not to care. The fact that he showed her appreciation and was no monster helped a lot. Her time in the south made her learn her lesson. There are no princes from fairy tales only men with weaknesses and strengths.  _Better the Vale lord than Joff or Ramsey_ , she thought.

“Sansa...I wondered if you might have some time to talk,” Jon remarked as they left Bran´s room.

Jon looked tense and it scared her a little, but she smiled nonetheless.

“Of course, let us take a walk outside,” she offered and Jon nodded.

Outside fresh snowflakes melted in their hair as they walked slowly and steadily.

After a moment of silence Jon stopped.

“I should have told you this for a long time, but I feared with Lord Baelish being here it would be too dangerous to our cause. I hope you might forgive me...,” he tried to explain an stopped for moment.

Sansa realized soon what he was talking about. It was about Bran´s vision.

Her heart was suddenly beating a little faster. _What could be so terrible that he gives me this guilty look_ , she wondered.

She patted his shoulder.

”Just tell me already Jon,” she urged him on.

“It is about Bran´s vision. He showed me my mother,” he finally said and now Sansa realized why he was so guarded. _I always talked bad about his mother. He probably feared I would do so again if I heared about it and Lord Baelish could have used it to break us apart._

She smiled broadly hoping she could encourage him to open up. She did wish for nothing more than to mend their relationship and she  would even endure to hear about the woman who her father shamed her mother with.

“It is alright...tell me,” she told him and he seemed only more anxious.

”You know her...my mother...her statue is in the crypt to be found,” he explained and it took Sansa a moment to realize what he meant.

Then it dawned on her as clear as a morning sky. _Gods, it made all sense. Why father always refused to to talk about her and why he let Jon grow up here in Winterfell. No normal bastard would grow up with his trueborn children._

She looked at him with wide eyes searching his face as if she hoped to find a Targaryen hidden there. Yet, there was only Jon. The same long face framed by dark hair. Only his eyes might be more than a simple dark grey. No, now she remembered how they sometimes appeared nearly black or indigo. _Like some of the Targaryen Kings._

It meant her father never shamed her mother. It meant he was not her brother, but a cousin. It also meant he was not Eddard Stark´s son and she realized now why he did not tell her. _He feared Lord Bealish might find out and use it against him._

It pained her that he did not entrust her with his secret sooner, but she was pragmatic enough to understand his reasons.

_Gods, it makes him her nephew._

Then another thought came to her and she looked up at Jon grasping his shoulder tighter.

“Does the Queen know about this?” she dared to ask.

Jon looked a bit startled by her question, but nodded his head in affirmation.

“Yes, I was forced to tell her,” he explained and now Sansa understood. Lord Tyrion also knew then. She rembered his knowing smile and now she felt like a fool.

“I am truly sorry for delaying this so long, but there seemed never the right moment for any of this,” he explained with guilty look after another brief moment of silence between them.

“How did she force you?” she asked instead.

“I rode one of her dragons. I had no other choice,” he explained still looking guilty.

“I know that I am not Eddard Stark´s son, but do not worry I will give up my crown to Rickon once he is of age or Bran if he changes his mind. Of course we have to survive first,” he said and she knew he wanted to continue his explanations to her, but she raised her hand to silence him for a moment.

“I don´t doubt your words.... and forgive you. I understand why you didn´t tell me,” she replied even if it was hard for her to admit it. 

His face lightened up and it gave her some comfort.

”I thank you, Sansa,” he said and gave her a hug.

“No, I am thankful you told me. It helps me to understand things better,” she replied and shuddered from the cold wind.

“Maybe we should get back inside,” he offered and she nodded in agreement.


	52. Jon - Dawn of War

**Chapter 52 - Dawn of War**

Jon felt relieved as he found most of his lords reaching Winterfell whole and and in good health. Nearly half a moon ago he returned to Winterfell and winter grew only harsher everyday. For days storms would howl around the castle walls and make the passage to Winterfell impossible.

A few days ago the storms finally died down a little and the first lords appeared. Many of them came with their wives, children and even the smallfolk serving them. They did so on Jon´s wish and he was sure many of them viewed it as overdone. Many of them still doubted him he knew.

However, Jon knew how dangerous the White walkers were. Should they fail the women, children and small folk would end up as weight material to strengthen the army of the dead. His plan to counter this was simple. He would keep them here safe in Winterfell while he and his men would march to the wall.

As a guest Daenerys sat at the high table with Jon, his siblings and a good number of other lords. There were Lord Manderly, Lord Umber, Lady Cerwyn, young Lady Mormont, Lady Karstark with Tormund, Lord Royce, Lord Hardyng, Gendry, Lord Tyrion, Ser Davos and the Vale lords. The few Wildling leaders left were also present keeping their distance from the other kneeler lords.

He introduced Daenerys to all of them. Some looked more pleased than others, but Jon knew they would keep their disapproval to themselves until she returned south with her dragons.

Jon waited patiently until there was silence in the hall.

He rose from his seat and felt suddenly a little anxious. It was always like this. Doubts were creeping into his mind making him ask himself if this was the right path. Then he would think back on the soothing words of Maester Aemon to remind himself of his duty. _Do what needs to be done my boy. Kill the boy and let the man be born._

It was not the first time that Jon thought of the old man. For years he knew him and he was more than aware of his sadness for the loss of his family. _How wonderful would it be if he could have met Daenerys_ , he thought sadly. _Would he be happy if he knew who I am?_

Yet, Jon knew it was no use to ponder over such things. The old man was gone and no longer able to give him advice.

So he brushed away those memories and let his eyes wander over the assembled lords. It filled him with a little bit of satisfaction that he could at least accomplish this. Even if he failed now he could at least say he did everything in his power. He only hoped it was enough.

 _We defended the wall against hundred thousands of Wildlings_ , he tried to reassure himself, but doubt was gnawing at his mind still.

"Welcome back to Winterfell my lords and ladies. I am pleased all of you arrived here well and in good health. I am sure if Lord Stark and King Robb were alive they would be very pleased."

Then he raised his goblet and drowned it to calm his nerves a little.

"As you might all be aware I called you here to introduce you to our guest Queen Daenerys Targaryen who won her crown from the Lannister Queen only a few moons ago. Not only this, but her grace granted us independence in return for helping her to win the allegiance of both the Riverlands and Vale without any bloodshed," he explained his eyes flickering for a brief moment to Daenerys.

Jon felt sometimes a little jelaous. She seemed to thrive on the attention of others while he preferred to keep to himself in the shadows.

After those words he paused to measure the reactions of the lords. Most of them looked content and even some cheers could be heard.

Jon knew many of them were sceptical when he proposed the idea of an allegiance with Daenerys. Especially, young Lady Mormont was quite suspicious of Daenerys, but looked now rather pleased.

"Sill there is a nother matter which needs to be addressed. It is the threat coming from beyond the wall. The Night´s watch is in dire need and I intend to take to march to the wall within a fortnight. For this I intend to call the banners and ask any man capable of fighting to follow me to do away with this danger once and for all. Once this is done I promise I will keep the peace and no man will have to be called to war anytime soon," he continued his speech.

There was a mix of expected disbelief and fear in their faces. It dawned on them now why Jon asked them to bring their wives, children and servants. Jon also knew that many of them did not like it at all. He could see it in their grim and disapproving faces. They wanted to stay home and sit out the winter. They were tired of fighting and he felt guilty for asking them to take up their weapons again.

And he also knew exactly how he would draw them out.

His gaze wandered back to Daenerys and he gave her a small smile.

"Even Queen Daenerys promised her men and dragons to fight with us," he told them and many of them looked rather surprised by his words. Jon knew most of them would now feel more compelled to pledge their support for his cause. The men of the north would never wish to be known as cowards and allow southron men defend their land while they kept to safety at home. It would ago against their honour.

The first one to rise was Lord Umber who flashed Jon a determined look.

"Please speak Lord Umber," Jon offered and the mighty lord made use of it without wasting any time to get to the matter at hand.

"I understand now why you wished us to bring our wives, children and asked us to tell the smallfolk to come here. You intend to keep them safe here in Winterfell while we go to war," he said in his usual booming voice.

Jon nodded in affirmation."Yes, I fear what would happen if we are defeated. The innocent would be an easy target for the White walkers who are known to turn the dead into their servants and it would only increase their ever growing army."

Lord Umber turned back to his own people."Have you heard we will go to war again!" he boomed and many of his men broke out in cheers."Only this time we have the honour to defend the wall itself!" he added with a bout of laughter. It seemed the lord had his men prepared for a war before coming here.

Yet, some of the other lords looked less approving. Especially Lord Manderly and Lady Cerwyn looked rather guarded. With Lady Cerwyn Jon understood why. The Battle of the Bastards cost her many men.

In regards to Lord Manderly Jon already knew how he would convince the lord.

"I read doubt in your eyes Lord Manderly," Jon asked and the lord looked a little flustered for a moment, before smiling and showing his teeth.

"Do not fret, Lord Manderly. While I need a portion of your men there is also another important task I wish to entrust you with," Jon explained granting  a smile.

Jon knew the lord before him was a prideful man who would enjoy such a special task.

Lord Manderly´s face lightened up at Jon´s words.

"What task would this be?" the lord asked with curiosity.

"I ask you to say behind in White Harbour and prepare all ships you can muster. Should we fail I ask you to take our people to safety. while the White walkers are mighty they are not able to swim as far as I know. You understand the importance of such a task, my Lord?" Jon explained his task and the man´s eyes widened shining with appreciation.

Not only did Jon allow him to keep away from battle, but he also entrusted him with the safety of the whole North. It was not only a sign of appreciation, but also an honour which seemed to flatter the man.

"I will of course fulfil your wish your grace," Lord Manderly returned.

Jon felt satisfied with his answer and made a note to himself to thank Sansa for her suggestion to give Lord Manderly this task.

Now the room was alive with whispering and discord. Jon steeled himself and asked the question he wanted to ask the whole time.

"So are you with me then? Will you follow me?" he asked and his gaze darting to each lord before coming to a rest on the Vale lords.

"I know I have asked enough of the Vale, but this threat does not only concern our kindom, but also the Vale and the entire south. I hope you are with me as well," he added.

It was young lady Mormont who stood first."The men of Bear Island stand with you!"

Lord Manderly soon followed, although he did do it with less enthusiasm.

Then Tormund stood with his wife Lady Karstark at his side who was cradling her son in her arms."House Karstark stands with you!" she said with a small smile her eyes flickering to the Wildling leaders sitting behind her.

"Now we will drive those White walkers back were they came from!" Tormund exclaimed with determination which made all the other wildlings laugh and raise their cups.

"It seems my husband´s kin is with you as well," Lady Karstark added and Tormund laughed.

As the larger houses had pledged their support Jon knew the smaller ones had little choice, but to follow. None of them wanted their honour questioned. Especially, not when the Wildlings appeared so enthusiastic to fend for the north.

At last he dared to turn his attention back to the Vale lords. Lord Hardyng, blond-haired and tall carried a blank look while Lord Royce granted Jon a fatherly smile. Lord Royce promised Jon he would convince the other lords to his cause.

So the older spoke."As Lord Robin Arryn´s representative in this assembly I am prepared to pledge my men to your cause for there is one gift the north gave us that counts more than any gold. The north gave us the murderer of our beloved Lord Arryn and also his lady wife. Withou Lady Sansa´s help would still be ruled by Lord Baelish."

"I thank you will all my heart," he thanked older knight. Together they drank again and Jon felt he was now on the right track. He could not keep himself from feeling a little relieved, despite the horror awaiting behind the wall.

Later that night when everyone was settled for the night and silence reigned in the great hall his smile was gone as the last candles flickered. For like the darkness overtaking the hall his doubts returned.

He thought of Bran´s words. _The Night´s King needs to die_. It was such a simple thing to say, but Jon had his doubts. His servants could be handled with dragon glass and Valyrian steel, but the Night´s King himself was surely stronger. There was a reason why he survived this long.

“Your speech was quite the success I have to say,” a familiar voice remarked warmly making his heart skip a beat. He turned around and found Daenerys smiling at him from the other side of the room.

She was dressed in a warm wool dress and her hair was kept in a simple long braid falling over her shoulder. She played with it as she walked towards him settling herself on the bench next to him.

He found himself returning her smile.”I am not a great speaker. My brother Robb had this gift. He had a way words and the ladies loved him for it,” he added with a chuckle thinking of Robb and how the ladies would fawn over his brother´s red locks. Even Theon Greyjoy was jealous of Robb most of the time. It was one of the few things Jon and Theon had in common.

“Still your lords respect you. Even I as a foreigner in this land can see this,” she added and moved closer. If they weren´t alone Jon would have flinched away, but they were alone with only the shadows dancing against the walls as their companions.

Still Jon felt unsure about his feelings in regards to Daenerys. It was true. He enjoyed her company more than he liked to admit, but still there was always this fear in his mind regarding his resurrection. Since he came back from death he was not sure who or what he was. It sometimes felt as if he lost a piece of himself in the darkness of death. _What if I am like them? What if I am a dead man walking._

“Is something wrong?” Daenerys asked him with raised eye brows.

”Did I say something wrong?” she added and leaned closer her purple eyes fixed at him.

He raised his hands.

”No, I was just thinking...,” he tried to explain, but Daenerys chuckled in amusement.

“You were not thinking...you were brooding like always,” she corrected him and he felt her warm breath on his face.

He realized then to his embarrassment that he was all too quite and staring at her. He felt suddenly very self-conscious, but he was unable to look away as their eyes met.

He swallowed slowly his eyes flickering to her pursed lips. They were all full and rosy. He wondered if they tasted like the fruit cakes Sansa served for their guests this evening. He tried to brush away those thoughts, but failed. His hands were wet, his heart was beating fast like a drum and his mouth was dry.

He truly felt like a little boy. _You know nothing Jon Snow_ , Ygritte would always taunt him for his insecurity. _Kneelers think too much_. _We Wildlings take what we need_ , he remembered her words.

Back then he was a man of the Night´s watch and now he was free of his oath he realized again even if it was still hard for him to grasp sometimes.

Daenerys probably felt his insecurity so she moved closer her hand touching his neck. Jon was a little startled by her touch. He knew his pulse was pounding fast and it seemed to amuse Daenerys greatly.

“You know I find your reluctance quite thrilling,” she remarked and Jon felt his face flush.

She sat up kneeling on the bench so they were at the same height. Then she tilted her head and her slender hand wandered down his shoulder.

Instinctively Jon grasped her hand enclosing it in his. Then he yanked her closer and she nearly fell right into his lap.

He wanted to apologize, but it was her who drew him closer with her dark purple eyes which seemed to shine a like gemstones in the fading candle light.

He slowly inclined his face towards hers and she granted him an impish grin before she lay her mouth on his. Her lips tasted  like a freshly split fruit. For a long moment Daenerys kissed him and it startled him a little how capable she was in this. She ruled him, put him off, lured him back each time different.

When he broke away from her he was breathing deeply as he stared back at her. Her cheeks were beautifully flushed and her braid got a bit untidy from the grasp of his hands.

There was a moment of silence and then she laughed. It was no mocking laughter. It was the laughter of a girl who was deeply amused and happy.

“Forgive me Jon, but you do look like a starstruck maid,” she japed, but said it in a soft almost soothing tone.

He felt not insulted by her words. It just felt so different from Ygritte he realized. Ygritte was insistent and fast when it came to such things. Daenerys was slow and methodical as if it was something she had studied. Then he realized his stupidity. She was married to a horse lord and then to a Slave Lord from Meereen. Of course she would have such knowledge.

“There is nothing to forgive,” he finally said.”I was just surprised how well...you can use your tongue,” he remarked in attempt of a joke. He still felt a little flustered and unsure, but wished not to show his doubts to her.

She was full of mirth at his words.

”I had a friend named Doreah...she was a very good teacher,” she explained.

Jon wanted to add something, but suddenly the door cracked open and two of his guards bolted into the room. They were all covered in snow their faces a bit too pale.

Jon flinched away from Daenerys realizing what impression he gave those two men.

“Your grace...there are men here...they wish to speak with you. They travelled all from the wall,” the guardsman explained. Jon was frozen in shock for a moment, but the squeeze of Daenerys hand on his shoulder brought him back to reality.

“Get them inside,” he ordered them.


	53. Bran - Dark Dreams

**Chapter 53 - Dark Dreams**

_Bran was no longer himself. He stared ahead to the Wall_ _which protected the human folk for thousands of years. Now it was time to tear it down once and for all. The humans soiled this world long enough and it was time to purge away their taint with ice. Then the world would finally be able to clean itself._

_He found himself smiling when the creature finally appeared. The White Dragon was born in the south and died in the sea several moons ago. Now the dragon would be the servant of winter. The ice dragon._

_The dragon gave a screeching sound and flapped it´s wide wings as he drew closer._

_"Be welcome," he found himself greeting the dragon who was still suffering from the slow painful death it experienced._

_As the dragon finally landed on the icy plains he found it´s eyes of molten gold empty and dead._

_He slowly crawled from his dead horse and carefully touched the dragon´s head. A bolt stuck from it´s neck and dried blood tinged it´s skin._

_He grasped for the bolt and pulled it out. The dragon did not move nor did it protest._

_"You are a marvelous creature and far too good for the humans," he whispered to the dragon. He felt pain still lingering in the dragon´s mind._

_"Your mother abandoned you and sent you to your death, but I will take away your suffering. I will give you a purpose," he continued._

_The dragon bowed it´s head down and he let his cool hand grace the dragon´s skin. He knew then he gained it´s trust. It was like a little child lingering in the darkness desperately searching for the light._

_He took a last look at those golden eyes which then turned into a bright blue colour of frost._

_The dragon was now his servant._

_Slowly he crawled on top of the winged creature. The dragon flapped it´s wings throwing snow up into the air and propelled him into the sky. Now the world was a landscape of snow and trees. Above him thousand of stars flickered around a pale thin moon._

_It was long ago that he saw such a moon. Once he was a human like them, tainted and monstrous. He knew them well for he watched them for countless centuries. In every time and in every place their deeds remained the same. Humans were like little children burning themselves with fire as they quarrled over power and crowns._

_It was in their nature to destroy what they did not understand and so they killed the trees and the children. Desperate the children created his predecessors to fend off the humans. In the end the children grew afraid of their own creation and bonded with the humans to defeat them. His bride was one of the few who survived their butchery, but in the end they came for her with dragon glass and and fire._

_He was the last one to survive. It was the reason why he made a pact with one of the humans who offered him his sons to create others like him, but still their kind were few. Yet, he did not care. He would fulfil what he set out to do. Maybe then he would finally find peace._

_It was not long until the wall of ice once built by the Wolf King appeared._

_His dragon let his flame of blue fire feast upon the icy wall. Dragon fire was magic and he could feel the spells weaken as the flames danced beautifully in front of his eyes._

_He also saw the feeble humans clad in black who swore to protect the wall. He felt no pity in his cold heart._

_Their world might have been forged in fire, but it would end in ice._

Bran was woken from his dark dreams drenched in sweat. He tried to remember, but everything seemed hazy and distant. Still he knew something was very wrong when Jon stood in his room in the middle of the night his face white as a sheet.

Bran pulled himself up and brushed his hair out of his face.

“Tell me what happened?” he demanded to know from his brother who stood there all too silent.

“Jon!” he snapped again, but his brother gave no answer. Instead Jon bridged the distance between them before lifting Bran out of his bed.

"The Wall was attacked. Some of my former brothers of the Night´s Watch and the Vale lords I placed there returned," Jon explained tensely.

As Jon carried Bran into the Great hall he found half the castle awake. Most of the Northern Lords were assembled and so were the Vale Lords. Meera winked at him while Sansa sat next to Rickon observing everything in silence. Arya stood next to her looking rather grim, but determined. Gendry only looked unsure trying to appear brave.

All the while Bran tried to understand how this happened. When he first came south with Meera he was afraid the wall would fall if he crossed over. After all the Night´s King was able to enter the Three-Eyed Raven.

However, when the wall stood unharmed he thought it was mere imagination on his part.

Then he looked up and saw them. The group of men who sat settled before the warm hearths looked horrible.  Most of them carried shell-shocked expressions, their faces grey as if all the blood left them. Some also suffered from terrible frostbite of different grades. Their ears, noses and fingers were blistered and at the worst black and hard.

Around them were servant girls trying to take care of the men´s wounds.

Jon addressed one of the men who looked the most collected. He was a man of maybe thirty and from his black garb Bran deduced he was a man of the Night´s Watch.

From the way the man looked at Jon he realized he was familiar with his brother.

"Duncan. Would you be so kind to tell us what happened," Jon asked his eyes darting to the other lords who sat in silence awaiting Jon´s instructions. Among them was also Lord Hardyng who looked like someone kicked him in his balls.

Jon settled Bran down into one of the chairs. Outside the wind howled  in it´s never ending tune. _The storm is back_ , he realized and shuddered. _They will be coming for us all._

“Will you finally tell us what is going on?” Lord Hardyng demanded angrily hammering his fist down on the wooden table before him.

Jon was unmoved by the man´s reaction.

“I know you are angry, my lord. I know how it feels to loose friends,” he returned in a calm voice. Yet, Bran could see how tense Jon was.

"I lost several hundred of my men. Men I trained and who were loyal to me...to whatever the gods know...," Lord Hardyng muttered angrily his pain over the loss of his men clearly painted in his face.

"They are called White walkers, my lord," Sansa reminded him softly which seemed to snap the lord out his angry state of mind."And we will have to fight them soon. Do not fret there will be enough possibilities for revenge," she added and granted him a weak smile.

Lord Hardyng nodded in understanding."Of course, Lady Sansa. I lost my composure," he mumbled and gave Jon an apologizing look.

“There is no need for you to apologize,” Jon said and turned back to Duncan who had been silently watching the discussions and whispering around him.

Jon patted his shoulder.

”Please tell us what you know,” he told the man who swallowed hard before speaking.

“It started a few days ago. A white winged monster appeared on the horizon. A dragon with cream-coloured scales. It spied blue fire...and then we saw them...it is all true. They look like old men with eyes made of blue frost. Edd knew immediatelly what to do. He called all men together to defend the wall and sent some of us to Winterfell to inform you what happened. I don´t know, but I doubt they will hold out long against those creatures...if they are not already gone,” he recounted slowly and his hands shivering in fear.

Bran felt utterly shocked and a thousand questions reeled through his mind. _A dragon? Like in my dream._

Bran´s gaze darted immediatelly to the Dragon Queen who sat in silence her eyes wide and her mouth a thin line. Her knuckles were all white as she was grasping the wooden table hard.

“This can´t be!” she protested.”I thought Viserion died...and why would he serve this creature,” she muttered fearfully her eyes searching for Jon´s.

“The Night´s King can resurrect death things and command them. If he can do it with humans why not with dragons,” Jon explained and the Dragon Queen grew only more distressed by his words.

“But Viserion died in the south,” she insisted with hope shining in her eyes.”Maybe the creature conjured an Ice Dragon with magic.”

Bran understood her need for hope, but he knew what he saw.”The Long Night reached the south by now. We have not seen the sun for days now,” he explained guessing at what was happening.

The Dragon Queen looked a little lost her eyes displaying a number of different emotions. There was fear mixed with anger and also desperation. It reminded him a little of his lady mother. Arya once came down with a terrible fever and was between life and death for nearly two weeks. _The Dragon Queen carries the same expression now._

“So what will we do now?” Ser Davos asked bringing hem back to the topic at hand. Their plan of marching to he wall was obsolete now. If the wall was gone they had maybe a few days left to prepare.

Jon pondered his answer for a moment, before suddenly turning to Lord Manderly.”If you sent a raven to White Harbour how long would it take to prepare the ships?” Jon asked nervously.

“No raven would make it to White Harbour fast enough, Jon,” Sam reminded him a little reluctantly.

Jon was struck silent again looking all tense and serious like their father when he was pondering over a difficult problem.

Then he addressed Lord Hardyng.

"I have to ask a favour of you, Lord Hardyng," his expression hard and determined.

Lord Hardyng was a little startled, but nodded in affirmation.”What favour?”

Jon´s eyes flickering to Arya, Sansa and at last to Bran.

“I ask you to take my siblings south. I also ask you take the wives, children and the smallfolk of my lords to safety,” Jon explained.”If the wall is taken Winterfell is no longer safe and we have to prepare for battle."

Lord Umber looked determined enough. Lord Manderly utterly frightened. Lady Cerwyn was silent as a ghost. Lady Mormont glared with determination. Lord Glover was serious like always. All the while Tormund drowned his fear with wine from his bearskin while his wife lady Karstark slapped him on the arm and gave him a disapproving look for his behaviour. Tormund only grinned and offered her some in return and the lady tasted it surprisingly.

“Will you do as I ask of you?” Jon asked Lord Hardyng again in a more commanding tone.

"I would have preferred to fight, but I see what an important task it is and so I will do as you ask,” Lord Hardyng replied.

Some of the tension left Jon then."I thank you."

"I won´t go!" Arya exclaimed then her face a grimace of anger."Sansa and Rickon may go, but I won´t!" she insisted grabbing Jon´s shoulder in a pleading way.

“Arya,” Sansa called out and tried to console her.

Arya ignored her and continued pleading with Jon who lost his composure when she didn´t stop.

“You will go!,” shouted at her his gaze unyielding. It made Bran shudder and feel a little scared of Jon. He had never seen Jon getting angry like this, especially not at Arya.”There are no buts and ifs...you will go south!” he told her and Arya was struck speechless. Then she angrily bolted out of the room with Gendry attempting to follow her until Jon looked at him directly.

“You will go with her Lord Baratheon. Make sure she goes south and if you wish Ser Davos may accompany you. You will be the Lord of the Stormlands and a lord is in need of a good advisor like him."

Ser Davos looked a little startled by Jon´s words, but he gave a thankful nod in return.

Jon ruffled through his hair in a frustrated manner and looked over to Daenerys.

"I hoped it might be easier," he muttered more to himself than to the people in the room. The Dragon Queen herself looked more composed now and stood from her seat.

"I will call for my dragons," she assured them before looking over to Tyrion who had been strangely silent all the time.

The little lord gulped down his wine and smiled weakly in return.

"I will not go either," Bran said then."I want to stay here in Winterfell and observe everything from my tree," he explained while Meera gave him one of her disapproving looks.

“Then I will stay too,” she added with determination.

Jon breathed deeply his eyes burning dangerously."Nonsense you will go with the others," he said and Bran knew Jon would not change his mind regarding this matter.

"And how will we fight them?" Tormund asked.

Jon sighed patting Bran´s shoulder."I am sorry for asking this of you. Would you be able to help us with finding out through your abilities how far they are."

Bran smiled weakly and felt suddenly a lot more useful.

"Gladly," Bran replied. And so he did it and found himself slightly relieved when he found out that the White walkers had hardly left he wall. It meant they had at least several days before they would be here.

"So what will we do now?" Bran asked Jon.

Strangely it was the Dragon Queen who made a suggestion.

"There are woods there between the Wall and Winterfell?" Daenerys asked her finger pointing at the wooden area on the map.

Jon looked at her with curiosity.”What do you have in mind?”

The Dragon Queen pursed her lips.

"I intend to burn them with my dragons. The rest will be left for you to take care of," she explained and Bran knew exactly what she meant.

"That is no bad idea," Jon replied and earned himself a thankful smile by the Dragon Queen.

"We will also need all the Valyrian sword we have and I hope the dragonglass spears we started to make will be enough," Jon continued. 

"You certainly have my sword," Lady Brienne said resting her hand on the fine blade at her hip. _Oathbreaker forged from his father´s sword Ice._

"Also Ser Jaime brought with him Widow´s wail. Like my sword it was forged from your father´s sword Ice. This makes four Valyrian swords with the one from from Lord Tarly."

Jon smiled at her words."This is good to know, Lady Brienne."

Bran did not smile for he saw a dragon with winter on his wings and fire blue like frost.


	54. Daenerys - Dragons and Wolves

**Chapter 54- Dragons and Wolves**

Daenerys was filled with a terror she could not quite describe. She could not forget the empty faces of the men who fled from the wall. Some of them lost fingers, noses or entire limps  to the freezing cold, but all of them told the same story. A White Dragon attacking them and the army of death with him

_So it is all true._ Before this the wall protected them from this enemy, but now it was gone.

_The Dragon has three heads._ This was the prophecy her brother believed in and now there were only two dragons. _What if it is not enough?_

It made her shiver despite the warmth.

“You look afraid,” Jon remarked snapping her out of her stupor.

Her and Jon sat late into the night speaking about the coming battle. It comforted her and soothed her shock a little.  _For her poor child was now in the hands of death._

“Yes,” she admitted.”I fear fighting my own child,” she added and felt sadness overcome her. Loosing Viserion was one thing, but fighting against her child was even worse.

Jon moved closer and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

“I cannot promise victory, but I am thankful for your help. Year upon year since saving Lord Commander Mormont from a weight attack did I try to convince the people to believe me, but hardly anyone ever did. You did it despite your doubts. For this you will always have my deep respect,” he explained and there was warmth to his voice which made her long to be closer to him.

She did not know when it started or why it even happened. Her former lovers were vastly different from Jon Snow. Khal Drogo was a hardened worrier and Daario a man who had many women in the past. Jon was almost innocent compared to those men or this was at least her impression of him. She wondered now if this was what she had been searching for.  _I wanted the red door, a place where I could be safe and at peace._

Jon was such a person. He was a good man in a world full of monsters and fools. It was seldom to find someone like that she knew. Especially people in power were seldom like this. Most of them were pompous and entitled, thinking they were born with the right to rule.

_Viserys was like this, but sometimes I probably appeared so as well._

However, what made her feel so comfortable around him was probably the fact that he knew her secret and never made an attempt to take the crown for himself, despite knowing his true birthfather.

“There are many things I am not proud of," she admitted then. She thought of the slave masters she crucified. The men she burned and sometimes, yes sometimes she regretted killing her brother. _I am a Kingslayer myself_ , she mused. _I never thought of if it like this._

“Yes, we have all things we regret,” he agreed his voice distant and a little sad. His grey eyes shone now almost dark indigo in the flickering candle light.

She found herself smiling at his words.”What do you regret, Jon?”

He moved to look directly at her and enclosed her hand carefully. She wished he would dare to do more.

_What was he afraid of? Maybe it will be for me to make the first step_ , she realized and felt suddenly a little bashful.

She squeezed his hand and gave him an encouraging smile.

“I sometimes whished I never joined the Night´s watch. I should have insisted to stay in Winterfell after my father left. Maybe I could have helped Robb to win the war. With me at his side he wouldn't have been alone surrounded by traitors,” he admitted with a sad undertone and Daenerys felt her heart ache for him.

“Yet, you would have never found out about the threat of the White Walkers and the Wildlings would have died joining the army of the dead,” she countered.

“Tell me what do you regret?” he asked her then.

She pondered it for a moment, before giving her answer.

“As I said I regret many things...for having to hurt people I wish to protect...for being forced to kill my own brother...those things I did not enjoy. However, there is one thing I regret the most.”

“What is it?” he asked again.

“That I was never able to know my family. Yes, even my mad father. I never knew anyone of them. I wish I could have known what it is to grow up safe and happy with a living mother and a brother who loved me. As a child I always imagined Rhaegar would one day come back to me with mother and they would take me and Viserys to safety. This is what I regret the most,” she explained honestly.

“If your brother lived do you think we would have grown up together?” he asked sincerely and it made her heart beat faster than she anticipated. It was the first time he took her brother´s name in the mouth without an uncomfortable look in his eyes.

“I hope so. I think it would have been difficult, but...I would have preferred your presence over Viserys,” she replied and found herself laughing when thinking what kind of hysterical fit her brother would have thrown if he knew about Jon.

Jon was a little bit confused by her sudden change in mood.”I am sorry I just imagined Viserys knowing about you. To be honest he would have thrown a fit. It is something I would have enjoyed watching,” she continued laughing.

“I am not sure what kind of person I would be growning up as a prince,” he said sounding unsure.

"I wonder if I would have been a good person?” he added.

“You would have been the same I am sure,” she insisted and he gave her a warm smile in return.

“You have the Stark blood in your veins...it would have protected you,” she added slowly moving closer.

He was handsome in his own way she realized. Instinctively she buried her hand in his dark raven-feathered hair. It made her feel happy that he leaned into her touch closing his eyes for a brief moment.

Yet, he did not dare to move further than this. Daenerys feel a little frustrated by his hesitation. With Drogo and Daario it was so easy.

She could not understand it. He wanted her she could see it in his eyes, but why did he not dare to cross this border. _What does it matter? They might be all dead soon._

So she decided it was on her to make the first step into the abyss. She pulled him closer and kissed him slowly. His mouth was warm and the tension in his body seemed to finally disappear as she continued to deepen the kiss.

Yet, then he stopped suddenly his dark eyes regarding with a hint of fear and doubt.

“What it is on your mind, Jon?” she asked in a hushed whisper and a little out of breath while her hand was still buried in his soft hair.

"I sometimes don't know who or what I am. Before this I was Eddard Stark´s son. Now I am a Targaryen. My scars...they pain me and sometimes I feel ...what if I am only a different form of weight...would you want this...a dead man for a lover?” he asked his voice a little hoarse and his breath fast.

She was speechless for a moment. Instead of kissing him again she put her hand on his neck. There his pulse was beating fast and steady like a drum.

“You are not dead,” she insisted.”A dead man would not have a heart beating this fast,” she added with a broad smile.

His face lightened up and he pulled her a little closer.

“I should have died in the funeral pyre for my dead husband, but I came back. I am not dead, and I doubt a weight can feel desire,” she added dismissing this idea of him that he was a weight.

It was him who kissed her this time. It was slow and less insistant like hers. She let herself get carried away by it like a ship being swallowed by the waves.

She felt now more confident and sure in her actions helped him to remove the tunic he wore. The gesture obviously surprised him, but he did not resist nor did he help her. He allowed her do do as she pleased while he was fussing with her wool dress.

Finally his tunic was gone and she could see the scars which he said pained him and reminded him of his death. They looked terrible indeed. No man should have survived those, but he did.

For a brief moment she was too afraid to touch him, but then bravery took over and she let her slender fingers dance over the patter of skin tissue. It was coarse and surprisingly warm.

It was only interrupted by him fuddling with the bindings of her dress. She gave him an amused smile and unfeastened them for him. Normally, she had Missandei do it for her so she was not surprised he was not successful in his attempt.

As the bindings were finally loosened she let her dress fall to the ground with a soundless tud. She sighed a little as his hands caressed her side and shoulder.

She felt even more confident now as the cool air on her naked skin made the hair at her back stand before pulling him back into another kiss.

Somewhere in between she helped him get out of his breeches and then there was nothing left between them.

He kissed then her neck and her breats. There was not hesitation left now and she let herself fall down at the bedding.

She lost herself for a moment as his mouth went south. She felt a little surprised by this for it was not something she expected him to do. He was always so guarded almost so calm as a winter lake, but this was different.

She pulled his hair and let herself burn. Yet,  it was a sweet burning devoid of pain.

It left her shaking and as he withdrew Daenerys felt a little disappointed.  She moved closer into his embrace and turned on her side to nestle against him.

His eyes were now back to a storm grey colour  and she decided right there that this was her favourite colouring of his eyes.

She tried to memorize it. It was a trick she teached herself as a child. Whenever she faced hardships she would try remember all the good things she experienced. Like when Viserys was kind to her and told her stories of her family. When the good old knight who protected them in their youth they got her fruit cakes or even the little smile she received from a slave she helped.

“So do you still think you are dead?” she asked letting her hand move over the rough pattern of his chest.

”More than that,” he whispered and pulled her back against him. It made Daenerys forget the throne in the south or her dead child being a puppet to those ice monsters.


	55. Arya - Farewells

**Chapter 55 - Farewells**

Arya couldn´t find any sleep. Instead she sat until early morning sharpening Needle over and over again. Only when she felt too tired did she finally slip into sleep for a few hours.

She dreamed of being a wolf running through the woods with her pack. I made her miss Nymeria even more for her direwolf left on their way to Winterfell.

Still Arya understood Nymerias need for freedom.

 _Please come back soon_ , she thought and tried to find her clothes.

It was a pair of dark pants and a white tunic. Over said white tunic she pulled a chainmail skirt which she stole from the armory. Over it she wore another tunic and her thick fur-laced cloak hoping no one would reconize her preparations.

 _If Jon thinks he can just go off to battle alone he is very wrong_. _No, once we are away from Winterfell I will slip away and follow them to the wall._

"Arya have you been awake all along?" Sansa´s soft voice pierced the silence.

Arya looked up and found her sister sitting up in bed. Due to the fact that Winterfell was quite stuffed these days, they had to share a room like in their youth.

Not that Arya minded it. She was no longer the little girl who quarrled with her older sister over such simple things.

"I couldn´t sleep," Arya admitted and Sansa gave her an understanding look. Then she crawled out of bed and started to brush her red hair before pulling it into a tight braid.

"Did you have wolf dreams again?" Sansa asked then and Arya was a little surprised by her question. _I never told her about this._

Still she swore to herself to be honest with her sister before coming back to Winterfell and she intended to keep her promise."Yes, I dreamed I was Nymeria."

Sansa smiled as if she was thankful for her answer, before pulling a wool dress over her head. Then she turned her attention back to Arya and urged her to sit down. Arya knew what she wanted and followed her wish.

Sansa let her fine slender fingers wander through Arya´s dark locks.

"I will braid it for you if you wish?" Sansa asked and Arya nodded in silent agreement.

So Sansa went to work. As children Sansa often helped her mother with Arya´s hair and dresses. Back then Arya was never able to sit still and stop her fussing, but now she felt more than comfortable in Sansa´s hands.

"Do you have these dreams often?" Sansa continued to ask.

Arya bit her lips not quite wanting to speak about it, but she forced herself.

"It started after father was killed. Bran calls it warging," Arya explained and dared to turn her head to look at Sansa who grew a little sad at her words.

Sansa tried to smile to hide her obvious sadness, but failed."Rickon and Bran also have those ablilities...I wondered if Lady didn´t die...If I would have those warging abilities too.

Now Arya understood her source of sadness.

"I am sorry," Arya said, but Sansa just kept braiding her hair."It was Nymeria who bit Joffrey...it shouldn´t have been Lady. She was such a gentle wolf. I wish...," Arya wanted to add, but was cut off by Sansa.

"Nonsense...if I wasn´t so stupid back then none of this would have happened," she replied and sqeezed Arya´s hand before looking directly at her younger sister.

"I always felt guilty for what happened to your friend...the butcher boy. He didn´t deserve to die like this," Sansa added in a shaky voice, and Arya realized now how much her sister had changed from the girl who wanted nothing more than to marry a fairytale prince.

"Please let us no longer speak about it. As I said I do not wish to speak about the past anymore. However, if it eases your heart, you have my full forgiveness," she replied

Sansa hugged Arya tightly in return."Oh, I thank you."

Arya hugged her back, but her mind was still filled with restlessness. Morning was here and she felt guilty for she would have to hurt her sister again. Sansa would surely blame herself if Arya just slipped away to follow Jon.

Not wishing to dwell longer on this Arya pulled on her boots instead. Later she, Sansa, Rickon, Bran, Meera and Jeyne had a small breakfast before stepping outside to speak to Jon.

It was the first time she felt anxious speaking to Jon. Since their fight he did not speak a single word to her. It made her blood boil hot thinking about it. _Why can´t he see how far I have come? I survived the south, helped retaking Riverrun and helped the Dragon Queen to take down Cersei. And now he wants to send me off like a little girl. No I can´t accept this._

Jon looked tense and weary as they found him talking with Tormund who held Bran in his arms. With them were also Lord Hardyng and Lord Royce.

Around them Winterfell was full of bustling activity. Arya let her gaze wander over the knights, Wildlings, Unsullied and Dothraki. Most of them would march to the wall while a few hundred men under the command of Harrold Hardyng would bring them south.

 _If my father was still alive he would not believe his eyes_ , she thought and tried to hide behind Sansa who made her way to Jon. Right behind her and next to Sansa were Rickon and Jeyne.

Arya felt suddenly a little sick and wished she could just run off and keep Jon from saying goodbye to her.

"We are ready," Sansa called out to Jon.

Jon whirled around and granted Sansa a tense smile.

"Good," he said and gave Sansa a small hug before turning to Arya.

He sighed deeply as he saw Arya´s sour face. He tried to smile, but she ignored him. Instead he leaned down and ruffled her hair.

Arya wanted to slap his hand away, but she couldn´t bring herself to do so. She felt suddenly utterly overwhelmed by sadness. It made her heart ache and reminded her how she felt after her father´s death.

"I am sorry...you know father would never forgive me if I wouldn´t try to keep you all safe," he whispered pulling Arya into a tight hug.

She punched his shoulder over and over again."I don´t care what father would think...promise me you will not get yourself killed. I would never forgive you!"

Jon let her go and gave her a pained expression.

"I promise," he replied, but Arya did not believe a word.

"Stop lying to me," she told him in a shaky voice which made Jon chuckle.

"Let us stay here, brother. Shaggydog and I could help you," Rickon joined in, but Jon leaned down and patted her younger brother´s shoulder.

 

"I have a far more important task for you and Shaggy." 

"What is it?" Rickon asked eagerly.

Jon looked briefly at Sansa and Bran who observed their exchange in patient silence.

"You have to help Arya and Sansa to take care of Bran," Jon explained and Rickon nodded with a serious expression.

"I will not disappoint you, brother."

Jon smiled and turned at last to Jeyne who gave Jon a kiss on the cheek.

"Take good care of yourself," she told him before pulling her hood over her face and joining Sansa.

Then a moment of silence passed and Arya wished Jon would just get over himself and call this all off. Winterfell is where they belonged.

Yet from the way his face went hard and determined she knew he made his decsion. There was no turning back now.

All the while Lord Hardyng hovered behind them as if he was waiting for his command to depart.

Jon gave him a nod and offered his hand to the man.

"I entrust you with my family," Jon stated and his eyes darted briefly to each Bran, Rickon, Sansa and at last Arya.

Arya averted her gaze looking at her boots instead.

"I will do as you asked of me," Lord Hardyng returned shaking his hand, before calling for his squire to bring his horse.

Arya looked away as she crawled on her horse her eyes instead fixed on the grey stonewalls of Winterfell.

She couldn´t move more speak a word. She felt like frozen.

Only when Gendry appeared with Ser Davos did she finally find back to herself.

"It is time Arya," Gendry told her with an unsual serious expression on his face. If it was a different occasion she would have teased him about it.

Ser Davos recognize her distress and gave her a compassionate smile.

"I have seen your brother fight in the Battle of the Bastards. He is not so easily killed as you might think," he told her.

The words of the old man did not give her any comfort. She had to force herself to look straight ahead and not ride back to Winterfell.

 _Fear cuts deeper than swords_ , she reminded herself instead.

She did not know how long and how far they travelled. She was not even what time of the day it was when they stopped and found a place with thick trees where they would be protected from the wind. To their luck the storm even loosened up and they could see the street ahead again.

Arya tried to make herself as useful as possible. Later she found herself even tired and found some sleep.

She dreamed she was a wolf again roaming through the snow. She also had the familiar taste of blood in her mouth when she woke.

Arya did not know why, but she went to find her horse. _Nymeria is here_ , was all she could think as she crawled on the back of her horse.

Only the voice of Sansa stopped her from riding off.

"Arya!" Sansa´s voice ringed through the howling wind around ancient ironwood trees.

"What are you doing?"

Arya turned around and hardened her face.

"I dreamed of Nymeria. She is near us. I have to find her," she explained.

Sansa looked at her in silence for a brief moment, before her expression grew more determined. Then without hesitation she pulled her skirt up and moved towards Arya.

"I am coming with you," she insisted and Arya knew she had no other choice, but to allow Sansa her will.

"Alright, then get up here," she told her sister and helped her into the saddle.

Together they they rode in silence for some time, before she felt it again. It was like a tickling in the back of her head.

Then a wolf howled and was soon joined by a good number of other howls.

Arya urged her horse towards the noise.

Then she saw her direwolf. Nymeria looked even bigger her golden eyes shining brightly in the light of the torch in Arya´s hand.

And with her was her wolfpack. 0nly this time it were a good hundred of them.

It hit Arya then and she broke into a smile. _That is why she left. She brought her pack to help us._

"Gods, do these wolves all belong to Nymeria," Sansa asked in awe which made Arya smile only brighter.

"She is named after the Queen Nymeria. Those are her people and she brought them to help us. No, to help Jon," Arya explained to Sansa who kept her distance from the mighty wolf.

"Still we can´t stay here. We have to get back," Sansa said was reminded herself of Gendry. _Gendry was waiting. We wanted to leave together._

"Yes," Arya agreed and crawled back on her horse. She knew Nymeria would follow at a safe distance.

It took them not long until they reached the camp. Not surprised they also found Gendry waiting for her.

"Arya...," he exclaimed in relief.

"I though you went off alone," it slipped out of his mouth and Arya would have slapped him over the head for his stupidity. They had both agreed to not tell Sansa about their plan and now it was all spoiled.

Sansa´s eyes widened in understanding. A thousand emotions seemed to cross her face at once, but then to Arya´s utter surprise did she only pull Arya into a tight hug.

"Go...I will cover for you. Take Nymeria and her pack to help Jon. They will need any man or wolf they can get. Jon is a fool for thinking he could keep you away from battle," she told Arya as calmly as she could muster.

Arya felt her heart flushed with affection for Sansa before returning her hug.

"Thank you. Thank you.Thank you," she muttered burying her face one last time in her sister´s shoulder.

Sansa patted her head before turning back to Gendry."And you return as well...," she told him and he gave a stiff nod.

Arya only gave a whistle which was followed by Nymeria prancing towards them through the snow.

Gendry´s face paled in shock."Is this Nymeria..?" he asked."She is even bigger now than before!"

Arya grinned and mounted Nymeria without another word while Gendry looked at in a mixture of horror and fear.

Arya flashed him a daring smile.

"Now will you come too...Lord Baratheon?" she asked in a teasing tone. 

"Of course....my Lady," he replied before mouting his own horse. It was probably the first time she didn´t mind him calling her a lady.

Arya then gave Sansa a last smile before riding off with Gendry at her side.


	56. Fire and Blood

**Chapter 56 - Fire and Blood**

The smell of burned flesh and smoke filled the air. The Wolfswood was burning in the distance and they found themselves in hell.

Still the stream of wights never seemed to stop. As men dropped dead they arose to join the enemy´s ever growing army.

Jon´s sight felt blurred from the smoke and the heat. He rubbed his eyes with his gloved hand before joining back into the battle. Next to him was Tormund slashing into the mindless wights which came running at them like mad animals. 

Still the Night´s King and his companions were nowhere to be seen. Nor was the White Dragon.

_They will come_ , Jon tried to comfort himself as he cut through three wights at once. One was a woman with her skin nearly gone. The other a young boy with eyes as blue as frost and at last a young man with bloody arrows sticking out from his head. The smell was even worse, especially when they burned.

In between Jon´s gaze would wander to the sky where he could see Drogon gliding over the tree tops while raining a constant stream of fire on both the trees and their enemies.

His flame was bright red and like a beacon in the darkness, for not even stars nor the moon were more than fading candles in the distance.

Sometimes he could also see Rhaegal´s flames mixing with those of Drogon. It was easy to differentiate them he realized soon. For Rhaegal's flames were orange and yellow with veins of green.

Hour after hour the battle raged on and the wights came running at them. In the distance the cloud of smoke grew bigger as storms of fire washed over the trees.

Jon knew he should be satisfied that they were holding out quite well against the wights, but Bran´s words were more than clear. _The Night´s King needs to die._

And his instinct proved more than right, for suddenly a terrible coldness crept over them. It felt like a sudden snow storm which started to quench the storms of whirling flames littering the trees.

At first it felt like small needles prickling Jon´s face, but then it turned into a burning pain. Still the worst was that they cold hardly see what was in front of them. Only the mere glimmering of flames could be seen in the distance from the torches some of the men carried with them to provide light.

"Jon," he heard Tormund´s hoarse voice in the distance and then the gloved hand of said man on his shoulder.

"We need to move back," Tormund yelled."We can´t face them sightless," he added, but his voice died down as the familiar screeching of the wights ringed through the air.

It was not so hard to make out where they are once they were close. Their foul smell and inhuman sounds made them easy to differentiate from living humans.

Jon whirled around fasty before splitting the wights apart. Yet his mind was already somewhere else. _Where are the dragons? We need light!_

Desperately, he searched the sky and after what felt like an eternity he heard the flapping of Drogon's wings which sounded almost like the crack of a whip.

Jon turned around and felt for a brief moment relieved  at the sight of Drogon.

"It seems the Dragon girl is well," he could hear Tormund´s distant voice.

Still Jon found himself ignoring his words for her behavior seemed alarming. She sat perched on her dragon one of her hands waving right and left at them while holding tight on the other. _She is trying to warn us._

Sadly, it was too late for suddenly wild animals came rushing through the underwood. Some were dead wolves, bears, birds and at last the most terrible of all. Large ice-spiders with sharp fangs.

Those were truly the most terrifying for they cut through mortal men like butter.

Jon himself nearly lost his hand as one of the spiders pierced a soldier next to him into two pieces.

Trying to aide them Daenerys´s let a another storm of fire rain down on the woods. Still it did not keep the creatures at bay. More and more rushed through the thick underwood toppling over men right and left.

Wild birds picked the men´s faces bloody. A bear buried it´s teeth into a group of men as they tried to drive the creature away with their dragon glass spears.

It did not matter who they were. They were dying for those creatures would never tire of fighting like the living.

Still Jon had no time to let desperation overcome him. Angered he slashed his sword into the next ice spider. Surprisingly, the creature reacted similar to the white walker he once killed in Hardome. It cracked apart into thousand splitters of small ice shards.

"Focus on the spiders!" he could hear Tormund from the distance.

Jon knew he was right. His sword may be of little use against the birds, wolves or the bear, but the Valyrian steel would kill those spiders well enough. 

After some time he did not know how many he killed, but soon he found himself exhausted and numb from the cold. His arm hurt and he felt a stinging pain in his side. He nearly stumbled to the ground, but was dragged back up by Tormund.

"Pull yourself together," the red-haird Wildling reminded him, but Jon could hear the exhaustion in his voice.

_Damn you to hell_ , Jon cursed the Night´s King. _Why won´t you come for me? In Hardhome you did not hesitate to show yourself._

Hopeful Jon let his gaze wander back to the sky again. Drogon was still there. Even Rhaegal was now back his flames dancing beautifully in the sky.

Then another a stream of wights came over them. In their tiredness they could not react fast enough and were driven back. 

Jon stumbled over dead bodies some of them even rising to attack him. A dead Vale knight brought his iron blade down at him which cracked apart when meeting Jon´s Valyrian steel.

Tormund next to him drove a spear into a wolve which was tearing it´s teeth into his hip.

Jon reacted quickly and cut the animal's head off in one hard cut.

Tormund grabbed his hip in a painful expression his face bloody from battle.

"We need to move back," he told Jon who knew he was right, but couldn´t bring himself to do so.

The Night´s King needed to be stopped here or they would be all dead.

He nodded at Tormund and cut off another wolf's head. Then another and another.

It seemed as if a whole pack of them came with the Night´s King.

It was too much and he knew it should have been his end. One mighty bear came running at him it´s teeth bared and bloody. Jon could almost smell the creature´s disgusting breath on his face from the distance.

All the while Tormund was still crouching on the ground while fresh blood was leaking from the wound on his hip. Jon knew he would not be able to move away fast enough.

Bracing himself he stepped in front of Tormund his sword ready as the mighty bear rushed at him.

It reminded him of the Battle of the Bastards when the Bolton cavalry stormed at him. Back then he did not care if he lived or died, but now it was different. _No I can´t die before my duty is over._

"Get out of the bloody way!" he heard Tormund´s booming voice rising and then dying in the distance as he buried his sword deep into the bear´s head. Trying to keep his footing Jon tried to put his whole weight against the struggling bear.

He twisted the blade sticking in the bear's head over and over again. Brain mass and blood splattered everywhere, but it wouldn´t stop as Jon´s strength was fading.

"I said get out of the bloody way!" Tormund shouted again, but Jon ignored him.

Still he found himself not strong enough for the creature angled it´s head and whirled Jon up into the air making him land painfully on the ground. For a moment he saw the world all black and blurred.

His sword was gone and Tormund...

It should have been over, but suddenly a familiar growl made him look up in surprise.

At first he thought it was Ghost, but then he recognized the grey fur and the golden eyes.

_Nymeria_ , Jon realized in surprise. _Arya´s wolf_.

Nymeria did not hesitate as she pressed the bear to the ground. Without any mercy the direwolf tore out the bear's neck, giving Jon enough time to recover. He wished he could stay to help, but he also needed to get to Tormund.

Jon moved over the battlefield stumbling over dead corpses and grasping his sword from the ground. Then he made his way back to Tormund who was to his surprise standing and leaning against a half toppled tree.

Blood was still streaming from the wound and he looked pale, but he was alive.

Jon also realized now that a good hundred wolves were jumping at the wights, dead bears and wolves alike.

_This is Nymeria´s pack_ , he realized in fear. _No it can´t be_.  _I almost thought...no Arya is safe._

Brushing away those thoughts and getting some of his strength back he addressed Tormund.

"We need to rally the living man and hold the line," he told the Wildling who gave him a weary nod in in return and dragged himself along.

...

Daenerys felt like her head was freezing while the upper part of her body perched against Drogon felt like boiling.

Down beneath she could see the movement of torches. She knew the icy storm met them hard, but it was prove of their survival.

Still despite the torches it was hard to see what was going on among the woods. The smoke mixing with the snow made it hard to see further than  a few feet. Only the flames still feasting on the trees provided some light for her.

Daenerys felt useless now. She did no dare to use fire on the woods. Many of their men were overrun by the creatures and if she would use her fire she would only hurt them.

She leaned down urging Dragon to fly forward. The dark tree tops flashed by like a never ending sea accompanied by the steady flapping of Drogon´s wings.

Rhaegal was gone aswell. _I need to find him._

Further and further she flew ahead trying to find both her child and the Night´s King.

Beneath she could occasionally hear the shrieks of the wights, but no white walker or dragon was in sight.

She wanted to turn back when something cought her attention.

There in the darkness of the trees was some movement making the twigs and leaves rustle.

_Maybe it is Rhaegal?_

Urging Drogon into the right direction she ordered him to fire near the suspicious place.

Drogon's flame lightened up the darkness, but what was revealed left her speechless.

This was not Rhaegal. The dragon in front of her had cream-colored scales and golden-colored horns and wings. It seemed for a moment as if Viserion came back to her.

However, her hope was soon destroyed by the sight of  his eyes.

They did not flare up in their familiar golden color. Eyes like frost stared back at her through the darkness.

Then the dragon gave a roar which would have send a hundred lions running.

_This is truly Viserion_ , she realized in horror holding tightly on Drogon´s back. _His roar is recognizable among thousands._

She also realized that she stepped right into a trap as her own child propelled itself into the air towards her direction.

And at last there was also the enemy. The Night´s King.

She knew it was him for she recognized him from the stories Brandon Stark told them. He had the face of an old man, blue eyes and a crown of ice glittering in the fire which was constantly growing beneath them and spreading from tree to tree.

She also knew there was no other way than to fight and so she ordered Drogon to action.

And so red flames met blue ones lightening up the sky in bright colors.

...

The battle continued and to Jon´s surprise the white walkers were finally showing themselves.

One of them came at him with his crystal sword. Valyrian steel met the glassy blade making it crack like ice.

Jon breathed fastly, but this small victory gave him a surge of energy he didn´t think he possessed.

_Soon_ , Jon told himself his eyes searching for Drogon or Rhaegal.

He saw Daenerys flying off sometime ago, but she was still gone.

Inwardly, he wished he agreed to Daenery´s suggestion to show him how to ride Rhaegal. Uncomfortable with his Targaryen blood and the fool he was he refused of course.

Suddenly another rush of coldness washed over them making Jon´s skin burn from the cold.

Then he saw him. There was Viserion his blue flame burning the path in front of him.

_Drogon. Rhaegal. Where are you?_

All while the Night's King sat on his new servant and watched. His frost blue eyes looked almost amused by the feeble humans fleeing from him like ants to be squashed.

Jon looked directly at the King his blood boiling in anger.

"Come and let me kill you!" he found himself shouting.

"I doubt this thing will listen!" Tormund called out to Jon who made not attempt to move as the dragon continued his path towards them.

And he was right. The Night´s King stayed sitting on his dragon.

As if mocking Jon from the distance he raised his hand like he did a long time ago in Hardhome.

Another storm of icy air came down on them and Jon felt his skin burn from the cold again. It seemed with repetition it lost it´s effect on him.

Then another spider came rushing at him. Tormund was to Jon´s relief already moving away to safety.

He himself made no such attempt. He tightened the grasp on his sword and brought it down on the spider coming at him. It cracked apart and then the next one followed.

Slowly he felt exhaustion coming back to him nearly making him stumble back on the ground.

He pulled himself up and was surprised when he felt the familiar tickling feeling at the back of his head. For a moment he hoped Ghost would come, but this time it was Rhaegal who melted the spiders away right and left.

The dragon looked at him in silence. Like in Highgarden it felt as if it was telling him to climb on it´s shoulders and take to the air.

Jon moved over and crawled hesitatingly at the dragon´s back. Rhaegal propelled him into the air as he tried to hold tightly on the dragon´s back. The wind whipped harshly against his face and his eyes watered from the sharp cold. With his other hand he held his sword.

Rhaegal did not even need Jon´s guidance. In his rage Rhaegal unleashed a rain of fire on the other dragon which was met by a flame of blue fire.

The heat was nearly unbearable and as he looked up he saw the Night´s King raise his sword ready to strike at him.

Yet, suddenly the dragon started to disobey his master´s commands. Like a horse running out of control the dragon flew down into the woods beneath.

Reacting fastly, Jon tried to get Rhaegal to fly down into the woods after the enemy.

Surprisingly, the dragon seemed to know what was wanted form him and went straight downwards.

Snow and twigs whirled around them, but Jon´s was only focused at his enemy.

Viserion still continued his rebellion shrugging the Night´s King off like a nasty pest.

_Jon, I gave you some time_ , he heard Bran´s voice ring in his ears. In his exhaustion he was not even sure if it was is imagination.

Without wasting much further thoughts on the matter Jon crawled down from Rhaegal to meet the enemy ahead.

The Night´s King stood right there among smoking wood and ice. It surrounded them like mist on a cloudy morning.

Without hesitation Jon swung his sword at the creature with all his strength.

Hopeful he waited for the sound of cracking ice which always accompanied the destruction of the glassy blades. Yet, he only heard a faint ringing like harp´s play as the glassy material cracked from the sword and revealed a different blade as if the ice was only a mantle for the real weapon.

Now the creature held a beautiful sword made out of dark Valyrian steel with a ruby-black hilt.

Jon did not have much time to ponder over this as the creature brought it's blade down at him in a fast cut.

Steel met steel and a searing pain ran through Jon's shoulder from the force of the impact.

He ignored it and slashed his blade at the ceature's head which was promptly parried in return.

Jon did not wait long to push himself away before swinging his sword with new strength at his enemy.

Up an down, left and right the two blades met. Faster and faster and almost like a dance this continued without an inch won or lost by both parties.

Still Jon knew he was at an disadvantage. This creature would never tire while Jon was loosing strength.

The creature seemed to know it aswell. He could see it in the mocking way it looked at Jon. He enjoyed playing with him.

Desperately, Jon rained a fast number of strikes at the ceature each parried and leaving Jon breathless. 

As if sensing his weakness the creature retaliated with a cut to Jon's head which was barely avoided and followed by another round of fast strikes on Jon's side.

All the while Jon started loosing the feeling in his arm. He knew he needed to act soon and as he saw the aggressiveness displayed by his enemy he  suddenly had an idea.

He let himself get driven backwards pretending to stumble. It was a trick Robb and Jon used with each other as children, but very risky with real blades.

Still it worked for the creature went at Jon without hesitation leaving hinself open for attack.

Not wasting a second Jon seperated the creature's arm from it's body in a fast cut.

To his utter surprise black blood like ink leaked the ground, before the creature´s wound closed and the hand grew back.

Jon was so shocked he did not see the next slash coming.

He felt nothing as the sword cut off his hand. Blood splattered everywhere and it felt strangely warm and comforting on his skin.

Then the pain came. It felt like falling into icy water as it overwhelmed him.

He fell down whimpering like little child and clinging to his arm.

_Jon, get up. Please_ , Bran´s voice reminded him.

With his last strength he pulled himself up and was more than surprised as he found the Night´s King crouching on the ground splattered in Jon´s blood.

Even the creature´s blade lay only steps away drenched in Jon's crimson blood.

It looked like the same blood was eating away at the creature like acid. _My own blood. King´s blood like the red woman would have called it._

Even through this feeling of intense pain Jon realized what it meant and laughed. If someone heard him they would have probably thought him mad from the pain, but his heart was filled with a realization. The words of House Targaryen fluttered through his head. The very same words Daenerys liked to use to intimidate her enemies. _Fire and blood._

Acting out of instinct he grabbed for the bloody sword with his left hand and drove the blade deep into the creature´s heart.

He twisted the blade which started to feel hot and warm in his hands as if boiling.

The creature´s eyes stared back at him with mad pain, but he would not let go. _Fire and blood._

Then a dragon´s cry filled the air.

Dragon appeared mightier than both of the other two dragons still quarreling and throwing flames at one another in the distance.

Despite, the pain Jon felt relief wash over him as he saw Daenerys well and sound.

She looked at him with wide eyes her breathing fast. Her face was smeared in ash and her hair looked half-burned from her head hanging in tangles around her face.

He knew he could not step aside. _Fire and blood will purge this creature from this world forever._

He smiled at Drogon and then at Daenerys.

"Now! End it once and for all!" 

Daenerys hesitated, but then she did as he asked.

"Drogon! Dracarys!" she shouted and hot fire engulfed him. It washed away all pain as if being embraced by a mother´s touch.

 ...

Arya felt utterly cold her whole body numb and hard as wood.

"Arya!" a familiar and distant voice ringed in her ears. The sound of the voice in her ears made her feel both relieved and wanting to strangle the owner for her head felt like someone bashed it against a stone wall.

"Arya...are you well?" Gendry´s voice ringed again bright and painful.

Slowly, she opened her eyes and a grey bleak sky greeting her. Yet, to her surprise there were hints of sunlight trying to burst through the cloudy sky. _Was it finally over?_

"Gods, Arya did the hit to your head make you mute?" Gendry asked fearfully.

Arya pulled herself up touching her head and fliched as pain surged down to her jaw. When she looked at her hand there was warm wet blood dripping from it.

She averted her gaze and looked back at Gendry who was still staring at her in fear.

It made her feel a little uncomfortable for she didn´t like it when people coddled her like this. Also, she had questions. _What happend? Where is Jon and the others? And Nymeria?_

"I am fine," she finally told him which lightened up his face in relief.

When she tried to stand up her whole body felt like pudding and she needed Gendry´s helping hand to stand.

"What happend?" she asked and looked around finding herself in some sort thick underwood."Where is Nymeria?"

Gendry gave her a guilty look."I don´t know...do you really not remember anything?" 

Arya bit her lips in frustration and pain."No...do I look like I remember? Tell me already," she urged him on to spit it out.

Gendry nodded."We were attacked by a bear. You attacked  it with needle, but the bear made you hit a tree. I was terrible scared. I thought you died and when Nymeria ran off...I thought it was over, but the Hound killed the bear. He made me drag you to this hiding place. I don´t know where he is. I did not dare to move until it is over," he explained in an apologizing tone.

Arya felt slightly embarrassed by her own weakness, but then bits and pieces came back to her. She dreamed she was Nymeria again and she thought she killed the bear. _No, it is true. I tasted the cold frozen blood in my mouth._

"Arya...why are you so silent? Do you remember now?" Gendry kept asking her.

She nodded brushing her bloody hair out of her face."All I remember is killing a bear...the taste of blood was so real," she replied her head pounding painfully with every thought.

Then it hit her. _Of course, when I was unconcious I warged Nymeria. She did kill a bear, but not the one which attacked them._

This secret solved she urged Gendry to a faster pace. She needed to find the Hound and thank him. And Nymeria and Jon.

They walked for a long time stumbling over bend over trees and dead bodies. The smell of burned flesh and death followed them at every step.

Fearfully, Arya looked at the black-burned corpses fearing there was something familiar about them. Fearing she might find a loved person in them.

She whistled and called Nymeria´s name over and over again, but there was no answer.

Finally, they found someone alive. It was a man smeared in ash and of a strong built. In his hand he carried a familiar sword. It was Heart´s bane the sword Samwell Tarly brought with him to Winterfell.

Yet, only when he turned around and his burned face was visible did she recognize him.

"Good for you boy that you kept her safe or I might have had your head for it. Stormlord or not!" the Hound taunted in his usual tone.

Arya smiled weakly fresh pain searing through her head when she moved her jaw.

"We are also glad you are alive!" Arya returned happily, but when she made her way up the hill she froze in her steps at the sight in front of her.

It was Lady Brienne who kneeled on the side of a familiar face. Ser Jaime Lannister lay in his own blood tinging the snowy ground beneath.

Arya learned enough about the human body to know his state was not good. The blood was leaking out of him too fast and it was to bright. The Lady Knight was trying to stop the blood loss with her cloak, but Arya realized it was already over.

His face was too pale and the look in his emerald eyes was empty.

Arya never once liked the man, but she felt bad for the Lady Knight who had tears shining in her eyes.

Arya averted her gaze and turned back to the Hound.

"Where is my brother? Where is Jon?" she asked.

The Hound´s gaze was almost unreadable at the mention of his name. Arya knew then that Jon was hurt. It brought some life back into her weary body. No, it made her almost restless and panic-stricken.

_He promised me! He promised me he would come back!_

"Last time I saw him he did not look good. They brought him back to Winterfell...the Dragon Queen flew him with her dragon," the Hound told her the honest truth.

Arya felt anger rise inside her."Horseshit! Jon is fine!" she yelled back which roused Lady Brienne from her state of stupor.

Arya felt suddenly a little guilty, but she couldn´t help herself.

"I am sorry....maybe Ser Clegane can aid us in taking Ser Jamie´s body back to Winterfell. I am sure Lord Tyrion wishes for a proper burial for his brother," Arya offered and tried to appear composed.

The Hound gave a silent nod and hosted Ser Jaime´s lifeless body on his shoulders. Then the four of them walked in silence back to Winterfell.


	57. Sansa - Picking up the pieces

**Chapter 57 - Picking up the pieces**

"Arya! Hold still! Sansa compained. The wound on her head looked much better now that it was properly sewn together, but still a little red. The paste Samwell Tarly made for her should help with this, but Arya refused stubbornly to let her apply it.

"It itches terribly and stinks," Arya explained wrinkling her nose at the greenish paste.

Sansa huffed in frustration brushing her loose hair out of her face.

While she was more than glad to be back in Winterfell the last two weeks proved more than taxing. They had to clean and sew wounds, feed men and keep everything orderly. It sounded so simple, but at times she wished she had three our four arms so overwhelming the workload felt in taking care of the wounded.

For Sansa who was never before confronted with this kind of work it felt only harder. Still she was determined enough to help as much as she can.

Especially, Jeyne was a saving grace in all this. Apparently, her grandmother knew a lot about healing and teached her as a child. For her the sight of blood, the smell of pus and the pain-filled faces of the men were normal. Sansa still flinched when she had to open wounds to sew them back again.

Taking care of Arya´s head wound was a nice change from all this bloody business. However, Arya did not exactly prove a nice company these days for she carried this constantly tense look on her face.

Sansa understood of course why she was like this. Jon was still unconcious and the fever he sported for several days did not lift their spirits.

And then there was the matter of Nymeria. Unlike Ghost she was still out there, maybe dead or alive.

Days ago Arya wanted to ride out with the Hound and Gendry to search for her, but Sansa insisted on her staying back here in Winterfell. It was really hard for her to do so, but Arya still suffered from dizziness and sometimes she would vomit out her food. It was an after effect of the head wound Samwell Tarly explained and so Arya was supposed to keep to bed. Not that her younger sister cared about what Sansa said. Only when Gendry reasoned with her in a calm manner did she grudgingly agree.

"It doesn´t matter if it itches or smells. It will help you. Do you remember the disgusting coughing tea Maester Luwin would make for us? It still helped. Now stop that fussing of yours and let me do my work. Later you can go and take a look at Jon," she tried to convince her sister.

At the prospect of seeing Jon her face lightened up and she finally allowed Sansa to put the paste on the wound.

"Now that wasn´t so bad was it?" Sansa teased before wrapping a freshly-boiled white cloth back over the wound.

Arya nodded reluctantly and stood from her sitting position. She only stopped at the last minute flashing Sansa a familiar expression. It was the look she always carried when she wanted something only that it was usally directed at their father and not at Sansa.

"What do you want?" she asked Arya.

"I wondered...now that I feel much better. Maybe I could ride out and search for Nymeria?" she asked with a hopeful expression on her face.

Sansa who knew she couldn´t keep her locked up forever sighed in defeat.

"I will allow it, but only under a two conditions. You will rest for another day and then we will both go."

Arya surely hoped she might be able to go today, but in the end she looked accepting.

"Now, go and rest a little more," she told Arya who left Sansa to herself.

Sansa sighed and leaned back into the chair. It was getting late and she felt tired, but happy. No, she felt useful and there was no better feeling than this.

"You look tired little bird," a familiar voice remarked and roused her out of her brief moment of peace. Unlike most men the Hound received only minor wounds and looked very much like his old self.

Of all the men she saw he took what they experienced in the best way. Even only a day after the battle he sat with the surviving wildlings drinking their smelly wine and laughing until the candles burned low. On the next day he sat with the wounded knights and on the following night with another group. Sansa soon realized this was his way of comforting those men or maybe also a way to comfort himself.

Sansa also remembered another important thing. Arya told her how he saved them from a bear during the battle, but because of the workload she forgot to thank him properly.

It made her feel a little guilty and so she decided to remedy this.

"I am not used to this kind of work. It is not exactly what my mother raised me for," she explained.

"Still I should probably stop calling you little bird now. You stopped being a songbird a long time ago...I realize that now," he remarked and Sansa felt honoured by his compliment.

"I thank you then Sir. Not only for your kind words, but for saving my sister several times," she replied.

He laughed at her words."Your words ring true. I make quite a habit of taking care of Stark girls."

Sansa laughed too for this was the first time he didn´t give her an angry glare when she called him Sir and because it was very true what he said.

"Not only us Stark girls. You protected Arya´s friend too and the North. I thank you again for your service and if you have any need of something I will try to grant it," she offered and he suddenly grew very silent at her words.

Fearful she might have hurt his feelings she changed her wording.

"Only if it is alright with you," she added.

He laughed again sounding a little bitter."Don´t give me this fearful look. I didn´t help you because I expected a reward. Those ice fuckers would have killed me too if we didn´t stop them. Gods, if it wasn´t for your brother those fuckers in the south would now all be food for those undead monsters too."

Sansa was relieved by his words, but felt also a little disappointed he did not name a reward. She also wondered what he would do now. She doubted he would stay here in the North.

"I wondered what you will do now?" she dared to ask.

He looked at her for a brief moment of silence before giving his answer.

"With the dwarf now ruling the Westerlands I can return home without fearing someone would want my head. So to answer your question I will probably go home. It will be strange to return there now that my brother is dead. I wonder if I will become like petty lords getting all fat and dying in my sleep from too much wine," he joked his gaze darting into the distance.

"I might even get married...and have a bunch of whining children. Like in one of those stories you once liked so much," he added in a bout of laughter. Sansa found he looked strangely sad as he said this.

"It is hard to imagine you with children," she remarked and he laughed again this time more with amusement than out of sadness.

"Well, I might surprise you."

"Well, if you ever find yourself bored I am sure you are welcome here in Winterfell. Arya will surely appreciate and so will I."

The Hound nodded at her words and left her then to her own thoughts. As always in the late evening she pulled out her needlework to mend some cloth.

She did this solely to occupy herself for she didn´t like the silence anymore. It reminded her about the uncertain future before them. Before the battle everything was easier for all they could think about was that tomorrow might be their last day. Now they were burdened to move on from the past which proved harder for her than she imagined.

Also with Jon being sick all came to a halt. Even the Dragon Queen was still here in Winterfell while she sent Tyrion with most of their surviving men back to King´s Landing to take care of everything in her absence.

Sansa herself wasn´t sure what this meant. She knew the Queen had certain affections for her brother. This was all clear by the fact how worried she looked when she brought him back to Winterfell and was only reinforced when she saw her poking her head into Jon´s sickroom for several times a day.

All this only increased her suspicions and made her wonder what it would mean for their future. For Jon told her before the battle the Queen knew about his true birth.

He also made it quite clear that he would give his crown to Rickon or Bran once they were ready for it.

With Rickon it would certainly take some years before he would be able to rule. With Bran it would be easier, but he still refused.

And this brought her back to the Dragon Queen. It was quite clear to Sansa that she wanted to rule the South in her own right and so she wondered where Jon would fit into this.

Woulds she wish for marriage with him? Would she acknowledge Jon as Targaryen? There are a good number of different possibilities, but all of them had to wait until Jon was back to health.

This also made her also ponder over her own future. _What will you do once all of this is done?_

The only thing she knew for sure was that she had no intention of ending up as a spinster living the rest of her life in shame for her failed marriages.

And it wasn´t like she didn´t have any prospects. She was after all sister-cousin to the now King in the North and surely there would be enough men willing to marry her for her name.

She was also sure that Jon would grant her some lands for her own if she asked him kindly. She tried to picture it all, but it seemed quite unreal to her.

It was even harder for her to imagine staying in Winterfell forever. At first she was more than happy to return here and win the castle back from Ramsey, but now dark memories haunted her in every place.

Realizing this she thought back on Lord Hardyng´s offer.

She knew he held affections for her and she herself did not dislike the man. Still asking for marriage was another matter altogether.

Especially, for Sansa it was hard to decide what she felt, for her past experiences tainted this part of herself. She knew very well that said man was no Ramsey or Joffrey, but he was still a man and most men were fools. Not to mention he fathered two bastard children.  _Would he disregard me once I gave him some precious heirs?_

Those were valid questions to consider. _Still I would have children_ , she reminded herself. _Children I could love and raise for myself. Even if he would do so I would make them all mine._

And she would be able to live in the Vale. She remembered how happy she was there after excaping from King´s Landing and now with both Lord Baelish and her aunt gone it might even be better.

It made her smile a little.  _I could even visit now and then. The North is not far from the Vale. And if one of her brothers and sister have children in the future they could even foster them in the Vale like grandfather did once with father._

And at last there was another consideration to be made. The future of the North itself. For while he North might be now independent form the South they would sill need allies in the future. A marriage of her with the heir would secure their kinship with the Vale for future centuries.

For the Dragon Queen was certainly a promising ruler, but what of her successor or her grandchildren? Who can say that one day the dragons will not come to dislike the independence of the North and decided to reconquer it. To protect the North from this they still needed strong relations with the other parts of the South.

After all she wanted to maked sure that the North would be safe in the future.

She sighed realizing the fire in the hearth was burning out. Stirring some fire she wanted to continue with her pondering, but then she found another person intruding on her silent retreat. It was the Dragon Queen herself.

Today truly felt as if all of Winterfell was seeking her out. So she put her needlework away and greeted the Queen.

"Good evening your grace," she greeted politely.

The battle did not even leave the Dragon Queen unaffected for her mane of lustrous silver hair was now considerable shorter. When she returned to Winterfell half her mane was burned off on one side, so she cut it off and the hair was now only reaching to her shoulder blades.

"Good evening to you as well," the Queen returned kindly settling herself next to Sansa before the warm crackling fire.

Sansa moved herself folding her hands in her lap.

"How is my brother?" Sansa dared to ask which made the Queen´s eyes dart fastly back to her.

"Is this not an appropriate question for me to ask?" she added a little more daring. After all why should she not make use of of this opportunity if it presented itself. What was going one with those two concerned all their future.

The Queen bit her lips and pondered over it for a moment. Then she looked up her purple eyes bright like twin stars in the dancing flames of the fire.

"The fever is getting better...still I wonder if he will ever wake up. It has been two weeks...it is all so strange. I know he has my blood, but any other man would have been burned to cinder."

Sansa nodded in understanding.

"Still he rose from his funeral pyre on the Wall...so it might not be so strange. If the Red woman was still here we could have asked her about it, but my brother exiled her for burning Shireen Baratheon."

"I heard about it, but it is not the only thing I worry about. I wonder what he will do once he wakes up," she admitted in a quiet voice.

Sansa knew her to little to be able to read if those words were spoken out of affection or fear of the future, but she knew this was her moment to find out more.

So she leaned forward smiling openly at the Queen.

"My brother told me about his true birth once he returned. I am not as close with him as Arya, but you should know my brother has much of our father...I mean my father Lord Eddard Stark. If he gives a vow he will not forsake it and as you might know he only agreed to be named Robb´s heir if my brothers are to be his heirs after him so I think it is quite clear what he will do. He will either prepare Rickon or Bran for this role."

Those words seemed to disappoint her a little or so Sansa thought.

"I hoped...Well, I don´t really know what I hoped," she began and then apologized for her lack of words.

"You hoped my brother would go South with you...maybe accept his blood," she offered and Daenerys nodded in affirmation.

"Something along these lines, but there are still a number of possibilities regarding his true birth that I have to consider as a future ruler."

"A marriage would be a part of those possibilities you speak of?" Sansa asked.

The Queen looked a little startled by her words and her expression grew a little guarded.

"You are quite right...Lord Tyrion suggested it of course. It would be ideal after all it would keep future problems at bay. Jon is my brother´s son and even if it is questionable if the people would simply accept his true birth others might make use of it against me."

Sansa didn´t believe this was her only reason.

"Still you don´t seem the person to consider a marriage without affections your grace?" Sansa asked trying to lure her out.

The Queen chuckled at her words her cheeks flushing a little."You are quite right. I think you have figured it all out didn´t you? Yes, I hold affections for your brother and a marriage would not only be ideal, but also wished on my part. However, there are other impediments I have to consider." 

This made Sansa curious. What impediment is she speaking about?

"I know you might not consider me trustworthy, but what kind of impediments could there be on my brother´s side?"

The Queen laughed again, but this time it sounded strangely sad.

"Oh, not on your brother´s side, but on mine...it is a rather personal thing. If you swear to me to not tell anyone I will tell you," she offered in a quiet voice and for a moment Sansa did not see the mighty Dragon Queen, but a young vulnerable woman only a few years older than Sansa herself.

"I would never tell and If I do you might punish me accordingly," Sansa promised and meant it with all her heart.

The Queen grew again silent and guarded.

"You might hav heard I was once married and I also expected a child. My son Rhaego...died and since then I never conceived again even though I had a lover once and another husband."

This made it all clear to Sansa. If she just married Jon there was a high risk the Targaryen line might die out. Jon might only be half a Targaryen, but any of his potential offspring could serve as heirs to Daenery´s legacy even if they were not her own children.

Still Sansa felt bad for her. She helped them save Winterfell and had all this power. Yet, now she looked only sad and it dawned on her that until Jon came along she was the only Targaryen left. It was a feeling Sansa understood well.  _For years I thought I was the only Stark alive._

Still she didn´t believe Jon would ever agree to anything like this. He would not marry some stranger to provide heirs for the Queen, especially as he seemed to return her affections.

"What you say is true, but my brother would never agree to it. He has no interest in your crown nor would he refuse your affections for such a reason. Also there are other candidates for heirs if you really are barren as you think."

The Queen nodded in understanding as Sansa continued her line of thoughts."The Martells carry Targaryen blood in them through  the first Daenerys who married the Prince of Dorne. Then there is Gendry Baratheon. He has Targaryen blood through King Aegon´s daughter, his grand-grand mother. Any of their potential children could be named heirs if the situation arose," she explained.

Still the Queen looked conflicted over her words, biting her lips for a moment before replying.

"What you say is all true and has been considered by me several times. If I were to name an heir it would probably be from House Martell though. I do not wish to see another Baratheon on the throne."

"It is only to be expected," Sansa remarked and granted her a warm smile."However, all this lies in the far future. My brother needs to get well first and you will have plenty of opportunity to rule. Even if it is true what you believe I think Kings and Queens are not remembered for how many children they had, but for their deeds. If you prove a good Queen people love you for this alone."

The Queen looked at her in silence her eyes shining and wide. It looked like her words struck a cord for then she smiled devoid of sadness.

"You have a way with words," The Queen complimented."And you are very right. There is more to a ruler than begetting heirs."

And with this the Queen stood and left Sansa back to her needlework.


	58. Daenerys - Awakening

**Chapter 58 - Awakening**

Two and a half weeks were gone since the battle and Daenerys spent most of it burning the dead with the help of her two remaining dragons. After all the woods were littered with the burned bodies of wights and even in the far North proper burial was considered an important thing. No one wanted to let those men, women and children waste away or being picked apart from wild animals.

Daenerys did what she could, but the sheer amount of them seemed never ending and the constant smell made her devoid of any appetite. The only good thing was when the Stark sisters finally found the direwolf Nymeria all bloody and flea-infested in the Wolfwood and brought her back to Winterfell.

Daenerys felt happy for the younger Stark girl to  have her direwolf back, for she knew how it felt to lose a loyal beast.

Viserion was now dead and gone and would never return to her she knew. She even had his body burned with both the help of Rhaegal and Drogon. For his remains she intends to have them placed with the other dragon skulls in the Red Keep.

And there was also the matter of Jon who finally woke briefly from his "princess slumber" as his friend the red-haired wildling Tormund put it so colorful to lighten up the situation. Still it was only briefly and which was no surprise for he burned with fever for several days after the battle. Even the strongest man would feel weak after such an illness.

Still she felt a little lighter now that Samwell Tarly assured her the worst was over. The only thing bothering her was the fact that Jon couldn´t receive any visitors or so Samwell Tarly insisted.

For Daenerys who never saw herself as a patient person proved this constant waiting quite taxing. Not to mention she wouldn´t be able to stay much longer than another moon. She was a Queen after all and could no longer freely choose as she wished. Yet she was not sure if she could bring herself to leave like this without speaking to Jon.

 _Jon hurry up and get better_ , she whispered silently to nobody in particular wishing she had someone to talk to. With Lord Tyrion gone and Missandei going with him after catching a nasty fever it became all to silent here.

Even Ser Jorah who survived left to visit Bear island. At first his niece was more than angry with him for showing his face, but after realizing he fought for the North she reluctantly agreed after he vowed to not make a claim to Bear island.

All the while she tried to make herself as useful as possible. At first they always looked surprised when she attempted to help with the wounded, but with time they got used to her. Jeyne later explained to her they were merely surprised she knew about such things. Daenerys only laughed in return explaining she once learned those things when living with the Dothraki.

Now with every day there was less and less to do. Most of the survived men could now take care of themselves and the heap of bodies was gone too.

Truly it should make her happy, but idleness made her only more restless. So she spent most of her time in the library for according to young Bran Stark it was quite extensive and held all kinds of historical chronicles.

For lack of a better suggestion Daenerys settled herself there for maybe a few hours each day.

And the boy was not wrong. The library was full of old tomes, dusty scrolls and papers written several generations ago.

Daenerys never was a great reader, but soon she found books about the Dance of the Dragons, the War of the Ninepenny Kings and of course the Blackfyre Rebellion.

Still it distracted her only for a brief period of time as she already knew most of those stories due to her brother´s obsession with their family legacy. He made extra sure she knew every detail about their forefather´s glorious and bloody history.

Instead she enjoyed reading about the North a land she hardly knew anything about. Viserys himself always called it a land full of ruthless barbarians who took away their father´s crown. Now she was shaking her head over her brother´s words.

The North was full of men who more honourable than most men in the South could ever wish. Here she found no empty flatter or kind words hidden behind false smiles. Most Northmen simply said what was on their mind.

Even the Wildlings seemed good people to her, despite their roughness and their lack of manners.

She understood why Jon wished to save them from their fate and sometimes they reminded her of the Dothraki she took with her after Khal Drogo´s death. They may be a little wild, but once you gained their trust they were the most loyal people in the world.

A few days later when she found herself bored of those stories she returned to answering and writing numerous letters to Tyrion and Varys.

One concerned the Sept of Baelor which was nothing, but a heap of dust and stones. Tyrion intends to have the remains removed and a new Sept build to win the favour of the people who follow the Fate of the Seven.

It was not a bad idea, but it was not like they were swimming in money. The Lannister Queen had left them nothing, but debts over debts. Without the firm support of the Tyrells and the Martells the realm would be in dire problems for sure. She also knew they would ask for rewards in the future for being so supportive.

When she was finished with her letter she was surprised to find Samwell Tarly´s wife seeking her out.

She smiled down at Daenerys giving her a shy smile and holding her little son in her arms.

"Gilly, right?" Daenerys asked kindly and the girl´s face lightened up at the mention of her name.

"Yes, your grace. Like the gillyflower...well that is not why Sam send me here. I am to tell you he wishes to speak with you. He said it should be confi...dent or something... I am sorry he always uses such complicated words...well I am to get you."

Daenerys was amused by her open way of speaking, even if she wondered why he wanted to speak privately. Not that she had anything against the young man. He certainly was very well read and the former assistant of her grand-grand uncle Aemon.

Of course she asked him about said Maester on Jon´s advice, but apart from this they hardly spoke about anyhing other than Jon´s state of health. It made her avoid him, because she always feared he might change his mind and give her bad news.

"Of course," Daenerys replied and followed the girl.

The girl lead her to her husband who took residence in one of the former servant rooms.

And his room suited the young man quite well for it was stuffed with scrolls, half-written papers and of course a good number of candles to provide the necessary light for his work.

When they entered he was already working on some paste while half-sunken into an old book.

"I bring you the Queen," Gilly announced happily before giving Sam a kiss on the cheek and leaving them alone.

Sam thanked her and flashed Daenerys a slightly embarrassed smile.

"You might wonder why I called you here your grace?" he asked.

Daenerys had no idea so she went with what she thought of first.

"Is it about Jon?" she asked a little fearfully.

"No it is not about Jon. He is still sleeping from the milk of the poppy. It will need another few days before we may finally speak with him. It is more delicate...it is something I overheard recently," he explained which confused Daenerys only more.

He sighed and wrung his hand in a nervous gesture. Then he finally spoke clearly.

"I heard you talking with Lady Sansa last night...about you...know your impediment...?" he began his face flushing all bright red. 

Daenerys felt a mix of anger and embarrassment rise up inside her. She shouldn´t have told Sansa so openly. She was stupid for risking to be overheard. 

"And so?" she asked wondering why he would even bring it up. Didn´t he see how uncomfortable she felt about it?

"I...you know Jon is my best friend...and if it is true what you said...that you like him I mean...your grace," he muttered nervously and Daenerys grew even more impatient with him.

"Speak clearly...I know you can do it. Do not fret, I will certainly not feed you to my dragons," she tried to get the answer out of him, despite his obvious fear.

He nodded and breathed deeply before speaking again.

"You might be aware that I am the oldest son of Lord Tarly and for a number of years I was also their only son. Not being the son my father wished he tried of to father more and better sons, but my mother failed in this. It was because she had a terrible miscarriage after me. I remember it to this for I never saw my mother in such a terrible state before. Still my father wanted sons and so he called for a Maester from the Citadel. He was an expert in this topic and helped my mother with her problem. I even met him again in the Citadel when I was there with Gilly. I was very surprised he still remembered me and my mother. So we spoke about the past and he explained to me what he did to help my mother back then since I was curious after all. It seems...and I am no expert on such things...that women who suffer miscarriages sometimes become barren, because the womb was not cleaned properly after the failed conception. It was at least what caused my mother to not conceive. Later after the Maester helped her she had my sisters and my brother. I thought you may wish to seek out this Maester once you go south again. He is a very good man and while I can´t guarantee anything i am sure it is worth a try...," he explained in his slight stutter which suddenly sounded more than endearing to her.

She granted him a dazzling smile all her frustration and embarrassment was washed away in an instant.

"I thank you. I will certainly heed your advice once I  return to King´s Landing," she replied and Samwell looked more than relieved.

Then she excused herself and returned to her chambers continuing to write some more overdue letters. One was for Tyrion to inquire about said Maester.

Several days later Jon was finally raised from his slumber.

He looked incredible pale when she laid eyes on him again.

His long face was gaunt and his cheekbones showed through pallid skin while his burned off hair was slowly growing back.

He almost looked like a different person she thought, but did not voice it. As if the fire caused him to be reborn as a different person into this world.

Still his eyes were the same. Dark grey with a hint of indigo when the light was reflected in them. This comforted her a little.

He granted her a weak smile when she settled herself next to him on the edge of his bed. He looked almost like a child all wrapped up in his furs she found.

"You are a fool you know," she told him enclosing his left and only remaining hand.

"No sane man would ask me to throw dragon fire on him. Only you. Maybe you have a little of the Targaryen madness after all," she remarked and saw to her relief that he made an attempt to laugh even if he was still very weak.

She smiled too and leaned down ruffling through his hair.

"Even your hair is gone now," she teased him knowing from Arya that he was quite vain concerning his hair. 

And it is true. He had fine hair which curled beautifully when he wore it open in the days before his burning. She herself liked playing with it.

He laughed again before attempting to speak, his voice sounding strained.

"You also got a new haircut...," he remarked in an clear attempt to joke touching her cut hair.

Daenerys nodded and realized it was a little out of order unbraided as it was. Without Missandei she forgets such things.

"Well, I had a little fight with the Night´s King myself," she chuckled leaning closer. Then she realized how he tried to cover his right hand under the fur.

She furrowed her brows in worry. She heard about men getting depressed and sad about the loss of a limb. Some of them even imagined still having it. _Maybe he feels like this too?_

Determined to remedy this she brushed the fur up and looked at his arm.

It did not disgust or scare her for she had seen far worse wounds before. It was a clean cut through the lower arm and it could have been way worse she told herself.

"I doubt I will pick a sword so soon. I admit I feel a little useless," he remarked with a hint of bitterness in his words.

Daenerys had no interest to tolerate such nonsense. So She touched his face and made him look at her.

She would not let him fall into self-pity. His brothers and sisters needed him. She needed him and Westeros and the North too. No, she wouldn´t let another member of her family perish away like this.

"Don´t talk such nonsense...if Jaime Lannister can get over this...you will be too," she told him and it seemed to awaken some pride inside of him.

She smiled satisfied with this for she chose her words intentionally. Jon was after all no friend of the dead Kingslayer and would never want to remain behind him.

"I will not get a golden hand," he replied in a strained voice at which Daenerys broke out in laughter.

She actually wanted to speak with him about the future, but right now she only felt happy they were both alive. It made her dislike the idea of leaving even more.

Jon seemed to think similar for his left hand went to her neck and pulled her down into a kiss.

She tasted the mint and the tea on his lips which Samwell Tarly brewed for him everyday. Still it did not matter to her for it warmed her up all from her head to her toes making her forget the throne a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot point with Samwell was as a little inspired by the TV Series Isabella of Castile (which I watched recently). If someone of you is in dire need to watch something about Kings and Queens plotting against each other I highly recommend it. It is as the name says a historical adaption of the life of Queen Isabella of Castile who is also one of the Catholic Kings (the other is her husband Fernando King of Aragon). Americans might know her as the one who financed Christoph Columbus´s travel to America.
> 
> It is really well written, despite the lower budget compared to American productions. There is not so much nudity in it or battles, but the characters are well-developed. I especially like the relationship between Isabella and her husband Fernando which is quite moving, but also complicated at times since they both have a bit of a Spanish temper.
> 
> Sadly the show is only available in Spanish, but it has good subtitles. All three seasons are available on Dramafever I think. Sky showed it too I think.
> 
> I usually don´t give such recommendations, but it is one the best historical shows I have seen for a long time (And I watch a lot of those). Even with my hazy memory of Spanish history from Spanish class the show is quite accurate which is seldom the case and I find it sad that hardly no one knows about it.


	59. Jon - Plans

**Chapter 59 - Plans**

For Jon it was the first day he felt like himself again. When he first woke he felt like after his ressurection, confused and thrown back into this fever-riddled body of his. The fact that his sword arm was gone did not lift his spirit either as it made him feel utterly useless.

Not that anyone tolerated his gloomy attitude for long. Both Arya and Daenerys made sure he ate daily and stood up everyday. Now nearly two weeks later he could walk again in the godswood without getting out of breath too much.

These days he preferred walking alone to get a clear mind.

If he was honest he never thought to clearly what he would do when he survived. Now he could not longer ignore it.

For in a few days Daenerys would return south to take up her crown. Of course there was also be a proper crowning by the newly elected High Septon planned or so she mentioned to him a few days ago.

And the question about their future relations with each other was still unanswered.

His night with Daenerys before the battle was at least on his side not a one-time thing. He came to appreciate her presence even more so as she waited for his recovery until she would take any further decisions. It was not something he expected of her since it was quite contrary to her personality. After all she was quite independent and single-minded when it came to such things as ruling.

And while she did not voice it openly he knew her now well enough to know she wished he would come south with her. Still It was something he could do without further considerations.

Rickon was only eleven years and would need guidance before Jon could install him as his heir in the future. At first he hoped Bran would change his mind, but Bran insisted the North deserved an heir who is no cripple and that some of the lords would be against it.

While there was certainly some truth to it, Jon doubted the Northern lords would ever say so to his face. Most of them would just swallow down their pride and forget about it, because he was Ned Stark´s son. For even if he had no children of his own there was still Rickon left to father heirs instead of him. Still no reasoning could convince him.

In the end Jon gave in for he understood Bran´s wish for peace after six years of struggling and suffering. That this peace would include the Reed girl made Jon happy for Bran. Maybe he would grant them a holdfast for their own. Moat Cailin came to mind for it was still without a lord and who better to reside there than a Stark.

Then there was the question of Sansa´s and Arya´s futures.

Arya indicated she would stay here in Winterfell which would certainly make it easier for Jon. She was after all nearly grown and could aide him in ruling until Rickon was of age. At points it would surely be no problem to leave her as his substitute if he needed to visit the south.

At first he hoped for Sansa to fulfil this role, but she indicated to him in their last talk that she considered an offer of marriage to Lord Harrold Hardyng in the near future.

She even gave her reasons which was not even necessary for Jon would have agreed to any marriage as long as she was happy with it. However, Jon doubted the deepness of her affections for the man.

Not that Jon disliked said man. He seemed honourable enough and he was also sure Sansa would fare well in the Vale not to mention it would bind the Vale and the North together despite the formers independence.

At last remained the question of a potential marriage with Daenerys. He was certainly more than fond of Daenerys, but still he needed to consider the implications of such a marriage for the North.

And today he finally pulled himself together to speak with her about it.

He found like most of these days sitting in the library writing one letter after another. 

So he was not surprised when he found her scribbling away on the parchment in front of her. It was probably another letter for Lord Tyrion.

She only looked up when she heard the movement of his steps on the ground.

She brushed her hair out her face and smiled openly at him. It made him feel happier than he expected, for since the he he lost Ygritte he didn´t know he could feel like this again.

"Am I bothering you?" he asked his eyes darting to the rolled-out parchment in front of her.

She nodded which made her soft silver hair flutter around her face.

"No, please sit down," she offered grinning at him and mustering him.

At first it was a bit strange for him to find his hair so short, but now that everything was slowly growing back it stopped being on his mind.

He returned her smile still a bit unsure how to approach her now. When they were alone it was easy, but as no one else knew about them he avoided any displays of affections in front of others. Still he was sure Sansa was already having suspicions for sometimes she seemed to make allusions to his and Daenerys relationship.

"Did you come to visit me?" she asked in a teasing tone and put her quill away.

"Both to visit you and to speak with you about the future. Only if it is no bother... I know you have a lot on your mind," he explained and her expression turned more serious at those words.

"Sure...did you make your mind up about my offer?" she asked, curiosity shining in her eyes.

For a few days ago she reminded him again of the marriage proposal she once made to him in King´s Landing a long time ago.

Jon settled himself down and ruffled through his now short curly hair."Yes, I thought about your offer properly and I am prepared to agree, but there are some points I wish to talk about first."

Daenerys smiled a little at his answer which relieved Jon greatly.

"What are those points?" she asked more curious than anything.

"Firstly, I have not interest in being King in the south. I will have enough to do turning Rickon into a lord and ruling the North. To do this it will be necessary for me to spent a considerable time in the North each year, so you are all free to rule the South according to your wishes. Secondly, the most delicate problem at hand would be about the influence of such a marriage on the North itself. For even if I give my crown to Rickon once he comes of age any child of us could have a claim nontheless. I would need some written guarantee that none such child would compete with Rickon or any of his future offspring."

Daenerys pondered over his words for a moment.

Then she tilted her head a little looking directly at Jon.

"I gather from your words that you intend to keep your true birth hidden?" she asked a little surprised.

"Yes, at least until Rickon is of age to be installed as my heir." 

Daenerys nodded again, although she looked now a little paler at the mention of heirs.

He did not forget what she told him moons about her past miscarriage and he would have avoided if it was possible. He really only mentioned it to secure the future of his people and not to insult her. In fact he did not expect her to give him heirs. After what kind of man would he be if he thought of her in such a manner?

When she did not answer he touched her hand.

"Don´t worry I don´t expect heirs from you. When I joined the Night´s watch I swore a vow to never father children. To have children of my own is not something I ever thought of having in the first place."

She looked at him for a long time her eyes shining with unreadable emotions. Then she squeezed his hand and in return and smiled.

"I understand this very well, but this is not the only thing that bothers me. I still hope I might be able to continue my line. It is merely a hope, but the fact that you have Targaryen blood would make it possible to continue the line even if I have no children of my own. However, it would require for you to marry someone else something I know you would never accept."

Jon felt startled by this and he did not know what to say for a moment. It was not like he did not understand her reasons, but she was right in her conclusion. He would never agree to something like this. He may have grown up as a bastard, but marrying a stranger for such a deed would be disrespectful to his own feelings and those of the other woman. He was not sure he would ever be able to live with such a guilt.

Daenerys seemed to feel his uneasiness and granted him a reassuring smile.

"Do not give me this frightful look. I would never force you to do such a thing, but it is only natural for me to think about such things. I have already made a plan should the inevitable happen. I thought of naming the son of Arianne Martell as my heir should it come to the worst after all they have Targaryen blood. I am sure the Dornish will be more than pleased," she explained continuing to smile.

Jon did not really believe in her smile this time. There was a stiffness in her and he understood why.

She achieved all this and in the end it would not bring her family back to her. She restored the name, but they were still lost to her.

Jon could understand the frustration it caused her. As much as Rickon looked like Robb, he would never come back to smile at Jon or spar with him again. Nor would Lord Stark return or even Lady Stark.

"Well, It won´t be for the lack of trying," he told her in attempt lighten up the situation.

Daenerys laughed a little and leaned forward.

"Well, then I am relieved," she replied with a bright smile."In regards to your guarantee I will put something into writing. Do not fret, I gave my promise and while I am no Northman I intend to keep my promises," she added and then her expression grew a hint sadder.

"However, this also means I will have to leave soon. My surviving men have already travelled south. All I will need is Drogon to get me home," she explained leaning a little closer over the table.

Not liking this he leaned over and kissed her long and slowly.

When he broke away she smiled again.

"I assume you will be busy too in the next moons then?" she asked.

Jon nodded."Yes,  I am quite sure the lords of the North will keep me on my toes. There will be a lot of decisions to be made. Like settling the Wildlings properly into the Gift. Taking care of the lands which are without lords through the countless wars. Several planned marriages to attend and the worst...settling a conflicts between the smallfolk. You wouldn´t believe me, but farmers fighting over pigs can sometimes be more dramatic than any quarrel between lords."

Daenerys chuckled leaning back into her chair again.

"I still hope you will find time to come to my coronation. Also, bring your family with you I will need some company among all those southron lords trying to win me on their side."

"Sure, Rickon will love it as long as he gets some free time from his lessons. Sansa will not need much convincing and Arya will be happy to see her Stormlord again. Bran will surely decline, but I need someone to stay behind anyway. After all there always has to be a Stark in Winterfell."

Daenerys nodded in understanding before giving him this impish grin of hers, which usually meant she had some silly idea.

"You mentioned earlier that you will have to share your time between the North and the South. Well, if distance is such a problem I have a solution for it."

It was dawning on him what she meant, but he knew it was inevitable she would bring it up.

"How about I give you some flying lessons with Rhaegal before I leave?"

Jon was less amused than her. Sure the dragon allowed him to fly on him two times before, but riding this creature properly was different. Ghost at least couldn´t throw him down from high up in the air.

Still her idea was quite good. Having a dragon would make things a lot easier.

"Sure," he said."I guess I have to trust you with my life again."

Daenerys only gave him a knowing smile in return.


	60. Arya - A  Hint of Spring

**Chapter 60 - A Hint of Spring**

Nearly six moons went by since the battle and with every passing moon winter was slowly turning into spring.

It was the strangest thing for no one ever before knew seasons to only last for a few moons. Many more wondered if this would be a repetitive thing from now on. Would all of the seasons keep changing one after another within few moons each?

It was certainly something the Maesters of the Citadel would spent centuries pondering about or so Samwell Tarly noted when they discussed this topic shortly before leaving for the South.

Even for Arya who saw strange things on her travels it was sometimes hard to believe her eyes when she found the Northern sky blue and the trees full of greenery.

Especially, the smallfolk seemed the most confused. The most superstitious believed the return of the dragons brought spring back while others whispered it was a miracle granted by the one true god. It seemed that with the return of the Targaryens to the throne the red priestesses saw an opportunity to spread their religion to Westeros.

The septons were of course not happy about this and wasted no time writing raven after raven informing everyone that this one true god was nothing more than heresy and that it was in fact the grace of the Seven which made this miracle possible.

Even in the far North they received one of those writings and had a good laugh about it.

Arya herself believed this was all horseshit. None of this was the work of gods. It was simply the result of the destruction of the Night´s King and his army. It made the most sense, but it was not a pretty enough story for those people. Many of them even denied to this day that there was something like the White walkers in the first place.

Not that Arya cared about their opinion, but it made her glad the people in the North worshipped the old gods. Those gods did not demand worship nor do they show themselves to petty men. Instead they would be forever silently watching the madness of humans.

She was also sure that Daenerys herself did not believe in the Seven. She made only use of it to satisfy her southern lords and the septons to strengthen her rule.

Knowing this made her even less enthusiastic to go south. She may want to see Gendry again, but all this coronation business would surely prove dreadfully boring.

"Arya look! We are here!" Rickon exclaimed in awe as he laid eyes on King´s Landing. It was no wonder for the city looked strangely peaceful under this wide spring sky with only a few white clouds littering the sky.

It looked almost like a pretty painting, despite all the murder and bloodshed this city knew in the past.

Still she understood Rickon´s enthusiasm, because he had never been south the Neck. For him it was a nice change from the constant lessons Jon was instilling on him.

Truly it was all quite tedious for a boy of twelve years. Not that Rickon did not show effort, but he was still a boy and the prospect of training with the sword or running with Shaggydog through the underwood was often far more interesting.

Even Arya herself found it quite tedious at times, but she forced herself for Jon´s and Rickon´s sake. After all she wanted to prepare herself for the time when Sansa would leave them. It was something that still bothered Arya sometimes, but she also accepted that Sansa was her own person with her own choices.

"Arya! Look! There is Rhaegal!" Rickon exclaimed again as they were nearing the Dragon´s gate which was one of the seven large gates leading into the city.

And it was true for above them Rhaegal flapped his wings and his dark green scales shone like pure jade in the sun.

He even gave a roar throwing some flames into the air as if he was greeting them.

"Do you think we can go and take a look at him?" Rickon asked.

Arya gave him an unsure look and instead pointed at Rhaenys´s hill where a large cavernous building loomed over the city.

"Maybe. I don´t know. Look there is the Dragonpit. It is where the dragons live," she explained while Rickon listened attentively as they rode through the gates.

They followed the city´s spiralling roads leading up to Aegon´s hill where the Red Keep was located. 

At first she didn´t notice it, but soon she realized how much of the city was changed. 

No longer pervaded the smell of shit and fish every corner of the city. The streets looked cleaned and some of the houses obviously got a fresh painting.

Even the Sept of Baelor was no longer a heap of dust and stone. One could clearly see that there were attempts to remove the ruins and rebuilding the Sept in the future.

At the Red Keep they were greeted by Lord Tyrion who looked quite well-dressed for the occasion. He wore a red-black doublet with a golden lion and the three-headed dragon encircling one another on his vest. Behind him were a good number of Dothraki men who served now as a special guard.

"Greetings to you all," the dwarf said granting them each a gracious smile.

Like the dwarf lord they all put on their best clothing.

Sansa looked wonderful in her light silver-grey dress and the silver net glittering in her red hair. Arya´s dress was much more practical, her hair simply braided over her shoulder and a few flowers gracing it.

Jon himself was dressed all dark his curly hair fluttering in the wind. He kept it now a bit shorter not letting it grow out to his neck which made him look slightly younger. He even clean-shaved for the occasion on Sansa´s advice that the people in the south considered it more fashionable. Arya found it a little silly, but she knew he only wanted to make sure he made a proper impression.

Rickon on the other hand was dressed in grey and brown. He looked now all grown up as he tried to appear lordly next to Jon.

Seeing him like this it was not hard to believe he would one day rule the North in his own right. It made her a little sad for it would meant that Jon would then spent more time in the South.

Sometimes she wished he would just forget his insistence on giving Rickon the North. Even when he disclosed his true birth to the most prominent lords in the North did they not curse him for his true birth. To Jon´s surprise many of them already had their suspicions regarding Jon once they saw him riding a dragon during battle. Most of them realized quite fast why Eddard Stark let his supposed bastard grow up amongst his trueborn children. Most them even assured him they still considered him a Northman and that Lyanna´s blood made him still a Stark.

"Thank you for receiving us all so kindly," Jon thanked Lord Tyrion and mustered the small lord.

"I have to say I like your new attire, Lord Tyrion," Jon complimented which was returned with a smile.

The dwarf looked in general much better. His face was fuller, tanned and the usual dark rings were gone from his eyes. It was like day and night, for after his brother´s death Tyrion locked himself up in a room for nearly two days drinking himself into a stupor. Then he spent nearly two days trying to cure himself of the terrible hangover before Daenerys send him back to King´s Landing.

Arya wondered what happened to him in the meantime.

"Well, you shouldn´t compliment me for it is all Lady Jeyne´s work," he added and looked suddenly a little flustered as if he did not mean to speak about Robb´s widow in such a manner. Arya smirked in understanding, for it seemed Jeyne found a liking for the small lord. _She could do worse_ , Arya mused not questioning Jeyne´s life choices. It would also be quite poetic if Jeyne would end up as Lady Paramount of the Westerlands. Tywin Lannister would probably turn in his grave which gave Arya even more satisfacion.

If Jon was surprised his words he did not show it for he turned around and helped Sansa from her horse.

"It is good to see that you so healthy," Sansa remarked kindly making her way to Tyrion. As she was quite tall she had to bow down so he could kiss her hand in greeting.

"Well, this Lord Hardyng can count himself very lucky for you are an appearance like always Lady Stark," Tyrion remarked before turning to Arya and Rickon.

"Ah, and you are young Rickon Stark...gods you have grown," he complimented giving her brother a polite bow. Rickon seemed happy about his words for he thanked Tyrion with a bow and a smile in return.

Arya herself gave a respectful bow, but had no interest in getting her hand smooched.

"I seems Jeyne takes care of you, Lord Tyrion. Did she also cure you from your insufferable drinking illness?" Arya remarked in good-humour.

The dwarf broke out in amused laughter at her words.

"Oh, gods no. I doubt any woman can keep me from my love for fresh summerwine. Still I might consider keeping it in measure."

Arya was less optimistic, but kept her mouth shut.

With the introductions over Tyrion had them settled into their rooms before leading them in of the more private solars of the Red Keep.

Then they had some food and wine while Tyrion told them everything that transpired since their separation.

Later Daenerys joined them as well. She looked different too. She was now dressed in one of those elaborate southern dresses of black silk with the sigil of her house stitched in numerous small rubies on the front. Her hair which was usually braided fell now in thick curls to her shoulder blades.

Daenerys also recounted some stories herself, though Arya knew most of them from the numerous letters she was sending them. Still it was all quite amusing when the dwarf gave one his sassy comments.

Yet, all of this was salted by the fact that Gendry would not be able to attend the coronation, for there was some conflict among the Stormlords and Ser Davos insisted Grendry would go personally to solve the problem.

It made her curse those stupid lords.

Did they really have to quarrel now that she was coming south after nearly six moons? And Gendry...well now he will have to see how right she was after all. If he just refused the Queen and came North with her he could have had a happy life spending all time making swords, but now he had to attend to those stupid lords who would never learn.

So she sat late into the night grumbling over the uncertainty of the future. A year ago she finally came home and now everyone was again deciding to go different paths.

Sansa would marry her stupid Vale lord within the next year or so. Jon would marry the Queen and would have to share his time between Winterfell and the South until Rickon was of age while Arya and Bran would support him in his absence.

And Gendry, well Gendry was now one of them. One of those stupid lords. Gods, it was all so ridiculous. Soon he would surely give in and marry some stupid girl while completely forgetting about her.

In her anger she dropped her goblet splattering the fruit sirup all over her dress.

"Gods, this is getting only better!" she complained.

"My, you are in a bad mood today aren´t you?" she heard Jon´s teasing voice in the distance.

Arya tried to clean the stain, but gave up when it did not work. Instead she flashed Jon an annoyed look who seemed amused by her anger.

"I am not in a bad mood. I am only...," she tried to return not finding the right words.

"You are angry that our Stormlord did not come," he explained, knowing her too well.

Arya huffed knowing she could not deny her frustration.

"Yes, you are right. I miss him and the fact that he is now a lord is not helping at all."

Jon nodded and settled himself next to her. Outside she could see the dark sky and a few stars twinkling in the distance.

Then she turned her attention back to her brother who looked happier than she had ever seen him.

All the dark clouds which had hovered over him after the battle were like blown away. He even stopped hiding his hand behind long cloaks. Maybe it was only the shorter hair or the lack of beard, but this was the frist time she didn´t think that he looked like her father. She realized then that his nose was straighter, his lips fuller and his grey eyes shone with a hint of purple in the latern light. 

_When did he turn into a dragonwolf?_

Still he was not wrong about Gendry.

"I don´t think it has anything do with Gendry being a lord, but with you refusing to see the reality at hand."

Arya did not know what to make of his words and flashed him a confused look.

"What I am trying to say is this. Gendry changed while you try clinging to the past. I understand this better than you might think. When I returned to Winterfell I inwardly hoped things would return to normal, but now I know we cannot go back into the past. We can only make peace with it. Lord Howland Reed told me this after telling me about my true birth.

Arya knew what he meant, but the idea frightened her more than anything.

"I know what you are implying. What should I do? Go and drag Gendry under a weirwood tree and marry him right on the spot? You know how it would end. I am no lady and I will never be one. Let alone do I have interest in popping out children and doing needlework like Sansa. Apart from this, you will my help in the coming years."

Jon did not answer on the spot, but ruffled her hair instead.

"I am not saying you should marry the boy on the spot or at all. What I want to make you see is that you might be a better "lady" than you think. Gendry is a commoner who rose to a lordship. He has Ser Davos, but he won´t be there forever.  However, contrary to Gendry you are educated and can read the danger certain lords could become for him. I also never meant for you to act now. This can all wait for a few years I am sure."

Arya realized the truth in his words."Still I cannot imagine...you know settling down like this."

Jon laughed again."Do you think Gendry would force you wearing dresses? I might not know him well, but I doubt it. I think in truth he is the only lord in Westeros who would respect your freedom."

"Do not misunderstand me, Arya. It is all up to you to decide. You will always have a place in Winterfell and I will certainly never force you into a marriage. I am only trying to give you my honest advice," he added.

Arya had no answer to this and was struck silent by his words. Maybe he was right.

The next day dawned clear and bright like the day before.

Traditionally, the ceremony would be held in the Great Sept of Baelor, but now they had to contend themselves with the Red Keep.

The coronation itself was a simple ceremony despite the mass of lords and ladies paying witness to this whole event. The High Septon, a short burly man of considerable size said one prayer after another before pouring some holy oil on the Queen´s head and making her kneel for several long never ending hours. Arya was surprised she did not just take the stupid crown from the man´s hand and placed it on her head herself.

Finally he declared her Queen and repeated all her numerous titles...before finally putting the crown on her head. It was made out of pure silver with small dragon heads rising like spikes and small red rubies etched into the dragon´s mouths.

Then there were cheers and clapping. And again cheers and some more clapping.

Arya did not care for the stupid Stormlord was nowhere to be seen.

Another hour passed and then a long procession was held through the city, before they returned to the Red Keep.

There was of course a grand feast both for the nobility and the smallfolk full of wine and food. Several courses of roasted meat with vegetables, different sorts of pies and fresh fruits from Highgarden. It was better food than anything they ever had in the North.

Still Arya felt not hungry. Like always there was also plenty of song and dance with several minstrels entertaining both the nobility and the smallfolk.

For sometime she sat with Jon and Tyrion listening to their talk. Later she even danced a little with Rickon who soon became bored of her sour look asking Sansa to dance with him instead.

Sansa herself enjoyed herself better than anyone. Dance and music was something she loved and excelled in. So Arya spent the rest of the night watching Sansa give dance lessons to Rickon who stepped on her legs every few steps. At one point even Arya forgot her sour look and shared into their amusement.

It made her also realize something important. Things were very different now, but they still could be happy and laugh. The past would always haunt them, but it did not mean that they would not be able to break free from it at one point.

It felt as if a heavy weight was lifted from her shoulders in this very moment. 

She decided right there that she would no longer be angry with Gendry for choosing his own path. _No, it was wrong of me to be angry. Mayhaps I will stay a bit longer and visit him._

She also had the feeling that things will turn out alright as long as they held together as a family. It was something that could not be broken by age or separation.

After all even with spring coming back to the lands the words of her father would still hold true.

The lone wolf dies and the pack survives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long. I was not feeling very well and the heat was boiling my brain. I seems my body is not meant for summer.


	61. Ending of the Song

**Chapter 57 - Ending of the Song**

  
_"When beggars die there are no comets seen;_  
_The heavens themselves blaze forth the death of princes."_

**Julius Caesar (II, ii, 30-31)**

**...**

**336 AC**

Jon woke again drenched in sweat and pain. 

He slowly opened his eyes finding a familiar face greeting him.

She had much of Sansa´s features, but her hair was honey-gold like that of her father.

"Uncle," Catelyn said softly as she touched his head with a cooling cloth.

Jon felt the fear still in his bones as if he was still fighting in the burning woods. Those dark memories would never leave him he knew.

He lifted his only remaining hand and touched Catelyn´s hand.

"How long was I sick?" he asked his mouth dry and cracked.

His niece smiled, but he could see the worry in her eyes."Nearly two weeks. Your fever would not go down and the Maester kept you asleep."

Jon gave her a tired smile in return. She herself look tired, her skin a little pale and her dress quite simple to the elaborate dresses she would usually wear for court.

"I am sorry. I assume you called Aemon back from the Riverlands then? I hope it was not too much of a bother for him?" Jon asked.

She nodded and gave him some water to drink."You know Aemon. My husband doesn´t get upset about not having to attend marriages. He came immediately after you got sick. Also I am sure young Lord Tully will be able to get married without Aemon being there. They say he is quite in love with his bride."

Jon nodded in understanding and asked her to help him sit up.

"Will you call Aemon to me? I need to speak with him. Maybe I should also eat a little," he replied.

His niece nodded and slowly pulled herself from the chair for she was heavy with child.

Then she smiled a little. His wish for food obviously relieved.

Jon knew better. His illness was getting worse and his heart would one day fail him.

"I will go immediately. He will be happy you are awake," she added and opened the door which revealed two children crouching on the floor. Jon found himself smile at the sight of his two grandchildren.

"What in all the gods are you doing there on the floor?" Catelyn asked slightly amused by her children.

Naerys the oldest stood up pulling her younger brother Jaehaerys along up this feet. Jaehaerys smiled up at his mother while Naerys looked more than embarrassed.

"We weren´t eavesdropping...I swear !" the nine years old girl declared brushing her two blond braids back over her shoulder.  Six years Jaehaerys old kept silent letting his sister take care of things. She was always the leader in their adventures.

"I didn´t even ask if you did...but why are you sitting there on the dirty floor. You could have just knocked and come inside," Catelyn told them.

"Naerys was afraid we would bother you and grandfather," Jae explained the reasoning of his sister.

His mother smiled and ruffled his dark hair affectionately.

"That is very nice of you. I am sure your grandfather will not mind a visit later, but now it is time to go back to your lessons."

Naerys nodded obediently while Jae gave a sour look in return.

Jon gave them a wink before Catelyn ushered them outside leaving Jon to himself.

He pulled himself up and washed his face before taking a look at himself in the looking glass.

It was a stranger who was looking back at him. His face was gaunt and his once dark hair nearly completely grey. Now in his old age he looked more like a Targaryen than in his youth. If Daenerys was still alive she would have laughed at him.

He smiled sadly and dressed himself before making his way into one of he adjourning rooms which Daenerys once dubbed the Dragon´s solar.

It was a room with painted windows in bright red and even the table and the chairs were formed into dragons.

Jon looked up and found the familiar face of Daenerys staring back at him. It was a painting made maybe a year before her death.

Her face was thinner and more severe caused by the years of governing her kingdom and trying to hold her lost Empire in Essos together.

Even the way her hair was braied gave her a strick and almost cold expression.

Jon knew better than that. Daenerys could laugh and jape just as any person, but when it came to ruling it sometimes weighed heavily on her shoulders. For despite her winning the throne it did not stop the lords of Westeros from fighting each other over stupid reasons.

At her side on the picture was her eldest son Aemon. His dark hair falling to his shoulders gave a stark contrast to his mother´s pale moonlight hair. Only their eyes were of the same purple color.

_He has little of the dragons of old_ , some of the lords would whisper when he was a child and Daenerys would want to shut them all up for their words.

Still Jon had to admit it was true. Not only in appearance did his son have little resemblance with the dragons of old. He was not a boy of temper or easily angered. He was more like a calm winter´s lake and when someone displeased Aemon he would reply with sharp words and defeat them rather with his wit than a blade.

Old Lord Umber once said the boy reminded him of old Rickard Stark, serious and regal in all matters.

Still it never mattered to Daenerys what those petty lords would whisper or say. _She always was very proud of Aemon,_ he knew.

Jon smiled up at her unmoving picture trying to banish away the pain her death still caused him.

"Father," a calm voice snapped him out of his deep thoughts. He turned around and found Aemon standing in the door.

With his twenty-seven years Aemon stood nearly to Jon´s height and his long solemn face and those dark purple eyes would sometimes make him appear older than he is.

"I am glad to see you are better," his son said and smiled.

"I am glad too," Jon replied, despite feeling it was a lie.

“Let us sit down,” Jon offered after a moment of silence and poured some wine for his boy and himself.

Aemon gave him a brief nod and settled down.

“Now tell me why did you not stay in bed and called me here?” his son asked his purple eyes searching his in growing worry.

Jon poured the wine down instead.

”You should tell your wife to take it easier. I don´t want her to give birth next to my sickbed," Jon said in good-humour hoping to lighten up the mood, before telling his son of his plans.

Aemon gave the hint of a smile, but his eyes remained shining with worry."You know Cat always prefers to take care of things herself. I will tell her still, not that she will listen to me. I was thinking of sending her to Dragonstone for the birth, but she refused. The children refused as well. Maybe when you are better you could go with them."

Jon felt moved by their concern, but he had other plans.

"Yes, maybe. However, I will probably not be here anymore for this."

Aemon´s eyes widened in shock realizing what he meant."Nonsense, father. Your health will improve."

Jon nodded sadly putting his goblet down.”It is not only about my health. I want to go North. It has been too long.”

Aemon looked at him for a long time. It has always been like this between them. His boy was of the sensible sort and could easily deduct the emotions of people. Maybe it was a natural gift or a skill honed in his years growing up at court, but it was sharp as always.

"I am not prepared to be King without your council," his son returned.

Jon squeezed his hand affectionately.

"You are far more capable than me. You will carry this burden well,” he returned hoping his words would lift his spirits.

Jon knew there was always doubt eating away at his son. It was only a natural result growing up with so many expectations placed on him and sometimes a bit too much for this boy prone to be sickly and too quiet in nature.

Aemon laughed bitterly.

”Daeron would disagree,” he returned and the mentioning of his second son made Jon´s heart ache with pain.

Daeron born with silver hair and grey eyes came into this world with a red face and a scream that would wake the death. With his talent for swordplay and his adventurous spirit he was exactly what Daenerys hoped for after her many failed pregnancies following Aemon´s birth three years after the war.

Others might say it was a little cruel of her to think like that, but Jon knew her desperation and her fear every time Aemon came down with a fever as a young child.

_Soon the boy will die. Soon we will have a throne without an heir_ , they would whisper and whisper.

So with every pregnancy Daenery´s hope was stolen from her. Like a curse all of them ended in a miscarriage. The last child was Daeron, but this time Daenerys would not leave the bed again.

Aemon was twelve years old at this time.

Jon himself never wished for the Iron throne, but when Daenerys commanded him to act as a regent for the sake of their son he did dutifully as he had always done.

Four years after Aemon wed Catelyn Arryn Sansa´s eldest daughter. Princess Arianne Martell had hoped for her only daughter Myria to wed Aemon, but Jon understood why Aemon chose Catelyn. The main reason was certainly that she was only a year younger than him while the Dornish Princess was a mere girl when he came of age. Jon knew it also had to do with affection for Aemon knew Cat all his life.

"The last I heard of him he was staying in Starfall," Jon remarked his memories from before his illness coming back to him.

Aemon gave him a dark look for there always reigned a permanent state of rivalry between his two sons.

”Oh, he did? How is he doing with his Dornish Princess?” he asked frowning.

Jon gave Aemon a scolding look. He knew that Daeron was probably one of the few people who could anger his quiet older brother and that he was far from easy, but they were still brothers. He would not always be here to sort out their fighting.

“Aemon, please make peace with your brother,” he returned in a sigh.

Aemon frowned.

”It is not me who disturbs the peace. It is him always trying everything to slight me. Please, father see him for what he is. He seduced the Princess to do just that. I refused her and so he gave her what she wanted thus taking revenge on me. He will always be like this behaving like a little child. He even took one of Drogon´s eggs.”

The exhaustion was coming back to Jon and he found himself nodding along in understanding.

"Your brother is still young and maybe this marriage will help him to calm down. The reason why he took the dragon egg is also quite clear to me. For from Sansa I know that his Dornish Princess is with child. He probably only intends to give the egg to his child like you did with Naerys and Jae. That is why your mother kept them for in the first place."

This darkened Aemon´s face even more.”Please father, let us speak of something else. Tell me when you wish to depart for the North.”

“In a fortnight. I will take Rhaegal,” he explained.

Aemon gave a resigned nod.

”Do you wish me to call Daeron here?”

Jon wished for nothing more, but it was Jon who ordered Daeron to marry the Princess he seduced to not anger the Dornish or in a wider extend the Reach. Angered he left not speaking a single word with Jon since this day.

"He would not want to speak with me. I left him a letter," he explained.

“And you are really sure that your time is coming?” Aemon asked him again as if he hoped Jon´s answer would change if he asked again.

"I am not sure, but... I cannot describe it. I feel like I have to go home or I might not see it again," Jon returned sadly, trying to describe his feelings.

Then he pondered over it for a moment and a thought came to him.

“I have another last request and an advice for you," Jon stated.

“What is it father?” Aemon asked quietly.

“Grant your brother Summerhall. He is a knight now and deserves a lordship for himself. It will curb his anger and ambitions. When his babe is born grant it to him and I am sure he will look more favourable on you,” Jon explained.

”I will do as you ask,” he agreed looking doubtful."And your advice?"

"If you need help call Lord Tyrion. He might be getting old, but his mind is still sharp. He will aide you like he did your mother."

Aemon nodded in affirmation and Jon thanked him with a smile.

...

The fortnight passed fastly and it was a warm spring day when Jon departed.

"Uncle, please give our warm greetings to my mother, aunt Arya, uncle Bran and of course uncle Rickon too," Catelyn said looking a little teary-eyed.

"Sure," Jon said kissing her forehead before looking down at Naerys and Jae. Naerys gave him a sour look for she hoped he might take her with him to Winterfell. Jae, the more patient of the two granted Jon a smile and a hug.

Jon patted Naerys´s head trying coax a smile from her lips.

"Do not fret, only a year more and your father will take you to Winterfell," Jon promised her and she granted him a smile in the end.

At last he turned to Aemon who tried to appear unmoved.

Jon patted his shoulder."Maybe you could visit Sansa once your child is born?," he said kindly."I am sure she would be very happy to see her new grandchild."

"I will do as you ask," Aemon said his lips trembling.

"I know," Jon replied.

Seeing them all like this made him waver in his decision.

_No, I have to go. I spent so much time in the South. I at least wish to die in the North._

Jon granted him one last smile."Buckle up. Your brother will need you once gets over his youthful folly."

And so he left the Red Keep behind. The place his blood father once walked as a Prince and were his mad grandfather murdered people with fire.

He wanted to laugh at the irony. When he was a boy he left Winterfell to to become a man of the Night´s Watch and now he was here a former King.

_Yes, I did my duty. Daenery´s crown is in good hands. Now he could finally find some peace for himself._

It was a good flight with a wide blue sky and the warm sun glittering on the wild waters.

His first stop was Storm´s End where Arya reigned as Lady of the Stormlands a role she only took up reluctantly.

However, she surprised them all with her skill of adaption. The Stormands were now in the firm hand of the She-wolf as she was called by friends and foe alike.

When the dragon settled down flapping it´s wide wings Jon was barley back on the firm ground when someone nearly tackled him over.

"Jon!" Arya exclaimed with a bright smile on her lips.

Of all his siblings she was the least changed in appearance. She still had the same long face framed by her always dishevelled brown hair. Even her dark grey eyes shone with the same spirit and energy she always possessed.

Trailed behind her came her daughter Nym a maid of sixteen summers. She had all the Baratheon coloring, dark hair and blue eyes. Only her long face reminded him of Arya.

"My, Nym you have grown quite a bit," he complimented her which earned him a cheeky smile.

"Thank you," she said and Arya laughed.

"Maybe you just grew shorter in your old age," she returned and patted her daughter´s shoulder before they walked back inside.

Inside Arya looked around before addressing a servant walking by.

"Where is Gendry?" she asked.

The servant boy gave a sheepish smile."The Lord went to speak with the smith. You know how he forgets the world when he is brought new material to work with.”

Arya rolled her eyes.”Well, then we will dine alone.”

And so they did. Arya entertained them with stories from heir last travels to Volantis and Braavos. For despite her marriage she still enjoyed to travel the world every few years. If Gendry minded he never made a complaint about it.

Later he said lord joined them as well, a little embarrassed about forgetting the time.

It was late at night that he sat with Arya outside enjoying the warm night. A soft breeze was blowing and the stars were especially bright.

Arya sat next to him in silence. They understood each other without words and alone his little sister´s presence could lift some of the melancholy that threatened to overcome him more and more.

“So you are paying Sansa a visit and then you are moving on to Winterfell. I am sure Rickon and Bran will be very happy,” she remarked.

“Yes, that is the plan,” he returned giving her a questioning look. There was never a moment when Arya would ask without a reason.

She grinned at him.”Good, because I will come with you.”

Jon frowned.

”I don´t know what Rhaegal will think of that,” he returned.

Arya rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.”Please Jon, I rode Nymeria into battle. What makes you think Rhaegal could frighten me?”

Jon knew it was useless to convince his sister otherwise and gave his assent. Inwardly, he was happy. _It is nice that we can spend this time together._

They left a few days later with a little rain darkening their travel. Soon the Vale with it´s mountains and green valleys appeared.

Sansa smiled from one ear to the other when Arya nearly crushed her. Even for them it was nearly a year that they did not see each other so Jon was glad he could make it possible.

“Gods, I was only expecting you Jon and now you bring me Arya too. Today must be my nameday,” she joked as she offered them to come inside.

In her age Sansa was still a beauty even though she had wrinkles around her eyes and her hair was streaked with grey strands. Lady Stark would have been pleased with her.

It was nearly three years ago that Jon last visited her when her husband Lord Harrold died leaving his oldest son Jon to inherit the Vale. At first the now departed Lord only ruled as a regent for Lord Robin Arryn, but with the growing illness of the young lord and the lack of heirs he became Lord of the Vale shortly after the birth of his fourth child a son commonly known as Harry.

Now Sansa was the Lady of the Vale ruling over the lordship when her son was absent. Jon hoped to also find Lady Brienne here, but she was with Sansa´s oldest son Jon doing her duty as a sworn sword. Over the years Sansa asked her several times if she didn´t wish to return home, but the lady knight always refused.

“I was really surprised when you wrote me, Jon. I thought you would rather stay in King´s Landing now that Cat is having another child," she remarked as the two of them sat together at night while Arya decided to entertain her two grand-nieces with her stories.

He did not know what to say.”It was a rather spontaneous decision. I thought going North would make my head more clear.”

She gave him a knowing smile.

”I heard about Daeron. He will make peace with you I am sure,” she told him encouragingly.”He is a lot like my Harry. Always wanting too much and never satisfied. This is the problem of many younger sons.”

”I am sure you are right,” he returned not wishing to upset her. She deserved more than that after losing her husband.

“So tell me,” she said leaning forward.”How many people can this dragon of yours carry anyway?”

Jon wanted to say no, but how could he deny Sansa when he allowed Arya her wish. _Well, Rhaegal will probably curse me forever._

_"_ Who will rule while you are gone?” he asked.

“Don´t worry about that, I called my son back immediately after my letter. He will return in two days and then we can depart.”

Jon was not surprised. It was always like that. Sansa had everything planned out.

So they stayed two days in the Vale and when his fever came back their travel was delayed for few days.

The flight from the Vale to the North was the longest and took them nearly half a day, but when he saw the familiar towers of Winterfell rising before them he felt happiness surge through him.

_I am finally home again_ , he wanted to say.

Jon hardly recognized Rickon who stood nearly half a head taller than him with a beard of full auburn hair. At his arm was his wife Lady Mormont who scolded Jon when he scared the smallfolk with his dragon. Even with advancing age the Lady Bear kept her sharp tongue.

“I hope for you that dragon will not eat anyone,” she said giving him a suspicious look. Dragons were always something the lady frowned on. Maybe it was a natural dislike, but Jon knew she would always let him know. She was like that.

”Rhaegal would never dare,” he reassured and Rickon and him both laughed at his wife´s look. With them where two of their children. The oldest Eddard stood taller than Jon with red Tully hair and his younger sister Darcy looked in awe at the dragon flapping his wings above them.

Robb had his mother´s dark hair, but his father´s blue eyes. Jon now understood why the ladies were after him. He had this smile that made people immediately like him. His brother Robb and his namesake was the same.

This was all soon forgotten when Jon spotted his brother Bran, Lord of Moat Cailin awaiting him among the people.

His hair was still more auburn than grey and falling over his shoulders. His blue eyes, wise beyond his years were sad and despite his smile Jon realized that Bran knew why he was here.

“It is good to see you,” Bran said with this knowing smile offering his hand.

Jon took his hand.”I am glad to be home too.”

“I can see that,” Bran returned not speaking any of the many thoughts lurking beyond his blue eyes. Jon knew he would do later when they were alone.

Yet, before there was a grand feast to be held. Despite his exhaustion he was participating and sitting with his siblings late into the night and sharing stories.

Later when the fires were dimmed and the wine gone he found Bran in his place.

Jon often wondered if the loneliness did not bother his brother and how he was able to sit out here for days upon days. Maybe it was only his sadness over Meera´s death two years ago.

“So you will not tell anyone?” Bran asked with a hint of anger ringing in his voice.

Jon nodded.”Aemon knows. Cat knows. That is enough. Please, do not speak of it to them. I wish to spend my last weeks in peace.”

Bran gave a nod in affirmation and ushered Jon to sit down next to him in the green grass.

“Do you remember when you showed me the visions in the weirwood trees?” Jon asked wistfully.

“Of course,” he returned.”What of it?”

“For many years and not matter how hard I tried I could not accept how I was brought into this world. I always tried to forget what you showed me in those visions, but then I came to accept it over the years. Do you know why?”

“Why?”

“I remembered something Daenerys once told me when we were fighting about it,” he explained and closed his eyes for a moment trying to remember the words she used.

“What was it?” Bran asked.

“Oh, stop that moping of yours. You might not be able to choose the way you were born, but you can choose how you can live and how you can die.”

Bran´s eyes glittered in the pale laterns lightening the godswood.

Jon did not say anything else and they only sat there in silence and acceptance.

Slowly his fevers returned and keeping him to bed. Sansa would of course hover him like mother hen, while Arya ushered everyone away when it got too much for him. 

They would bring him soup and cool his head with a cloth. Sometimes they would recount some of the scary tales old Nan used to tell them when they were children.

It was nearly a fortnight after their arrival when he woke again drenched  in sweat and his heart heavier than ever. He dreamed again of his mother with her tear-streaked eyes begging for him to to come to her.

Tired and exhausted he walked down heavy stone steps only a torch lightening his way. The King´s of Winter followed him at every step and soon he found his father´s grave next to him the grave of Lady Stark and of his brother Robb.

Finally his mother´s never changing statue was there. Around her neck hung fresh winter roses. Jon smiled as she touched them and remembered that he once told Lady Mormont about her namesake´s liking. According to Rickon she changed them regularly in honour of the Lady Lyanna his mother.

He felt beyond tired as he leaned against the wall. His shadow danced in the light and sometimes he felt like lying down and sleeping.

“So you returned,” a familiar voice greeted him and for a moment he thought his fever caused his mind to play a trick on him.

Before him stood the Red woman all unchanged in her looks.

He nearly collapsed but she helped him sit down and lean against the wall.

“I exiled you,” was all he managed to gasp.

She brushed his sweaty hair out of his face.”How can this be? You are so unchanged?”

She nodded her red hair falling into his face as she kneeled down next to him.

“I waited for you and watched my fires. They told me the day would come,” she whispered.

She took his hand which felt boiling hot.

”What do you mean?” he asked.

She gave him a peaceful smile.

”Your time is coming and mine as well,” she told him as if it explained anything.

When he still did not understand she leaned closer. Jon felt so tired his eyes heavy.

“When you died I gave you the kiss and asked the Lord of Light to revive you and he did. Now your life is fading away and I can finally die in peace,” she replied holding her red ruby necklace in her hands.

Jon did not understand for he had no strength left for this.

The world had grown distant for him with colors dancing in the darkness and shadow around him.

“Do you think it is terrible to die?” he asked her as he closed his eyes and tensed a bit.

She brushed his hair soothingly and it made him feel lighter.

“I don’t think so Jon Snow. I met many a man who spoke about death, but those who understood the most about it were the faceless men,” she whispered her voice distant.

His chest hurt and his breath was laboured.

”What did they say about it?” he asked barely being able to speak the words.

She laughed.”It is not bad at all. Easier and quicker than falling asleep,” she returned and leaned down.

Jon felt her breath on his mouth and her kiss was hot and cold all at once. Suddenly the tenseness in his body disappeared and he felt lighter almost like feathers. He opened his eyes for the last time and found a familiar woman looking down at him.

She was far more beautiful than her statue. Also there were no tears in her eyes this time only a smile on her lips.

He felt her cooling kiss on his head.

”You are home my son,” was all she whispered as comforting darkness took him.

...

The inky sky was filled with thousand stars and for a moment Daeron thought he might drown in them like in the sea. Still the brightest light was a comet all red and bloody. The sight of it made the hair on his neck stand.

He did not know how long he stood out there. _His father was dead. How can he just die? I did not allow him to die without giving me a last scolding._

His eyes burned again with tears while his son looked up at him. Daeron touched the boy´s soft silver hair hesitatingly which made him gurgle happily.

“There you are,” a soft voice said.

His lady wife appeared and touched his shoulder.

Her green-brown eyes glinted with happiness as he handed her the child back.

“Have you finally decided for a name?” she asked him.

Daeron nodded his gaze wandering back to the stars.

“Aegon....Aegon,” he said with a smile.”What better name for a King?”

His lady wife stared at him in long silence as if he could see the future of their child in the twinkling stars above them.

“If you wish so,” she finally answered and clasped his hand.”Aegon it is then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the ending of the story. When I started writing this story about half a year ago I intended for it to end around here. I might write further one-shots in the future which take place after chapter 60, but I really don´t wish to drag the story out. Here is the epilouge. I know some might not be happy how I wrote it, but if you don´t like it you can just make up your own. I always do that with shows when I don´t like the ending.
> 
> I also want to thank everyone for reviewing and giving me feedback (positive or negative). I know my English is not perfect by any means, but my native language is actually German and not English. I hope I will be able to improve on the mistakes by editing this story in the next months.


End file.
